Prisionera de la pasión
by Anaiid
Summary: Una situación inesperada, colocó a Lord Sasuke y a Lady Sakura en la posición de carcelero y prisionera. Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y ¿Del deseo... Al amor? [Finalizado]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer's incluidos .**_

_El siguiente Fic no es mas que una adaptación a una de las obras mas hermosas y conmovedoras de la grande **Johanna Lindsey**. Los personajes aquí nombrados son propiedad de **Mashashi Kishimoto**. Yo simplemente he adaptado la historia con el fin de **entretener.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto<strong>

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO I**

La dama era menuda y frágil, pero ante la corpulencia del caballero que estaba a su lado, esa fragilidad se destacaba mucho más. Su cabeza rubia no superaba los anchos hombros del varón, y cuando la palma abierta cayó sobre la mejilla femenina, el fino cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza del golpe. Una descarga de esa clase la hubiera enviado fácilmente al suelo si no hubiese tenido cierto apoyo. Dos de los escuderos del caballero la sostenían. Situados detrás de ella, le tiraban hacia atrás los brazos, forzándola a adelantar el cuerpo, no fuera a ser que recibiesen un golpe destinado a ella. Eso la mantenía erguida cuando hubiera podido doblar el cuerpo, y la obligaba a recibir un golpe tras otro.

A cierta distancia en una pequeña habitación, Sakura Haruno observaba. También a ella la sostenían con fuerza dos soldados, los mismos que la habían arrastrado a aquella habitación con el fin de que presenciara la brutalidad de su hermanastro. La sangre corría por el centro de su mentón, pues se había mordido los labios para evitar el grito. Las lágrimas descendían copiosamente por las mejillas color pastel. Pero no la habían golpeado. Era probable que eso llegase a suceder si no cedía a los reclamos de su hermanastro, después de que él le hubiese ya demostrado que hablaba en serio. Pero mientras le quedase un poco de paciencia, no desearía afear a Sakura con cardenales que provocarían comentarios en la boda. Sasori Akasuna no tenía tales escrúpulos ante su madrastra. Lady Mebuki Haruno -no, ahora era Mebuki Akasuna y de nuevo viuda, porque el padre de Sasori había muerto- le servía de poco, tan solo como rehén para garantizar la conducta de Sakura. Y no había muchas cosas que Sakura no hiciera por su madre. Pero lo que Sasori le reclamaba ahora...Mebuki se volvió para mirar a su hija. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por las marcas de la pesada mano de Sasori, y sin embargo, no había derramado una lágrima ni proferido un solo grito. Su expresión, tan elocuente, arrancó más lágrimas a Sakura. Su cara decía claramente: "Me lo han hecho tantas veces, que no significa nada. No hagas caso, hija. No des a esta basura lo que te reclama".

Sakura no deseaba darle nada. Lord Orochimaru, el hombre que Sasori le había designado por esposo, tenía edad suficiente para ser su abuelo; más aún, su bisabuelo. Y la madre de Sakura se había limitado a confirmar los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos acerca de ese anciano caballero cuando Sasori le exigió que convenciese a su hija de que acatase sus deseos.

—Conozco a Orochimaru, y no es apropiado darle una heredera del nivel de Sakura. Incluso si su edad no fuese un problema, ese hombre ha provocado escándalos a causa de su perversión. Jamás aceptaré semejante unión.

—Es el único hombre dispuesto a luchar para recuperar las propiedades de Sakura—. Señaló Sasori.

—Las propiedades que tu padre perdió a causa de su propia codicia.

—Vamos, todo hombre tiene derecho a...

—¿A invadir a su vecino?—. Lo interrumpió Mebuki con todo el desprecio que sentía por su hijastro, y que no era ni siquiera la mitad del que había sentido por el brutal padre del joven—. ¿Arrasarlo todo y hacer la guerra sin motivo alguno?; ¡Robar y obligar a las mujeres a contraer matrimonio antes siquiera de que hayan enterrado a sus maridos! Sólo se tienen esos derechos desde que el despiadado de Danzou fue coronado rey.

Sasori se había sonrojado, probablemente más a causa de la cólera que por la vergüenza de lo que su padre le había hecho a Mebuki. En realidad, él era un producto de los tiempos. Era apenas un niño de ocho años cuando Danzou arrebató la corona a Tsunade, después de la muerte del viejo rey Hiruzen Sarutobi. El reino se había dividido entonces, pues la mitad de los varones rehusó aceptar como gobernante a una mujer, y la otra mitad mantuvo su juramento a Tsunade, y ahora traspasaba su fidelidad al nieto del anterior rey, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Satsugai Akasuna era uno de los barones que por entonces se había comprometido con Danzou y por lo tanto se había creído con derecho a asesinar al padre de Sakura, que era vasallo de Konohamaru, y a obligar después a la viuda de Kizashi Haruno a casarse con él. De este modo obtuvo el control de todas las posesiones y tierras de Kizashi, heredadas por la propia Sakura, sin hablar de las tierras dótales de Mebuki. Y ni Mebuki ni Sakura podían reclamar por esta injusticia, y menos a un rey que había sembrado la anarquía en el dominio.

A diferencia de su padre, que había manifestado una veta de malevolencia que venía a completar su brutalidad, Sasori era como la mayoría de los hombres de su tiempo, respetuoso cuando era necesario, grosero en otras circunstancias, y dispuesto a llenar sus cofres con los frutos de los trabajos de otros hombres. Pero como había vivido diecisiete años en la anarquía, sus actitudes eran distintas de las de otros barones. La mayoría de estos podían quejarse de tener un rey tan despiadado que en el país imperaba la ilegalidad; por otra parte, la mayoría aprovechaba esa ilegalidad y la agravaba.

De hecho, durante los tres años en que Sasori había sido hermanastro de Sakura, Jamás le había dicho una palabra dura, ni le había levantado la mano impulsado por la cólera, como hacía a veces el padre. Como caballero, Sasori era un individuo diestro y valeroso. Como hombre, de hecho era muy apuesto, con los cabellos Rojizos y unos ojos café ceniza que inquietaban por su expresión constantemente alerta. Hasta ahora, Sakura lo había odiado sólo porque era el hijo de su padre. Para su propio beneficio en el curso de las mezquinas guerras con los vecinos, el padre y el hijo habían devastado las tierras de Sakura y se habían apoderado de todo lo que ella y su madre habían poseído. Habían anulado el contrato matrimonial que su padre le había preparado, y la habían mantenido soltera simplemente para beneficio propio, porque deseaban continuar aprovechando todo lo posible la fuerza de trabajo de los siervos, y exigiendo año tras año el servicio militar a los vasallos.

Pero un año atrás Satsugai Akasuna había tomado una decisión irreflexiva: apoderarse de Konohagakure, que se extendía entre una de las propiedades de Sakura y una de las que pertenecían al propio Satsugai. Eso equivalía a remover un nido de avispas, pues pertenecía a uno de los principales jefes militares de los condados del norte, el señor Uchiha, que no sólo pidió la ayuda de su vasallo de Konoha para dispersar a los sitiadores y obligarlos a retornar a sus lugares de origen, sino que además se dedicó sistemáticamente a destruir al hombre que se había atrevido a intentar un movimiento en perjuicio suyo.

Por desgracia, se convirtieron en objetivos de este belicoso caballero no sólo las propiedades de Satsugai, sino también las que él controlaba por vía de tutela. Satsugai descubrió entonces para qué servía un rey despiadado: Danzou rehusó acudir en su ayuda. Estaba demasiado atareado con sus propios problemas. Y aunque Satsugai había muerto dos meses atrás en el curso de esa guerra provocada por su propia codicia, Uchiha no se sentía satisfecho. Sasori estaba descubriendo que aquel señor de la guerra prosperaba con la venganza.

Sasori había pedido la paz, pero su propuesta fue rechazada y eso lo encolerizó y lo indujo a hacer todo lo posible para reconquistar las tierras de los Haruno. Y el costo que estaba decidido a pagar consistía en sacrificar a Sakura arrojándola al lecho conyugal de un viejo libertino. Incluso había dicho a Sakura que aquello no duraría mucho, y que pronto podría volver a la tutela de su hermanastro, pues el hombre estaba a dos pasos de la tumba. Pero mientras estuviese casada con aquel viejo lascivo, Sasori deseaba que de esa unión naciera un niño. Lo había dejado perfectamente claro, pues sólo de ese modo podría recuperar a Sakura y sus tierras, además de las tierras y las riquezas de Orochimaru a través del niño. De ese modo obtendría los recursos necesarios para recuperar las propiedades Haruno, que ahora estaban en manos de Uchiha.

Era un plan excelente, por lo que se refería a Sasori. A decir verdad, no le costaba nada, y le permitiría obtener todo lo que deseaba -incluso, a la larga, a Sakura compartiendo su propio lecho. Eso era lo que estaba en el centro del plan, pues el joven se sentía en parte obsesionado por la menuda belleza de cabellos rosáceos que era su hermanastra.

* * *

><p>La había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella tenía apenas quince años. Pero su padre no le había permitido tenerla. El valor de la muchacha, decía, disminuiría bastante si se la privaba de su virginidad, pese a que él no tenía la más mínima intención de casarla con nadie.<p>

Pero Satsugai Akasuna no podía vivir eternamente. Sasori tenía inteligencia suficiente para comprender que la condenada virginidad no era para él, y bastante paciencia para esperar hasta que el asunto ya no fuese un problema, cuando fuese concedida a un esposo.

Por eso Sasori la había tratado tan bien: no deseaba que ella advirtiese la veta de crueldad que su padre le había legado. Quería que Sakura lo mirase con simpatía cuando finalmente la llevase a su cama. La deseaba tanto que se hubiese mostrado dispuesto a desposarla él mismo si el asunto le hubiese reportado alguna ganancia. Pero como los Akasuna ya controlaban las tierras de la joven, el matrimonio no le proporcionaba ningún beneficio. Apenas ella concibiera, Sasori se proponía atraparla, y después continuaría teniéndola, pese a que tenía la verdadera intención de casarla nuevamente para obtener más ventajas en una ocasión futura. Desembarazarse de los maridos sería la parte más fácil. Conseguir que Sakura sintiese pasión por él no sería tan sencillo.

Tal y como Sasori veía las cosas, casarla con Orochimaru contra su voluntad, un paso que sería fácil, no podía volverla contra él. Tampoco creía que obligarla a consentir golpeando a su madre fuese una falta tan grave. Lejos de eso, Sasori estaba tan acostumbrado a ver cómo su padre pegaba a lady Mebuki, que el hecho le pareció desprovisto de importancia. No tenía en cuenta que Sakura había vivido esos tres años en Shukuba, no con su madre en el castillo Akasuna, y que, no habiendo presenciado las mismas escenas, no había llegado a inmunizarse contra esa experiencia. Sasori estaba seguro de que Sakura no se sentiría afectada porque maltrataran a su madre, por lo cual no creía que los golpes que ahora descargaba sobre lady Mebuki pudieran impresionarla. Se trataba simplemente de lo menos que podía hacer para obligarla a aceptar el matrimonio, y por lo tanto fue lo primero que intentó cuando el razonamiento y la enumeración de los beneficios fracasaron.

El primer error de Sasori fue suponer que Sakura sentía por su madre lo que él había sentido por la suya, es decir casi nada. El segundo fue que no previo una reacción tan inmediata por parte de Sakura. Ni siquiera se había vuelto a mirarla desde que comenzara a abofetear a su madre, unos momentos antes. Pero cuando vio que Mebuki miraba a su hija con tan firme coraje, él también volvió los ojos en esa dirección, y el cuerpo se le puso rígido de cólera. Comprendió entonces el error que había cometido. La muchacha tenía mucho afecto por su madre. Sus grandes ojos de esmeralda estaban húmedos de lágrimas. Ardía en deseos de rogar a Sasori que se detuviese, y no lo hacía porque su madre había manifestado claramente que no aceptaba el matrimonio con Orochimaru.

Hubiera sido mejor que la drogase, la casara con Orochimaru, e incluso la llevase a la cama antes de que recuperase la conciencia, para presentarle el hecho consumado. Pero aquellos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban ya con tanto odio, que Sasori comprendió que ella Jamás lo desearía como él había esperado. No importaba. Aún así la poseería, y pronto; pero le irritaba muchísimo el pensar que no sería tal como lo había imaginado, y cerrando los dedos en un puño lo descargó sobre el costado de la cabeza de Mebuki. La mujer se desplomó sin proferir un solo grito. Sakura hizo un ruido, un murmullo ahogado, antes de musitar: -No. Basta.

Sasori dejó a la madre, a quien sostenían sus hombres, y se acercó a la hija. Todavía lo irritaba el pensamiento de lo que había perdido personalmente. El fastidio estaba allí, en sus ojos, en su expresión, y con una mano levantó la cara de Sakura, obligándola a mirarlo. Pero sus sentimientos hacia ella se hicieron patentes en el hecho de que su mano no la trató con rudeza, pese a la irritación que sentía. Casi sin quererlo, enjuagó suavemente las lágrimas de su mejilla. No obstante, su voz era dura:—¿Te casarás con lord Orochimaru?

—Lo haré.

—¿Lo harás con buen ánimo?

Sakura lo miró inexpresiva un momento antes de explotar: —Pides demasiado...

—No. ¿Qué te cuesta una sonrisa si garantiza que él cumpla prontamente el contrato matrimonial?

—¿Dudas de que lo haga?

—No, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Ahora Uchiha está inactivo, pero sólo porque se apoderó de Tanzaku.

Sakura palideció al oír esto. Sabía que dos de sus residencias cerca de Konoha habían sido ocupadas, una incluso sin lucha, pero el castillo de Tanzaku había sido la principal de las propiedades de su padre, su baluarte, y estaba mucho más al norte. Sakura había crecido en Tanzaku. Todo lo que sabía del amor y la felicidad lo había aprendido allí, al amparo de aquellos muros de piedra. Ahora un guerrero enemigo ocupaba el castillo -no, en realidad los enemigos lo habían ocupado los últimos tres años; por lo tanto, ¿cuál era la diferencia? ¿Qué más daba uno que otro? Ella no lo tenía, y no creía que jamás llegara a tenerlo. Incluso si lord Orochimaru podía recuperarlo para ella, le pertenecería sólo en la forma.

Sasori interpretó mal la expresión de Sakura, y trató de reconfortarla.

—No desesperes, Sakura. Orochimaru se ha enriquecido explotando a los mercaderes de su ciudad durante los últimos veinte años, mientras fue el dueño de la aldea del Sonido. Los mercenarios que adquirirá con su riqueza derrotarán a Uchiha y lo enviarán de regreso a su propio dominio. Recuperarás Tanzaku antes de que termine el mes.

Sakura no contestó. Ya le habían dicho que el contrato matrimonial estaba redactado de tal modo que la beneficiaba; que las propiedades, una vez recuperadas, le pertenecerían, y no quedarían en manos de su esposo, un aspecto que nada significaba para ella en esos tiempos en que se hacía poco caso de la ley y la justicia, pero que significarían mucho si Konohamaru llegaba a gobernar. Sin duda, Orochimaru pensaba aprovechar bien las propiedades de Sakura. Era obvio que Sasori deseaba volver a tenerlas bajo su control, lo cual significaba que si Orochimaru moría con bastante rapidez a causa de su edad avanzada y sus dolencias, Sasori la ayudaría en ese sentido. Pero Sasori deseaba que ella tuviese primero un hijo de Orochimaru. Como había hecho día tras día durante los últimos tres años, Sakura se estremeció y rogó a Dios que Konohamaru Sarutobi ganase el trono del país del fuego. Su padre había sido vasallo de Konohamaru, y Sakura le Juraría fidelidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces, y sólo entonces, podría escapar del control de Sasori Akasuna.

En lugar de revelar lo que estaba pensando, preguntó a Sasori:

—¿Eso significa que mis vasallos me jurarán fidelidad esta vez, o estarán atareados de nuevo combatiendo en tus guerras?

A Sasori se le enrojecieron las mejillas. Este era otro de los aspectos en que su propio padre había ignorado la letra de la ley, pues cuando las propiedades Haruno cambiaron de dueño a la muerte del padre de Sakura, los nueve vasallos del difunto hubieran debido acudir para rendir homenaje a Sakura por las propiedades que ahora retenían en representación de la Joven. Sin embargo, ella no había visto a ninguno de esos caballeros durante los tres años en que vivió aislada en uno de los recintos más pequeños de Satsugai. Cada vez que mencionaba el asunto, se le daban excusas en el sentido de que sus caballeros estaban soportando un sitio, o en medio de una campaña, u otra cosa por el estilo. Era muy probable que sus hombres la creyesen muerta. Ese habría sido para Satsugai el modo más fácil de asegurarse los servicios de aquellos hombres sin tener que atender a la preocupación que ellos manifestaban por el bienestar de Sakura.

Con una voz dura que desalentó la posibilidad de nuevos comentarios, Sasori dijo: —Cinco de tus vasallos murieron luchando contra Uchiha, y no sabemos si sir Rock Lee vive o no, pues lo habían designado castellano de Tanzaku. Es probable que ese monstruo lo haya asesinado, como hizo con mis propios caballeros.

Concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros que dio a entender claramente que no le interesaba mucho si Rock Lee había sobrevivido o no.

Las mejillas de Sakura palidecieron nuevamente. No hizo más preguntas porque temió saber cuáles eran los caballeros que aún vivían y cuáles habían perecido. ¿A quién debía culpar por la muerte de aquellos hombres? ¿A Uchiha, que había descargado los golpes mortales, o a Sasori y su padre, que habían provocado la ira de Uchiha? Dios todopoderoso, ¿cuándo recuperaría la paz el país?

Con voz neutra, pidió a Sasori que ordenara que la soltasen. El hizo un gesto en dirección a sus hombres, y cuando ella quedó libre se acercó a su madre. Pero la mano de Sasori le aferró el brazo y la empujó hacia la puerta. Sakura trató de desasirse, pero el apretón de Sasori era firme.

—Déjame ir con ella.

—No, sus mujeres la atenderán.

—Sasori, hace tres años que no la veo -recordó Sakura, aunque sabía que el ruego de nada le serviría.

—Cuando estés embarazada del hijo de Orochimaru y podamos tener la certeza de que sus tierras son nuestras, dispondrás de tiempo suficiente para verla.

"Más manipulaciones y actos de coerción". Sakura no pudo continuar en silencio, y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos con una voz de odio.

-Eres despreciable, peor todavía que tu padre. ¡Por lo menos él era sincero en su crueldad!

La mano de Sasori apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Sakura, y ése fue el único indicio de que las palabras de la Joven lo habían afectado.

—Sólo tengo en cuenta tus mejores intereses cuando...

—¡Mentiroso! Haré lo que quieres, pero si repites de nuevo que con eso me beneficiaré, me pondré a gritar.

Sasori no discutió con ella. Lo que deseaba era abrazarla y besarla, pues el fuego de la furia femenina avivaba su deseo más que la belleza misma. Pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a besarla. Si llegaba al lecho de Orochimaru sin su virginidad, el anciano podía repudiarla, y de ese modo se frustrarían las esperanzas de Sasori, que se centraban en la posesión de la riqueza del anciano noble. De modo que se limitó a decir: —Bien, vamos, hoy mismo nos trasladaremos a la aldea del sonido. Mañana te casarás.

Y Sasori se la llevaría a su propio lecho apenas hubiera el más mínimo indicio de que estaba embarazada.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO II**

Llegaron a la aldea del Sonido cuando se ponía el sol. Las puertas de la aldea aún estaban abiertas, pero ellos se dirigieron a la torre. Sakura observó que los altos muros de la gran fortaleza estaban teñidos con un resplandor rojo, un claro presagio de que ella misma estaba entrando en el infierno.

Sasori había tenido la sensatez de guardar silencio durante el viaje de unos veinte kilómetros, pues Sakura se sentía incapaz de medir sus palabras ante él. Legalmente, era su hermanastro y tutor, y nadie podía negar que había llegado a asumir esas dos funciones apelando a medios inmorales. Pero de no haber sido por su madre, Sakura se habría revelado francamente y habría hecho algo para escapar de la situación en la que se hallaba. Creía que incluso podía ser capaz de matar a Sasori, tanto lo odiaba después de lo que había sucedido aquel día. Pero no podía escapar, pues no le cabía la más mínima duda de que su madre sufriría horriblemente como castigo, y ya había sufrido bastante a manos de los Akasuna.

Ahora Sakura comprendía más claramente por qué ella y su madre habían sido separadas de inmediato después de haber sido obligadas a salir de Tanzaku. Si Sakura y Mebuki se las hubiesen ingeniado para escapar juntas, podrían haber recibido ayuda de algunos de los poderosos personajes que se oponían a Danzou, como había sido el caso de Kiba Inuzuka.

Ahora, nada de todo eso importaba, estaba allí para contraer matrimonio al día siguiente. Si por lo menos... Dios santo, cuántas veces sus pensamientos habían comenzado de ese modo.

Si por lo menos su padre no la hubiese amado tanto, la habría casado adecuadamente a la tierna edad de catorce años, como hacían la mayoría de los nobles con sus hijas. Su prometido hubiese sido un hombre honorable. Habría esperado para consumar el matrimonio hasta que ella tuviese más edad y fuese capaz de tener hijos. Pero su padre no había deseado tentar con la naciente belleza de Sakura al bondadoso señor, y tampoco había querido renunciar tan pronto a la compañía de su hija.

Si al menos no hubiese salido a enfrentarse con el ejército de Akasuna, quizás aún estaría vivo. Habrían sitiado Tanzaku, pero podrían haber escapado para ir a la corte de Konohamaru o incluso a la residencia de alguno de los señores que lo apoyaban.

Si por lo menos las leyes que afectaban a las mujeres hubieran sido respetadas, si por lo menos Konohamaru fuese rey... si por lo menos Sasori muriese. Pero era demasiado tarde incluso para eso. Ella estaba bajo la guarda de Orochimaru, es decir bajo su control total y real, como si ya estuviesen casados. Estaba decidido a casarse con la joven para obtener lo que deseaba, y en ese sentido poco importaba que Sasori estuviese allí para obligarla a someterse.

Sakura se sentía abrumada por la desesperación mientras ascendía por la escalera que llevaba al Gran Salón. Era evidente que Sasori no había mentido al hablar del poderío de Orochimaru. Después de cruzar el gran patio, Sakura contó nueve caballeros en la casa, y las torres y los muros estaban guarnecidos por soldados. Había más caballeros en el salón, donde las mesas estaban preparadas para la cena, con vajilla de oro y lienzos de fina calidad. Incluso los muros exhibían la riqueza del señor con sus inútiles armas de plata y oro lustrado, la mayoría tachonadas con finas joyas.

Había muchos criados, uno o más por cada huésped, pero en ellos Orochimaru no malgastaba su dinero. Iban cubiertos con harapos, los cuerpos no muy limpios y se comportaban como individuos acobardados, hasta el punto de que les temblaban las manos y se les desorbitaban los ojos; no era de extrañar que fuese así. Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo para acercarse al estrado donde Orochimaru se sentaba como un rey en la sala de audiencias Sakura vio a tres criados esposados, sin motivo aparente, y uno había recibido golpes tan fuertes que estaba tendido en el suelo, desde donde recibió los puntapiés de un caballero que pretendía determinar claramente si su verdadero propósito era esquivar el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones.

Sakura se sintió tan desconcertada por esta escena que se detuvo, y Sasori le tironeó del brazo para obligarla a moverse otra vez, pero no antes de que el caballero que estaba golpeando al caído viese que ella lo miraba y le sonriera. El individuo no sentía vergüenza ni arrepentimiento; simplemente, sonreía.

Era sabido que cuando no había damas presentes, los hombres se comportaban casi como bestias. Pero allí había damas, esposas de algunos de los caballeros que residían en el castillo. Era evidente que no producían ningún efecto en el comportamiento de los hombres. Ello revelaba claramente el carácter del señor del Sonido, pues la mayoría de los hombres se comportaban según el ejemplo de su amo, para bien o para mal.

Sakura había evitado volver los ojos hacia la mesa del señor. Deseaba retrasar todo lo posible lo que debía ser su destino. Sasori se detuvo para indicarle que había llegado el momento. Aun así, su primera imagen de Lord Orochimaru del Sonido casi le provocó un grito de horror. La mano de Sasori se cerró con más fuerza sobre su brazo. Sakura había retrocedido involuntariamente un paso.

Era peor de lo que podía haber imaginado. No sólo era viejo, sino que parecía un cadáver. Tenía la piel de un color blanco pastoso, y tan arrugada que no había en ninguna parte un centímetro que pudiera considerarse liso. Lo que restaba de sus cabellos era blanco, excepto un delgado mechón negro, que indicaba cuál había sido el color original. Tenía el cuerpo tan encorvado, que no era más alto que Sakura, y ésta sólo pasaba unos pocos centímetros del metro cincuenta. Su vestido de seda de colores vivos, adornado en el cuello y las mangas con costosa piel, únicamente conseguía que pareciese ridículo.

El blanco de sus ojos tenía un matiz amarillo oscuro. Una película blanca cubría el gris de uno de los iris. Estaba casi ciego. Tuvo que acercarse a pocos centímetros de Sakura para mirarla, y ella se sintió ofendida por su aliento fétido, que casi le provocó náuseas antes de que retrocediera. Con los dedos curvos, le pellizcó la mejilla y tartajeó, revelando que en su boca quedaban sólo dos dientes.

Sasori gritó al hacer las presentaciones y eso indicó a Sakura que el viejo estaba casi sordo. Fue una suerte, porque Sakura no tuvo más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y rogar: —Por favor, Sasori, no me hagas esto. Si es necesario que me cases con alguien, elige a otro... a quien quieras...

—Cállate—. Murmuró Sasori al oído de Sakura—. Está pactado y prometido.

¿Sin que se pidiera el consentimiento de Sakura?

—Las promesas pueden quebrarse—.dijo la joven a Sasori.

—No; no hay otra persona que aceptara todo lo que yo me propongo pedir.

Lo que él pidiera. Para su beneficio. Sakura se había rebajado a rogar pero sin el más mínimo resultado. Sabía que de nada le serviría. Jamás volvería a rogar, ni a Sasori ni a otro hombre, pues sólo Dios tenía compasión. Los hombres tenían únicamente codicia y sensualidad.

Se volvió para mirarlo y vio que estaba muy cerca. Y con voz neutra, sin sentimiento, dijo: —Cuídate la espalda, hermano, no sea que mi daga la encuentre. A la primera oportunidad que se me ofrezca, te mataré por esto.

—No digas tonterías—Replicó Sasori, pero con gesto inquieto sus ojos buscaron los de Sakura. Y algo en su expresión le dijo que esas palabras no habían sido una amenaza vacía. Parecía realmente impresionado cuando exclamó: —¡Sakura!

Ella le dio la espalda y pidió a un criado que la llevase a la habitación que le habían preparado. Si Sasori o lord Orochimaru hubiesen intentado impedir que saliera del salón, probablemente Sakura les habría ofrecido una excelente muestra de lo que era un ataque de locura. Pero ninguno intentó nada, y Sakura tuvo que detenerse en los peldaños sumidos en sombras que llevaban a la habitación de la torre, ya que las lágrimas, que al fin brotaron, le impedían ver.

.

.

.

**Nota**

¡Hola! ¿Que te ha parecido este capitulo?

Sakura parece estar pasando por momentos terribles, está a punto de contraer a Orochimaru el cual no parece estar en la flor de la juventud xD Debo decirles que Sasuke aparecerá pronto, no coman ansias. Aunque en estos primeros capítulos no veamos mucha interacción entre Sasuke y Sakura, más adelante no se separaran ¡Eso se los prometo!

Woahh ese Sasori es un pésimo hermanastro, pero no debemos culparlo, es culpa de los tiempos y en gran parte culpa de su padre.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leerme :3

Anaid


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO III**

Sakura despertó un tanto desorientada, pero pasaron apenas unos instantes antes de que supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba. No podía determinar cuándo se había dormido, pero había sido mucho después de la medianoche. Ahora casi podía sentir que se le helaba la sangre mientras el miedo le traspasaba los huesos y la mantenía inmóvil en el lecho.

Una lucecita entraba por la alta ventana de la habitación, pero no era mucho más intensa que la que provenía del hogar y las velas distribuidas en distintos lugares de la pequeña cámara. Pasó largo rato antes de que se preguntase quién había encendido aquellas velas y alimentado nuevamente el fuego. ¿Y quién había abierto las cortinas que rodeaban la cama? Si Sasori se había atrevido...

—¿Piensas quedarte acostada hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentarte con el sacerdote?

—¿Ino?—Exclamó sorprendida Sakura, al reconocer la voz de aquella persona por la cual sentía tanto afecto.

—Sí, frentesota.

Sakura se incorporó y vio a la criada sentada sobre un arcón que no estaba allí cuando había entrado por primera vez en la habitación. Era su propio arcón. Y su propia doncella sentada sobre él.

Ino había sido su criada desde hacía mucho tiempo, hasta donde Sakura podía recordar. Era una mujer de cuerpo menudo y delgado. Tenía alrededor de veinticuatro años, los cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules de expresión cálida. Le habían permitido acompañar a Sakura durante la reclusión de la joven, tres años antes. Fue el único gesto bondadoso que Satsugai Akasuna había tenido con ella.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Preguntó Sakura mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación para ver si había alguien más.

—Cuando fue a buscarte, ayer por la mañana, ordenó que guardaran todas tus cosas y las trajeran aquí. Esos canallas pensaban dejarme atrás, pero yo les hice cambiar de idea.

—Estaba muy seguro de que yo cooperaría con esta farsa —dijo amargamente Sakura.

—Vi a ese viejo anoche, al llegar. ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar casarte con eso?

Sakura sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Con todo, el labio inferior aún le temblaba cuando dijo:—Sasori estaba golpeando a mi madre. Dudo de que hubiese suspendido el castigo si yo no aceptaba.

—Oh, Sakura —exclamó Ino, y se apresuró a abrazarla—. Sabía que era un monstruo, exactamente como su padre. Sus dulces palabras jamás me engañaron, ni siquiera cuando venía a dárselas de hombre galante y buscaba estar cerca de tus faldas.

—Dios me perdone, pero ahora lo odio. En todo esto yo no le intereso en absoluto; sólo le preocupa su propio beneficio.

—Sí, es cierto. Aquí ya están preparándose para la guerra. Dicen que este castillo estará casi vacío cuando llegue el nuevo día. Tu futuro esposo ha facilitado a todos sus caballeros y casi un millar de soldados al joven Sasori, y hay dinero suficiente para contratar a varios miles más .No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que recuperes todo lo que ese monstruo Uchiha te arrebató.

—No fue a mí a quien robó —exclamó Sakura—. ¿Crees que Sasori me devolverá jamás mis tierras? Las recuperará, y cuando Orochimaru muera también se apoderará de mí, para casarme otra vez en la próxima ocasión en que se encuentre en apuros.

—De modo que ése es su plan, ¿eh? —preguntó indignada Ino.

—Por lo menos, es lo que me confesó. Pero entretanto, tengo que quedarme embarazada de modo que las tierras de Orochimaru pasen también a manos de Sasori. —Sakura emitió una risa entrecortada—. Ino, ¿un hombre tan viejo aún puede procrear?

La doncella emitió un rezongo.

—Eso es lo que querrían creer los hombres, pero es casi imposible. De todos modos, anoche escuché muchas historias acerca del modo en que este señor trató de tener otro hijo para reemplazar a los que murieron en la guerra. Ha tenido cuatro esposas en los últimos tiempos, y eso sin contar las seis que tuvo en su juventud.

—¿Y qué les sucedió a todas esas mujeres?

—Las primeras esposas murieron por diferentes causas, pero los criados afirman que la mayoría en circunstancias sospechosas. En cambio, repudió a las últimas. Todas eran doncellas inocentes, pero él dijo lo contrario cuando no le dieron el hijo que deseaba con la rapidez esperada. Querida, eso es todo lo que desea de ti.

—De modo que si no le doy un hijo, es posible que me repudie dentro de un año. No me extraña que Sasori me haya asegurado que no estaría casada mucho tiempo.

—No. Por otra parte, si quieres saber mi opinión, este anciano no durará ni siquiera un año. Hace cinco años que hubiera debido morir. Si aún está vivo, sólo puede ser gracias a un pacto con el diablo.

—Calla —murmuró Sakura, persignándose, a pesar de que tendía a coincidir con su criada. La propia Sakura ya había pensado que el viejo señor se parecía a un cadáver.

Ino la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Realmente piensas casarte con lord Orochimaru?

—Lo preguntas como si tuviera otra alternativa.

—Sí, la tienes. Podríamos asesinarlo.

Sakura arrugó la frente al ver que sus esperanzas renacían en un instante y se esfumaban al siguiente.

—¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Pero si echo a perder de ese modo los planes de Sasori, es muy posible que mate a golpes a mi madre, enfurecido por mi actitud. No estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

—No, por supuesto —convino Ino. Amaba a la madre tanto como a la hija y no podía soportar la idea de que cualquiera de ellas sufriese. Pero ella poseía cierto conocimiento de las hierbas y podía impedirlo—. Si tienes que soportar el matrimonio, habrá que aceptarlo, pero no necesitas entregar tu cuerpo y tu lecho a ese viejo lascivo. Podemos reducirlo a la impotencia...

Sakura desechó la idea antes de que su criada la expresara.

—Sasori se sentirá satisfecho únicamente si ve sangre en las sábanas.

—No es necesario que sea la tuya.

Sakura no había pensado en eso. ¿Significaba que quizá no necesitaría sufrir el contacto con aquellos dedos arrugados y retorcidos, aquel aliento fétido, la repugnancia que le agitaba el alma? Si por lo menos... Se estremeció interiormente. Ese género de reflexiones jamás la había ayudado, y tampoco la ayudaría ahora.

-Quizás lord Orochimaru esté preparado para descender a la tumba, pero eso no significa que sea estúpido. Si no recuerda haber consumado el matrimonio, ¿no es probable que quiera repetir el intento la mañana siguiente? —Se estremeció ante la idea misma—. Prefiero sufrir este horror en la oscuridad de la noche y no a la luz del día. Ino, no creo que pueda soportar ver que me toca, además de sentirlo.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, te prepararé una bebida. No te dormirás, pero estarás al borde de la inconsciencia. No sabrás lo que sucede a tu alrededor y por lo tanto no te importará lo que ese viejo sensual te haga.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. No estaba segura de que deseara perder completamente la capacidad de sentir cuando estuviera cerca de Orochimaru. Ya la situación misma la colocaba en condiciones de impotencia; el brebaje acentuaría ese estado. Pero, ¿qué era mejor? ¿No saber, o simplemente no ver?

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto de tu brebaje? —preguntó con expresión reflexiva.

—Unas pocas horas. Lo suficiente para permitir que él haga lo que tenga que hacer.

—¿Y si lo bebe él por error?

—No lo perjudicará. Si aun así puede actuar, lo hará. Simplemente, no lo recordará.

Sakura gimió, y se recostó sobre la cama.

—En ese caso, tendré que soportarlo de nuevo a la mañana siguiente.

-No, ¿por qué tiene que haber un error? Dejaré el brebaje en la cámara nupcial, mezclado con el vino. Servirán el tuyo, preparándolo para que lo bebas, pero no harán lo mismo con él. Limítate a beberlo apenas llegues. No importa quién esté contigo, nadie te reprochará que intentes fortalecerte para lo que debes soportar.

—Sí, así es. Cualquier cosa será mejor que...

Sakura se interrumpió cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, pero no era Sasori, como ella había temido. Entraron numerosos criados con jarras de agua, una bandeja con pan y queso, y una túnica nupcial de color crema. Explicaron a Sakura que lord Orochimaru deseaba que la vistiese, si no tenía nada apropiado. Se le dijo también, o mejor dicho escuchó murmurar a las criadas, que las dos últimas esposas también habían usado esa túnica. Lord Orochimaru era un hombre frugal, que no exageraba el gasto; pero por otra parte, la túnica en cuestión demostraba qué poco se preocupaba por los sentimientos de Sakura.

Mientras una de las criadas la sostenía con el fin de que ella la examinase mejor, Sakura dijo:—¿Por qué no? Las otras esposas tuvieron la suerte de escapar de él. Tal vez a mí me corresponda la misma fortuna.

Hubo un silencio inquieto durante un momento y Sakura comprendió que hubiera debido mantener en silencio sus pensamientos. Después de todo, aquellas criadas pertenecían al señor del castillo. Pero ella no había hecho otra cosa que impresionarlas con su franqueza. Pronto oyó una risita nerviosa y después otra, y comprobó que en general las criadas coincidían con ella: todas odiaban al hombre que iba a convertirse en el esposo de Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hooola!

¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Sakura está cada vez más cerca de contraer matrimonio con Orochimaru, sin embargo parece que gracias a los consejos de Ino podrá aminorar el impacto de la consumación (Ino loquilla con sus hierbas xD) No les quiero adelantar mucho pero…Pronto, pronto aparecerá Sasuke!

Procurare actualizar cada día, estoy de vacaciones y debo aprovechar e.e

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leerme, la verdad es que me hace muy feliz compartir esta historia con demás amantes del SasuSaku. ¡Muchas Gracias!

Anaid


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO IV**

El día avanzó, a pesar de que Sakura esperaba que no fuera así, y poco después de la hora sexta, fue unida en matrimonio a lord Orochimaru del Sonido. No sucedió nada que la salvara. En presencia de testigos, con la bendición humana -ella prefería creer que Dios no había dispensado la suya-pasó del control de un hombre al de otro, su nuevo marido. El anciano había dormido durante toda la misa.

Se había preparado un festín para pasar el resto del día. Sakura se sentó al lado de su esposo, observándolo engullir pedazos que devoraba con su boca desdentada. Para favorecerla o por perversidad, pues había observado que ella no comía, el viejo le llenó el dorado plato hasta arriba. Sakura estaba segura de que si trataba de tragar algo, comenzaría a vomitar.

Sasori estaba de muy buen humor. Había ejecutado todo su plan, de modo que nada podía estropearle el día... ni siquiera el silencio de Sakura cada vez que él le hablaba.

Sasori se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, comió con mucho placer, consumió cálices de vino con más placer aún, y se vanaglorió constantemente del modo en que expulsaría de sus tierras a Uchiha, si no podía llegar a matarlo, que era lo que deseaba hacer. Ino había dicho la verdad. Sasori ni siquiera permitió que los hombres de Orochimaru participasen plenamente en los festejos, una actitud que provocaba muchos rezongos audibles; en cambio, los obligó a ir saliendo del castillo en grupos de un centenar cada uno durante todo el día. Los enviaba a su propio castillo, para que se reunieran allí con su ejército, que ya tenía orden de marchar a Tanzaku al romper el día. Sasori ni siquiera deseaba esperar hasta tener más hombres. Deseaba sitiar a Uchiha en Tanzaku antes de que el señor de la guerra pudiera escapársele.

Sakura no estaba en absoluto interesada en los comentarios bélicos de Sasori. Ahora lo odiaba profundamente, incluso abrigaba la esperanza de que no pudiese arrebatar Tanzaku a Uchiha, aunque ello significara que ella misma jamás lograra recuperar el castillo. Ya no le importaba. Sasori era un noble tan belicoso como Uchiha. En el fondo de su alma, Sakura esperaba que los dos se mataran, y cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando llegó el momento de que las damas la llevasen a la cámara nupcial, Sakura se sentía tan agobiada por el temor que estaba segura de enfermar. Tenía la piel de un color blanco lechoso, como la de su esposo, y los ojos le dolían por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas a lo largo de todo el día.

No hubo bromas groseras ni consejos temerarios, como los que solían prodigarse durante las bodas. Sakura solamente recibió miradas compasivas, y las mujeres la prepararon de prisa y se retiraron sin perder tiempo. Se quedó sólo con una fina enagua. Nadie le había dicho que se la quitase, y ella tampoco deseaba despojarse de esa prenda. Orochimaru veía tan poco que quizá no advirtiese nada, y de ese modo Sakura quizá podría interponer algo entre su propia piel y la de su esposo.

Apenas quedó sola, se puso la bata y se apresuró a apagar todas las velas, excepto las que estaban encendidas junto a la cama y que podía apagar sin levantarse. Después, caminó hacia la mesa, donde ya estaban la botella de vino y los dos cálices. Solo uno estaba lleno. Vaciló al extender la mano hacia el vino mezclado con el brebaje. El efecto de la pócima duraría sólo unas horas. ¿Y si su marido no venía a buscarla hasta pasadas vanas horas? ¿No era mejor esperar un poco más? Hubiera debido preguntar a Ino cuánto tiempo debía esperar hasta que el brebaje hiciera efecto.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente sin previo aviso. Sasori entró sin prisa y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la mano que se tendía hacia el cáliz.

—No, deja eso —ordenó secamente, dispuesto a impedir los movimientos de Sakura si ella no le obedecía. Sasori traía su propia botella de vino y la depositó sobre la mesa—. Fue una suerte que me llamase la atención tu docilidad.

—¿Acaso puedo actuar de otro modo cuando tienes prisionera a mi madre?

Él ignoró las palabras de Sakura, y con el entrecejo fruncido miró el cáliz de vino.

—¿Quisiste envenenarlo?

—No

Se acentuó su gesto de preocupación cuando la miró.

—Entonces, ¿envenenarte tú misma?

Ella emitió una risa casi histérica, y deseó tener el valor necesario para dar ese paso. Él la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

—¡Contesta!

Sakura se desasió.

—Si envenenara a alguien, sería a ti —silbó. Toda su furia se vertió en la mirada que le dirigió.

Él pareció desconcertado por un momento, y Sakura pensó que Sasori había temido realmente que ella pudiese hacerse daño a sí misma. No buscó los ojos de Sakura cuando dijo: —Exageras la importancia de todo esto. —Sakura comprendió que se refería al matrimonio—.Cuanto antes te quedes embarazada, antes eliminaré a ese hombre.

—¿Piensas matarlo?

Él no contestó, pues había dejado abierta la puerta y los dos alcanzaban a oír al grupo que se aproximaba con el esposo.

—Métete en la cama para esperarlo. -La empujó un poco en esa dirección-. Y compórtate como corresponde a una esposa.

Sakura se volvió bruscamente.

—Ya que fuiste tú quien planeó este matrimonio, deberías ser también tú quien lo esperase en la cama -murmuró furiosa—.Ve tan poco que quizá no note la diferencia.

Sasori sonrió.

—Me agrada ver que aún tienes el espíritu que he observado en ti en ciertas ocasiones. Ciertamente, no sería prudente confiar en ti, así que me llevaré estas cosas.

"Estas cosas" eran la botella de vino y el cáliz lleno depositado sobre la mesa. Sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para abstenerse de rogarle que le dejase al menos el cáliz. Si sabía cuánto lo deseaba Sakura, sería todavía más improbable que no lo retirase. En cualquier caso, ella no podía hacer nada.

Con un sollozo ahogado, corrió a la cama, y acababa de cubrirse cuando llegó el esposo, traído por los pocos caballeros que aún no habían salido del castillo. Las risas y las bromas groseras terminaron al ver a Sakura en la cama, y Sasori se encargó de expulsarlos sin muchas ceremonias cuando vio que la miraban con ojos codiciosos. En menos de un minuto, quedó sola con su marido.

Estaba preparado para ella. Vestía un camisón negro que hacía que su piel pareciese aún más blanca. El lazo que cerraba el cuello se había aflojado en el camino al dormitorio, y él no se había molestado en ajustarlo; en definitiva, se soltó del todo apenas avanzó el primer paso. Sakura había cerrado un instante los ojos, pero esa imagen del cuerpo de su marido no la abandonaría fácilmente -las piernas tan delgadas que parecían no tener más que huesos, las costillas salientes, el vientre hundido y aquella cosa minúscula entre las piernas. Sakura había oído que la llamaban de muchos modos, nombres que hacían pensar en un arma monstruosa, pero lo que ahora veía no era un arma que le provocase miedo.

Casi se echó a reír, pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado cerca de las lágrimas. Comenzó a rezar en silencio, pidiendo fuerza para soportar aquello, pidiendo que terminase de prisa, y no enloquecer una vez que aquel hombre hubiese terminado con ella.

—Bien, ¿dónde estás, preciosa? -preguntó él con picardía-, Soy demasiado viejo para andar persiguiéndote.

—Aquí, mi señor.

Como él continuaba buscando a la izquierda, Sakura comprendió que no la había oído, y repitió sus palabras casi gritando. El hombre se acercó a ella, y medio tropezó con los peldaños en su intento de subir a la cama.

—¿Bien? ¿Bien? ¿Qué esperas? —preguntó en el mismo tono regañón, de pie en el último peldaño, pero sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para meterse en la cama—. ¿No ves que mi guerrero necesita ayuda para adoptar la posición de firme ante ti? Esposa, ven y Juega con él.

¿Aquella cosa minúscula era un guerrero? Sakura emitió un sonido negativo que él no alcanzó a oír. El anciano sonreía para sí mismo, y en realidad no la miraba, sino que clavaba los ojos más allá de la cama, con una expresión de desconcierto.

-No me parecerá mal si lo besas, preciosa -sugirió, siempre sonriendo.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca como si la idea misma le provocara náuseas, y la bilis le subió a la garganta. Con esfuerzo consiguió rechazarla. Si el anciano hubiera podido ver la expresión de Sakura, se habría reído. Pero su ceguera era tan grave como la sordera. Sakura deseaba matar a Sasori por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

—¿Bien? ¿Bien? —preguntó de nuevo el anciano. Sus ojos comenzaban a recorrer la cama, pero incluso de pie, allí mismo, no podía encontrar a la joven—. ¿Dónde estás, niña tonta? ¿Tendré que llamar a mi criado Kabuto y decirle que te encuentre? Pronto lo conocerás. Si no te quedas embarazada en el plazo de un mes, te entregaré a Kabuto para que se encargue del asunto. Soy demasiado viejo para pasar de nuevo por esto. Eres la última y tendré un hijo de ti de un modo o de otro. ¿Qué me dices?

¿Quizás intentaba impresionarla? ¿O ella había oído mal?

—Lo que digo, mi señor, es que pareces un hombre desesperado, a menos que... ¿Te entiendo bien? ¿Me entregarás a ese hombre Kabuto para que me deje embarazada, si tú no puedes hacerlo?

—Sí, eso haré. Simpatizo con Kabuto. No me importaría decir que su hijo es mío. Mejor eso que entregar todo a mi hermano, un hombre a quien desprecio más que a ningún otro.

—¿Por qué no afirmas que Kabuto es tu hijo?

—No seas estúpida, muchacha. Nadie creería que es mío. Pero no se dudará de que yo soy el padre de tu hijo.

¿Tan seguro estaba? Aquel hombre era peor que lo que ella había pensado. Sakura era su esposa, y sin embargo se proponía preñarla exactamente como hacía con sus vacas y sus cerdas. Si no podía lograrlo él mismo, dejaría el lugar a otro -no, insistiría en que otro lo hiciera. Sasori tampoco protestaría, Pues deseaba lo mismo, que hubiese un hijo.

Santo Dios, ¿tenía que pasar realmente por todo eso? El anciano estaba tan debilitado que ella podía rechazarlo con una sola mano. Pero, ¿qué le sucedería a su madre si adoptaba esa actitud? Y ahora él era su marido. Un marido era todopoderoso. La vida misma de Sakura dependía ahora del capricho de aquel hombre, pues si él decidía matarla nadie lo obligaría a rendir cuentas.

—¿Acaso hice un mal negocio? —La voz del anciano se elevó al contemplar esa posibilidad—. ¡Ven aquí, esposa, y ayúdame a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, y ahora mismo!

Era una orden directa, y ella no podía andarse con rodeos; pero estaba segura de que se desmayaría si lo tocaba.

—No puedo —dijo, en voz bastante alta para no tener que repetirlo—. Si pretendes tomarme, hazlo. Pero yo no te ayudaré.

La cara del anciano se tiño de un rojo tan intenso, que ella tuvo la certeza de que ninguna de las diez esposas anteriores se había atrevido jamás a negarse a cumplir lo que él pedía. ¿Ordenaría que la golpeasen por eso? Era evidente que aquel hombre no tenía fuerza suficiente para castigarla por sí mismo.

—Tú... tú...

No dijo nada más. Y pareció que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. El color se le oscureció todavía más. Vaciló sobre el peldaño, una de las manos apretada con tanta fuerza contra el pecho que Sakura temió que las costillas cediesen. Estaba a un paso de decir algo conciliador, sólo para calmarlo, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, el anciano cayó hacia atrás, sin producir el más mínimo sonido.

Sakura se aproximó al borde de la cama para mirar hacia el piso. El viejo no se movía. Estaba allí, sobre la alfombra, la mano todavía apretada contra el pecho, los ojos desorbitados. Parecía que no respiraba.

Sakura continuó mirándolo fijamente. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Tal vez había tenido un golpe de suerte? Una risa burbujeó en su garganta, pero se convirtió en un blando gemido. ¿Qué haría ahora Sasori? Lo que había sucedido no era culpa de Sakura. ¿O sí? Si ella no se hubiese negado... Si en efecto el resultado era culpa suya, tenía una Justificación. ¿Cómo podía ella saber que un breve gesto de desafío iba a matar a aquel hombre?

Pero ¿estaba realmente muerto? Sakura no quería tocarlo para saberlo. Incluso ahora, la idea del contacto con él le parecía repulsiva. Pero alguien tenía que comprobarlo.

Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Después salió al corredor... y cayó en brazos de Sasori.

—Sí, es lo que me temía —dijo Sasori con vivo desagrado—. Te proponías huir. Pero no lo conseguirás. Volverás allí y...

—¡Sasori, está muerto! —exclamó Sakura.

Las manos de Sasori apretaron cruelmente los brazos de Sakura antes de empujarla de regreso al dormitorio. Se acercó al anciano e inclinó la cabeza hacia el pecho de la figura caída. Cuando Sasori miró a Sakura, tenía la expresión sombría a causa de la furia.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ella retrocedió ante la intensidad de la acusación.

—No, no lo toqué, y en la habitación sólo había tu vino, que él no bebió. Ni siquiera había entrado en la cama. Se aferró al pecho y cayó.

Sasori volvió a mirar al anciano y pareció creer lo que había dicho Sakura. Cubrió el cuerpo de lord Orochimaru con la túnica negra antes de incorporarse y mirar a la joven. Después de pensar un momento dijo:-No abandones esta habitación. No permitas que nadie entre.

—¿Qué harás?

—Encontrarte un sustituto adecuado. Ahora es imperativo que te quedes embarazada esta misma noche. Por desgracia, tengo los cabellos rojos. Si no, lo haría yo mismo.

Los ojos de Sakura centellearon al comprender lo que significaban estas últimas palabras, y también las primeras.

—No. Yo no…

—Si —rezongó él—. Si deseas volver a ver viva a tu madre.

Ahora le había dicho claramente lo que ella tan sólo había sospechado, y Sakura palideció, pues no dudaba de que aquel hombre hablaba en serio. Pero el horror de lo que se proponía hacer... ¡un sustituto!

Desesperada, preguntó: —¿Cómo puedes mantener semejante engaño? Ese hombre está muerto.

—No es necesario que nadie lo sepa hasta que haya pasado bastante tiempo y te hayan visto embarazada. Mientras puedas, permanecerás encerrada en este dormitorio...

—¿Con el cadáver? —jadeó Sakura, retrocediendo otro paso.

—No, yo retiraré el cuerpo -dijo Sasori impaciente—. Cuando llegue el momento de enterrarlo, encontraré otro cadáver que lo remplace. Sea como fuere, estará enterrado oficialmente antes de que su hermano sepa que ha muerto, y tú seguramente estarás embarazada antes de que el hombre llegue para tratar de reafirmar sus derechos. Pero no le daremos nada. Eso es lo que habría deseado Orochimaru.

Probablemente así era. Pero ¿Justificaba lo que Sasori se proponía hacer? Parecía que confiaba tanto en su nuevo plan. ¿Por qué no? También en esta situación él se limitaba a no hacer nada y esperar mientras el cuerpo de Sakura se veía sacrificado en el altar de la mentira. Y esta vez la vida de su madre realmente dependía de que ella se sometiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota**

Holaaaaa

¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¡El pobre Orochimaru ha muerto de qué manera! Sin embargo Sakura deberá entregarse a otro hombre con el fin de quedar embarazada. Las cosas no parecen cambiar favorablemente para mi pequeña.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

Anaid


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO V**

Cayeron sobre él cuando salía del cuarto de baño de la posada. Eran cinco, vestidos con prendas de cuero como los escuderos, aunque él dudaba de que lo fueran. Parecían más bien ladrones. La ilegalidad prevalecía en la mayoría de los pueblos y las ciudades, que tenían señores débiles o ausentes o alcaldes corruptos. No conocía la aldea del Sonido; nunca antes había pasado por allí. Por lo que sabía, podía ser otro refugio de bandidos donde se asaltaba y robaba a los viajeros y los forasteros, o se los torturaba para que prometiesen elevados rescates. Viajar solo o con una pequeña escolta a través del país del Fuego de Danzou era arriesgarse a sufrir o a perder la vida.

Sí, había sido un acto de estupidez o presunción haber llegado allí sólo con su escudero, simplemente porque deseaba adecentar su apariencia antes de reunirse con su prometida. Por gesto de vanidad se había metido en aquel embrollo. Había dependido demasiado tiempo de su reputación de hombre que respondía sin vacilar a los agravios que le infringían para mantener a raya a sus posibles agresores. Aquella reputación le había servido durante un buen número de años, desde el momento en que había consagrado su vida a la venganza. Pero si alguien desea que su reputación le sea útil, es necesario que la gente le conozca, y como él no conocía esa región, tampoco sus habitantes conocían al visitante.

Podía perdonársele aquel descuido a Sasuke Uchiha, aunque él mismo no lo hiciera, pues no era un hombre propenso a perdonar.

La aldea le había parecido pacífica y tranquila. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Pronto se casaría. Había depositado muchas esperanzas en la unión con lady Hazuki. El padre de la dama se la había concedido apenas la pidió, pues deseaba vivamente que se concertara aquella unión.

Lady Hazuki Omodate no sólo era una gran belleza y una mujer muy deseada, también tenía el hablar dulce, el temperamento tierno, y un encantador sentido del humor. Sasuke deseaba que hubiese humor en su vida. Quería amor y risa, cosas que le faltaban a su existencia desde que su familia había sido destruida y a él sólo le había quedado odio y amargura. Deseaba una vida de hogar como la que había conocido en su infancia, una vida que lo indujese a volver siempre a su casa, en lugar de llevarlo a consagrar sus esfuerzos a la guerra. Y quería un hijo.

No estaba pidiendo demasiado, y en todo caso no pedía más que lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a esperar. La esposa apropiada podía darle todo eso. La había encontrado en Hazuki. Sentía afecto por aquella dama. Abrigaba la esperanza de que pronto sería algo más que afecto, aunque a decir verdad no estaba seguro de ser capaz de ese tipo de amor después de tantos años de odio. Pero no era necesario que amase a su esposa. Sólo quería que ella lo amase. En cualquier caso, nada de todo eso importaba si estaba destinado a morir aquella misma noche.

No estaba bien armado. Había dejado la espada y la armadura en la habitación alquilada, donde en aquel momento Jūgo estaba seguramente limpiándolas. Había llegado al cuarto de baño con una daga en el cinturón. Ahora ni siquiera tenía sus ropas, pues las había dejado en manos de un criado para que las lavasen. Tenía puesta únicamente una larga túnica de baño, asegurada a la cintura, con la daga corta metida bajo el cinturón.

A pesar de que aparentemente estaba indefenso, los cinco hombres que lo rodearon vacilaron al principio ante la idea de desenfundar sus espadas, pues Sasuke Uchiha no era un individuo de proporciones usuales. Con su casi metro ochenta sacaba media cabeza al más corpulento de los atacantes, y más aún a los cuatro restantes. Con los brazos y el pecho desnudos no podía dudarse de la fuerza de su cuerpo. Pero más que eso, tenía un aspecto duro. Había un gesto en su cara, como si le agradase matar por el mero placer de hacerlo. Y los ojos negros eran tan fríos que por lo menos uno de aquellos hombres sintió la necesidad de persignarse antes de desenvainar la espada.

No obstante, sacaron sus armas. Tal vez el jefe habría hablado, tal vez hubiese formulado un reclamo antes de combatir, pero Sasuke no era un caballero pasivo. En general tenía una actitud agresiva, y esta vez no fue una excepción. Aferró la daga con una mano y emitió un grito de guerra que casi conmovió las vigas. Al mismo tiempo, se lanzó hacia delante, y le cortó la cara al hombre que estaba más cerca. Había apuntado a la garganta, pero el grito del hombre le fue de más utilidad, porque asustó a los otros. Pronto fue evidente que o eran torpes con las armas o no deseaban matarlo. Bien, era un error que cometía el grupo de asaltantes. Hirió a otro, pero entonces la hoja de Sasuke comenzó a chocar con el acero de sus enemigos. No querían lastimarlo, pero tampoco deseaban morir.

Y entonces, Jūgo, que había escuchado el alarido de Sasuke, se incorporó a la pelea con un grito de batalla menos resonante. El hombre no tenía mucha habilidad con las armas, por lo tanto no era el escudero que Sasuke habría enredado en un combate, pues consideraba que aún no estaba en condiciones de afrontar ese tipo de lucha. Debía pulirse con la espada, la falta de experiencia en combate no le permitía poner mucho peso en sus golpes. Tenía más brío y voluntad que otra cosa, y actuaba partiendo de la premisa errónea de que podía hacer exactamente lo que hacía su señor. Atacó pero como su carencia de habilidad era evidente, nadie se apartó temeroso de su camino, y, sin armadura que lo protegiera, fue atravesado antes de que pudiera siquiera completar su ataque.

Sasuke vio la expresión de incredulidad y horror que apareció en la cara juvenil de Jūgo cuando se inclinó sobre la espada clavada en su vientre, y supo que en pocos instantes más estaría muerto. Aquel hombre lo había acompañado sin titubeos desde que emprendió su racha de guerra y venganza. Un año antes Sasuke lo había puesto bajo su protección, a pesar de que ya tenía varios escuderos y no necesitaba otro. Había llegado a sentir algo de afecto por aquel hombre que siempre se mostraba tan ansioso por complacerle. Dejó escapar su daga sobre el hombre que había matado a Jūgo. Dio en el blanco y enterró la daga en el cuello del otro; mientras el individuo se desplomaba, Sasuke le arrebató la espada.

Pero no llegó a usar aquella arma más eficaz. El pomo de otra espada cayó sobre su cráneo y Sasuke se desplomó lentamente.

Los dos hombres que habían tenido la suerte de permanecer fuera del alcance de Sasuke se inclinaron sobre él jadeantes. Pasó un minuto entero antes de que considerasen la posibilidad de envainar sus espadas. Uno tocó con la bota a Sasuke, para asegurarse de que no se movía. Los cabellos negros, aún húmedos a causa del baño, se mancharon de sangre, pero Sasuke respiraba. No estaba muerto y aún podía servir.

—Este hombre no es el siervo que nos ordenaron buscar —.dijo un hombre al otro—, A juzgar por el modo de pelear, tiene que ser un caballero. ¿No pudiste ver la diferencia cuando entró en el cuarto de baño?

—No, estaba cubierto con el polvo del viaje. Sólo vi que no llevaba armadura, y que tenía el color adecuado de cabello, como dijo lord Sasori. Me pareció que éramos afortunados porque al fin habíamos encontrado lo que nuestro amo quería.

—Bien, amordázalo, y ojalá a lord Sasori no se le ocurra hablar con él.

—¿Qué importa? La mitad de los caballeros de lord Orochimaru son sólo bestias, y no hemos encontrado a otro que tenga los cabellos adecuados. A propósito, ¿para qué lo quieren?

—Eso no nos importa. Nosotros hacemos lo que nos mandan. Pero ¿tenías que golpearlo tan fuerte? Ahora tendremos que cargar con él.

El otro rezongó:

—Mejor eso que tenerlo de nuevo despierto. La primera vez que lo vi, no me pareció tan corpulento. ¿Crees que el otro hombre era su hermano?

—Quizás, y eso significa que al despertar volverá a luchar. Mejor le atamos las manos y los pies. Incluso lord Sasori tendrá dificultades para imponerse a este hombre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Holaaa

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Por fin a aparecido Sasuke! Quiero aclarar antes que nada que la prometida de Sasuke es un personaje inventado del manga/anime. No me sabía bien colocar a alguna mujer que ya todas conociéramos. También vale aclarar que no es nada serio, es decir, Sasuke no tiene ningún sentimiento romántico hacia la mujer, meramente siente un tipo de "afecto" hacia ella.

Pronto Sakura y Sasuke se conocerán. Y a partir de esto quiero aclarar lo siguiente: Las escenas que se presentaran capítulos más adelante pueden llegar a ser un tanto "machista" y pueden herir susceptibilidades. Debemos tener claro que la historia se remonta en la edad media, en donde la mujer era tratada y por rebajada de la peor manera. Así que tu decidirás si deseas continuar leyendo la historia (Espero que si T.T) o si por el contrario deseas detenerte aquí.

Ahora bien, todos conocemos el personaje de Sakura, una mujer fuerte, audaz, que no se deja doblegar. A partir de estas cualidades moldeare el personaje para que la historia fluya de la mejor manera y combata con esos aires de superioridad de los hombres de la época media.

Una Sakura sumisa no quedaría nada bien ¿Verdad?

Sin nada más que decir, muchas gracias por leerme, ¡me hace muy feliz tu opinión!

Anaid


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO VI**

Sakura se había dormido al borde de la cama, los ojos fijos en el lugar del piso en que había caído lord Orochimaru. Sasori se había ocupado de retirar personalmente el cadáver, y después la había dejado sola, no sin antes advertirle varias veces que no permitiese que nadie entrara en la habitación.

Ella habría deseado excluir también a Sasori. Si hubiese tenido un arma, incluso podía haber tratado de liquidarlo en aquel momento, antes de que él la obligase a ejecutar actos más indignos. Pero no tenía ningún arma. Y tampoco podía huir sin poner en peligro la vida de su madre. Ni siquiera podía decir qué era peor, si casarse y acostarse con Orochimaru, o lo que Sasori planeaba ahora para ella. No, ¿acaso podía haber algo peor para una joven que acostarse con un anciano lascivo?

No podía sentir la más mínima compasión por su muerte, aunque tal vez cabía considerar que ella era en parte responsable. Era probable que él hubiese asesinado a buen número de mujeres inocentes que habían tenido la desgracia de ser sus esposas, sencillamente porque se había cansado de ellas o necesitaba una nueva dote con la cual llenar sus cofres. Sakura sabía que había muchos hombres sin escrúpulos que hacían precisamente eso, y sin el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa. Por otra parte, sabía también que había hombres distintos, decentes, como su padre. No todo el universo había caído en la iniquidad; sólo una pequeña parte del mismo, durante el reinado de la anarquía.

Aún estaba oscuro y reinaba el silencio en el castillo cuando Sasori volvió para despertarla. Sakura no podía imaginar qué era, aunque el agotamiento de su cuerpo y su mente le dijo que no había dormido mucho. Pero las primeras palabras de Sasori la despertaron por completo.

—Todo está preparado para ti. Mis hombres tuvieron suerte en la búsqueda. El color de los cabellos era lo que más me preocupaba; tenían que ser exactamente iguales a los de tu esposo; eso es lo que primero llama la atención en un niño. Pues bien, hemos hallado lo que buscábamos.

Sakura sintió que el rostro se le enrojecía y después se le enfriaba. El temor determinó que los músculos del estómago se le endurecieran casi hasta provocarle calambres. Sasori lo había logrado. Había encontrado un hombre que se acostaría con ella, exactamente como habría hecho su esposo si ella no quedaba embarazada con rapidez suficiente. Orochimaru y Sasori eran dos individuos de la misma calaña, incluso en el modo de pensar. No le habría extrañado que hubiesen pensado en el mismo hombre, aquel Kabuto a quien su esposo habría utilizado. Dios todopoderoso, ¿cómo era posible que aquella pesadilla continuase?

—Date prisa —continuó diciendo Sasori mientras la obligaba a salir del alto lecho. —Faltan muchas horas para el alba, pero necesitarás bastante tiempo con ese hombre. Conviene que os unáis más de una vez para garantizar la implantación de la semilla.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? —exclamó Sakura, tratando de desprender su brazo del apretón de Sasori, mientras él la empujaba hacia la puerta abierta. —Imparte tus perversas instrucciones al podrido que encontraste.

—Ya lo verás —fue todo lo que dijo Sasori.

Y en efecto, casi inmediatamente supo a qué atenerse, pues el hombre había sido colocado en el pequeño dormitorio que estaba directamente enfrente. Allí había una cama y dos altos candelabros, uno a cada lado, pero ningún otro mueble. Había sido la habitación utilizada por su esposo para celebrar sus orgías con las criadas del castillo, aunque Sakura no lo sabía. Incluso había cadenas fijadas a la pared, sobre la cama, disimuladas bajo el colchón; pero no las habían usado para sujetar al hombre, porque era demasiado corpulento. Sasori temió que pudiese romper aquellas minúsculas cadenas concebidas para las mujeres, y por lo tanto había ordenado que trajesen otras as largas, pasadas bajo el lecho, y que unían la muñeca con el tobillo de modo que el prisionero no podía mover un miembro sin presionar sobre otro.

Todo lo que Sakura vio fue que el hombre estaba sujeto a la cama, cubierto sólo por un ancho lienzo asegurado a la cintura. ¿Lo habían maniatado? No, vio las esposas de hierro en las muñecas a cierta altura sobre la cabeza. Y dos cadenas emergían del lienzo que le cubría el cuerpo, sobre el extremo de la cama. ¡Lo habían encadenado! ¿Era una precaución necesaria? Y estaba dormido... o desmayado.

Finalmente Sakura comprendió, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue:

—¿Por qué no le pagaste para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer?

Gilbert estaba de pie al lado de Sakura, a los pies de la cama, y continuaba apretándole el brazo.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido él quien te tomase. En cambio, decidí ofrecerte la oportunidad de dominar la situación para que no sintieras que...

Gilbert vaciló bastante para encontrar la palabra, y al fin Sakura la suministró.

—¿Para evitar que me sintiera violada?

Él se sonrojó.

—No. Simplemente quise dejar que resolvieses el asunto a tu modo. De una manera o de otra, esta noche debías perder tu virginidad.

Sakura comprendió que él creía que estaba haciéndole un favor. Ella no lo veía así, pues a su Juicio toda la situación era perversa. Maniatar al hombre y obligarlo a participar era todavía más perverso pero Sasori veía las cosas de un solo modo, el modo que significaba ganancia y beneficio para sí mismo. Si no había un hijo que heredase la propiedad de Lord Orochimaru, todo iría a parar a manos del hermano del viejo, y ello incluía el nutrido ejército de mercenarios que Sasori necesitaba desesperadamente. El hermanastro de Sakura podía utilizar ese ejército durante las pocas semanas en que la muerte de Orochimaru permaneciese oculta; pero unas pocas semanas no bastarían para recuperar todo lo que había perdido a manos de Uchiha.

Aquel noble belicoso merecía el infierno, porque era tan malo como Sasori, o peor. De no haber sido por él, ella no hubiese tenido que pasar por todo aquello. De no haber sido por él, ella no se habría visto obligada a contraer matrimonio.

Habiendo mencionado la virginidad de Sakura, Sasori seguramente recordó que la joven en efecto no era más que una virgen.

—En fin... ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Si no lo sabes buscaré a alguien que te ayude. Lo haría yo mismo, pero me parece que no podría soportar que...

Ella lo miró asombrada cuando comprendió que Sasori había dejado inconclusa la frase.

—¿Eso te parece desagradable y sin embargo me obligas a hacerlo?

—Es necesario —replicó Sasori, con los labios apretados—. No hay otro modo de adueñarse de la aldea del Sonido.

El ver que la situación le desagradaba tanto avivó un poco la esperanza de Sakura.

—Mentirás acerca de la muerte del anciano —le recordó—. También podrías mentir acerca del hijo, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para utilizar a los soldados.

—¿Y cuándo se descubra que no hay ningún hijo? No, éste es un feudo rico, y la aldea es importante. No perderé todo eso a causa de tus remilgos. Sakura, harás lo que te ordeno. He puesto cerca de tu habitación a este hombre de modo que nadie te vea venir todas las noches. Durante el día puedes dormir. Yo diré que Orochimaru está enfermo y que tú lo atiendes, lo cual es perfectamente apropiado. Los criados se mantendrán lejos, excepto tu propia doncella, y confío en que hará lo que le mandes... si deseas conservarla.

¿Más amenazas? ¿También era capaz de matar a Ino? ¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba!

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto, Sasori?

Él sabía exactamente a qué aludía la pregunta.

—Hasta que te quedes embarazada. Si te parece tan desagradable te sugiero que uses el cuerpo de ese hombre más de una noche. Sí, dos o tres veces cada noche; no será muy difícil para este patán forzudo, y de ese modo llegaremos más rápidamente a la meta.

De modo que la pesadilla no terminaba ni siquiera con lo que debía suceder aquella noche, sino que continuaría indefinidamente? Y ahora se había convertido también en la pesadilla de un tercero, aquel infeliz cuya desgracia era tener cabellos negros.

—¿Piensas mantenerlo así para siempre?

—No necesitas preocuparte por él -respondió Sasori con indiferencia—. No es más que un siervo, y será eliminado una vez que deje de ser útil.

—¿Un siervo? —A primera vista había advertido que el hombre era corpulento, pero ahora examinó de nuevo la longitud del cuerpo, y pudo ver los pies al extremo de la cama, y la cabeza sobre el otro extremo. —Es demasiado corpulento para ser un siervo. ¿Qué hiciste, Sasori? ¿Secuestraste a un campesino libre?

—No, quizás es el bastardo de un señor, pero eso a lo sumo—dijo Sasori con expresión confiada—. Si un señor hubiese llegado a la aldea del Sonido, se habría presentado en el castillo para pasar la noche gratis, en lugar de instalarse en el pueblo. Incluso un caballero de categoría inferior, un hombre sin propiedades, habría buscado la compañía de sus iguales y habría venido aquí. Es posible que sea un hombre libre, pero de todos modos nadie que importe, quizás se trate de un peregrino.

—Pero, ¿te propones matarlo?

La pregunta sorprendió a Sasori, que replicó impaciente:

—No seas estúpida. No podemos dejarlo con vida y que aclame al niño una vez que nazca. Nadie lo creería, pero originaria rumores, y el hermano de Orochimaru los aprovecharía.

De modo que incluso si hacía exactamente lo que Sasori quería, tendría que morir. Aquella revelación desencadenó la cólera de Sakura ante la injusticia de todo el asunto, la cólera que su temor había tratado de reprimir hasta ese momento

—Sasori, tú y tu maldita codicia... eres un canalla -dijo Sakura por lo bajo mientras se desprendía del apretón de la mano de Sasori. La expresión de sorpresa de su hermanastro como si no pudiese imaginar lo que había hecho mal, fue el colmo para ella, y su furia se descargó en un grito.—¡Fuera! No necesito ayuda para violar a este hombre. Pero envíame a Ino; tal vez necesite su ayuda para reanimarlo. De poco nos servirá tal como está.

La cólera y la amargura la indujeron a hablar de aquel modo, pero aquellos gritos fueron los que Sasuke oyó cuando recuperó el sentido. No abrió los ojos. Había sido guerrero demasiado tiempo para conceder esa ventaja. Esta vez, sin embargo, el ardid de nada le sirvió, pues no se dijo una palabra más y un momento después la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe.

Silencio. Estuvo solo un momento, pero aquella mujer gritona pronto volvería, si sus palabras...no, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Las mujeres no violaban. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo si carecían de los elementos necesarios? En todo caso, era imposible que se hubiese referido a él. Por lo tanto, debía llegar a la conclusión de que era la broma de una mujer muy baja. A lo sumo eso. Pero mientras estuviese solo...

Abrió los ojos para contemplar el techo. La habitación estaba bien iluminada, y Sasuke alcanzaba a ver el resplandor de las velas a cada lado, sin necesidad de moverse. Volvió la cabeza para buscar la puerta, y el dolor lo paralizó. Se mantuvo inmóvil un momento, cerrando los ojos, y cobró conciencia de las cosas casi sin verlas. Yacía sobre una cama blanda. Una mordaza le apretaba los labios. Estaba igual que cuando lo habían apresado, sin sus ropas. Eso no lo alarmó. No había motivo para vestirlo cuando él mismo podía hacerlo una vez despierto. ¿La cama? Mejor que el jergón de una mazmorra.

Y entonces sintió las esposas en las muñecas. Trató de mover una; oyó la cadena que resonaba y sintió el tirón en el tobillo. ¡Dios santo, maniatado, y con cadenas, no con cuerdas!

Si lo que deseaban era un rescate, significaba que sabían quién era y que se arriesgaban a sufrir los efectos de su venganza, que siempre se descargaba prontamente. Sin embargo los ladrones y los proscritos secuestraban a quien se les cruzaba en el camino para conseguir el pago del rescate. No importaba si capturaban a un caballero o un mercader, una dama o una pescadera, y la tortura de un tipo o de otro llegaba cánida si no conseguían lo que reclamaban. Cierta vez Sasuke se había apoderado de la guarida de un barón salteador, e incluso él había sentido náuseas ante lo que descubrió en la mazmorra de aquel hombre: cuerpos que habían sido aplastados lentamente bajo pesadas piedras, cadáveres desnudos colgados por los pulgares con la piel ennegrecida por el humo, algunos con los pies completamente quemados, todos muertos porque sus torturadores sencillamente los habían olvidado después de que Sasuke comenzara a asediar la guarida. Y ésta no era una choza ni el suelo del bosque, ni siquiera la posada donde lo habían apresado. Las paredes de piedra eran las de una fortaleza. Por lo tanto, un pequeño señor, tan perverso como un ladrón cualquiera.

Sasuke abrió de nuevo los ojos, dispuesto a ignorar el dolor en la cabeza para ver todo lo posible de su cárcel. Alzó la cabeza y la vio allí, a los pies de la cama. Llegó a la conclusión de que ya había muerto, pues aquella figura podía pertenecer sólo a uno de los ángeles de Dios, un ser perfecto en el más allá.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Holaaa ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Waaa por fin se encuentran! En el próximo capítulo veremos un poco más de ellos. Sasuke encadenado, que buena imagen ¿verdad? Pillinas xD

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, Muchas gracias por leerme

¡Tu opinión me hace muy feliz!

Anaid


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Sakura continuaba mirando con odio la puerta que se había cerrado después de la salida de Sasori cuando oyó el ruido de las cadenas y miró de nuevo al hombre acostado en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba completamente inmóvil, pero ella percibió instintivamente que estaba despierto. Antes no lo había mirado de cerca, no había visto mucho más que un cuerpo masculino, un cuerpo masculino grande. Yacía de espaldas, sin almohada, y ella estaba a unos pocos metros más lejos, a los pies de un colchón bastante alto. Sakura no podía decir mucho acerca de aquel hombre desde el lugar en que estaba. Entonces él levantó la cabeza, y su mirada clavó a Sakura en su lugar. Ella permaneció totalmente inmóvil, olvidando incluso respirar.

La sorpresa del hombre hacía que el negro de sus ojos tuviese matices más profundos. Incluso con la mordaza que le dividía la cara, se adivinaba que su rostro era apuesto, con los rasgos bien definidos y... arrogante. ¿Qué la inducía a pensar así? ¿Los pómulos anchos? ¿La nariz definida? Quizás aquel mentón duro, más perfilado a causa de la mordaza. Pero tenía que estar equivocada. La arrogancia era un rasgo de los nobles.

La arrogancia en un siervo sólo podía acarrearle un buen número de latigazos. Pero este siervo no bajaba los ojos ni los apartaba en presencia de una dama. Era audaz, o quizá todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido para recordar cuál era su lugar. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Él no podía saber que era una dama, puesto que Sakura aún tenía el camisón y la bata. De pronto, sin embargo, se dijo que ciertamente podía saber quién era, pues el camisón blanco estaba confeccionado con el lienzo más fino, suave y casi transparente. La bata era de ese raro terciopelo de Oriente, el que su madre le había regalado cuando cumplió catorce años y que la propia Sakura había cosido.

Entonces, era un bastardo, como había dicho Sasori, y al parecer se sentía orgulloso de su condición. Por otra parte, ¿Que le importaba lo que fuese? No podía importarle... aquel hombre estaba destinado a morir. Pero primero ella tenía que ofrendarle su virginidad... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo podía ser? Estúpida, ¿cómo podía no ser, si su madre...?

Sintió deseos de dejarse caer al piso y llorar. Se la había criado bien, con amor, con consideración, evitando que la rozaran la crueldad y la dureza de la vida. Para ella era difícil creer que todo aquello era real: se trataba de una experiencia tan ajena a todo lo que antes había vivido. Debía tomar realmente a aquel hombre, violarlo de hecho. ¿Cómo? Movida por la cólera, había dicho a Sasori que no necesitaba ayuda; pero no era cierto, pues no tenía la más mínima idea acerca del modo en que se engendraban los hijos.

En los ojos del prisionero ya no había sorpresa. Había... ¡admiración! ¿Eso era positivo? SÍ, para él era mejor no encontrar repulsiva a Sakura. Ella se alegraba por lo menos de eso. Aquel hombre no tenía nada que ver con su marido. Era joven, limpio, incluso apuesto, tenía la piel suave, el cuerpo firme... no, no se asemejaba en absoluto a su marido. Incluso el negro de los cabellos tenían matices distintos de los que habían caracterizado a Orochimaru; Un tono azulado se podía vislumbrar aun en la tenue luz de la habitación.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que podía leer lo que el cautivo pensaba mirándolo a los ojos. En ellos vio un interrogante. ¿Le habían dicho por qué estaba allí? No, era probable que no, pues había perdido el sentido hasta pocos minutos antes ¿Y por qué Sasori se habría molestado en revelarle nada, cuando sólo necesitaba permanecer acostado y aceptar lo que le hicieran? Ella era quien había recibido las instrucciones de Sasori. Pues era la persona que haría lo que era necesario hacer. Pero tenía esa pregunta en los ojos...

A Sakura le correspondía explicar la situación, y ni siquiera podría decirle que quedaría en libertad cuando todo hubiese terminado. La cólera de Sakura se manifestó otra vez, y ahora sólo en relación con el prisionero. Él no había hecho nada para merecer aquello. Era un inocente que se había enredado en los planes de un monstruo. Ella se apoderaría de su simiente, pero Sasori le arrebataría la vida. No, no podía permitirlo Lo haría, lo haría por su madre, pero de un modo o de otro debía impedir el resto del plan. Se las arreglaría para ayudarlo a escapar cuando llegase el momento, antes de informar a Sasori de que la simiente había echado raíces, y por lo tanto el hombre ya no era necesario.

Pero no podía decírselo al prisionero. No podía alentar falsas esperanzas: era posible que no tuviese éxito en el intento de ayudarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era intentarlo. Y él no necesitaba saber que estaba destinado a morir. No había motivos para decírselo. Que pensara lo que se le antojase, ¿y por qué no podía concebir la idea de que quedaría en libertad una vez que Sakura hubiese terminado con él?

De nuevo el cautivo se comunicaba con Sakura mediante los ojos, y otra vez ella comprendió. Estaba señalando la mordaza con la mirada, y después miraba de nuevo a Sakura. Deseaba que se la retirase, para poder hablarle. Pero Sakura no acató la insinuación, pues no creía que pudiera soportar los ruegos del prisionero, que pediría ser liberado y agravaría de ese modo todavía más la culpa que ella sentía. Sabía que lo que debía hacer estaba mal. Pero ¿qué alternativa le restaba? Escuchar además cómo él le rogaba... no, eso era imposible.

Meneó lentamente la cabeza, y él recostó la suya sobre el colchón y dejó de mirarla. Si no hubiese sabido a qué atenerse, habría pensado que la despedía con arrogancia, porque había rehusado hacer lo que él quería. Pero lo más probable era que el prisionero tuviese el cuello fatigado por haberlo mantenido levantado tanto tiempo. Se acercó por el lado de la cama de modo que él pudiese verla sin esforzarse; pero los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados. No le importaba que ella estuviese allí. O quizá no la había oído acercarse con los pies descalzos.

Sakura se detuvo. Ahora podía verlo más claramente.

El cuerpo grande ocupaba casi totalmente la cama. Le pareció que podía ser incluso más alto que Sasori, aunque no podía estar segura de eso; sin duda, tenía el pecho mucho más ancho, sus brazos eran gruesos y largos, musculosos desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Los hombros, el cuello y el pecho también tenían gruesos músculos, y la piel blanca estaba tensa, sin puntos blandos ni flojos. Lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, evidentemente, lo obligaba a esforzarse mucho. Quizás era un leñador. Uno de ellos, que había vivido en el feudo del padre de Sakura era más recio que cualquiera de los caballeros.

La muchacha advirtió que estaba mirando, pero no podía evitarlo. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, y Sakura comprendió de pronto que se sentía agradecida con Sasori, porque después de todo el hombre estaba maniatado. Pero un momento después se sintió avergonzada de lo que pensaba. Y sin embargo, aquel hombre podía partirla fácilmente en dos con las manos desnudas. Era mejor para ella que esas manos no la alcanzaran.

-Lo siento -comenzó, preguntándose por qué murmuraba cuando ambos estaban solos. -Es mejor que no escuche lo que usted tiene que decirme, pero puedo explicarle por qué está aquí.

Él abrió de nuevo los ojos y volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirarla. Ahora no expresaba curiosidad, no formulaba preguntas. Ella comprendió que lo que manifestaba en ese momento era sólo paciencia. Consideraba que obtendría respuesta para todas sus preguntas; pero Sakura no era tan valerosa como para llegar a eso. Le diría únicamente lo que tenía que decirle, y nada más.

Era el momento de hacerlo; sintió la ola de calor que le subía por el cuello y le teñía las mejillas.

-Yo... usted y yo... nosotros... debemos...

La pregunta se repetía en los ojos del prisionero, y si no hubiese estado amordazado la habría formulado a gritos. Sakura no podía culparlo por perder la paciencia, pero tampoco se decidía a decir palabra. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. Trató de recordar que era sólo un siervo, y que siempre se había mostrado bondadosa pero firme con sus criados, como le había enseñado su madre. Pero este hombre no se parecía a ninguno de los criados que ella había visto en el curso de su vida. Y esa arrogancia... no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el prisionero era algo más que un siervo; y aunque eso no podía agravar la situación, en realidad la empeoraba.

Entonces oyó el crujido de la puerta y casi se desmayó de alivio cuando vio que al fin había llegado Ino. No volvió a ocuparse del hombre acostado en la cama, que había tensado casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo en espera de que ella llegase al centro de su explicación. Una explicación que ya no se produciría. Ahora veía cómo Sakura huía de la habitación.

Sasuke volvió a caer sobre la cama y rezongó frustrado. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Debemos qué? ¿Por qué no pudo decirlo?" Pero después se impuso aflojar los músculos. No podía culparla. Era un ser delicado, de belleza etérea, y no era la persona que lo había llevado a aquel lugar.

No podía imaginar por qué motivo estaba allí, a menos que hubiese ido para llevarle alimento. No veía comida en la habitación; sin embargo, podía haberla depositado en el suelo. Pero si no había querido quitarle la mordaza, ¿cómo podría comer?

Preguntas sin respuestas. Paciencia. Pronto sabría lo que querían de él, y podría pensar en la venganza: quien había ordenado que lo capturasen, quien fuese el responsable, moriría. Era la promesa que había formulado ante Dios muchos años atrás, cuando su alma quedó conmovida y contraída a causa de la destrucción provocada por todas sus pérdidas: Jamás permitiría que alguien volviese a hacerle mal sin pagarle con la misma moneda o quizá con algo peor. Era una promesa que había mantenido durante dieciséis largos años. Era una promesa que mantendría hasta el día de su muerte.

La pequeña mujer volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos, y la dejó penetrar en ellos, pues era una imagen mucho más agradable que sus sombrías cavilaciones. La primera vez que la había visto, realmente la había creído un ángel con su aureola de cabellos rosados relucientes a la luz de las velas. Iba vestida totalmente de blanco, y los cabellos finos le descendían sobre los hombros y los sobrepasaban para llegar a las caderas.

Los ojos color esmeralda dominaban la carita pequeña; eran verdes, redondos y seductores, y ocultaban secretos y pensamientos, hasta que había visto aquella chispa de cólera. Ese gesto había despertado su curiosidad casi más que la razón por la que se encontraba allí. Había alimentado el ridículo deseo de representar el papel de guardián de aquel ángel, de aplastar y destruir totalmente todo lo que la molestase.

Había deseado preguntarle qué era lo que la irritaba. Había tratado de inducirla a quitarle la mordaza. La negativa de la joven lo había sorprendido, y después se sintió molesto. Tanto que se había comportado como un niño malcriado, negándose a mirarla de nuevo, negándose a reconocer siquiera que estaba allí. Pensaba ahora en lo que había sentido en aquel momento, y se sorprendió de su propia reacción. Sí, aquella mujer producía en él un efecto extraño.

Pero no había podido ignorarla demasiado tiempo. En verdad, le agradaba contemplarla; era tan agradable a los ojos, y el hecho de que ella debiera decirle lo que él tenía que saber había sido la excusa para mirarla de nuevo. Pero se había vuelto a sentir impresionado por su belleza al verla a menos distancia, cuando ella se detuvo Junto a la cama. La piel de alabastro era perfecta, los labios llenos, sugestivos, y con gran fastidio del propio Sasuke había comenzado a sentir cierto calor en las entrañas.

Cuando recuperase la libertad, se ocuparía de esa mujer, cuando recuperase la libertad quemaría la fortaleza hasta los cimientos, de modo que ella necesitaría otra casa. Sasuke le ofrecería la suya. Pensó durante un momento en su prometida, que ahora estaba esperándolo, pero eso no lo indujo a cambiar de idea, de todos modos, deseaba llevarse a aquella mujer a su residencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Holaaaa ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? No ha habido mucha acción pero aquí tenemos el primer encuentro entre estos dos, bastante intenso ¿Verdad? A partir de aquí la historia empieza a ponerse buena xD

Muchas gracias por leerme, ¡tu opinión me hace muy feliz!

Anaid


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO VIII**

-Y ahora, lo sabes todo -dijo Sakura con expresión deprimida, después de relatar a Ino la sórdida historia de la muerte de su esposo y el encuentro con el sustituto, -Y Sasori habló muy en serio, esta vez lo dijo claramente. O me quedo embarazada, o matará a mi madre.

-Sí, no dudo de que hablaba en serio. Es un verdadero engendro del demonio. Tienes suerte de que no haya pretendido permanecer en la habitación para verlo. Tu esposo lo habría hecho, si te entregaba a su hombre, ese Kabuto. -Ino suspiró. -Bien, imagino que tendrás que hacerlo.

Sakura se frotó las manos.

-Lo sé, pero... ¿cómo?

Los ojos de Ino brillaron, los cerró un instante, y después volvió a abrirlos.

Era evidente que sentía repugnancia.

-Realmente, soy muy estúpida. Olvidé que tú no puedes saberlo. Tu esposo habría tomado lo que deseaba, y tú te habrías limitado a permanecer acostada, sin hacer nada. Pero ahora tienes que hacerlo todo por ti misma, y ese hombre que está acostado allí ni siquiera podrá dirigirte, pues esta amordazado. ¿Y dices que está de espaldas?

-Sí, acostado de espaldas, y dudo de que pueda moverse siquiera, tiene las caderas sujetas.

Ino suspiró de nuevo.

-Trato de imaginarlo... Mira, nunca cabalgué sobre un hombre. No es natural.

-Sasori seguramente piensa que no es difícil, si lo ha dejado maniatado de ese modo.

-No he dicho que sea imposible -observó Ino con expresión de desagrado.

Era un tema para mozas de la cocina, no para su dama. Ahora tenía las mejillas tan sonrosadas como pálidas estaban las de Sakura. Pero aquel canalla de Akasuna sin duda regresaría al alba para comprobar personalmente que se había ejecutado el acto, de modo que la situación no tenía remedio.

-Sí, está bien, ya lo tengo -continuó diciendo-. Te hablaré claro para terminar enseguida. Debes ponerte a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, introducir el miembro en tu cuerpo, y después cabalgar sobre él. Sentirás dolor hasta que se rompa tu virginidad, pero después no sufrirás mucho. Imagínate que estás montando tu caballo y que el animal avanza al trote. Tú saltas -no, no te sonrojes- y te adaptas al movimiento apenas estás sentada en la montura. Recuerda que su miembro necesita el movimiento para entregar la semilla, y que tú debes aportar ese movimiento si él no puede. Solamente sentarte, una vez que lo has introducido totalmente, no es suficiente. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo ahora? ¿Necesitas que te explique algo más?

-No, yo... no.

Ino la abrazó.

-Sakura, considera que esto es lo mismo que otra tarea cualquiera. Yo te daría otros consejos más fáciles, si él no fuese un extraño, y no estuviese destinado a serlo. Recuerda que eso es todo lo que es, y que nunca tendrás que volver a verlo una vez que empiece a formarse el niño, de modo que no merece que te sientas avergonzada.

Esa era la situación, pensó Sakura mientras regresaba al cuartito, las mejillas teñidas por el rubor. Él la miró apenas abrió la puerta, y la observó mientras se acercaba a la cama. Esta vez lo único que demostró fue un interés superficial, y por su parte Sakura no reveló nada de sus propios y desordenados pensamientos.

¿Una tarea como otra cualquiera? Muy bien, se dijo Sakura. Manos a la obra.

Volvió la mirada hacia la cama, pues no deseaba mirarlo a os ojos mientras le explicaba aquellos hechos repugnantes.

-Debo concebir un hijo, y tengo que hacerlo inmediatamente. Te eligieron para ayudarme porque tus cabellos son iguales a los de mi esposo, ya que el niño debe tener el mismo aspecto que él. De manera que necesitamos unirnos esta noche, y la siguiente y todas las noches, hasta que la semilla fructifique. Esto no me agrada más que a ti, pero no tengo alternativa... y tú tampoco.

Las cadenas del prisionero sonaron, pero ella no quiso mirar aquellos ojos expresivos. Con un gesto brusco, aferró la gruesa sábana que lo cubría y la arrojó al extremo de la cama desde donde cayó al suelo. Sakura no la miró mientras caía. Como respondiendo a su propio impulso, sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia la virilidad del hombre y Sakura quedó asombrada ante sus proporciones. Sí, ésa era realmente el arma monstruosa de la cual había oído hablar. Ahora yacía suave y quieta en un lecho de cabellos negros.

De la garganta del prisionero brotó un gruñido, que sobresaltó a Sakura; los ojos de la joven se volvieron hacia la cara del prisionero. Tenía ojos expresivos, muy expresivos, y ahora prometían una dura venganza si ella no desistía. Sakura retrocedió un paso, de pronto temerosa. ¡En el rostro del hombre se veía tanta furia!

Sakura no había contado con eso. A la mayoría de los hombres no les hubiera importado lo que ella tenía que hacer. Iban dejando bastardos por todas partes, de modo que ¿qué les importaría uno más? No, aquélla era la actitud de los nobles, no de los siervos. Los siervos obtenían su placer donde podían -sólo que rara vez sabían si un niño les pertenecía o no, pues las doncellas con las cuales se divertían no eran constantes- y, además, los siervos tendían a casarse si los sorprendían.

¿Creía que tendría que casarse con Sakura? ¿O se oponía al modo en que debían unirse, con ella encima, de modo que la mujer controlara la situación? Ino había dicho que era antinatural, y tal vez él pensaba lo mismo. Bien, Sakura no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lamento que te opongas, pero eso no cambia nada –dijo con el tono saturado de así debo hacerlo. Pero lo hare de prisa, de modo que esto no te moleste demasiado tiempo.

Los ojos del prisionero la miraron hostiles, como si hubiese dicho algo increíblemente estúpido. Sakura hubiera deseado que le fuese tan fácil interpretar lo que él pensaba. Hubiera deseado que él le facilitara las cosas, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser así? Seguramente aquel hombre sentía que abusaban de él, lo mismo que sentía la propia Sakura. Se negó a continuar mirándolo. Estaba dispuesta a terminar de una vez con todo el asunto.

Una vez decidido esto, trepó sobre el borde de la cama, pero ésta de pronto se agitó con tanta energía que Sakura cayó hacia atrás y aterrizó en el suelo. Elevó los ojos al techo, tratando de recuperar el aliento que el golpe le había quitado, preguntándose qué sucedía. Pero entonces oyó un ruido de cadenas que se entrechocaban y comprendió... Sakura se enfureció.

Quiso gritarle: ¡Maldito seas! Pero lo único que hizo fue incorporarse y mirarlo hostil.

-Me uniré a ti. ¿Entiendes? ¡Es necesario!

Regresó a la cama, preparada esta vez para la reacción violenta, pero menos preparada para observarla realmente. Él era un individuo agresivo, y a Sakura le pareció terrible contemplar la energía que se manifestaba en sus saltos y contorsiones. El cuerpo masculino se tensaba más allá de lo concebible, y parecía agrandarse. Toda la cama saltaba y se movía sobre el piso. Sakura perdió de nuevo el equilibrio, y comenzó a caer, pero se inclinó hacia él a tiempo, de modo que cayó cruzada sobre el cuerpo masculino y no al suelo.

Él se aquietó instantáneamente. A Sakura le preocupó la fusibilidad de haberlo lastimado, y elevó su propio cuerpo para mirar debajo. Pero su miembro viril estaba como antes, de modo que Sakura no podía decir si su vientre le había lastimado o no. Desde aquella posición vio la sangre que anchaba los tobillos del prisionero. Volvió los ojos hacia las manos, y allí también vio sangre sobre las muñecas.

Susurró entre dientes, ante esa prueba de su violencia.

-Eres estúpido. ¿Por qué sufres por algo que no puedes impedir?

Él contestó con otro gruñido. Mientras continuaba inmóvil ella pasó rápidamente una pierna sobre sus caderas para montarlo, y le dirigió una mirada de triunfó. Ahora si él reaccionaba, sus movimientos servirían a los propósitos de Sakura. Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirar a la joven con un expresión asesina en los ojos brillantes.

Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan furioso en su vida Aquella muchacha se proponía robarle un hijo, ¡su hijo! Si lo lograba, la mataría. No, eso sería demasiado rápido. La obligaría a sufrir todas las torturas del infierno. Pero no podía tener éxito. Lo que aquella mujer quería hacer lo irritaba, pero también lo dejaba frío, y la estúpida hembra ni siquiera lo entendía. Por lo menos, eso era lo que sugería la mirada de triunfo que le había dirigido.

La vio levantarse el camisón lo indispensable para desnudar su piel tibia y aplicarla contra el cuerpo de Sasuke. Por alguna perversa razón, se irritó todavía más al comprobar que Sakura no pensaba desnudarse. Pretendía robarle el hijo, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle su desnudez para lograrlo. Bueno, pronto comprobaría que estaba condenada al fracaso. Con ese propósito, cerró los ojos para evitar verla, para evitar la visión de aquel cuerpo demasiado hermoso.

El prisionero se alimentaba de su propia cólera. Hervía de rabia, y solamente deseaba poner la mano sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer para golpearla hasta que perdiese la conciencia. ¡Que ella se atreviese a hacerle aquello! Recordó las palabras que antes le habían parecido una broma, a saber que no necesitaba ayuda para violarlo. Solamente por eso la despreciaba. Solamente por eso podía matarla, pero de todos modos ella se proponía robarle, robarle la carne de su carne. Esa sola intención sellaba su destino.

Pero era una estúpida si creía posible siquiera violar a un hombre. Si hubiese cerrado la boca y se hubiera limitado a ofrecerle su cuerpo, podía haber tenido lo que buscaba. El cuerpo de Sasuke habría respondido instantáneamente a la invitación, como casi había hecho nada más verla. Pero ahora ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse para permanecer imperturbable bajo el cuerpo de Sakura, pues la cólera asesina que sentía continuaba impidiendo que manifestara el más mínimo interés por la carne tibia de la muchacha.

Ella se limitaba a sentarse sobre él y esperar el milagro. Cuando comprendió que Sakura estaba tratando de introducir en su propio cuerpo su miembro flácido, abrió incrédulo los ojos. Advirtió que los de Sakura estaban ahora cerrados. Se mordía el labio inferior y concentraba tan intensamente la atención en lo que hacía que sus rasgos parecían contraídos. Se estremeció cuando una de las uñas de Sakura lo arañó, pero comprendió que ella ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho.

Se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo continuaría intentando lo imposible. No demasiado. Finalmente emitió un sollozo de frustración, y sin volver a mirarlo, abandonó su asiento y casi huyó de la habitación, derrotada.

Sasuke experimentó una satisfacción tan intensa que casi deseó gritar. La había frustrado tan fácilmente, casi sin esforzarse. Había vencido. Ella había fracasado.

La muchacha, no obstante, regresó.

Sasuke no había pensado que pudiera hacer tal cosa. La cara de Sakura estaba enrojecida, pero también exhibía una expresión tan decidida que él sintió los primeros espasmos. Lentamente se quitó la bata y la dejó caer al piso. Cuando se inclinó para recoger el ruedo de su camisón, él cerró con fuerza los ojos.

La voz de la muchacha le llegó suavemente.

-Señor, puedes resistirte, pero una persona que sabe me ha dicho que de nada servirá.

El no habría respondido a eso, incluso de haber podido, Pero sintió deseos de degollar a quien quiera le hubiese infundido el coraje necesario para intentarlo otra vez. Aguzó el oído para comprobar si se acercaba. La mano pequeña que le rozó el pecho le dijo que estaba allí.

-Seguramente has comprendido que soy virgen.

Él no lo sabía, pero la palabra le produjo el efecto deseado, a pesar de que no la creyó. Pero también lo conmovió la mano de la muchacha, que siguió un camino lento descendiendo desde el pecho hasta el vientre. El esperaba que su propia cólera lo distrajera, pero en cambio fue la voz de Sakura la que lo distrajo.

-Soy tan ignorante que ni siquiera supe que no estabas preparado para mí, que necesitabas que te diese cierto aliento, ni siquiera sabía que esa carne blanda que tienes aquí cambiaría y se convertiría en una cosa dura como el resto de tu cuerpo. -Lo tocó en el lugar justo, mientras decía estas palabras-. Me pareció difícil creerlo, porque ya es bastante grande, pero Ino me aseguró que así son las cosas. Tengo mucho interés por ver yo misma ese acontecimiento tan extraño.

¿Sabía que sus palabras eran tan excitantes como el contacto? ¡Maldita la muchacha, y maldito quien la había aconsejado! La frente se le cubrió de sudor. No sucumbiría a aquella seducción.

-Voy a besarte y... a lamerte por todas partes, incluso como último recurso... allí. Ino dijo que tendrías que estar muerto para no reaccionar cuando te bese allí.

Pero él ya estaba reaccionando. Su mente expresó a gritos la cólera que sentía, pero su carne lo traicionaba vilmente, como si tuviera voluntad propia, y se sintiera seducida por la promesa de Sakura. Tensó el cuerpo para destruir las ataduras. Se retorció, tratando de apartar la mano de Sakura. Pero ella permaneció al lado de la cama, imperturbable ante la agitación del hombre, los dedos de la delicada mano cerrados alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Él se quedó quieto cuando comprendió que todo lo que hacía la ayudaba.

-No lo habría creído si no lo estuviera viendo -exclamo ella, atónita.

Su voz expresaba cierto temor. Ahora lo miraba, y ofrecía su cuerpo a aquel indigno pedazo de carne porque obedecía a sus caricias y no a la voluntad de su dueño. Sakura ni siquiera sabía que no había alcanzado el tamaño máximo, porque Sasuke luchaba contra ello con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

-Creo que ahora no necesito besarte.

¿Había decepción en la voz de Sakura? Oh, Dios mío, ya podía soportarlo mucho más. Lo que había creído imposible no lo era. Ella podía conseguir lo que deseaba si continuaba y el no abrigaba la esperanza de que se detuviese.

Cuando la joven subió a la cama, el prisionero se agitó de nuevo, pero Sakura le aferró las caderas y se sostuvo. Ahora podía sentir la desnudez de la muchacha que lo abrazaba, sus pechos que presionaban contra su piel de hombre, casi a la altura del vientre. También aquello ayudó a Sakura, haciendo que un caudal mayor de sangre afluyese al miembro traidor; Sasuke se aquietó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que no alcanzase la dureza necesaria para penetrarla, rogando que ella fuese realmente virgen, de modo que no conociera la diferencia y fracasara otra vez.

Sakura se arrastró sobre él, siempre sosteniéndose con firmeza, no fuera que el prisionero la desmontase otra vez. Sasuke gimió ante ese nuevo estímulo. Y entonces ella se sentó. Él estaba ya bastante duro, de modo que la muchacha sólo necesitaba presionarlo un poco en la dirección apropiada.

Calor. Calor ardiente y humedad. ¿Por qué ella no podía estar seca? ¿Por qué no podía...?

El gemido de Sakura atravesó como un cuchillo el cuerpo de Sasuke, aunque adivinó cuál era la causa. Continuaba tratando de instalarse bien, pero su virginidad no cedía, y la muchacha avanzaba con demasiada lentitud, con lo cual provocaba en su propio cuerpo un dolor cada vez más intenso. Sasuke sintió un salvaje placer al comprobarlo. De modo que era virgen de verdad, y su propio sufrimiento la frustraría, aunque él no pudiera hacerlo.

Moverse en aquel momento realmente hubiera ayudado a la muchacha, de modo que permaneció completamente inmóvil. Pero ella era tan pequeña y estaba tan exquisitamente tensa, que sintió el impulso casi abrumador de hundir su virilidad en el vientre femenino. Lo reprimió de prisa. No podía controlar a aquel traidor, pero aún controlaba el resto de su cuerpo.

Oyó otro gemido, más intenso, y abrió los ojos para gozar con el sufrimiento de la muchacha. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sakura. Los ojos color esmeralda, vidriosos a causa de la humedad, reflejaban ese dolor. Sasuke había olvidado la desnudez de la muchacha.

Era una mujer pequeña, pero formada generosamente, con pechos no muy grandes, pero de forma redonda exquisita, la cintura menuda. Las caderas femeninas que descansaban sobre él, los pechos espléndidos que se alzaban con el suave jadeo de Sakura, la sensación de la cálida humedad que envolvía sólo la mitad de su miembro, la visión de aquella parte de su cuerpo en el interior femenino... Todo eso lo descalabró. No empujó hacia adentro. No era necesario. La sangre se acumuló para inflamar totalmente su miembro para darle toda su longitud, que atravesó completamente la virginidad sin que ninguno de ellos se moviera para ayudar.

Ella gritó cuando esto sucedió, y el peso de su cuerpo hizo que recibiese completamente el miembro masculino para encerrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Sasuke rechinó los dientes contra la mordaza que le cubría la boca. Tensó los músculos, pero en todo lo demás continuó inmóvil. Ahora luchaba tratando de provocar su propia impotencia. Luchaba para desentenderse de las intensas ansias de su cuerpo. Era una tortura. Nunca había resistido algo con tanta fuerza, nunca había deseado algo que se oponía tan profundamente a su voluntad.

Ella se movía sobre él, al principio vacilante, con torpeza. Aún le dolía, aún gritaba, pero estaba decidida. La respiración de Sakura, tan agitada, acariciaba el vientre de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que sus cabellos, originando otra caricia y otra tortura. Y él supo exactamente cuándo perdió la batalla. Trató por última vez de apartarla, agradecido por el dolor de sus tobillos y en las muñecas; pero ella supo, supo, y se aferró firmemente al cuerpo masculino. Y después, a él ya no le importó, quedó sometido a los impulsos del instinto animal, que se impuso por completo y le arrancó su simiente en una increíble explosión de alivio. ¡Maldita mujer, maldita mujer!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota**

Hooola!

¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Bastante intenso ¿Verdad? (Aunque no se compara en nada con lo que vendrá más adelante lalalala)

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Quiero aprovechar este espacio para dar un agradecimiento especial a aquellas personas que me han dejado un Review. No se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios T.T ¡Me motivan a continuar con esta historia!

¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

Anaid


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO IX**

_Me alegro de que fueras tú._

Sasuke Jamás olvidaría aquellas palabras, y tampoco las perdonaría. Las recordó constantemente durante los días siguientes, mientras estaba encadenado a la cama.

Ella se desplomó sobre el pecho del hombre cuando todo terminó, y sus lágrimas humedecieron la piel del varón. La Joven no había sentido placer en la unión, pero había conseguido lo que buscaba. Y antes de separarse, le había tocado la mejilla y murmurado: "_Me alegro de que fueras tú_", y el odio que él sentía se duplicó.

Después, llegó la criada para curarle las heridas. La mujer joven había chasqueado la lengua al ver las lesiones que él mismo se había causado, pero también descubrió el chichón con sangre coagulada en la cabeza, y lo limpió. Él se lo permitió. Destruido por su propio fracaso, ya no le importaba lo que le hicieran. Tampoco lo inquietó la visita ulterior del hombre que vino a contemplar la sangre y el semen que aún le humedecían el vientre, y habló con una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y odio.

-Ella me ha dicho que te resististe. Mejor así. Creo que podría matarte por lo que has conseguido de ella. -Después se volvió y salió. Ya no volvió a aparecer.

Sin embargo, aquellas pocas palabras habían suministrado mucha información al prisionero. Comprendió que su carcelero no tenía intención de permitir que saliera con vida del asunto. No querían cobrarle rescate. Necesitaban únicamente al niño que quizás ya había puesto en el vientre de la mujer. También comprendió que aquel hombre estaba celoso de él, y que de buena gana le mataría una vez que ya no fuese útil.

De todos modos no le importaba ni lo que sucediera al día siguiente, ni nada. Ni siquiera sintió la humillación de que Ino lo alimentase, lo bañase y lo ayudara a satisfacer sus necesidades más elementales allí mismo, en la cama. Ni siquiera intentó hablarle cuando le retiraron la mordaza para alimentarlo. Su apatía era casi total... hasta que regresó la mujer.

Sólo entonces supo que seguramente ya había caído la noche otra vez, pues allí no había ventanas que le indicasen el paso del tiempo. Y sólo entonces recobró la vida, y su furia casi lo enloqueció. Los movimientos desordenados aflojaron las vendas, y lograron que las esposas de hierro se hundiesen más profundamente en la carne todavía herida.

Pero aquella segunda noche ella se mostró paciente. No intentó tocarlo hasta que él se agotó. Y evitó acostarse hasta que estuvo casi completamente preparado.

Tres veces lo visitó aquella segunda noche, a diferentes horas, y tres veces la siguiente, despertándolo cuando era necesario. Era inevitable que cada vez necesitase más tiempo, pues el cuerpo de Sasuke ya estaba saciado. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. Lo tenía completamente a su disposición. Lo examinaba cuidadosamente mientras lo acariciaba y estimulaba para mejorar su preparación; le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo entre las piernas.

Le fascinaba el órgano viril, lo acercaba a su cara y volcaba sobre él su aliento, pero nunca hizo lo que había prometido la primera noche, pues era innecesario. La mera idea de que podía hacerlo, lo alteraba como si estuviese realizando la experiencia misma. Y él no podía impedirlo, no podía detenerla, no estaba en condiciones de frenarla con una mirada o de infundirle temor. Ella lo usaba, lo agotaba y ya no exhibía el más mínimo remordimiento. No tenía la más mínima compasión.

Ah, Dios mío, cómo deseaba vengarse. Era lo único en que pensaba el tercer día, en lo que le haría si podía ponerle las manos encima. Y pensar que había concebido la idea de ofrecerle un hogar el primer día que la vio. Sí, le ofrecería uno y en su mazmorra. Pero primero le daría su merecido. No, primero debía escapar

-Dime tu nombre.

Era la primera vez que hablaba a Ino. Ella lo miró con precaución mientras le acercaba a los labios otra cucharada de espeso guiso de cordero.

-Creo que no lo haré. No necesitas saberlo.

-Mujer, mis hombres me encontrarán. Si quieres sobrevivir la destrucción que provocaré en este lugar, es mejor que cooperes ahora conmigo.

Ella tuvo la osadía de burlarse.

-Estabas solo cuando te apresaron.

-No, estaba con mi escudero Jūgo ¿Sabías que lo mataron?

Habló con un tono tan frío que Ino de pronto tuvo miedo, pese a que él estaba maniatado. Después, se burló de sí misma y de él.

-¿Un caballero? No, ordenaron traer un villano. ¿Crees que no saben cuál es la diferencia?

Él no intentó convencerla de lo contrario.

-Mis hombres se adelantaron. Debía reunirme con ellos a la mañana siguiente. ¿Crees que continuarán el viaje sin mí?

-Me parece que tu historia es muy interesante, pero ¿por qué me dices todo esto? –preguntó Ino.

-Suéltame.

-Ah, hermosa táctica. -Ella lo miró sonriente-. Pero es innecesario que me cuentes mentiras. Si yo tuviese la llave para librarte de estas cadenas, no la usaría, por lo menos hasta que mi dama obtenga lo que necesita de ti.

No agregó que Sakura ya le había pedido que buscase la llave. Pero hasta ahora Ino no había tenido suerte, y no deseaba que el prisionero alimentase falsas esperanzas, una actitud que compartía con Sakura.

La comida duró más tiempo esta vez, porque él no estaba dispuesto a someterse. Aquel lapso más prolongado había permitido que las señales rojas de la mordaza en las mejillas se disiparan. Ino lo miró cuando se inclinó para ponerle otra mordaza, y la visión de la cara del prisionero sin esas señales que tendían a distraer al observador provocó en la criada un escalofrío muy definido.

-Por Dios, qué expresión tan cruel -dijo Ino, más para sí misma que para él-. No lo había advertido hasta ahora

Sasuke no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Era la razón por la cual todas las mujeres, criadas y doncellas le habían temido. Era la razón por la cual sus enemigos le temían. Por eso aquella maldita mujer hubiera debido alejarse de él. Estaba sobre todo en los ojos, que expresaban intensamente sus pensamientos sombríos, pero también en el sesgo duro y amargo de su boca, que rara vez sonreía. Y su expresión era especialmente agria ahora, porque sabía que ella no quería ayudarlo.

-Te conviene recordar que...

Ino le ajustó la mordaza para interrumpir sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que decía indignada:

-Amigo, de nada te servirá amenazarme. Cumplo órdenes de mi señora, no tuyas. No me extraña que se sienta mal todas las noches, cuando se separa de ti. No te habría hecho ningún mal tratarla con dulzura, puesto que ella no tiene más remedio que hacer lo que hace. Pero no, eres tan cruel por dentro como por fuera.

Él había recaído en una cólera candente al oír aquellas palabras de despedida. ¿Acaso debía sentir compasión por una mujer que lo había violado repetidas veces? ¿Debía simpatizar con ella cuando su propósito era robarle un hijo? ¿Cuándo ella se alegraba, sí, se alegraba de que él estuviese a disposición de lo que a la dama se le antojaba, en lugar de que fuese otro? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué ella se alegraba, cuando las mujeres le temían? Había sido así desde hace muchos años, cuando se enteró de todo lo que había perdido, su familia, su hogar, cuando comprendió que nada le quedaba, salvo su vida. Había cambiado en ese momento, cambiado absolutamente, y no sólo en su carácter, sino en su apariencia, pues la oscuridad que había penetrado en su alma también se reflejaba en su cara.

Desde aquel momento, jamás había tratado con una mujer que no temiese que él pudiera lastimarla de un modo o de otro. Incluso después de pasados largos tiempos todavía no confiaban en él. Las criadas, doncellas y damas... esas criaturas tímidas y sumisas, nunca habían con seguido superar el temor que les inspiraba, pese a que jamás les había dado motivo para creer que se mostraría brutal con ellas. Pero no podía culparlas, Sasuke existía y respiraba sólo para la venganza, y todos sus pensamientos se relacionaban con la destrucción y la muerte...como le sucedía ahora.

¿Cómo era posible que ella se alegrase? ¿Le alegraba verlo maniatado, de modo que no podía tocarla? ¿Porque ella sabía que moriría antes de que le quitasen las cadenas, y por lo tanto nada tenía que temer? Era una posibilidad muy real, la posibilidad de que lo masacraran allí mismo, en aquella cama, sin tener una oportunidad para defenderse, sin tener una oportunidad para por lo menos alcanzar una mínima venganza.

Sasuke no temía a la muerte. Había existido un período en que incluso la había buscado, un período en que su vida era algo tan vacío y miserable que a él sencillamente no le importaba si vivía o moría; y la situación después no había mejorado mucho. Pero lamentaría desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le ofrecía ahora de mejorar su existencia con lady Hazuki. Incluso más que eso, lamentaría la imposibilidad de vengarse de aquella gente por todos los males que le habían causado, sin hablar de su propia muerte.

Por eso, Sasuke se sintió profundamente asombrado cuando al día siguiente Ino llegó no sólo con comida, sino con una pila de ropas y la llave de los grilletes. Y vino respondiendo a la orden de su señora, si es que podía creer las primeras palabras que pronunció.

-Señor, ha sido una suerte haber encontrado la llave; mi señora desea que te marches, y tiene que ser ahora, mientras su hermano está en el pueblo contratando a sus mercenarios. -Eso le dijo mientras le quitaba la mordaza-. Yo lo convenceré de que tu semilla está bien plantada, pero eso no significa que él no te persiga.

-¿Su hermano? -Sasuke recordó al hombre y sus celos-Seguro que no es hermano de sangre.

-No, no tienen la misma sangre, gracias a Dios -Dijo Ino, sin mirar a Sasuke, y quitándole las cadenas sin pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Y si mi semilla no ha fructificado? ¿Otro ocupara mi lugar en esta maldita cama?

-Eso no tiene por qué inquietarte.

-Entonces, dime por qué necesita un niño. Y mi niño. Tengo derecho a saber por lo menos eso.

Ino se sorprendió, pues suponía que Sakura le había aclarado la situación; de todos modos, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué? Para adueñarse de este lugar. Ella se casó con el viejo señor de la aldea del Sonido, pero él murió el mismo día, el día que te apresaron. Y ahora dirán que el niño es suyo.

Debió haberlo adivinado: codicia. Y el Sonido era una aldea importante, con la localidad incluida. Había visto la torre desde el pueblo. Había evitado acercarse porque no deseaba cruzarse con el señor del lugar, y tener que explicar su presencia en la zona. Su escolta de treinta hombres seguramente habría ordenado que se adelantase. Todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba era una cama y un baño, y eso podía conseguirlo en cualquier posada. No había calculado la posibilidad de cruzarse con una esposa codiciosa decidida a conservar a toda costa lo que había obtenido gracias a su matrimonio.

Ino se apartó de Sasuke cuando la última cadena cayó ruidosamente al piso. Sasuke bajó con cuidado los brazos, y sintió doloridos los músculos después de tres días en aquella postura antinatural. Rechinó los dientes para contener el dolor. También la boca le pareció extraña sin la mordaza. Pero no esperó a que se aliviase el dolor de los hombros antes de apoderarse de las ropas que Ino le había traído.

La túnica estaba confeccionada con una tela de calidad muy inferior, apropiada a lo sumo para un villano de baja categoría; además, olía muy mal. Pero por lo menos le cubría los hombros y los brazos, aunque era un poco corta. Lo mismo podía decirse de las toscas calzas, comidas por la polilla y deshilachadas, y que apenas le llegaban a los tobillos. El calzado era de lienzo y apenas le cubría los pies. El cinturón era una delgada tira de cuero.

No dijo palabra acerca de aquellas ropas deplorables. Tan pronto se vistió, en su mente hubo un solo pensamiento.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-No. -Ino retrocedió hacia la puerta-. Si tratas de lastimarla, daré la alarma.

-Sólo quiero hablar con ella.

-Mientes. Lo leo en tus ojos. Me pidió que te ayudase a escapar porque no quiere que tu muerte recaiga sobre su conciencia, pero no desea volver a verte. SÍ regresas aquí, lord Sasori te matará. Así de sencillo. De modo que decídete y sal de aquí.

Él la miró largamente, y el deseo de poner las manos sobre la mujer que podía estar llevando ya a su hijo disputó el terreno al deseo de libertad. Sasuke no sabía con cuántos tendría que combatir si Ino daba la alarma. De modo que se decidió.

-Muy bien, pero necesitaré una espada, mi caballo...

-¿Estás loco? -preguntó Ino-. Te irás como estás, y así no llamarás la atención. Los hombres que te apresaron se apoderaron de todo lo que era tuyo, no lo dudes. Ahora, ven. Te llevaré a la puerta posterior. Te queda poco tiempo.

El la siguió, pero tomó nota de todo lo que vio al pasar mientras la mujer lo sacaba de la fortaleza. Casi cambió de plan cuando vio el escaso número de hombres que había, fuera de los criados. Las defensas eran fuertes, pero no había quien las guarneciera.

No le extrañaba que el hermano de la dama estuviese contratando hombres. La aldea del Sonido podía ser ocupada en un día, y Sasuke volvería en menos de una semana para demostrarlo.

.

.

.

**Nota:**

Holaa! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Sasuke tiene una sed de venganza imparable! Más vale que Sakura se cuide. Y es que un hombre tan arrogante y orgulloso como Sasuke debe arder de cólera al haber sido "abusado" de esa manera.

En respuesta a las personas que me han preguntado, actualizo todos los días

Dedico este espacio a todos aquellos que son constantes, que han seguido la historia desde el primer capítulo y me han apoyado con sus mensajitos. ¡Muchas Gracias!

Sin más que decir espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por leerme

¡Tu opinión me hace muy feliz!

Anaid


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO X**

-Ya está.

-Lo sé –dijo fríamente Sakura mientras se apartaba de la ventana-. Miré hasta que desapareció en los bosques.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo incómoda Ino-. Tendríamos que haber esperado.

-No. Sasori dijo que no saldrá de aquí hasta que tenga la certeza de que estoy embarazada. Se propone dejar el sitio de Tanzaku en manos de sus caballeros; éstos no creen que avance mucho durante las primeras semanas, y a él en realidad no lo necesitan. Hoy es el primer día que sale del castillo, y de la fortaleza. Tal vez no vuelva a salir. Y vigila a todos con ojos de águila, para asegurarse de que los criados no vienen aquí. ¿Crees que no le llamaría la atención la partida de ese individuo enorme?

-A veces duerme…

-Y la fortaleza está completamente cerrada, vigilada por sus propios hombres en todas las entradas. Ino, sabes que éste era el mejor momento, quizás el único para sacar de aquí a ese hombre sin que Sasori lo sepa y arme un escándalo.

-Pero no cumplió su propósito –le recordó Ino.

Sakura se estremeció, a pesar de que no hacía frío en la habitación.

-Yo… no podría hacerlo otra vez, aunque él estuviese aquí. Te lo dije ayer. Nunca más.

-Sí, Sakura, sé que fue difícil…

-¿Difícil? –Sakura la interrumpió con una risa áspera-. ¡Estuvo mal, muy mal! Y no puedo continuar cometiendo una falta para evitar otra. Tuve que hacerlo al principio, para demostrar a Sasori que obedecía a sus reclamos. Pero después de que lo convencí de que se alejase, de que su presencia turbaba tanto al hombre que no podía tentarlo, no era necesario regresar a ese cuartito. Sin embargo, lo hice. Continué obedeciendo al pie de la letra a Sasori, aunque si me hubiese detenido a pensar…

-¿Por qué te atribuyes la culpa? –preguntó Ino-. Ni siquiera el acto te complació, pero a él sí.

-No, a él no le agradó. ¿Cómo podía obtener placer de algo que detestaba? Ino, luchó contra mí constantemente. Se lastimó para luchar contra mí. Le repugnaba lo que yo estaba haciendo, me odiaba, y se ocupó de hacérmelo saber. Esos ojos… –Se estremeció otra vez-. Yo no podría haber entrado allí de nuevo. No hubiera podido obligarlo de nuevo aunque mi propia vida hubiese dependido de ello.

-Pero, ¿y si tu plan no funciona?

-Funcionará. Es necesario. Sasori no sabrá que escapó. Creerá que todavía lo visito todas las noches. Cuando sepa si he concebido o no, le diré que fui yo quien le dejó huir. No me castigará por eso, pues no querrá amenazar la vida del niño. Y la vida o la muerte de ese hombre no es importante para su plan. El mismo dijo que nadie creería en las palabras de un siervo si éste reclamaba al niño. Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

-No estoy tan segura de que fuese un siervo –reconoció Ino con expresión inquieta.

-¿Tú también viste su arrogancia?

-Afirmó que tenía un escudero que fue asesinado cuando lo capturaron.

- Dios santo, otro motivo para despreciarme. – Sakura suspiró-. De modo que era un caballero de baja cuna. ¿Crees que reconocerá ante nadie lo que le hicieron aquí?

-No, jamás –replicó Ino sin manifestar la más mínima duda.

-En ese caso, no necesitamos temer que eche a rodar rumores… si hay un niño. Pero lo haya o no, diremos a Sasori que estoy embarazada. Después, él irá a combatir a ese condenado y belicoso Uchiha… ojalá ambos se maten. Y apenas se marche, nosotras haremos lo mismo. Todavía tengo todas mis ropas, que valen casi una fortuna, y allí hay una ciudad donde podremos obtener un buen precio por todo. Contrataremos a nuestros propios hombres, sacaremos a mi madre de la fortaleza de Akasuna mientras Sasori está ocupado en Tanzaku después iremos a más allá del norte y a la corte de Konohamaru.

-A lord Sasori no le agradará perder la aldea del Sonido y a ti

-¿Crees que eso me importa? –casi rezongó Sakura con expresión amarga-. Después de lo que hizo, confío en que jamás vuelva a hallar placer en nada.

Más avanzada la tarde, pareció que Sakura lograría satisfacer su deseo, por lo menos provisionalmente. Sasori había regresado poco antes del pueblo, donde había encontrado sólo tres hombres que merecían ser contratados y cuatro más a quienes valía la pena entrenar; le llegó un mensaje que provocó en él un estallido de cólera. A Sakura le agradó presenciarlo desde el lugar en que estaba sentada, cosiendo junto al hogar.

Se le permitía descender al Gran Salón unas pocas horas diarias, de modo que la gente se acostumbrase a verla y ella pudiese asegurar a todos los que preguntaban que lord Orochimaru estaba recuperándose, pero aún se encontraba demasiado enfermo para salir de su dormitorio, y seguía insistiendo en que sólo ella lo atendiese. Sasori había advertido la necesidad de apelar a este subterfugio, y de afirmar que Orochimaru no estaba tan gravemente enfermo que no pudiese cumplir las obligaciones conyugales con su esposa. Cuando llegase el momento oportuno, Sasori se limitaría a afirmar que el señor del castillo había tenido una recaída trágica y había fallecido.

Ahora, Sakura vio cómo su hermanastro se ponía púrpura, tan furioso estaba, y maldecía y renegaba, de modo que casi todos los criados huían despavoridos. En primer lugar, pensó que había descubierto la fuga del sustituto de Orochimaru. Pero a menos que el hombre se hubiese dejado atrapar estúpidamente, eso no era posible, pues Sasori no había subido al piso alto desde su llegada al castillo.

Cuando la vio sentada allí, el color púrpura de su cara se atenuó levemente. Adoptó una actitud reflexiva mientras la miraba, demasiado reflexiva y calculadora. Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando él se acercó, y de pronto experimentó el terrible temor de verse obligada a realizar otro acto despreciable. Pero cuando oyó lo que Sasori tenía que decir, se hubiera echado a reír de no haber temido que la abofetease.

-No sé cómo descubrió que la aldea del sonido es mía ahora, pero seguramente lo sabe. Uchiha me ha seguido hasta aquí. ¡Maldito sea, ese hombre es implacable!

-Creí que habías dicho que estaba en Tanzaku.

-Estaba. Pero sin duda le advirtieron de que mi ejército se aproximaba y escapó antes de que comenzara el asedio. Debió de reunir otro ejército, pues viene con casi quinientos hombres bajo el estandarte del abanico.

-Si formó otro ejército, ¿por qué no lo llevó inmediatamente a Tanzaku para expulsar al tuyo?

-No seas estúpida, Sakura –replicó impaciente Sasori-. El castillo de Tanzaku era el baluarte de tu padre. Sabes que tiene defensas muy sólidas. Los hombres que Uchiha dejó allí para defender lo pueden sostener durante varias semanas. No tiene prisa en regresar a Tanzaku, sobre todo si se ha enterado de que estoy aquí con sólo un puñado de hombres. Si me captura, puede imponer condiciones que provocarán la desintegración de mi ejército.

-O puede matarte.

El la miró hostil, pero Sakura se sintió complacida al ver que el color de su hermanastro se convertía a una especie de palidez antinatural.

-¿Estás seguro de que es él? –preguntó Sakura-. Tanzaku está a dos días al norte de aquí.

-Nadie puede confundir sus colores, o ese maldito abanico rojo y blanco sobre fondo negro. Es él, y llegará en menos de una hora, de modo que debo partir ahora mismo.

-¿Y yo?

-Se apoderará de esta fortaleza, al margen de que yo esté aquí o no. Sabe que es mía, y ha jurado apoderarse de todo lo que me pertenece, por nuestra intromisión en Konoha. Maldito sea, ¿por qué no se satisface con la muerte de mi padre?

Corno estas palabras no estaban dirigidas a ella, Sakura no intentó responder. No podía comprender la venganza, por lo menos en ese nivel. Pero no la alarmaba que el señor de Uchiha se acercase, o que Sasori se propusiera dejarla para afrontar al invasor. Todo lo que frustrase a Sasori y sus odiosos planes sería bien recibido por ella.

-Tú negociarás personalmente con él –continuó Sasori –No te hará daño. El año pasado capturó a otra de mis feudatarias, lady Avice, y sólo insistió en que ella le jurase fidelidad. Haz lo mismo si te lo reclama. No importará. Regresaré dentro de tres días con el ejército para derrotarlo. Sí, es mejor aquí que en el castillo de Tanzaku, porque es fácil rodear la aldea. Y ahora dispongo de hombres suficientes para hacerlo, el triple que él. No temas, Sakura, en poco tiempo volverás conmigo.

Dicho esto, la aferró por los hombros y le dio un beso que de ningún modo podía considerarse fraterno. Sakura se sintió sorprendida y asqueada. Hasta ese momento no había sabido que él la deseaba.

.

.

.

**Nota:**

Holaa! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Sakura parece no haber podido soportar más la situación con Sasuke ¿Pero quién podría hacerlo? Ha debido de ser horrible para mi pequeña ese cargo de conciencia. Por otro lado parece que el señor Uchiha está cerca, y no viene en buenos términos pues lo sigue un ejército de soldados. Sasori ha revelado sus sentimientos por Sakura, sin embargo, la ha dejado sola con el fin de que ella intermedie con aquel terrible hombre que se dispone a acabar con los Akasuna. ¡Las cosas se están poniendo intensas!

Quiero dejar algunas cosas claras pues varias personas me han escrito:

La aldea del Sonido se divide en pueblo y fortaleza. (También recibe el nombre de castillo)

La edad de Sakura y Sasuke podría estar cerca de los 20 a 24 años (Mas adelante se definirá este rasgo)

Tanzaku es una de las propiedades de Sakura, heredada directamente de su padre (Son demasiados nombres y entiendo la confusión)

El nombre del padre de Sasori, "Satsugai" es inventado. Nunca en el manga o anime se revelaron los nombres de sus padres.

Creo que aquí resuelvo todas las interrogantes. Si tienes alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia estaré atenta

Muchas gracias por leerme .

Anaid


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XI**

Sólo después de que Sasori se marchara, Sakura comprendió que ella y su madre se habían salvado de la furia de aquel hombre gracias a una distracción. Él tenía la mente tan concentrada en la amenaza que representaba Uchiha y en la necesidad de derrocarlo que había olvidado todo lo que se refería al hombre que se suponía estaba encadenado en el piso alto. Si aquél hubiese estado todavía allí, ella se habría visto en dificultades para explicar su presencia a los invasores cuando se adueñaran de la fortaleza.

Felizmente, ésa no era una de las preocupaciones de Sakura. Tampoco prestó atención a las instrucciones de Sasori, por lo menos al principio, pues su intención había sido abandonar la fortaleza apenas él se marchase. Pero no necesitó mucho tiempo para descubrir que aquel canalla despreciable se había llevado consigo a todos los guerreros y hasta el último de los caballos.

Sakura consideró brevemente la posibilidad de ir al pueblo y ocultarse allí, de modo que la fortaleza quedase abierta, ocupada sólo por los criados que debían recibir al ejército de Uchiha. Pero Uchiha deseaba venganza además de conquistar, y un hombre así bien podía incendiar el pueblo en busca de Sasori o de la nueva dama del Sonido. Tampoco le serviría huir al bosque, como había hecho el sustituto de Orochimaru. A pie, sin dinero, no podría salvar a su madre antes de que Sasori descubriese lo que había hecho.

Esta vez no tuvo más remedio que atenerse a las instrucciones de Sasori, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero no reclamaría nada. Esperaría a ver qué condiciones se le ofrecían, y partiría de allí. Nadie podía saber que la fortaleza estaba totalmente indefensa. Las almenas estaban cerradas, la puerta clausurada. Vista desde fuera, el Sonido parecía una fortaleza bien defendida. Ella no dudaba de que podía conseguir del atacante condiciones favorables para ella misma y los criados.

Una vez que hubiese conocido a Uchiha y apreciado qué clase de hombre era, quizá pudiese apelar a aquel caballero, y pedirle ayuda. Si no era peor que Sasori, le ofrecería someterse a él. Por supuesto, Uchiha ya se había adueñado de tres de las propiedades de Sakura, y no era probable que se las devolviese. Ella no las mencionaría. Otras propiedades de Sakura continuaban en manos de Sasori, pero de todos modos, Uchiha se proponía ocupar todo lo que estaba bajo el control de aquél. A decir verdad, ella no tenía nada con lo que negociar. Sí, podía ayudar a Uchiha. Conocía los planes de Sasori, podía advertirle de que él regresaría. Pero ¿Uchiha llegaría a creerle?

Ino había querido ir con ella hasta la entrada, pero Sakura la convenció de que continuase en el salón e hiciese todo lo posible para calmar a los criados. Llevó consigo a cuatro servidores, pues no tenía la fuerza necesaria para elevar los protectores de las troneras. Pero había esperado demasiado tiempo. El ejército de Uchiha había llegado, estaba a la distancia de un tiro de flecha, y la visión de la fuerza, quinientos hombres armados para la guerra, con casi cincuenta caballeros montados, hizo que los hombres que acompañaban a Sakura se dejasen dominar por el pánico.

Sólo querían huir y ocultarse, y Sakura no pudo criticarlos, pues ella sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, no podía permitirles esa actitud, y su propio miedo agregó a su tono cierta frialdad mientras explicaba serenamente que si no permanecían allí para ayudarla, morirían; que el enemigo los mataría después de derribar las puertas... o que ella perecería. Los hombres permanecieron a su lado, aunque se echaron al suelo, lejos de las troneras desde donde se disparaban las flechas.

Sakura observó, tratando de recuperar la calma. Tantos caballeros. No había esperado eso. El abanico rojo y blanco se vanagloriaba en varios estandartes claramente visibles, y muchos de los caballeros los habían agregado a los arreos de sus caballos. Sí, era la gente de Uchiha, aunque ella no podía adivinar cuál de los caballeros montados era el Jefe.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un hombre se separase del grupo y avanzara hasta la entrada. No vestía la típica gruesa cota de mallas; por lo tanto no era un caballero. Por lo menos había cuarenta soldados que estaban montados, pero no en los grandes corceles, y aquél era uno de ellos.

Tenía una voz potente. Sakura oyó claramente cada palabra, pero no daba crédito. No había condiciones ni garantías. La rendición completa o la destrucción total. Disponía de diez minutos para decidir.

No había nada que decidir. Aunque fuese una fingida amenaza, de lo cual dudaba, Sakura no podía aceptar el desafío, pues los hombres que había traído con ella no esperaron a escuchar su decisión. Corrieron a abrir las puertas sin esperar la orden, y Sakura no pudo impedirlo. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar la entrada del ejército.

Los caballeros entraron con las espadas desenvainadas, pero dentro los esperaba solamente Sakura, que permaneció de pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera. No parecieron sorprendidos. Y los que fueron enviados a guarnecer los muros lo hicieron de prisa, sin tomar muchas precauciones ni prevenirse ante la posibilidad de que alguien se opusiera.

El resto del ejército se aproximó a Sakura, encabezado por tres caballeros que desmontaron en primer término. Dos tenían vestiduras tan lujosas que probablemente eran señores, aunque sólo uno podía ser Uchiha; el otro quizás era su vasallo. Pero el tercer caballero fue el que avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Era más alto que los dos restantes, y al tiempo que se acercaba en vainó la espada. Mientras avanzaba no apartaba los ojos de Sakura, aunque ella no pudo apreciarlo claramente porque tenía baja la visera del yelmo.

Había elegido un mal lugar para esperar, pues el sol estaba cletras de los hombres y le daba directamente en la cara, arrancando chispas brillantes a sus trenzas de rosáceas, y destacando la reluciente blancura de su piel de alabastro, y le impedía decir nada acerca del hombre que se acercaba, excepto que era muy alto y estaba completamente revestido de armadura .Incluso el barbijo de malla estaba asegurado al mentón inferior el yelmo con el ancho protector nasal bien encasquetado y ambos adminículos disimulaban sus rasgos- excepto el tajo cruel que era su boca.

Sakura abrió la boca para saludar, pero sólo pudo emitir una exclamación cuando las manos del hombre le aferraron los hombros, con tal fuerza que ella temió que le quebrase los huesos. Cerró los ojos a causa del dolor. Una nueva y brusca sacudida la obligó a abrirlos.

-¿Tu nombre?

Su voz era tan fría como cruel era la expresión de los labios. Sakura no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Debía saber que era la dama del castillo, simplemente por el atuendo, y sin embargo la trataba como a una sierva del campo, y eso la aterrorizaba.

-Lady Sakura Harun... del Sonido -dijo con voz que era un mero chillido.

-Ya no eres lady. En adelante, eres mi prisionera.

Sakura casi se desplomó de alivio. Por lo menos no se proponía matarla allí mismo, sobre los peldaños. Y ser prisionera no era tan grave, era una situación provisional. A la mayoría de la gente de noble cuna se la encerraba en habitaciones apropiadas y se le concedían todas las cortesías que correspondían a su nivel. Pero ¿qué había querido decir al afirmar que ya no era lady?

El continuaba apretándola con fuerza, esperando. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que ella se opusiera a la decisión de hacerla prisionera? No, Sakura no discutiría con aquel hombre. Por lo que había visto y escuchado hasta ese momento, era peor que Sasori. Pero ¿qué podía esperarse de un hombre que salía a hacer la guerra si otro le arrebataba apenas un centímetro de tierra?

Ella comenzaba a inquietarse, sabiendo que él la miraba fijamente, pero sentía demasiado temor para mirarlo a su vez. Finalmente, él se volvió, siempre sosteniéndola, y literalmente la arrojó sobre el pecho revestido de armadura de uno de los hombres que se había acercado con él.

-Lleven a la prisionera a Kisaragi y pónganla en mi mazmorra. Si no está allí cuando yo llegue, alguien pagará las consecuencias.

El hombre que estaba detrás de ella palideció. Sakura no lo vio. También ella estaba pálida, casi al borde del desmayo, después de oír aquellas palabras ominosas.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, pero Uchiha ya se había vuelto para entrar en la fortaleza

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota: **

Holaa ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Sasori cobarde has dejado atrás a Sakura con ese temible seños de la guerra.

¿Qué será de Sakura ahora que se ha convertido en prisionera de Uchiha?

¿Cuál será su destino?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo –inserte música dramática-

Jajajaj ya, en serio, veremos como diversas cosas se irán aclarando más adelante, espero que este capítulo les haya resultado entretenido .

Muchas gracias por leerme

¡Tu opinión me hace muy feliz!

Anaid


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XII**

Ino lo halló en la cámara en la cual no deseaba entrar desde hacía unos días. Las altas velas se habían consumido después de la última visita de Sakura a la habitación, poco antes del alba; pero él había encontrado una vela nueva y la había fijado al soporte de metal del candelabro. Sus hombres estaban saqueando la fortaleza, y apoderándose de todas las cosas valiosas que deseaban. Ino no imaginaba qué podía estar haciendo allí aquel hombre, cuando una ojeada le hubiera bastado para saber que en la habitación sólo había una cama.

Vaciló antes de hablar. Él estaba de pie, mirando fijamente el lecho. Se había quitado el yelmo, pero la cofia de malla aún le cubría la cabeza. Era un hombre muy alto, y los hombros anchos le recordaban a Ino que...

-¿Qué quieres?

Ella se sobresaltó, pues ni el hombre se había vuelto para mirarla cuando se acercó a la puerta, ni tampoco Ino había emitido un solo sonido. Tampoco ahora se volvió. En cambio, se inclinó y levantó del suelo las largas cadenas. Ella lo miró, fascinada, mientras él se pasaba dos veces la cadena alrededor del cuello, como si hubiera sido un collar de perlas, y dejaba colgando los extremos desde los hombros hasta la cintura. Ino se estremeció, y se preguntó por qué había recogido las cadenas, a menos que se propusiera usarlas con alguien.

-¡Contesta!

Ella se sobresaltó y balbuceó: -Dicen... dicen que eres el señor de Kisaragi. Lord Uchiha

-Sí.

-Por favor, ¿qué has hecho con mi señora? No ha regresado...

-Y no regresará... nunca.

Él se volvió al decir la última palabra, e Ino retrocedió.

-Eso lo determinará la compasión de Dios; ¡no vos!

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó en un gesto amenazador.

-¿Por qué yo no?

Ino pensó en la posibilidad de huir. Pensó en la conveniencia de rogar. Recordó a su tierna Sakura en manos de aquel hombre, y quiso llorar.

-¡Ah, Dios mío, no la lastimes! -gritó horrorizada-. Ella no tenía alternativa...

-¡Cállate! -rugió él-. ¿Crees que puedes disculpar lo que ella me hizo? Sus motivos no importan. He jurado que nadie me hace mal sin pagarlo diez veces.

-¡Pero ella es una dama...!

-¡Porque es una mujer le salvo la vida! Pero eso no cambia su destino. Tampoco tú lo lograrás. De modo que no me ruegues por ella, o recaerá sobre ti la misma suerte.

Ino calló mientras Sasuke pasaba frente a ella para entrar en otra habitación, al otro lado del corredor. Sabía que Ino continuaba merodeando alrededor de la puerta, retorciéndose las manos, las lágrimas brotando de sus suaves ojos azules. Tal vez había contraído una deuda con Ino, pero si volvía a rogar por aquella bruja de cabellos de rosáceos, la enviaría también a las mazmorras. No era hombre que advirtiera dos veces.

La otra cámara, mucho más amplia, estaba preparada para alojar a un señor, con sus comodidades, costosas aunque escasas; tenía pocos objetos de carácter personal que indicasen a quién pertenecía. Pero Sasuke sabía. Abrió bruscamente el único arcón que allí había, y la abundancia de prendas finas confirmó lo que había sospechado.

De todos modos, preguntó: -¿Le pertenecen?

Ino consiguió responder.

-Sí -dijo.

-Algunas de las doncellas que alojo podrán usar estas prendas.

Lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que disipó el temor de Ino y avivó su cólera, aunque no era tan estúpida como para manifestarla allí mismo.

-Es todo lo que le queda.

Él se volvió para mirarla de frente, y no había falta de sentimientos en aquellos ojos de expresión odiosa, como la había habido antes en su voz.

-No, todo lo que le queda es la piel de la espalda, y los harapos que yo decida entregarle. Aunque no olvido que a mí se me concedió todavía menos.

No, pensó Ino, en aquel hombre no había indiferencia. Sólo el deseo de venganza, y por eso se apoderaba de los vestidos; pero probablemente era el menor de los castigos que pensaba infligir a Sakura. E Ino no encontraba el modo de ayudar a su ama, pues él no deseaba saber que ella había sido una víctima tanto como él mismo. Ciertamente, las razones de Sakura poco importaban a un hombre como aquél, que no era un siervo, ni un caballero de escasa categoría, sino un encumbrado señor. Simplemente, nadie le hacía a un señor lo que le habían hecho a él, porque después no podía vivir para contarlo.

El temor de Ino se reavivó intensamente, pero tampoco entonces fue temor por ella misma.

-¿Te propones matarla?

-Ese placer sería muy breve -dijo él con frialdad-. No, no la mataré. Es mi prisionera. Jamás la libertaré por un rescate, jamás le permitiré salir de Kisaragi. Estará a mi disposición hasta el día de su muerte.

-¿No tienes compasión?

-¿Por los que me dañan? No, mujer, no la tengo. -Paseó de nuevo la mirada por la habitación antes de preguntar: -¿Orochimaru tenía parientes?

Ino estaba demasiado conmovida para pensar en las segundas intenciones de la pregunta.

-Sí, creo que un hermano.

-Aquí no le quedará nada más que una cascara ennegrecida-dijo Sasuke-. Pero tampoco quedará nada para el hermano de esa mujer.

A Ino se le agrandaron los ojos.

-¿También piensas quemar la fortaleza?

-¿Todo lo ocurrido fue debido a este lugar, verdad?

Ella no entendía que el sentimiento de venganza fuese tan absoluto. Lo que había obligado a hacer a Sakura había sido por la aldea del Sonido. Si se trataba sólo de ese lugar, quizás ella podría entenderlo. No lamentaría ver que lo incendiaban, y sabía que a Sakura tampoco le molestaría que frustrasen de ese modo a Sasori.

-¿Y qué sucederá con los servidores que quedan sin casa?

Él se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no le importase, pero dijo:-No quemaré el pueblo... excepto la posada. Y agregó fríamente:-Los habitantes del castillo pueden trasladarse al pueblo, o yo los dispersaré en distintos lugares de mi propiedad, lo cual mejorará su situación, a juzgar por el aspecto harapiento que tienen.- Después miró más atentamente a Ino, y la túnica de fina lana que ella usaba, y dijo:-Tú no vives aquí, ¿verdad?

-Vine hace apenas tres días, cuando trajeron a mi señora.

-Entonces, eres libre de regresar a tu hogar.

¿Regresar a la morada de Sasori, que Uchiha sitiaría en un futuro próximo? ¿O de retorno a su verdadera residencia en Tanzaku, que ya había sido capturada y que Sasori había decidido recuperar? Hermosas alternativas: ambas la obligarían a vivir en medio de la guerra y la destrucción. Pero Ino no quería decírselo. Si él no sabía aún quién era Sakura, o que el hermanastro de Sakura era su enemigo Jurado, Ino no sería la persona que le informara de ello para acentuar todavía el ansia de venganza que él ya sentía.

-Mi hogar está destruido -fue todo lo que dijo.

El la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y el gesto provocó un escalofrío en Ino, pues el parecía aún más cruel.

-Así como pago con la misma moneda a los que me hacen mal, también recompenso a los que me prestan servicio. Puedes ir a vivir al castillo de Kisaragi, si así lo deseas.

¿El lugar adonde había enviado a Sakur? Ino no lo había esperado, y casi no podía creer en su buena suerte en medio de tanto desastre.

El percibió el placer que Ino sentía, lo interpretó con acierto, y lo rechazó sin más trámites.

-Entiéndeme, mujer -agregó bruscamente-. Si vas al castillo de Kisaragi, será para servirme y servir a los míos, no a ella. A ella jamás volverás a servirla. Si no puedes concederme tu lealtad...

-Puedo -se apresuró a asegurarle Ino-. Lo haré, de buena gana.

-¿Sí? -preguntó él con escepticismo, la duda todavía evidente en sus expresivos ojos-. Falta verlo. ¿Pero quizá tú me dirás el nombre del hermano?

Las consecuencias de tal información atravesaron la mente de Ino. Sasori no estaría peor si Uchiha se enteraba de su nombre, y lo mismo sucedería si su enemigo lo hallaba, pues ya era el blanco de su odio. Pero Sakura sufriría más si él sabía a qué atenerse. Incluso podía cambiar de idea y matarla para tener derecho total a las propiedades de la dama. Pero, ¿no era probable que se enterase del nombre de Sasori mientras estuviese allí? No, los criados sólo lo conocían por el nombre de lord Sasori. Y ella dudaba de que Sasori interrogase a todos los hombres que habitaban en el pueblo.

-Mujer, ¿por qué vacilas? -preguntó-. Seguramente conoces su nombre.

Ino miró con dureza a su interlocutor, dispuesta a soportar toda la expresión de su cólera.

-Sí, lo conozco, pero no lo diré. Aunque ella lo odia, ahora él es la única esperanza que mi ama tiene de verse a salvo de tu "merced". Yo no la ayudaré, pero tampoco te ayudaré contra ella. Si me pides eso, tendré que rechazar tu ofrecimiento.

El la miró largamente, antes de preguntar:

-¿Por qué no me temes?

-Te temo.

El hombre gruñó.

-Lo disimulas muy bien.

Él no reaccionó encolerizado, y se limitó a emitir el típico gruñido masculino, lo cual indicó a Ino que aceptaba las circunstancias, aunque no lo satisfacían en absoluto. Ino se descubrió a sí misma sonriéndole, y se preguntó si era tan cruel como parecía.

A Sasuke no le agradó aquella sonrisa, pero no formuló más preguntas a la mujer, y le ordenó que recogiese sus cosas. Envió a uno de sus hombres para retirar las ropas. Karin y Tayuya podían usarlas después de reformar los vestidos, pues ambas jóvenes eran un poco más altas que la muchacha de los cabellos de rosáceos. Y a él le agradaría ver que otras mujeres usaban las posesiones de Sakura. Las mujeres atribuían mucha importancia a sus ropas. Sí, eso le agradaría... y también lo complacerían muchas otras cosas.

Tendría que encontrar una recompensa apropiada para Shikamaru Nara, que había sabido reaccionar rápidamente en aquella coyuntura. Sir Shikamaru había quedado al mando de los hombres que Sasuke había traído para escoltar a Hazuki en su viaje a Kisaragi. Otros dieciséis caballeros habían formado parte del grupo; algunos tenían más edad que Shikamaru, y sin embargo Sasuke se había sentido impresionado por la capacidad de liderazgo del hombre más joven en varias escaramuzas del año precedente. Por el momento, se había limitado a ascenderlo a capitán de la guardia.

Se había desenvuelto bien. Cuando Sasuke no se reunió con sus hombres, como se había previsto, Shikamaru envió a varios caballeros de regreso a la aldea del Sonido, para comprobar qué lo había detenido. El posadero afirmó que Sasuke había partido apenas se abrieron las puertas del pueblo, aquella mañana. Se descubriría la mentira apenas se pusiera el sol. Pero Shikamaru no había tenido motivos para dudar de aquella versión. Supuso que Sasuke ya no estaba en el pueblo, y comenzó a buscar en la campiña y los alrededores. Pero los bosques eran espesos hacia el sur, y treinta hombres no podían cubrir mucho terreno con la rapidez que Shikamaru deseaba. Además, necesitaba mantener a varios en el camino, para salir al encuentro de Hazuki cuando llegase su grupo.

Después Shikamaru decidió enviar un mensajero a la más cercana de las posesiones de Sasuke, para pedir ayuda. Era la fortaleza de Manns, ocupada por su vasallo, sir Kidomaru a sólo una legua y media al oeste del Sonido. Entretanto Hazuki había llegado y se sintió turbada cuando supo que Sasuke no estaba allí para recibirla, y que en realidad había desaparecido. Resultó que otro de sus vasallos estaba visitando a sir Kidomaru cuando llegó el mensajero de Shikamaru. Sir Suigetsu tenía casi doscientos hombres consigo. De modo que cuando aquella mañana Sasuke se encontró con sus hombres dispersos en la región, se le informó que sir Kidomaru y sir Suigetsu llegarían en pocas horas con sus dos pequeños ejércitos, y con la intención de destruir la aldea del Sonido si Sasuke no había aparecido aún.

Sasuke no podía haberse sentido más sorprendido ni más complacido. Había contemplado la posibilidad de perder varios días enviando a Kisaragi la orden de reunir más hombres, pues Kidomaru ya le había dado sus cuarenta días aquel año durante el sitio de dos fortalezas pertenecientes a su más reciente enemigo, el señor de Akasuna. No habría impuesto más tareas a Kidomaru, por mucha impaciencia que sintiera, pero Kidomaru había venido de buena gana. Y sir Suigetsu simplemente amaba la pelea: ésa era la razón por la cual siempre tenía disponible un pequeño ejército de mercenarios. En realidad, Sasuke acababa de enviar a Suigetsu de regreso a su hogar con el fin de que se ocupara "de sus asuntos", pues el joven señor había estado al servicio de Sasuke casi medio año, y no mostraba indicios de desear que se lo licenciara.

Lo único que no se había desarrollado de acuerdo con el plan era que lady Hazuki no había esperado; después de acampar un día, había partido al siguiente con su pequeña escolta. Sasuke no atinaba a entender qué la había inducido a adoptar esa actitud. Y no había dejado a Shikamaru ningún mensaje, salvo las palabras "continúo mi camino". El no deseaba castigarla antes de que estuviesen casados, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar una actitud absurda de una esposa. Había dejado a Shikamaru al mando de los hombres, y ella hubiera debido subordinarse a él.

Pero ni siquiera eso podía menoscabar su éxito: la visión de Sakura del Sonido de pie en el patio, sola, lo había colmado de salvaje alegría. La tenía. Como había jurado que sería, la tenía en su poder, y ella lamentaría eternamente haber llegado a aquella situación.

Sasuke salió de la aldea del Sonido, pero no antes de acercar personalmente una antorcha encendida a la cama en la que había estado encadenado e impotente, y no antes de enviar veinte hombres más para garantizar que su prisionera no escapase.

.

.

.

Nota

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Una explicación breve de como Sasuke, el señor Uchiha logro llegar a la fortaleza del sonido en tan poco tiempo. Sus vasallos Shikamaru, Siugetsu y Kidomaru actuaron rápidamente en su ausencia, reuniendo un considerable ejército. Vale aclarar que Sasuke aún no conoce el nombre del hermanastro de Sakura. Su eterno enemigo Sasori Akasuna. Y asi mismo, Sakura desconoce completamente la identidad tras aquel hombre que le arrebato el título de Lady y la arrojo a una mazmorra.

Ohhh demasiadas cosas por aclarar y secretos por revelar. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Sasuke se entere de que el hombre que se encargó de atarlo a aquella cama, era en realidad su enemigo jurado? ¿Cómo reaccionara Sakura cuando descubra que el señor de la guerra, Uchiha. Era en realidad al hombre que violo repetidas veces? ¿Podrá Ino hablar nuevamente con Sakura? ¿Karin y Tayuya apoderándose de las ropas de Sakura? ¡Cuántas incógnitas!

Sin más que decir.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme y a todas aquellas personitas que me motivan dejando un review! T.T es muy gratificante despertarme a la mañana siguiente y encontrar un par de opiniones. En un principio simplemente quería realizar esta adaptación a manera de logro personal, pero… Es realmente bonito que varias personas sigan la historia y saber de ante mano que alguien lee mi trabajo. ¡Muchas gracias _Amanda Rivers, __Kristhel, Lucy, Laura, Mary Herondale U, Sukareto Haruno y Yume no Kaze!_

Anaid


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XIII**

Sakura se sintió aturdida durante lo que restó de aquel día terrible. La habían puesto sobre un caballo, las muñecas atadas, las riendas manejadas por otro, de modo que ella no necesitaba concentrar la atención en guiar al animal. Y tampoco supo a donde iba. El castillo de Uchiha estaba al norte. Ella lo sabía, y sabía que la llevaban allí a toda prisa. Cómo llegase, importaba poco.

Su escolta había sido al principio de cinco hombres, aunque eran todos caballeros, y por lo tanto era menos probable que sufriesen el ataque de bandas de ladrones, si los había en la región. Pero un sexto caballero los alcanzó en el camino con órdenes más concretas de su señor.

Sakura alcanzó a escuchar que no debían hablar con ella, salvo para darle órdenes, que no debían dispensarle un trato especial por el mero hecho de que "parecía" ser una dama -lo cual originó muchas conjeturas- y que no debían tocarla, salvo para ayudarla a montar y desmontar, o para maniatarla bien cuando no estuviese a caballo. Nada de eso le importaba. Ni siquiera pensó en el asunto, tan impresionada estaba por lo que había sucedido.

Al caer la noche acamparon a la vera del camino, y apenas desensillaron los caballos y encendieron fuego llegaron veinte hombres más enviados por el señor Uchiha. A juzgar por el aspecto de los animales, habían cabalgado de firme para alcanzarlos en la oscuridad.

Sakura sintió que finalmente se avivaba su interés, pero sólo porque al principio temió que fuese Uchiha quien había llegado con tantos hombres, sobre todo cuando vio que uno de los caballeros montaba un corcel de alzada mucho mayor los restantes. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la luz del fuego decidió que no era él, a menos que se hubiese quitado la armadura: aquel hombre de cabellos negros vestía sólo una túnica y calzas de lana. En cualquier caso, ella no tenía modo de saberlo.

Aunque no estaba vestido como los restantes caballeros, y en ese nuevo grupo había sólo nueve, un escudero se llevó su caballo, exactamente como hizo con los demás. Sakura supuso que los otros diez hombres eran escuderos, pues todos eran más jóvenes que ella y tenían atuendos demasiado lujosos para ser meros soldados. Tampoco esto podía saberlo con certeza. Muchos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y ella no podía entender claramente lo que decían desde el lugar en que estaba sentada, sola, apoyada contra el árbol, frente al fuego.

Ciertamente, la habían maniatado con más fuerza después de permitirle satisfacer sus necesidades naturales, y eso con un condenado guardia que estaba a lo sumo a dos metros de distancia. Ahora, tenía una cuerda alrededor de los tobillos; otra cuerda, aún más larga, le ligaba la cintura al tronco del árbol. Y le habían atado las manos a la espalda, de modo que no tenía modo de alcanzar las cuerdas que le sujetaban los pies. El hecho de que se sintiera muy incómoda no inquietaba a los guardias, y además armonizaba con la orden de Uchiha, en el sentido de que no se le concediera "un trato especial".

Cuando el recién llegado, un hombre de elevada estatura, le dirigió apenas una mirada de curiosidad, Sakura sintió un gran alivio. No podía ser Uchiha, pues éste le habría dispensado más atención. Y un momento después confirmó esta idea, cuando oyó que el primer guardia le hablaba.

-¿Él os envió, sir Shikamaru? No creí que fuese una prisionera tan importante.

-Cualquier prisionero es importante para él, pues de lo contrario no lo apresaría -replicó sir Shikamaru.

-Por supuesto -convino el otro-. Aunque me alegro de traspasar la responsabilidad a otra persona. Lord Sasuke dijo que era imperativo que llegase sana y salva a Kisaragi. ¿Sabéis que hizo para merecer la mazmorra?

-No me lo dijo, y no es asunto que nos concierna. Es demasiado problemático.

Pero sentían curiosidad. Sakura podía verlo en los ojos de todos cuando la miraban, después de formularse la pregunta. Si ellos no sabían por qué se la trataba con tanta dureza, tampoco ella podría descubrirlo muy pronto. La curiosidad de los hombres no podía ser tan intensa como la de Sakura.

.

.

.

Mezcladas con la curiosidad, Sakura también advirtió expresiones admirativas en algunos, y eso le provocó inquietud. Quizá después de todo era mejor que les hubiesen ordenado abstenerse de tocarla, en vista de lo que, como Sakura bien sabía, podían hacerles a las mujeres prisioneras. Una había sido enviada a la mazmorra por sólo un día el año anterior, en la fortaleza de Sasori; la intención había sido aplicarle a lo sumo un castigo superficial. Pero el carcelero había aprovechado plenamente la ocasión mientras la muchacha estuvo allí.

-Chouji, ¿estás seguro de que no puede huir?

Sir Shikamaru lo dijo con tanta sequedad que Chouji se sonrojó. Lo que Shikamaru había visto era una cuerda alrededor de la cintura. La que ataba los pies estaba oculta bajo las faldas y la única manta que habían desplegado sobre el regazo de Sakura.

-No oíste el tono de lord Sasuke cuando la arrojó sobre mí -dijo Chouji en un tono defensivo.

-No, pero tengo aquí hombres suficientes para garantizar que la prisionera esté vigilada noche y día. Sasuke no dijo nada acerca de impedirle que duerma.

Sir Shikamaru se acercó para desatar la cuerda que aseguraba la cintura de Sakura. También volvió a atarle las muñecas, pero por delante. Sakura se lo agradeció cuando terminó, pero Shikamaru no índico que la hubiese escuchado, no la miró a los ojos. Y después se olvidaron de ella. Los hombres se pusieron a comer y finalmente se acomodaron para pasar la noche.

Más tarde, uno de los escuderos le trajo un pedazo de pan y un trozo de queso mohoso, con un jarro de agua. Ella no tenía apetito y era probable que enfermase si intentaba comer, pero se sintió agradecida por el agua. No se molestó en decirlo. "si ellos no le hablaban, ¿por qué ella tenía que hablarles?

Sakura hubiera deseado no haber adquirido una conciencia tan cabal de su difícil situación como la que tenía desde la llegada Sir Shikamaru. Había sido mucho más fácil afrontar la situación cuando su mente no tenía conocimiento de todas las consecuencias.

Ahora, sabía el nombre del señor, el individuo que la enviaba a la mazmorra. Sakura había escuchado antes el nombre de Sasuke, pero entonces no sabía que quien hablaba se estaba refiriendo al señor Uchiha. Su mazmorra... Dios todopoderoso ¡una mazmorra! No era un sueño. Una mazmorra. Y al paso que llevaban, estaría allí por la mañana.

Seguramente él la conocía, y sabía que Sakura era la legítima dueña de tres de las propiedades que poco antes se habían rendido ante él. Pero, ¿cómo podía saberlo? Nunca lo había visto, jamás antes se habían encontrado. Quizá sencillamente él había oído decir que Sakura tenía que casarse con Orochimaru del Sonido, y en efecto, ella le había dado su nuevo apellido. Si no era así, ¿acaso existía otra razón para arrojarla a una mazmorra? La gente moría en esas mazmorras, a causa del abandono, los alimentos contaminados, o por cualquier otra razón. SÍ ella moría, no podría reclamar sus propiedades... y tampoco lo haría Sasori.

Ah, Dios mío, entonces su encarcelamiento no sería provisional. Uchiha deseaba que muriese, no quería sólo asesinarla con sus propias manos. Sakura no veía la diferencia, pero eso tan sólo era importante para él.

Hubiera deseado no ser una heredera. Haber sido una sierva inferior, sin ninguna posesión que los hombres pudieran codiciar. Tanzaku y todo lo que esa fortaleza representaba no le habían aportado más que sufrimiento desde que los Akasuna habían decidido matar al padre de Sakura para apoderarse de la propiedad.

Aquella noche durmió poco, pero al día siguiente no sintió fatiga. Su ansiedad no daba paz a su mente. Y el día pasó de prisa, lo mismo que los kilómetros del trayecto.

Llegaron a Kisaragi cuando ya se ponía el sol. El fulgor rojo de los muros del castillo recordaron tanto a Sakura su primera visión de la fortaleza del Sonido que el cuerpo casi le tembló ¿No había sido sólo cuatro días antes que ella creyó que estaba entrando en el infierno? Sabía que aquello sería mucho peor, la guarida del vengador del norte.

Era una fortaleza inexpugnable, un baluarte similar al castillo de Tanzaku. Pero mientras Tanzaku a lo sumo se elevaba hacia el cielo con una torre de cinco pisos de altura, Kisaragi se extendía sobre la tierra. Se había agregado un patio exterior en los últimos diez años, y por eso el patio interior era más grande de lo usual. Las paredes a ambos costados eran muy gruesas, y estaban protegidas por profundos fosos.

El patio externo era casi como un pueblo. Contenía tantos edificios, incluso un nuevo salón en construcción, cuya altura alcanzaría los dos pisos. Sin embargo, todavía se realizaban muchos ejercicios de armas en el patio interior, pues disponía de considerable espacio.

La torre de piedra se elevaba sólo cuatro pisos, aunque era más grande de lo normal. Sakura pronto comprobó que había otro nivel excavado por debajo. Después de pasar por una trampilla que comunicaba con el subsuelo, la mazmorra era otro agregado de lord Sasuke a su castillo.

La escalera descendía hasta la pequeña sala de guardia de paredes de piedra y piso de madera, que ahora estaba vacía. La única puerta era de hierro con una barra también de hierro que la reforzaba. Llevaba a un corredor que tenía un metro cincuenta de longitud, con otra puerta de hierro al fondo, y dos más a cada lado. La celda que estaba al fondo era la más espaciosa, aunque Sakura no lo habría adivinado, pues era un cuadrado de tan sólo unos dos metros cincuenta por dos metros cincuenta. El suelo era de tierra apisonada, las paredes de piedra, el techo una reja de hierro similar a un rastrillo, con el piso de madera del subsuelo encima.

La celda estaba completamente vacía, y en ella no había ni siquiera una tela vieja sobre la que acostarse. No hacía frío, pues era verano, pero había una corriente de aire que pasaba a través de las tablas del piso superior. Sakura miró fijamente la celda pequeña y vacía a la luz de la antorcha, e hizo un esfuerzo para evitar el llanto.

El propio sir Shikamaru la llevó allí. No dijo una palabra mientras le quitaba las cuerdas de las muñecas, pero fruncía el entrecejo. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Sakura, al terminar de desatarla, ella tuvo la certeza de que quería hablarle. Pero la orden de su señor le frenaba la lengua: era hombre que cumplía las órdenes hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Cuando se volvió para salir, ordenó al hombre que sostenía la antorcha:

-Deja eso y dile al carcelero que traiga un jergón y todo lo que sea necesario.

Hasta que se cerró la puerta ella no había advertido que en aquel terrible lugar estaría completamente a oscuras. De todos modos, guardó silencio. Aguzó el oído para escuchar los pasos que se alejaban, pero el sonido no duró mucho. Después, oyó el movimiento de las ratas que cruzaban el piso, sobre su cabeza.

.

.

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? La suerte de Sakura no mejora, ahora debe enfrentarse a esa terrible mazmorra en lo que llega el señor Uchiha al castillo. Y luego combatir contra el castigo y el destino que él le imponga.

Sakura es un personaje que tras su faceta de fortaleza y audacia, es muy sensible. Y todo por lo que ha pasado hasta el momento poco a poco la irá marcando.

Pronto veremos cómo se enfrentara a ese belicoso caballero, y su reacción cuando descubra la identidad tras Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leerme, espero que este capítulo te haya resultado entretenido ¡No olvides que tu opinión me hace muy feliz!

Anaid


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XIV**

Sakura comprendió que estaba en dificultades cuando el carcelero apareció con sólo dos mantas delgadas y un oxidado recipiente de agua. El carcelero era un hombre corpulento, de mediana edad, con los cabellos castaños en desorden, los ojos acuosos, y un hedor en su persona que casi provocó el vómito de Sakura. Al verla por primera vez se había sentido sorprendido, pero la sorpresa duró apenas un momento, y después el hombre ni siquiera intentó ocultar el placer que le producía contemplarla. Se sentía tan complacido, que estaba a un paso de echarse a reír mientras explicaba la rutina que seguía, y a la que ella tendría que ajustarse.

Le traería comida una sola vez por día, y ya había perdido el alimento de aquel día, de modo que tendría que esperar al siguiente, y si quería algo mejor que pan mohoso y agua, tendría que pensar en un modo de pagarlo. La fina túnica que Sakura vestía podía permitirle obtener un poco de mantequilla y queso durante una quincena, pero después... Tendría que hacer sus necesidades en una esquina del calabozo, y podía conseguir o no que uno de los peones del establo limpiase el lugar una vez por semana. No dispondría de agua para bañarse. Él no era un lacayo y se negaba a traer cubos de agua desde el pozo, a pesar de que estaba muy cerca. No debía darle motivos de queja, porque si lo hacía, quizá se olvidase de alimentarla. Si deseaba algo mejor, incluso otra antorcha, tenía que pagarlo.

Sakura consiguió que durante ese recitado, el horror no se expresara en su rostro. Sabía qué clase de pago deseaba aquel hombre. Se manifestaba en sus ojos, que se posaban insistentes el busto y las caderas de la joven. Ella podía afirmar en aquel momento que jamás tocaría el cuerpo de aquel cerdo maloliente, pero, ¿cómo se sentiría un mes más tarde? ¿Incluso semana? No había comido la noche anterior, ni durante ese día. Ya sentía cierta debilidad junto con los retortijones del hambre. ¿Y la antorcha? ¿Tendría que estar sepultada permanentemente en la oscuridad de aquella tumba, deseando ansiosa las visitas del hombre maloliente, sólo porque él podía traer consigo una luz?

No podría haber hablado, aunque lo hubiese intentado, pero al carcelero no le desagradó el silencio de Sakura. Incluso sonrió un momento antes de retirarse. Apenas se cerró la puerta, Sakura se sentó sobre las mantas y lloró. Su antorcha duraría apenas unas horas, después... En realidad no le importaba la oscuridad, pero nunca la había soportado sin disponer de los medios para obtener luz, y nunca en un lugar como aquel, con la proximidad de las ratas.

Se sentía tan dolorida, que al principio no alcanzó a escuchar la agria discusión que dos hombres mantenían en la sala de guardia. Fue una discusión breve, y alcanzó a escuchar claramente la última frase: -¡Márchate! .Unos momentos más tarde, se estremeció al notar que alguien abría de nuevo la puerta de la mazmorra. No era el carcelero, sino un hombre que llegó con un conjunto de velas, y las depositó en el centro de la celda. Era un poco mayor, y la sorpresa que manifestó al ver por primera vez a Sakura duró mucho más. Después, examinó lo que ella tenía en el calabozo, y maldijo en alta voz.

-Ese canalla, apuesto a que tampoco te ha traído comida, ¿eh?

Sakura parpadeó, y después negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sí, es lo que yo creía. Y ahora el canalla dice que quiere continuar en este puesto. ¡Lo desea! Lo odia, y con mucha razón, pero ahora comprendo por qué cambió de idea. Eres una muchacha menuda y muy bonita. Sin duda lord Sasuke te cree culpable de un crimen muy perverso puesto que te ha encerrado aquí, pero estoy seguro de que las cosas se aclarará cuando él regrese.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. No sabía qué pensar acerca dé aquel hombre y su discurso. Ciertamente, estaba indignado por algo, pero ella no sabía muy bien por qué.

Pero él no la atemorizaba como había sucedido con el otro. Si, había mucha bondad en sus ojos negros, y ella sintió deseos de llorar otra vez.

Seguramente él lo advirtió, pues dijo con voz hosca: -Vamos, vamos, nada de eso. Seguramente el tiempo que estés con nosotros no será tan desagradable. Este lugar es deplorable para encerrar a una dama, pero pese a todo es bastante íntimo, y yo me ocuparé de alegrarlo para ti.

¿Alegrar una mazmorra? No pudo evitar una sonrisa al concebir un pensamiento tan absurdo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Sakura.

-Me llaman Iruka Umino.

-Entonces, ¿también eres un carcelero?

-Sólo cuando es necesario, lo cual no sucede a menudo. Pero me apartaron de mi retiro, junto al fuego, para decirme que debo atenderte. La orden ha llegado un poco tarde, aunque es mejor tarde que nunca. Ese canalla no te lastimó, ¿verdad?

Ella casi preguntó: ¿Qué canalla? Pero advirtió a tiempo que se refería al otro carcelero.

-No, no me tocó. Pero entiendo que la orden de tu señor es que nadie me toque, ni para bien ni para mal, y que no se me hable. ¿No te dijeron que no debes hablarme?

-No, nadie me dijo tal cosa, y aunque me lo dijesen no me importaría. Hago lo que quiero, y siempre lo haré, aunque tengo unos cuantos latigazos en la espalda de una vez en que intentaron convencerme de lo contrario.

Ella experimentó una reacción de cólera por simpatía hacia aquel hombre.

-¿Quién te castigó?

-Eso no importa. -El hombre sonrió-. No te preocupes. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y la causa estuvo en mi propia, obstinación. Ahora, veamos qué puedo traerte a una hora tan tardía. Es probable que la cocina ya esté cerrada, pero seguramente habrá un poco de fruta en el depósito.

Le trajo cuatro manzanas recién cortadas, y con eso ella satisfizo su apetito. Pero no fue todo lo que él encontró. También trajo un armazón de madera y un colchón con varias mantas gruesas. Descubrió también una vieja alfombra que cubrió casi todo el espacio del piso. Otro viaje le permitió traer un cajón para fijar las velas, y una caja con más velas, de modo que ya no necesitó preocuparse por la oscuridad. También trajo un orinal, un cubo de agua con lienzos para lavarse, y agua fría y fresca para beber.

Iruka Umino era un verdadero regalo del cielo. Convirtió la mazmorra en una habitación que era, si no agradable, por lo menos cómoda. Le traía dos abundantes comidas diarias, con alimentos que eran apropiados para la mesa de un noble. Le suministraba abundante agua potable, además de agua para lavarse. Le trajo aguja e hilo para mantener atareadas las manos y la mente. Pasaba una parte bastante considerable del tiempo todos los días murmurando acerca de esto y aquello, la mayoría de las veces sobre cosas superficiales y triviales. A él sencillamente le encantaba hablar, y a Sakura le agradaba escucharlo.

Ella Sabía que debía agradecer a sir Shikamaru la presencia de Iruka Umino. Seguramente sir Shikamaru sabía cómo era el otro carcelero, y también que éste tenía un corazón bueno y humano. Después de todo, Shikamaru se había compadecido de ella, aunque era improbable que Sasuke Uchiha se lo agradeciera. Pero ella le mostraría su gratitud a sir Shikamaru si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Los días se convirtieron en una semana, después en dos y después en tres. Cuando Sakura al fin advirtió que había llegado el momento de su flujo mensual y que ese día había pasado sin novedades, se sentó sobre su colchón y se echó a reír histéricamente. De hecho, el plan de Sasori había tenido éxito. La simiente de aquel condenado bruto se había implantado en sólo tres noches de esfuerzo. Pero la aldea del Sonido había desaparecido. Desde el camino ellos se habían detenido para observar la nube de humo que se elevaba sobre las copas de los árboles, al incendiarse todas las construcciones de madera. No quedaba nada que pudiera entregarse a un niño; un niño concebido precisamente con ese propósito, ahora totalmente inútil.

Después de la risa nerviosa llegaron las lágrimas, un verdadero río de lágrimas mezcladas con autocompasión. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer un destino tan triste? ¿Qué sucedería cuando Sasuke Uchiha regresara a Kisaragi?

Sin duda separarían de ella a Iruka Umino, y le quitarían todas las comodidades que él le había suministrado. Volvería el otro carcelero, o alguien parecido a él. ¿Y Uchiha se preocuparía porque ella estuviera embarazada? No, aquel hombre deseaba verla muerta. Sakura no creía que rogarle al menos por la vida del niño sirviese de nada. Él no había codiciado el Sonido. Lo había destruido, de modo que no le importaría el destino del niño si ella le decía que era el heredero de Orochimaru. Además, el niño también era hijo de Sakura, y el propósito de Uchiha al desembarazarse de ella se vería frustrado si la joven dejaba un heredero de todo lo que le pertenecía.

No tendría que preocuparse por dar a luz en una mazmorra. No se le permitiría vivir tanto...salvo que Uchiha no regresara. ¿Y acaso su guerra con Sasori, que aún tenía el ejército de Orochimaru, no lo mantendría alejado mucho tiempo? SÍ ella podía tener al niño antes de que Uchiha se enterase, estaba segura de que podría convencer a Iruka Umino de que le buscase un hogar.

Sakura no podía definir muy bien cuándo el niño había comenzado a convertirse en su principal preocupación. Tal vez había sido concebido con una finalidad perversa, tal vez había perdido su utilidad, pero ella no consideró ninguno de estos aspectos. Era su hijo. No le importaba que el padre fuese un patán corpulento que siempre había odiado a Sakura. Ese padre...

Disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en aquella mazmorra, y con mucha frecuencia sus recuerdos volvían al sustituto de Orochimaru. No le agradaba, pero al parecer no podía controlarlo, si cerraba los ojos, aún podía verlo extendido ante ella, con el cuerpo tan impresionante. Aún podía recordar lo que había sentido gracias a él, aquella fuerza intensa que provenía, su posibilidad de controlar su cuerpo, por mucho que él luchase contra el dominio de Sakura.

No había mentido cuando le dijo que se alegraba de que hubiese sido él. No le había gustado poseerlo, pero después del sufrimiento inicial, no había sido ingrato tocarlo o saborearlo. Él no le provocaba repulsión, no le provocaba náuseas, pues olía a limpio, y era muy atractivo para la mirada, excepto por aquellos ojos que la odiaban con tanta pasión. Antes de hablarle por primera vez, sin embargo, Sakura había visto dulzura en ellos: aquellos ojos habían hecho que pareciese muy apuesto a pesar de la mordaza que deformaba su boca.

No oyó llegar a Iruka hasta que la puerta se abrió con el crujido acostumbrado y la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Esta vez el hombre no exhibía su acostumbrada y amable sonrisa, y parecía perturbado por algo. De pronto...

-Lady Sakura, ¿estás embarazada?

Ella le miró asombrada. No había sentido náuseas por la mañana, como les sucedía a algunas mujeres, y su busto no se había agrandado aún en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Entonces, ¿es así?

-Sí, pero cómo...

-Yo no lo había pensado, pero mi señor preguntó si habías tenido tus... en fin... tu período femenino, y yo me di cuenta de que no me pediste... más lienzos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Solo ahora yo misma lo advertí. Pero, ¿qué significa eso de que tu señor preguntó? ¿Cuándo preguntó?

Sakura perdió el color que había mantenido en aquella habitación sin sol.

-¿Ha regresado?

-Sí, y ahora debo llevarte ante él.


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XV**

Sakura no rogó a Iruka que no la llevase ante la presencia de su amo. No tenía sentido. Si él no la llevaba, vendría alguien para obligarla. De todos modos, necesitaba defenderse. Lo único que recordaba de Uchiha era su corpulencia y el tajo cruel que tenía en lugar de la boca; también la helada frialdad de su voz cuando ordenó que la metiesen en la mazmorra.

Apenas prestó atención al Gran Salón mientras lo atravesaba. Era media tarde, de modo que no había mucha gente alrededor; casi todos eran criados que ejecutaban alguna tarea, y unos pocos soldados y algunos caballeros de estatura no muy elevada.

La llevaron a la gran sala personal del señor. Era una amplia habitación al otro lado del corredor. Estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por dos grandes ventanales, uno a cada lado del hogar. La amplia cama tenía cuatro postes y un fino dosel. Estaba dispuesta contra el muro de piedra que dividía la sala, de modo que en invierno contase con el calor suplementario de la gran estufa que calentaba la pared.

Había otras cosas que observar, pero Sakura estaba tan impresionada por lo que parecía una pila de cadenas depositadas en el centro de la cama, que no prestó atención al hombre que se encontraba de pie al lado opuesto del lecho, hasta que el rodeó la cama y se acercó.

Su misma estatura evidenciaba quién era, si no era suficiente con su fina túnica negra y sus calzas; su identidad se expresaba también en la boca, esa fina boca que dibujaba un gesto cruel. Ella necesitó un momento más para darse cuenta de los cabellos negros, no del todo oscuros sino más bien azulados, fijarse en los ojos, con sus matices negros y profundos.

Lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y la palabra "tú" se formó en sus labios sin que se oyera el má mínimo sonido; después un mar de piadosa oscuridad se la tragó.

-Vamos, vamos -gruñó Iruka mientras la sostenía para evitar que cayese al piso.

Sasuke saltó hacia delante y casi la arrancó de los brazos de Iruka . La llevó a la cama y la depositó allí. Una de las manos pequeñas de Sakura fue a descansar sobre la cadena que estaba al lado. La sentiría al despertar. Sasuke sonrió.

-No imagino cuál ha sido la causa del desmayo, mi señor -dijo Iruka con voz ansiosa-. Estuvo comiendo bien.

Sasuke no apartó los ojos de la mujer de los cabellos de rosáceos.

-De modo que la mimaste. ¿No tiene mordeduras de rata en esa piel tan suave?

La respuesta de Iruka fue un rezongo ruidoso. Sasuke conocía a su hombre. Iruka era famoso por su corazón blando y su actitud gentil frente a todas las criaturas vivas.

Sasuke se había sentido furioso consigo mismo después de enviar la orden de que sólo Iruka Umino debía ocuparse de vigilar a Sakura. Pero no envió una contraorden. No deseaba que ella sufriera, hasta que él estuviese allí para hacerla sufrir. Y no quería que su cuerpo pequeño y delicado se amustiase a causa de las privaciones, en vista de lo que él se proponía hacer. Pero sobre todo, no quería que otro hombre la tocase, por lo menos hasta que él supiese si había tenido éxito en su robo. De acuerdo con la versión de Iruka, lo había tenido.

-Mi señor, es una dama muy suave y dulce. ¿Qué hizo para merecer la mazmorra?

-Cometió un delito contra mi persona, algo tan grave que no puedo mencionarlo.

-¡Sin duda!

-Iruka, permitiste que esa bonita cara te engañase. No es más que una hembra codiciosa dispuesta a hacerlo todo, por atroz que sea, para alcanzar su meta. Posee una decisión obstinada, digna de un hombre. Ella... -Se detuvo, al advertir que estaba diciendo más de lo que era necesario. No necesitaba explicar sus motivos a otro hombre-. La he despojado del título que obtuvo al casarse con Orochimaru del Sonido, de modo que no continúes llamándola "lady". Y no necesitas preocuparte más por ella. No regresará a la mazmorra... por ahora.

Sasuke sintió que Iruka necesitaba discutir, aunque no lo miró para comprobarlo. Más valía que Iruka no sobrepasara sus límites esta vez, e Iruka seguramente lo adivinó, pues se retiró en silencio de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Sasuke continuó mirando fijamente a su prisionera, sin preocuparse de que el desmayo de Sakura pudiera privarlo de su venganza. Ahora que finalmente había llegado el momento podía mostrarse paciente, aunque hasta ese momento no lo hubiera sido.

Sin embargo, se había mantenido alejado con toda intención, pues sabía muy bien que no podía estar allí sin comenzar a gozar de la venganza que había elegido. Pero eso por sí mismo no serviría. Tenía que saber primero si aquella mujer había culminado con éxito su plan inspirado por la codicia.

Ya sabía a qué atenerse, y eso determinaba que el delito que ella había cometido contra él fuese todavía más grave. Si él había contemplado la posibilidad de atenuar el castigo, el hecho de que estuviese embarazada resolvía la cuestión, y hacía que la furia de Sasuke se renovase, con mucha mayor intensidad que antes. Llevaba en el vientre al hijo de Sasuke. ¡Y no tenía derecho a eso!

Había percibido el momento mismo en que Sakura lo había reconocido, y sabía que el temor que eso le había inspirado había provocado el desmayo. Aquel temor lo regocijaba. No había estado seguro de que ella lo hubiese reconocido con la armadura que Shikamaru le había prestado, cuando se enfrentaron en el patio del Sonido. Ahora sabía que no lo había reconocido. Pero en aquel momento Sakura sabía a qué atenerse. Y quizás entonces había aprendido ya qué clase de hombre era él, se había enterado de su reputación de hombre decidido a destruir absolutamente a quién cometiese la insensatez de apoderarse de lo que le pertenecía. Que nunca antes hubiese intentado vengarse de una mujer no importaba. Solo necesitaba decidir cuál era la represalia que convenía a una persona del sexo femenino; y había tenido tiempo sobrado para decidirlo mientras buscaba a Hazuki.

Había sido un intento inútil. Cuando uno de sus mensajeros llegó para informarle de que su futura esposa no había llegado a Kisaragi, Sasuke se sintió agradecido porque tenía un motivo para retrasar su propia llegada al castillo. Pero la búsqueda de Hazuki había sido un motivo de frustración. Podía haber seguido muchos caminos distintos para llegar a Kisaragi. Finalmente, había dejado la búsqueda de la dama a cargo del padre, que ciertamente estaba más conmovido por su desaparición que el propio Sasuke. Y eso también lo había irritado, porque dedicaba más tiempo a pensar en la mujer que tenía allí, cuando hubiera debido preocuparse sólo por su prometida que había desaparecido.

Sakura suspiró y Sasuke contuvo la respiración, esperando, deseando que abriese los grandes ojos color esmeralda. Tenía los labios entreabiertos. El recordaba la desbordante sensualidad de aquellos labios, la calidez de ella contra su piel cada vez que se esforzaba para provocar la respuesta del cuerpo masculino. Los cabellos rosáceos estaban reunidos en dos gruesas trenzas, una bajo la cabeza, la otra cruzándole los pechos. Sasuke recordó aquellos pechos, llenos y tentadores, aunque nunca había podido tocarlos o saborearlos, dos pechos que se le revelaban sólo para inflamar sus sentidos, para contribuir a su derrota. Ahora podía tocarlos, y necesitaba esforzarse mucho para no desgarrarle de un golpe la túnica. Pero todavía no. Todavía no. Era necesario que tuviese cabal conciencia de todo lo que él le hacía, del mismo modo que él había sufrido dolorosamente con todo lo que ella le había hecho.

Sakura se estiró, de su garganta brotó un sonido suave, y después se le aquietó el cuerpo, excepto la mano. Él observó los dedos que descansaban sobre las cadenas y sentían los fríos eslabones de hierro; observó el entrecejo fruncido, que le deformaba la frente, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba tocando.

.

.

.

-Un recuerdo -explicó Sasuke-. Del Sonido.

Ella abrió los ojos, unos ojos enormes que dominaban su cara pequeña y ovalada. Emitió otro sonido, como si estuviera sofocándose. Su miedo era evidente, excesivo, y se parecía más bien al terror. Él se enfurecería si se desmayaba otra vez.

Sakura deseaba desmayarse. Por Dios, no era de extrañar que hubiese pasado esas semanas en una mazmorra.- El asunto nada tenía que ver con sus posesiones. Estaba destinada a morir, pero no por mera privación, como había pensado. Recordó el odio de aquel hombre, y comprendió que probablemente la torturaría hasta la muerte. Ahora sabía por qué había luchado con tanta violencia contra la violación. No era un villano que sintiese respeto por ella, sino un poderoso señor, un hombre a quien nadie se atrevía a tratar como ellos lo habían tratado. Y Sasori, aquel estúpido absoluto, ni siquiera sabía que había capturado a su peor enemigo. Uchiha probablemente ignoraba quién era ella.

Una risa burbujeó en su garganta. No pudo contenerla. Si no había perdido la razón, pronto la perdería. Él estaba allí, de pie al lado de la cama, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Sakura lo había creído apuesto? Era una ilusión. Esa boca, esos ojos fríos. Era una pesadilla viviente, la pesadilla de Sakura, un hombre que expresaba crueldad en cada línea de la cara.

Comenzó a temblar a causa de la impresión. Sasuke maldijo horriblemente, llevó su mano a la garganta de Sakura y la apretó con fuerza. Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron todavía más.

-Si te desmayas de nuevo, te castigaré -gruñó Sasuke.

¿Aquello estaba destinado a tranquilizarla? De todos modos, la soltó y se apartó de la cama. Para defenderse mejor, ella lo observó, pero el hombre se limitó a acercarse al hogar y permaneció allí de pie, mirando las cenizas.

Visto desde atrás no era un monstruo, sólo un hombre. Los cabellos negros en realidad no formaban rizos, pero se curvaban levente sobre el cuello. Éste parecía blando y suave, aunque ella nunca se había atrevido a acercar tanto su mano a la cara de Sasuke, para tocarla. Su cuerpo aún era atractivo para los ojos. Ella sabía que debía de ser alto, pero no había creído que lo fuera tanto. Y ahora tenía el cuerpo tenso a causa de la emoción y la túnica se extendía lisa sobre la espalda y los hombros.

Pasaron los minutos, y no se volvió para mirarla. Sakura dejó de temblar y respiró hondo varias veces. Su tortura aún no iba a comenzar, por lo menos no sería en aquella habitación. La había traído allí probablemente sólo para atemorizarla... y vanagloriarse. El cautivo era ahora el carcelero.

-Mujer, ¿ya te calmaste?

¿Calmarse? Acaso volvería a conocer jamás ese estado. Pero asintió, y comprendió que él no podía verla, pues al hablarle no la había mirado.

-Sí.

-Aunque estaría en mi derecho, no tengo intención de matarte.

Sakura no había advertido que estaba tan tensa y rígida como él hasta que se desplomó sobre el colchón, aliviada. Dadas las circunstancias. Jamás habría creído que podría tener tanta suerte, y tampoco habría pensado que él demostraría un espíritu tan compasivo que le comunicase cuáles eran sus planes. Podría haberla dejado permanecer presa del terror. Podría haber... pero aún no había concluido.

-Recibirás tu castigo. No lo dudes. Pero mi represalia será una especie... ojo por ojo. -Se volvió para contemplar la reacción de Sakura, pero vio sólo incomprensión, de modo que se explicó mejor-. Así como tú y tu hermano os propusisteis quitarme la vida si me escapaba, ahora la tuya me pertenece, y la considero de escaso valor. Recibirás el mismo trato que me diste a mí. Te has salvado sólo porque yo deseaba saber primero hasta dónde llegaba tu culpa, y si habías tenido éxito en tu robo. Ambos sabemos que lo has tenido. Te apoderaste del hijo de mi carne, y del mismo modo te será arrebatado cuando nazca.

-No -dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿No? -estalló él, con un gesto de incredulidad.

-La posesión es nueve décimas partes de...

-¡No estamos hablando de bienes materiales! Lo que tú me robaste es carne de mi carne.

¿Dios santo, cómo era posible que se hubiese atrevido desalarlo y a inducirlo a ese exceso de cólera? Estaba lívido de furia, apenas a un paso de acercarse y destrozarla. Pero ella no podía permitir que incluyese al niño en su venganza.

Continuó hablando en voz baja, rogándole que atendiese razones.

-Lo tengo, lo llevaré dentro de mí hasta el día de su nacimiento, y lo quiero por él mismo, sólo porque es mío.

-Ese niño nunca será tuyo. Tú no serás nada más que un recipiente que lo alimentará hasta que nazca.

No lo dijo gritando, pero sí con enorme frialdad.

-¿Por qué lo quieres? -gritó ella-. Para ti no será más que un bastardo. ¿No tienes un número suficiente de bastardos para satisfacerte?

-Lo que es mío es mío, del mismo modo que ahora tú eres mía, y haré contigo lo que me plazca. Mujer, no discutas más conmigo, porque lo lamentarás inmediatamente.

Era una amenaza que no podía ignorar. Había llegado demasiado lejos, se había atrevido a decir mucho más de lo que era sensato en aquel momento. Podía conocer íntimamente a aquel hombre, pero en el fondo no sabía nada de él. Aun así, el tiempo lo diría, y ahora disponía de tiempo. Él le había concedido ese tiempo, le había concedido la vida. De todos modos, las cosas no quedaban así, pues el desenlace de aquel asunto era demasiado importante para ella. Ahora Sakura podía esperar hasta que tuviese más posibilidades de vencer.

Se apartó del lecho y permaneció de pie al lado. La sorprendió haber llegado siquiera hasta allí, puesto que tanto se la despreciaba. En realidad, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a despreciarla. Sakura deseaba cerrar los ojos a la consideración del asunto desde el punto de vista de Sasuke; pero no podía hacerlo. Deseaba también que él viese el problema desde el punto de vista de Sakura, pero él no estaba dispuesto a eso. Poco le importaba que ella lamentara lo que había hecho, y que deseara no haber actuado como lo hizo. De todos modos, había participado. Sakura merecía la venganza que él exigía. Y para ser Justos, no merecía tener al niño, sobre todo si él consideraba que le había sido robado, como había dicho antes, sólo que... ella no podía mostrarse justa en lo que se refería al hijo.

De nuevo comenzaba a sentirse tensa bajo la mirada helada del hombre, pero al fin él dijo con burlón menosprecio:-No me sorprendería que te faltase inteligencia, en vista del plan que concebiste para retener a la aldea del Sonido...

-Fue el plan de Sasori, no el mío. Él quería ese lugar, no yo.

-Continúas demostrando tu estupidez. Mujer, nunca vuelvas a interrumpirme. Y nunca me traigas excusas por lo que hiciste. Tu Sasori no fue quién se sentó encima de mí y me obligó a...

Estaba demasiado colérico para terminar. Sakura se apartó de nuevo cuando vio que la piel del hombre se ensombrecía.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó, sabiendo que era una respuesta inadecuada, pero incapaz de decir otra cosa.

-¿Lo sientes? Te prometo que llegarás a sentirlo mucho más. Ahora puedes empezar a calmar mi enojo. Mujer, apenas te reconozco vestida de ese modo. Quítate la ropa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Holaaa ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Nuevamente Sakura y Sasuke se encuentran. La venganza de este guerrero Uchiha será terrible. Esperemos que Sakura pueda sobrellevarla.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que tienden a ser cortos pero lo recompenso subiendo varios en el día :3

Sin más que decir

Muchas gracias por leerme y un agradecimiento especial a aquellas personitas que me han dejado un review, prometo que les contestare en cuanto tenga un espacio T.T

Anaid


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

A Sakura se le había cortado el aliento casi totalmente. Cerró los ojos, atemorizada. Uchiha había dicho ojo por ojo. Eso significaba que la forzaría, como ella lo había forzado. Y no sería más agradable para ella de lo que había sido antes para él; es decir, la venganza justa y lógica dadas las circunstancias. Pero ¿por qué elegía aquel modo de castigarla si la odiaba tanto, si en realidad no deseaba tocarla? Por supuesto, para él la venganza era lo que más importancia tenía. Sakura comprendía ese rasgo de su naturaleza. Pero verse obligada a quitarse las ropas para él...

-Si tengo que ayudarte...

Otra amenaza, sin que ella supiera muy bien qué sentido tenía; pero sí sabía que no deseaba descubrirlo.

-No, yo lo haré -dijo Sakura en un murmullo abyecto.

Se volvió para desatar su túnica bordada, pero después de dar unos pocos pasos él se puso detrás de ella, y su mano le aferró dolorosamente el hombro mientras la obligaba a volverse en redondo. Aunque no sabía qué había hecho mal, lo cierto era que la cólera de aquel hombre se había avivado de nuevo. Él no le dio mucho tiempo para preguntarse cuál era la causa de su irritación.

-Sabes que necesito verte cuando te desnudas para avivar mi apetito. Por eso te desvestiste para mí. Mujer, quien te aconsejó, te aconsejó bien. Pero tienes que recordar una cosa. Si no puedo lograr lo que me propongo por falta de interés en lo que tú me ofreces, tú misma serás la culpable. No te daré otra oportunidad, si eso es lo que buscas, pues lo que yo no pueda hacer se lo encomendaré a otro... no, a otros diez. Dudo de que te disguste tanto como puede disgustarme a mí mismo.

Sakura vio la mirada de Uchiha mientras él retrocedía un paso y pidió a Dios que le permitiese saber si hablaba realmente en serio, o si se trataba nada más de una amenaza vacía. Parecía tener crueldad suficiente para hacerlo. Parecía sentir bastante irritación para hacerlo. Pero deseaba cobrarse ojo por ojo, y ver que otros la violaban no sería lo mismo. ¿O sí?

Dejó caer la túnica al suelo y llevó rápidamente las manos a los cordeles que aseguraban los costados de su casaca. No podía correr riesgos con él, sobre todo en vista de las terribles consecuencias que la amenazaban. Trató de evocar el consejo de Ino y no atinó a recordar una sola cosa. La cámara estaba demasiado iluminada por la luz del día, ella misma tenía la piel demasiado sofocada a causa de la vergüenza, y sus dedos eran demasiado torpes. Sabía que en ese momento no era en absoluto atractiva.

La sangre de Sasuke ya estaba hirviendo por ella. El temor de Sakura lo excitaba, y eso era todo. No ese tentador sonrojo en las mejillas. Ni su comportamiento virginal. Ciertamente, no el cuerpo pequeño pero exquisitamente curvado que recordaba, y que ahora se le revelaría de nuevo. Comprendió dolorido que no podía continuar observándola, pues si lo hacía no lograría ejecutar todo lo que se había propuesto.

Con una maldición silenciosa, pasó al otro lado de la cama y recogió la cadena. Su intención era obligar a Sakura a que pasara la cadena por debajo de la cama y a que ella misma dispusiera el cuerpo tal como él se lo ordenaba; pero ahora decidió pasar él mismo la cadena, para divertirse. Sólo que eso no le llevó mucho tiempo, en todo caso no tanto como el que Sakura necesitó para desnudarse.

La bata roja de Sakura estaba sobre el suelo, y la camisa de mangas largas encima. Todavía tenía puesta una delgada túnica de hilo, aunque los dedos de la Joven aferraron el ruedo y se disponía ya a pasarlo sobre su propia cabeza; entonces, al fin, advirtió lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Por favor, no -rogó Sakura, pasando la mirada de la cadena que todavía sostenía con una mano a sus ojos fríos -No me opondré, lo Juro.

Él ni siquiera vaciló en su respuesta implacable.

-Será lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo.

Sakura miró fijamente las cadenas que Sasuke había asegurado a los postes de cada extremo del lecho, y que estaban dispuestas de tal modo que ella no podría cerrar las piernas.

-Esto no es lo mismo -dijo Sakura.

-Hay que tener en cuenta las diferencias de sexo. Yo no necesitaba mantener abiertas las piernas. Tú, sí.

Ella cerró los ojos ante la vivida imagen mental que las palabras del hombre evocaban. Ojo por ojo. Y no podía impedirlo. Ni siquiera podía rogar compasión, pues él nada sabía de tales sentimientos. Estaba fríamente decidido a hacerle aquello, y sería exactamente como ella se lo había hecho a él.

-Te demoras demasiado, mujer -advirtió en voz baja-. No fuerces todavía más mi paciencia.

Se pasó la camisola sobre la cabeza, y se instaló rápidamente en el centro de la cama: lo que fuera para terminar de una vez, de manera que aquel enfermizo miedo se disipara. Se acostó antes de que él se lo ordenase, pero tenía el cuerpo rígido como una tabla. Mantuvo cerrados los ojos, con fuerza, pero aun así podía escucharlo, y el sonido de los pasos le indicó que se había acercado a los pies de la cama.

-Abre las piernas. -Ella gimió interiormente, pero no se atrevió a desafiarlo-, Más -agregó él, y también obedeció.

Lanzó una exclamación cuando los dedos del hombre se cerraron sobre su tobillo para inmovilizarlo hasta que el hierro frío lo sujetó. El círculo de hierro no se ajustó tanto como había sucedido con él, y el peso de la cadena gravitó sobre el arco y el talón. El otro pie muy pronto corrió la misma suerte. Sasuke lanzó una maldición al ver que la cadena no se extendía lo suficiente sobre la cabecera de la cama y no llegaba a las muñecas de Sakura. Había sido cortada de acuerdo con la estatura del propio Uchiha, que era mucho mayor que la de Sakura.

-Parece que habrá que tener en cuenta otros aspectos.

En su tono se manifestaba claramente el desagrado.

En ella alentó la esperanza de que renunciaría por completo a las cadenas. Hubiera debido comprender que no existía tal posibilidad- en efecto, se retiró y regresó poco después con dos tiras de lienzo que ató a las muñecas de Sakura, y después a las esposas de hierro. Ojo por ojo. Sakura tuvo que escuchar el crujido de la cadena cada vez que se movía, como él lo había escuchado; tenía que sentir el peso que tiraba de sus miembros como él lo había sentido.

Probó las ataduras, y sintió un pánico abrumador. Dios mío, ¿así se había sentido él? ¿Tan impotente, tan temeroso? No, él no había sentido temor, sólo rabia. Ella deseaba experimentar un sentimiento más intenso, que la apoyase en toda aquella experiencia, pero la cólera por lo que podía hacerle era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento. De modo que la situación no era exactamente la misma. Ella no se retorcería ni debatiría para evitar el contacto, no intentaría abrumarlo con su mirada ni arrojarlo del lecho. Sólo podía abrigar la esperanza de que esas diferencias no le importasen, y por lo tanto no lo irritaran todavía más.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando él puso la mordaza entre sus labios. Había olvidado aquel detalle, pero él no. No quería escuchar sus ruegos, del mismo modo que ella no había deseado escuchar los de él, aunque las razones en cada caso no fueran las mismas. Él no sentía culpa, como ella había sentido. Estaba obteniendo su venganza. Ella sólo había intentado salvar la vida de su madre.

En los ojos de Uchiha se veía la satisfacción que sentía al verla impotente. Ella deseaba no haberlo visto, o que se hubiese quitado las ropas antes de aplicarle la mordaza. Pero la prueba de que estaba preparado, representó para ella escaso alivio. Comprobó que sólo tenía que sufrir la violación de él, y no la que proviniese de muchos otros mientras él miraba. Y ella ya sabía lo que sentiría al penetrarla. Ella podía soportarlo... era necesario que lo soportase.

-¿Me pregunto si aquí eres una virgen, como lo eras allí?

Las manos del hombre se cerraron sobre los pechos de Sakura para subrayar lo que decía; las dos manos, y sus ojos se posaron también en el cuerpo de la Joven, para ver lo que él mismo hacía. Sakura miró fijamente la cara de Uchiha con el fin de discernir el momento en que terminaría de jugar con ella. Eso era todo lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía necesidad de acariciarla e inducirla a consumar el acto como ella había tenido que hacer con él. Ya estaba en condiciones físicas. Era innecesario que a ella le pasara lo mismo. Además Sakura sentía a lo sumo el calor en las palmas de las manos del hombre, y experimentaba un sentimiento momentáneo de sorpresa cuando el contacto era suave. Pero estaba demasiado atemorizada para sentir algo más que eso.

Él jugó largo rato con los pechos de Sakura, rozando los suaves pezones, pellizcándolos y tironeándolos sucesivamente. Pero cuando terminó frunciendo el entrecejo, Sakura pensó que podía morirse de miedo. No sabía que aquel gesto obedecía a que no había conseguido que se le endurecieran los pezones como respuesta a las caricias; ni siquiera un poco, ni siquiera una vez. Con ese fruncimiento aterrorizándola todavía, el deslizó una mano entre las piernas de la muchacha y le introdujo un dedo.

Sakura gimió ante el intenso desagrado que sintió.

-¿De modo que no quieres pasar la vergüenza que a mí me causaste? Creo que no lo lograrás, mujer.

Otra amenaza, pero ahora ella estaba demasiado aturdida, y no podía pedirle que se explicase. No tenía idea de qué era lo que tanto le desagradaba, o de la vergüenza que él deseaba infligirle. Sakura habría hecho cualquier cosa que le exigiera, sólo para apartar de su cara aquel gesto. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, encadenada como estaba a la cama.

Comenzó a temblar, no tanto como cuando había creído que estaba a un paso de la muerte, pero lo suficiente como para que él lo advirtiese y se sintiera herido.

-Cierra los ojos, maldita sea. Está bien que me temas, pero no permitiré que reacciones cada vez que frunzo el ceño, por lo menos ahora. No te haré más de lo que tú me hiciste, y ya sabes cómo es, de modo que olvida tus temores. Te lo ordeno.

Estaba loco si creía que podía hacer tal cosa, por mucho que intentara tranquilizarla. De todos modos estaba loco, pues de acuerdo con sus propias palabras deseaba que le temiese, pero no ahora. ¿Qué importaba cuándo? Sin embargo él lo había ordenado. Dios santo, ¿cómo podía acatar aquella orden?

Cerró los ojos. En ese sentido tenía razón: ella reaccionaba frente a la insatisfacción claramente marcada en el rostro de él. Ni siquiera el temor por ser incapaz de prever lo que le haría enseguida fue tan desagradable como ver aquella expresión en el rostro irritado. Y lo que él hizo después fue, como antes había dicho, lo mismo que ella le había hecho. Comenzó a acariciarla, y no sólo los pechos, sino todo el cuerpo.

Ella ya no intentó determinar por qué él la tocaba si para su propósito eso no era necesario. Sus manos tenían un efecto calmante, y ella aceptó de buena gana el contacto como un medio de apaciguarlo. Quién sabe por qué Sakura comenzó a aflojarse.

Comenzó a sentir otras cosas, fuera del miedo: la textura de las manos masculinas, callosas pero suaves; la respiración cálida siempre que él se inclinaba; la carne de gallina cuando la tocaba en zona sensible.

Estaba tan relajada cuando su boca tocó uno de sus pechos, que sintió apenas un momento de alarma que no duró. El calor la envolvió, y sintió un brusco escozor que le endureció el pezón y envió una sensación extraña a la boca de su estómago. Esa sensación no le pareció ingrata. Le recordaba cosas que no eran desagradables y que había sentido en ocasiones cuando ella misma lo había acariciado. ¿También él sentía eso en aquel momento? ¿Lo sentía ahora?

Las caricias del hombre fueron un poco más duras ahora que había obtenido de ella la respuesta deseada. Aquello tampoco desagradó a Sakura. De hecho, de un modo inconsciente, se arqueaba al contacto con la mano masculina, las caricias sobre los pechos, sobre el vientre, como si de pronto anhelase todo eso. Pero cuando la mano volvió a la unión de las piernas, se endureció otra vez. Sólo que ésta vez él no intentó introducirle los dedos. Simplemente continuó allí sus caricias, suavemente. Estaba tocando algo oculto en aquella región, y provocaba con ello la sensación más lánguida y deliciosa. Ella se aflojó más, olvido por qué estaba allí, olvidó quién se lo hacía. Las sensaciones eran exquisitas, y recorrían ese lugar secreto, y se entremezclaban.

Ni siquiera tuvo conciencia de que él empezaba a cubrirla, y cuando sintió el órgano grueso deslizándose lenta pero fácil mente en la calidez femenina, abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio la mirada del hombre, sobre ella, tan impregnada de triunfo masculino que Sakura se estremeció. Estaba inclinándose sobre ella con los brazos completamente extendidos, de modo que el único lugar en que la tocaba era aquél en el que estaba ocupándola. Ella no volvió la mirada hacia los cuerpos unidos. No podía apartar sus ojos de los ojos del hombre.

-Sí, ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando uno no puede controlar al cuerpo traidor -dijo él, casi ronroneando de satisfacción-. Me obligaste a desear esto, a pesar de mi furia, y por eso yo te obligaré a desearlo, a pesar de tu miedo. Ella movió frenéticamente la cabeza, pero él se limitó a reír y la penetró aún más profundamente.-Sí, niégalo si quieres, pero la prueba es la facilidad con que entré, y la humedad que ahora me envuelve. Eso es lo que yo quería, mujer, obligarte a aceptar, como tú me obligaste. Y la vergüenza de tu incapacidad para negarte a lo que yo quiero te invadirá cada vez que me apodere de ti.

El placer que él sentía al obtener su venganza era para ella un espectáculo tan insoportable como su cólera. Sakura cerró de nuevo los ojos, pero fue un error. Al cerrar los ojos sintió mejor la plenitud del cuerpo masculino en la profundidad de su vientre, y aunque eso no era una experiencia nueva, antes ella nunca había estado "preparada" para él. La diferencia era indescriptible, como la del día a la noche. Cada movimiento de penetración determinaba que ella ansiara el siguiente, más duro, más profundo, más... hasta que finalmente ella gritó a pesar de la mordaza, cuando todo el placer estalló y la transportó más allá de cualquier límite que pudiera haber imaginado.

Quedó inerte y saciada, y un rato después, cuando pudo volver a pensar, se sintió tan avergonzada como él había querido que se sintiera. Era inconcebible que la complaciera aquella tortura, que sintiera placer en manos de su enemigo, un hombre que la despreciaba absolutamente. Y entonces supo realmente lo que él había sentido, todo lo que había sentido, y lo odió porque se lo había demostrado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Bastante intenso ¿verdad?

Sasuke ha obtenido su venganza, o al menos un trozo de ella. Ha obligado a Sakura a experimentar exactamente lo que el sintió. Demostrándole lo traicionero que puede ser el cuerpo y como sede fácilmente ante el deseo.

Ojo por ojo.

¿Veremos más de la venganza de Sasuke? ¿Qué sucederá con Sakura una vez se haya vengado? ¿En dónde está Ino? ¿Qué sucedió con Sasori? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo –inserte risa malvada-

Jajajaja Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz .

Anaid


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

El primer día en la cámara del señor se hizo interminable para Sakura, pese al hecho de que Uchiha la dejó en el momento mismo en que concluyó con ella, exactamente como la muchacha siempre había hecho con él. Por supuesto, debía continuar encadenada al lecho. Ojo por ojo. Y si él se atenía exactamente al propósito de repetir lo que había soportado de parte de Sakura, ese día no volvería a forzarla. Le sorprendía que Uchiha no hubiera esperado hasta que llegase la noche para violarla, pues ése era el momento en que Sasori la había llevado a la presencia del prisionero por primera vez.

Aquella primera vez... Sakura había sufrido un dolor terrible al entregarle su virginidad, un dolor que había sido mucho más agudo a causa de su ignorancia. Pero para ser justos, él había provocado su propio sufrimiento cada vez que había luchado contra ella. Aquella vez, en cambio, él no había sufrido en absoluto. Además ella no había obtenido ningún placer al tomarlo y en cambio él había obtenido su placer como hombre en cada ocasión. Al violarla allí, era inevitable que gozara, y eso no era Justo. En realidad, a Sakura le irritaba intensamente que él pudiera vengarse y además sentir placer.

Ojo por ojo. Si había dicho la verdad, Sakura podía esperar que la tuviese encadenada a aquel lecho durante tres noches, y que la soltara a la tercera mañana. También podía prever que la violaría tres veces la segunda noche, y la tercera, si podía actuar sin necesidad de que ella lo incitara con sus caricias. Si no atinaba a reaccionar por sí mismo... Sakura no quería pensar en lo que aquel hombre podía hacer.

Pasaron las horas y no oyó ruidos que la perturbasen. Sin advertirlo siquiera, había perdido la sensibilidad en los brazos Lo notó cuando intentó estirarlos, y entonces la sensibilidad volvió convertida en una sensación de profundo desagrado .Después, periódicamente, fue moviéndolos cuidadosamente, no quiso pensar en lo que sentiría después de haber dormido durante un rato.

El sueño, sin embargo, tardó mucho en llegar. La habitación se ensombreció con la llegada de la noche, pero Sakura no cerró los ojos. Sentía la necesidad de aliviar su cuerpo, pero la combatió hasta que por fin pasó, y empezó a temer la posibilidad de quedar avergonzada en aquella cama si alguien... "Oh, Dios mío", pensó, a él nunca le habían aflojado las cadenas para permitirle hacer sus necesidades. Ino se había ocupado de él. Cuando Sakura pensaba en ello sentía que la piel le ardía a causa de la mortificación; y ella aún no se había enfrentado a la misma situación. Pero él sí la había sufrido, y aquélla era otra humillación a la que Sakura ni siquiera había prestado atención. Sin embargo, si hubiese pensado en eso en aquel momento, ¿qué podría haber hecho? Sasori no había querido que nadie, salvo ella e Ino, estuviesen al tanto de la presencia del caballero en la fortaleza, de modo que ella no hubiera podido enviar a un criado para facilitarle las cosas.

Fue casi como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, incluso a través de las espesas paredes de piedra: el señor Uchiha regresó, y trajo consigo a una criada con una bandeja de comida. Sasuke fue directamente hacia los pies de la cama. La mujer se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a Sakura, y sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de horror. Él ni siquiera había cubierto a Sakura al retirarse, y en cambio ella siempre había extendido el lienzo sobre Uchiha antes de abandonarlo.

-Deja eso ahí y ve a buscar lo que haga falta -dijo a la mujer.

Ella no vaciló y se alejó a toda prisa. Su señor no le prestó atención, porque estaba observando a Sakura. Pero ella no lo miraba, hasta que él pasó un dedo sobre el costado del pie de Sakura, como para llamar su atención. Entonces sí lo miró, pero con todo el odio que él la obligaba a sentir.

-Ah, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Ahora exhibes algo más que un corazón tierno? -Sasuke sonrió, pero sin verdadero humor, sólo como un indicio más del triunfo que había alcanzado. -Tu antipatía no me desagrada. No, le doy la bienvenida.

Ella cerró los ojos, de modo que Uchiha no pudiese ver el odio que tanto le agradaba, una pequeña represalia por parte de Sakura. Pero él no le permitió ni siquiera eso.

-Mírame -ordenó con dureza, y cuando ella obedeció de inmediato, agregó-: Eso está mejor. Mujer, siempre que estés en mi presencia, me mirarás, a menos que te ordene lo contrario.

Otra amenaza. Era muy bueno para amenazar, aunque sin enumerar las consecuencias. Sakura le demostró lo que opinaba al respecto con otra mirada de odio. ¿Por qué no, si a él le agradaba?

Pero Sasuke se había embarcado en un nuevo tema, la razón por la cual había entrado en la habitación.

-Parece que tendré que aceptar otras cosas a causa de tu sexo. Tú ordenaste a una mujer que me tendiese. Yo te enviaría a un hombre, de eso puedes estar segura, pero no tengo ninguno en quien pueda confiar, no puedo estar seguro de que ninguno atienda tus necesidades sin ocuparse al mismo tiempo de las suyas propias: el ver tu desnudez sin duda provocaría su sensualidad. De modo que una de las criadas se ocupará de tí: está acostumbrada a cuidar de los heridos y los enfermos, y de no llevar ni traer chismes, porque perdió la lengua hace muchos años, cuando otro hombre se apoderó durante un tiempo de Kisaragi.

El rostro de su carcelero se convirtió en la máscara cruel que ella ya le había visto antes, la cara de un hombre capaz de cometer la peor atrocidad. Como ella no había hecho nada para provocar esa actitud, supuso que respondía a la idea de Kisaragi en poder de otros hombres. ¿Y Sakura había pensado que sólo ella y Sasori provocaban su furia?

Pero la expresión sombría no duró; retornó a aquella sonrisa que no era una auténtica sonrisa.

-De todos modos, no me sentiré satisfecho si no sufres las mismas humillaciones que yo. De modo que soportarás mi presencia mientras la criada atiende tus necesidades, y tal como te lo acabo de advertir, mantendrás los ojos en mí. No intentarás ignorarme o cerrar los ojos para olvidar mi existencia. ¿Comprendes?

Sakura estaba demasiado abrumada para asentir siquiera pero hubiera proferido insultos contra él de haber podido Conoció entonces otra de las humillaciones que él había soportado: la frustración de verse incapacitado para responder con maldiciones o de cualquier otro modo.

La criada regresó pronto, y comenzó a cumplir sus nuevas obligaciones sin necesidad de que le dijesen nada. Sakura, consciente de la amenaza de Sasuke, mantuvo los ojos fijos en él mientras el señor se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama. Pero no lo veía. Concentraba en cambio la atención en la mujer, y en la breve ojeada que le había echado un rato antes. Trató de hacerse una imagen de la sirvienta. A pesar de los cabellos grises, la mujer en realidad no era anciana; debía de tener alrededor de cuarenta años. Tenía la nariz ligeramente ganchuda, pero por lo demás sus rasgos eran agradables, y su piel era suave y sin arrugas. Las manos tiernas eran rápidas y eficientes, lo que agradó profundamente a Sakura.

Lo peor finalmente terminó: aquella violación de su intimidad había sido el más horrible atropello. Mientras él la forzaba, estaba desnuda, y su sentido de justicia le decía que merecía estar así. Pero aquello no. Con su lógica perversa, Sasuke se las había arreglado de modo que tuviese que soportar a dos personas como testigos; en cambio, a él lo había mirado una sola.

Intentó recordar que aquel hombre había sufrido lo mismo, había experimentado los mismos sentimientos, y que por eso ahora había decidido forzarla. Pero tales conclusiones no cambiaron en nada la situación. No se merecía aquello. Y apenas le quitaron la mordaza, se le aclaró la visión que había tratado de mantener confusa. Entonces le dijo lo que pensaba de él, y al demonio con las consecuencias.

-¡Eres el hombre más cruel y despreciable que existe sobre la tierra, mil veces peor que Sasori!

La respuesta del hombre fue decir a la criada:-No me interesa escucharla, de modo que mantenle la boca llena de comida, para que sólo pueda masticar.

-Cana...

Sakura casi se ahogó con la comida, porque le metieron en la boca una cucharada enorme. Antes de que hubiese terminado de masticarla, otra ocupó su lugar. -¿acaso la criada había pensado que podía agradecerle algo?- obedeció al pie de la letra a su amo. Y antes de que Sakura pudiese decir otra palabra, la amordazaron de nuevo.

Después, la criada fue despedida sumariamente. Sasuke abandonó los pies de la cama para acercarse al costado e inclinarse sobre ella. Casi volvía a ser atractivo con su expresión absolutamente neutra.

-Eres realmente molesta -dijo- Fue un truco astuto, enturbiar tu visión. Pero si me hubieras obedecido, hubieses visto que yo presto únicamente mi presencia, no mi atención. Ahora te mereces un castigo por tu espíritu caprichoso. ¿Olvidas cuál será?

¿Su atención? No, más que eso, pues la mano del hombre se acercó a la intimidad de Sakura, y sus dedos se introdujeron dolorosamente en el calor seco de la mujer, y allí se quedaron. Su falta de reacción no provocó ningún gesto esta vez, pues él sabía que antes Sakura había cedido, y eso le garantizaba que, al igual que él la muchacha no podría resistir mucho.

Lentamente, con confianza absoluta, comenzó a desatar los cordones de sus calzas con la mano libre, mientras la otra permanecía profundamente hundida entre las piernas de Sakura. Obedeciendo sus órdenes, ella tuvo que observar cómo lo hacía.

-Intenta resistirte -dijo él con voz suave-. Lucha como lo hice yo, y aprende que al cuerpo nada le importan el odio, la cólera y la vergüenza. No es más que una simple vasija, con instintos simples pero intensos, y uno de los más fundamentales es el antiguo instinto que lleva a procrear.

La carne del hombre estaba suelta bajo la túnica, y por el bulto que presionaba sobre el lienzo oscuro, ella comprendió que ya había alcanzado todo su tamaño. Esa constatación se manifestó en las entrañas de la joven, humedeció los dedos del hombre, y ella gimió, pues ahora sabía lo que humedad significaba. La risa triunfante de su aprehensor lo ratificó.

No la tocó en otros lugares, y la montó inmediatamente Se deslizó con absoluta facilidad en el interior del cuerpo femenino. Aquello era un castigo, no parte de su venganza, no parte de su inclinación a cobrarse ojo por ojo, pues se suponía que no la forzaría otra vez hasta la mañana siguiente. A Sakura no le importó. Su cuerpo estaba suministrándole el modo de evitar el dolor, recibiendo de buena gana los medios para procrear pese al hecho de que ya había satisfecho ese instinto fundamental. Pero también el cuerpo estaba dando la bienvenida a otra cosa, y aunque esta vez luchó, se negó con toda su voluntad, gritó enfurecida contra ello, de todos modos había placer en los profundos impulsos que la conmovían sin que ella pudiese negarse. Que Dios la ayudase, Sasuke estaba observándola cuando ese placer culminó y explotó en una pulsante irradiación; la rendición total de la hembra al dominio del macho se manifestaba ahora claramente; él podía saborearla. Sakura también lo observaba, por primera vez, cuando el mismo placer se manifestó en él, las líneas crueles de su cara se desvanecieron durante un instante, y reveló de nuevo al hombre auténticamente apuesto que existía bajo la máscara del odio.

Ella no deseaba verlo. Cerró los ojos para borrar la imagen, y no le importó si por esa razón él la mataba. Lo único que hizo Sasuke fue derrumbarse sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, su frente sobre la almohada, la mejilla contra la sien de la Joven, la respiración trabajosa resonando en sus oídos. Y tampoco se separó de ella con la misma rapidez que antes.

Cuando lo hizo, su respiración había recuperado la normalidad, y la máscara ocupaba de nuevo su lugar. Se apresuró a arreglarse la ropa, pero una vez hecho esto, la miró fijamente, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran toda la longitud del cuerpo femenino, antes de volver a la cara todavía sonrojada de Sakura; y sus dedos recorrieron la suave superficie del brazo levantado de la muchacha.

-Quizás en el futuro obedezcas más prontamente mis órdenes o quizá no. –Y entonces sus labios crueles esbozaron una mueca despectiva-. Reconocerás que nunca cedí tan fácilmente como tú, mujer. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarás al pensar las veces en que volveré a ti durante los próximos días. Y no esperaré hasta la noche: no deseo perder sueño, como te sucedió a ti. ¿Acaso temes, ladronzuela, que mi venganza ya no re parezca tan desagradable?

Ella le hubiese escupido a la cara, si no hubiese estado amordazada. Sus ojos se humedecieron y él se echó a reír.

-Excelente. No me agradaría pensar que esperas ansiosa mis visitas cuando yo detestaba tanto las tuyas, cuando lo único en que pensaba era en la posibilidad de cerrar las manos sobre ese cuello tan suave y arrancar el último suspiro de tu pequeño cuerpo.

Que ahora él llevase la mano a esa zona y apretase no provocó la alarma en Sakura. Sabía que jamás se conformaría con nada tan rápido y definitivo como la muerte de su prisionera, cuando se trataba de un hombre tan cruel e implacable. Él advirtió que Sakura no le temía, y su mano descendió para tocarle un pecho en lugar del cuello.

-Crees que me conoces, ¿eh? -escupió, sin duda con un profundo sentimiento de desagrado ante ella-. Piénsalo mejor, mujer; nunca me conocerás tan bien que puedas adivinar de qué soy capaz, nunca sabrás qué demonios anidan en mi cuerpo y mi mente, y me convierten en lo que soy. Es mejor que reces pidiendo que me satisfaga la venganza, pues si no es así, desearás la muerte.

Si lo que quería era únicamente asustarla con aquellas palabras, estaba mostrándose diabólicamente ingenioso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Antes que nada, quiero aprovechar este espacio para pedir disculpas a todos aquellos que esperaban el capítulo de ayer. Para nadie es un secreto de que los spoilers de la película han confirmado que no hay ni un pequeño momento SasuSaku, estaba tan indignada que ni ánimos tenia de subir el capítulo. Y es que vamos, reconozco que el SasuSaku tuvo mayor cantidad de momentos en el manga a comparación del NaruHina, pero también fue la pareja que más sufrió. ¿Por qué no dedicarles un pequeño momento en la película?

En fin, no voy a recaer en el error de muchos fanáticos e insultar a Kishimoto. Veré la película en su momento y me alegrare por el NaruHina.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review y a las otras tantas que me hablaron en mi Facebook personal, sus comentarios y su buena vibra me motivan en un nivel que no se imaginan.

No se angustien, continuare con este Fic, por ustedes, por mí y por el SasuSaku. Porque ese par se merecen el mundo entero. Porque ellos son la manifestación del verdadero amor.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leerme.

¡Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz!

Anaid


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Cuando Sakura pensaba en que Sasuke Uchiha volvería otra vez, comenzaba a temblar, de modo que prefería no pensar en ello. Pero él volvía.

Sakura ni siquiera estaba despierta cuando llegó por la mañana, poco después del amanecer. Cuando al fin cobró conciencia de su proximidad, también advirtió que él había inducido ya a su cuerpo femenino a recibirlo. Lo hizo rápidamente, con tal prisa que Sakura se sintió casi más irritada porque había perturbado su sueño que porque había invadido su cuerpo: lo último terminó antes de que ella sintiera gran cosa. Luego, a pesar de que se sentía agotada, no pudo volver al sueño.

La criada destinada a atenderla llegó poco después, pero esta vez Sasuke no venía con la criada. Sakura no estaba de humor para aceptar las miradas de simpatía que recibía de la mujer mayor; sin embargo, se sintió agradecida hacia ella. Ni siquiera había advertido que los hombros le dolían a causa de la forzada postura, lo notó cuando la mujer comenzó a masajear la zona, y aunque no era necesario que hiciera tal cosa, la criada lavó con cuidado su cuerpo y eliminó el olor de aquel monstruo de la piel de Sakura.

Sasuke volvió al mediodía. Y de nuevo por la noche. La única compensación de Sakura era que había tenido que esforzarse mucho la tercera vez para acariciar la vergonzosa humedad que la aturdía. Y así sucedió también el día siguiente. La tercera vez, la última que tuvo que soportar la penetración del cuerpo del hombre en su femineidad, fue la peor de todas.

Él no tenía interés en prepararla bien para que lo recibiese. Estaba buscando otra cosa, y no se habría sentido sorprendida si el propósito real de su aprehensor hubiera sido enloquecerla. Continuó tocándola mucho después de comprender que ella estaba preparada para recibirlo, la acarició más de lo que ella podía soportar. Avivó la sensualidad en ella hasta que sintió deseos de rogarle que la poseyera; pero todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue recibir lo que él le daba, es decir una nueva conciencia de su propio cuerpo, el conocimiento de la debilidad de su espíritu tanto como de la flaqueza de su carne. El canalla conseguía que ella lo deseara. Y lo sabía. Era su triunfo definitivo.

Lo único que mantenía a Sakura era la certidumbre de que en la tercera mañana sería liberada, para satisfacer el ansia del hombre de cobrarse ojo por ojo. Pero temía que hubiese planificado otra venganza. No creía ni por un minuto que se sintiese satisfecho sólo con lo que ya había hecho. Había dicho que la vida de Sakura le pertenecía como pago de la intención de matarlo de Sasori, y que le atribuía escaso valor. Había dicho que ahora Sakura le pertenecía y que debía hacer lo que a él se le antojara.

No, no le permitiría marcharse, como Sakura se lo había permitido; -por lo menos no se lo permitiría antes de que naciese el niño-. Si quería retenerlo y separar a Sakura de su hijo, tendría que permitirle que se marchase o simplemente enviarla a otra de sus propiedades. Ella no podía permitir que sucediera tal cosa, aunque no sabía qué podía hacer al respecto, porque ignoraba incluso lo que el día siguiente le traería.

El día siguiente trajo a la criada, que venía con la llave de las cadenas. Sakura había supuesto que Sasuke lo haría en persona, para explicarle qué nuevas humillaciones le esperaban. Por supuesto, la mujer mayor no pudo decir palabra. Trajo comida (esta vez Sakura pudo usar sus propias manos), y también ropas.

Las ropas originaron en Sakura sus primeras sospechas acerca de su suerte futura. Sus prendas de vestir habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, pero las que ahora recibía no se parecían en nada. La camisola y la chaqueta eran de lana común, no del todo tosca, pero nada que pudiese considerarse de buena calidad. Eran las prendas que se asignaban a la servidora de un castillo, la chaqueta más corta que la que una dama debía usar, nueva y limpia y ahora propiedad de Sakura. Como cinturón había una tira de cuero trenzado. Se incluía también una falda de lana, así como zapatos simples, pero no pantuflas blandas ni nada para ponerse bajo la chaqueta. Bajo aquellas prendas debía permanecer desnuda, probablemente una humillación más que le recordaba el cambio de las circunstancias.

Y debía salir de la cámara del señor.

Apenas Sakura consiguió restablecer la circulación de la sangre en los brazos, y peinó y trenzó sus cabellos, la criada le ordenó que la siguiese. La mujer no podía decirle lo que le sucedería ahora, pero sin duda sabía a donde iba Sakura. Apenas hubieron entrado en el Gran Salón, sintió la mirada que la indujo a volver los ojos hacia la mesa del señor.

Sasuke estaba sentado allí, y un rayo de sol que venía de los altos ventanales resaltaba el azul los cabellos negros de su cabellera. Aunque había pasado hacía largo rato la hora del desayuno, todavía tenía frente a él un plato de comida y un jarro de cerveza. La miró con ojos inexpresivos, una mirada fija que recordó a Sakura la última vez que lo había visto, cuando ella estaba completamente desnuda en su cama.

Sakura se dijo que eso había terminado. Podía soportar todo lo que a partir de ese momento quisiera hacerle, siempre que eso hubiese terminado. Él no le ordenó que se acercase. No tenía la más mínima intención de advertirle acerca de lo que sucedería. Que así fuese. No podía ser tan grave si él no demostraba demasiado interés en presenciar su horror al enterarse de lo que la esperaba.

Un movimiento detrás atrajo su atención antes de continuar avanzando. Miró hacia el fuego, y vio sentado allí a un grupo de mujeres. Todas interrumpieron lo que habían estado haciendo y la miraron con avidez. Sakura no las había visto antes a causa de la atención que había prestado a la mesa del señor y que no incluía al grupo reunido ante el fuego. De hecho, el rayo del sol era tan intenso, que todo lo que estaba alrededor parecía envuelto en sombras. Pero ahora los ojos de Sakura se habían adaptado y vio que la mayoría de las mujeres eran damas, y varias muy jóvenes. Dos de ellas, que aparentaban más o menos su misma edad la miraban con el entrecejo fruncido. Ambas tenían el cabello rojizo, probablemente eran hermanas.

Entonces lanzó una exclamación: una de las mujeres abandonó su taburete, de modo que Sakura pudiese verla bien. ¡Ino! ¿Cómo era posible?

Sakura sintió que la alegría inundaba su pecho, le iluminaba la cara, y dio un paso adelante. Ino se apartó de ella para mirar hacia Sasuke, y después volvió a sentarse, de nuevo oculta por las otras mujeres sentadas ante ella. ¿Sin decir palabra? ¿Sin siquiera una expresión de bienvenida? Sakura no comprendía. Pero entonces su mirada se volvió hacia Sasuke, vio la sonrisa del hombre y comprendió. En cierto sentido aquélla era otra venganza de su parte. ¿Era posible que hubiese malquistado totalmente a Ino con su ama? No, no lo creía posible, pero sin duda Ino no debía hablar con Sakura.

Su cólera se manifestó con la misma rapidez con que lo había hecho la alegría un momento antes. Ya la había inquietado que se le permitiese únicamente una vestimenta tan escasa y abrigaba sospechas con respecto al próximo paso del plan de Sasuke para quebrarla; pero esto, negarle toda relación con la mujer que era como una hermana para ella...Olvido la debilidad de su posición, olvidó que él podía arrojar de nuevo a la mazmorra, golpearla y matarla.

Sakura no hizo caso de la mano de la criada que intentaba sujetarla, caminó hacia el estrado y se acercó al frente de la mesa de Sasuke, hasta que quedó ante él. El hombre se limitó a enarcar el entrecejo en un gesto de interrogación, como si advirtiese que ella estaba enfurecida.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y murmuró de modo a sólo él la oyese:

-Puedes negarme hasta la última de las cosas que aprecio pero yo rogaré hasta el fin de mis días que tú, Sasuke te pudras en el infierno.

Él le dirigió la cruel sonrisa que Sakura estaba llegando a conocer tan bien.

-Mujer, ¿debo temer por un alma que ya está condenada? Y no te he autorizado a mostrarte tan familiar al dirigirte a mí.

Ella enderezó el cuerpo, incrédula. Acababa de maldecirlo y de condenarlo al infierno eterno, ¿ya él le preocupaba únicamente que hubiese usado su nombre de pila? Ella hervía de furia, ¿y él se limitaba a sonreírle?

-Discúlpame -se burló Sakura-. Debí llamarte bastardo.

Él se puso de pie con tal rapidez que la sobresaltó. Y antes de que ella hubiese pensado siquiera en huir, se inclinó completamente sobre la mesa para aferrarle la muñeca.

Sakura contuvo una exclamación, con tal fuerza él la apretaba, pero lo único que le oyó decir fue:

-Mi señor.

-¿Qué?

-No terminaste tus palabras con el tratamiento que me corresponde. Debes decir "mi señor".

¿No estaba dispuesto a matarla por haberlo llamado bastardo?

-Tú no eres mi señor.

-Lo soy ahora, mujer, y en adelante oiré cómo lo dices... a menudo. Lo dirás ahora.

Sakura hubiese preferido que le cortasen la lengua. Seguramente él vio su expresión obstinada, porque la sacudió y le dijo con voz suave pero amenazadora:-Lo dirás, o haré que te castiguen con un látigo, como corresponde a esa insolencia.

No era una falsa amenaza. La había pronunciado de modo resultase evidente que cumpliría con lo que decía. Un hombre como él no amenazaba en vano. Ella prefería desconocer las consecuencias de la amenaza.

Pero esperó varios segundos antes de murmurar con odio:

-Mi señor.

La soltó de inmediato. Sakura se frotó la muñeca mientras él volvía a acomodarse en su silla, con una expresión que no era distinta de la que había mostrado cuando ella lo desafió. Pero esta vez era una expresión engañosa, porque en realidad lo irritaba el hecho de que el primer acto de Sakura al abandonar su cautiverio hubiera sido ofenderlo, cuando después de los últimos tres días hubiera debido sentirse tan intimidada como para no sentir deseos de mostrarse desafiante.

-Quizás no estás tan desprovista de sensatez como de inteligencia -dijo Sasuke respondiendo a la capitulación de Sakura, pero después agregó en un gruñido-: Fuera de mi vista, no sea que recuerde lo que me dijiste.

Sakura no necesitó que se lo ordenasen otra vez; ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a Sasuke. Fue hasta donde estaba la criada, que esperaba ansiosa al pie del estrado, y con ella salió del salón y descendió un piso, hasta la cocina.

La cocina por lo general estaba en un edificio separado, en el patio del castillo, pero durante los últimos años se había difundido la costumbre de incluirla en el recinto de la fortaleza, sobre todo en las regiones en las que llovía mucho y hacía mal tiempo. La cocina de Kisaragi tenía esas características, y ocupaba el amplio espacio que solía albergar a la guarnición del castillo.

Había por lo menos veinte personas atareadas en diferentes trabajos. Estaban preparando la cena. Un enorme fuego ardía bajo un gran pedazo de carne que estaba siendo asado. Los cocineros rodeaban una larga mesa donde se procedía a pelar verduras, preparar pastas y cortarla carne. De la despensa negaban especias. Dos escuderos comían de prisa, de pie en un rincón mientras una bonita criada coqueteaba con ellos. Una criada del tambo estaba siendo reprendida por derramar un poco de leche de su cubo, al tropezar con uno de los varios perros que se enredaban en las piernas de los que pasaban. A su vez, la muchacha había asestado un puntapié al perro se limitó a aullar, pero no abandonó su lugar cerca del tajo del carnicero. Una fregona estaba lavando los jarros que había quedado del almuerzo. El panadero metía hogazas nuevas en el horno. Dos robustos siervos venían del sótano con pesados sacos de grano.

Dada la amplitud del lugar, no hacía demasiado calor, pero había bastante humo a causa de los muchos fuegos encendidos y de las velas que ardían en diferentes rincones. Sakura miró todo con cierto temor. El mayordomo estaba allí, pues acababa de abandonar la sala de los funcionarios de palacio situada un piso más arriba. Pero la criada no llevó a Sakura Junto a aquel hombre. Se acercó a una mujer, la que estaba reprendiendo a la lechera. Tenia los cabellos violetas, el rostro encendido, y bastante alta para ser mujer, con un casi un metro y setenta centímetros. No era una sierva, sino una mujer libre, y la esposa del cocinero principal.

-De modo que ésta es la otra del Sonido -dijo Anko Mitarashi, mientras miraba a Sakura de arriba a abajo, lo mismo que estaban haciendo todos los demás que se encontraban en la cocina, aunque no tan francamente como Anko. -Se rumoreaba que había una dama en la mazmorra, pero ahora que te han enviado a mí, veo cómo son realmente las cosas. Me llamarás señora Mitarashi, y no te darás aires ni me contestarás. Ya he tenido bastante con la altanera Ino, pero como cuenta con la protección del señor, no puedo hacerle sentir el dorso de mi mano. Tú en cambio no gozas de ese favor, ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente-replicó Sakura, incapaz de disimular el desprecio que sentía-. Gozo de tan escaso favor que tal vez mi destino sea verme castigada para siempre.

-¿Castigada? No, a menos que sea necesario. Bien, vamos. Tengo que vigilar a la gente, porque de lo contrario jamás se hace nada... estas criadas son muy perezosas. Mientras caminamos te explicaré tus obligaciones.

Sakura pareció sorprendida.

-Entonces, ¿no trabajaré en la cocina?

-¿Aquí? -Anko se echó a reír con verdadero regocijo -Ya tienen suficiente ayuda y no necesitan más. Además, a marido no le agradan las mujeres en su dominio. No soporta la pereza en sus trabajadores, y en cambio yo tengo que aguantarla todo el día, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarla, sobre todo cuando esa perra de Yuuki me resta autoridad apenas le doy la espalda. Y se las arregla para no ser castigada porque está bajo el cuidado de lord Sasuke, y todos lo saben. Cómo desearía...

El pensamiento quedó inconcluso mientras Anko subía por la escalera que llevaba nuevamente al Gran Salón. Sakura trataba de demorarse, pues temía otro encuentro con Sasuke, pero él ya no estaba allí. Y pocas damas continuaban Junto al fuego. No halló signos de Ino.

-No tengo autoridad sobre las criadas de las damas -dijo Anko cuando vio hacia dónde miraba Sakura-. No tengo tanta suerte como esa Ino, que consiguió una tarea muy fácil.

-¿Hace mucho que Ino está aquí?

-No, vino con el señor. ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

-Sí.

-Bien, apártate de ella. Hay jerarquía en la gente del castillo, como en cualquier lugar de esta clase, y el hecho de que ella esté a cargo de las doncellas del señor la coloca a más altura incluso que las criadas de las otras damas, y todas están más alto que tú. Pero tú estás más alto que los ayudantes de la cocina, de modo que apártate también de ellos. Podrás elegir a tus amigas entre las mujeres que están a mi cargo, pero recuerda mi consejo: no seas amiga de Yuuki.

Sakura no estaba interesada en "esa Yuuki", aunque fuese la protegida de Sasuke. Le preocupaba más su propia situación. Sabía que sería una de las "mujeres" de Anko, pero aún no sabía lo que eso significaba.

La impresión que le provocaba su nueva condición de criada era relativa, pues ya había sospechado que su suerte sería algo por el estilo, en vista de las ropas que le habían entregado. Una de las primeras cosas que Sasuke le había dicho al regresar a Kisaragi era que ya no era una dama. La ironía del caso era que ella podía recordar haber deseado precisamente eso, ser nada más una sierva inferior, despojada de todo lo que podía ser un motivo de codicia y lucha. Realmente, en el futuro tendría que poner más cuidado en lo que deseaba. Pero Sasuke no podía convertirla en una auténtica criada pues Sakura había nacido en una cuna noble y se había educado de acuerdo con su nivel; eso no podían arrebatárselo por mucho que lo desearan.

Pero Sasuke debía conseguir que la tratasen como a una criada, y ya había ordenado que así fuese; en ese sentido Sakura nada podía hacer, pues en realidad estaba a merced de su carcelero. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en que él hubiera podido enviarla de regreso a la mazmorra, y arrebatarle la protección del bondadoso Iruka Umino, debía considerarse afortunada, más que afortunada. Una criada tenía libertad de movimientos, iba de un lado a otro casi inadvertida. Una criada podía escapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Por fin podemos observar un poco de Ino, parece que las cosas mejoraran poco a poco para Sakura.

La venganza de Sasuke no parece cesar. No conforme con abusar de Sakura, ahora la rebaja al grado de sirvienta. ¿Mejorara la relación de este par? ¿Quién es esa tal Yuuki y que relación tiene con Sasuke?

Puras incógnitas que se aclararan más adelante.

Muchas gracias por leerme

¡Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz!

Anaid


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

-Aquí pasarás casi todo tu tiempo -le dijo Anko mientras abría la puerta que llevaba a la sala de costura, en el piso de arriba del Gran Salón.

Tres mujeres se apartaron de inmediato de la ventana donde habían estado observando a los hombres que practicaban ejercicios con armas en el patio del castillo. Pero no consiguieron ocupar sus asientos antes de que Anko las viese. Y Sakura no pudo dejar de advertir la rueda con el hilo que se extendía sobre el piso, y desaparecía bajo sus faldas. Una de las mujeres había intentado darse prisa para continuar hilando, pero no lo había logrado.

Sakura miró la salita mientras Anko observaba hostil a sus mujeres. Había un canasto lleno de ovillos de hilo, cantidad suficiente para obtener una buena masa de hilado si se contaba con más mujeres para trabajar la materia prima; pero estaban solamente aquellas ocho. Había grandes canastos de lana recién trabajada Junto a las paredes, y todo aquel material podía convertirse en hilo. Había seis grandes telares, y otro grupo de telares de mano más pequeños en la esquina; pero sólo tres de los más grandes estaban funcionando, y sólo uno tenía un lienzo casi completo. La única ventana permitía el paso de mucha luz, de modo que por lo menos no existía el problema de que el humo de las velas manchase el lienzo recién fabricado.

Finalmente, Anko comenzó a descargar su irritación sobre las mujeres.

-Perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo, ¿eh? -las reprendió. -Terminaréis lo que debéis hacer mientras haya luz, de lo contrario ninguna de vosotras cenará. Y si os encuentro ociosas otra vez esta semana, iréis a parar al lavadero. Hay otras que tienen dedos ágiles, si me decido a traerlas de la aldea

Dicho esto, golpeó de nuevo la puerta. Sakura se sorprendió y dijo: -Creí que debía trabajar aquí.

-Sí, así es, pero tendrás bastante que hacer el resto del día, no comenzarás a tejer e hilar todavía, y no tendrás que compartir el castigo que recibirán esas haraganas.

Sakura sintió que estaba por completo de acuerdo con lo que decía Anko; impulsada por la gratitud le dijo:-Sé producir un hilo fino, aunque lleva más tiempo, y puedo enseñar a las tejedoras a conseguir un lienzo de mejor calidad, bastante bueno para las damas del castillo.

Había tenido escasa oportunidad de dirigir a sus criadas durante los últimos tres años, fuera de las que la servían sólo a ella. Pero ya tenía buena edad cuando su vida cambió tan drásticamente, y su madre ya le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber para administrar un castillo. Todo lo que podía ordenar podía hacerlo también por sí misma, ¿acaso hubiera podido dirigir bien a otros si no sabía exactamente qué era necesario hacer? Y en efecto, había cosas que ella sabía hacer mejor que nadie.

Después de atraer el interés de Anko, continuó: -Pero mis conocimientos se malgastarían en este sector, porque soy más hábil con una aguja.

-Eso debe de ser lo que pensó mi señor, pues también ordenó que te ocupases de sus ropas, y de la confección de prendas nuevas para él, aunque será mejor que usemos con ese fin la lana tejida. Pero ¿dices que puedes enseñar a otros a tejer mejor?

Sakura aún estaba sonrojada por lo que creía era un castigo más severo, es decir verse obligada a tejer las ropas de aquel hombre, de modo que se limitó a asentir con un gesto duro. Anko no advirtió el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura a causa de la oscuridad del corredor; sólo se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Estuviste a cargo de las tejedoras del Sonido? -preguntó.

-No, no estuve mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

-Bien no lo tomaré a mal si en efecto enseñas algunas cosas mis mujeres mientras te ocupas de tus propias tareas, pero no es lo que me ordenaron que hicieras, y de todos modos no dispondrás de mucho tiempo libre. -Después se volvió para salir limitándose a agregar-: Cuando termines tu trabajo del día puedes regresar aquí para dormir con las otras.

Sakura imaginó la salita con muy poco espacio libre, y preguntó: -¿Todas duermen allí?

-No, sólo tres. Las otras cinco son tan relajadas como Yuuki. Todas tienen hombres que van a dormir con ellas durante la noche. -Anko se detuvo al final de la escalera para clavar sus ojos pequeños en Sakura-. Tú no perteneces a esa clase de mujeres, ¿verdad?

Sakura sabía que alguna gente la había visto entrar en el dormitorio del señor tres días antes, y otras la habían visto salir por la mañana. Aunque Anko no parecía estar enterada, era probable que se lo dijesen más tarde. Si Sakura debía estar sometida a la vigilancia de Anko, como parecía ser el caso, no quería convertir a aquella mujer en enemiga, permitiendo que la sorprendiesen más tarde con hechos que Sakura podía aclararle en aquel mismo momento. Anko no parecía una mujer mala, sólo un tanto apremiada por el trabajo. Quizás pudiera incluso ayudar a Sakura, si ésta conquistaba su simpatía.

-Señora Mitarashi, le estaré inmensamente agradecida si puede apartar de mí a todos los hombres, pero... hay una cosa que usted debe saber, si su señor no se lo dijo. Me mantuvo en su dormitorio estos últimos tres días... encadenada a su cama.

-¡No, Jamás haría eso! -dijo indignada Anko-. ¿Por qué mientes?

Lo que menos esperaba Sakura era oír que alguien defendía enérgicamente a aquel hombre cruel y vengativo. ¿Era posible que Anko no tuviese idea de la clase de persona que era él en realidad?

-Una de las criadas sabe que es así, y yo dudo de que tu señor lo niegue, tenía sus razones para castigarme de ese modo. Te lo digo sólo para que no te extrañes si él me llama con el fin de continuar castigándome, pues seguramente aún no ha completado su venganza en perjuicio de mi persona.

Anko todavía parecía escéptica, aunque admitió: -Sí, es probable, pues tus otras obligaciones, ahora que lo pienso, pueden ser interpretadas como un castigo, si no te agradan. Debes servir la mesa en todas las comidas de lord Sasuke, ocuparte de la limpieza de su dormitorio con la ayuda exclusiva de una de las criadas, y atender su baño, lo cual probablemente molestará a Yuuki, pues antes era su obligación, y le agradaba mucho.

Sakura sintió náuseas. ¡Y ella que había creído que lo peor ya había pasado, y que ser degradada a la condición de criada era el final de todo!

-Hay otra cosa que debes saber. Estoy embarazada, y lord Sasuke está al tanto.

-¿Y te da más trabajo que a otra sierva cualquiera del castillo? No, tampoco puedo creer eso.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir si la prueba aparecerá en pocos meses?

-Entonces, es que él no lo sabe -insistió Anko.

-Nadie más me ha tocado nunca, señora Mitarashi. El niño es suyo, y se propone incluso... quitármelo.

Lanzó una exclamación.

-Muchacha, estás llevando demasiado lejos tus acusaciones. Si es cierto lo que dices, es probable que mi señor te encuentre marido, de modo que no me hables más del asunto. Ven conmigo. Tienes que limpiar el dormitorio hoy mismo, nadie lo ha hecho estos... últimos tres...

Anko no concluyó la frase, que venía a confirmar una de las aseveraciones de Sakura. Apretó con fuerza los labios y comenzó a descender la escalera.

Sakura no la siguió de inmediato. Se sentía abrumada por el nuevo temor que Anko involuntariamente le había provocado. Sasuke podía casarla, y con un siervo, con el villano más bajo. ¡Por favor, Dios mío, no permitas tal cosa!

Sakura detestaba tener que entrar de nuevo en aquella habitación, pero comprobó que el lugar no era tan deprimente ni mucho menos, ahora que ella ya no estaba atada a la cama. Acercarse a aquel lecho le parecía, sin embargo, inasible. Prefirió cepillar el suelo de rodillas, y así lo hizo, mientras la otra criada se preocupaba de cambiar la ropa de la cama, quitar el polvo y en general, ordenarlo todo. Sakura iba a levantar las alfombras y a sacarlas para sacudirlas, pero la mujer meneó la cabeza; tenían que ocuparse de lavar la ropa: La criada, la ropa blanca, Sakura, las prendas de vestir del señor. Le indicó que ésa era su obligación mediante el sencillo recurso de depositar las ropas en sus brazos; después, los brazos también cargados, la mujer le hizo señas ordenándole que la siguiera.

Sakura había lavado ropas una sola vez en su vida, aunque sabía bien cómo se hacía. No era una tarea agradable. Había que empapar las sábanas en una artesa de madera con una solución de cenizas de madera y jabón cáustico, y después golpearlas, enjuagarlas y colgarlas a secar. Las prendas de lana de los criados debían tratarse del mismo modo, pero no podía hacerse eso con las prendas finas del señor. Había que hervirlas y lavarlas a mano con un jabón más suave, y después hervirlas otra vez y enjuagarlas no una sino tres veces, para colgarlas finalmente.

En el lavadero con los grandes calderos de agua hirviendo constantemente, las nubes de vapor, el jabón más suave pero todavía abrasivo que le enrojecía la delicada piel, Sakura decidió que aquélla no era la peor de sus tareas, sobre todo porque las restantes lavanderas se mostraron todas muy cordiales, y algunas incluso llegaron a ayudarla después de que la otra criada se marchara. No, aún no había llegado lo peor, pero cabía abrigar la esperanza de que el señor Uchiha no fuera un hombre muy puntilloso, que exigiera un baño más de una vez por semana, y quizás ella contaría con unos pocos días de gracia antes de afrontar aquella obligación.

Cuando regresó al salón, comprobó que ya habían preparado las mesas de caballete para la cena. Sasuke aún no había llagado, pero la mesa del señor comenzaba a ser ocupada por los privilegiados que podían comer en ella: Algunas doncellas, varios de sus caballeros, el mayordomo, que también era un caballero.

Uno de los caballeros que estaban allí era sir Shikamaru. Sakura se apresuró a ir a la cocina para ver qué debía llevar a la mesa del señor, con la esperanza de que se le ofreciera la oportunidad de hablar en privado con él, antes de la llegada de Sasuke. No había olvidado la ayuda del caballero cuando la puso al cuidado de sir Iruka Umino, ni su propia promesa de agradecérselo. No la perjudicaría cultivar su amistad, pues tal vez podría volver a ayudarla, y ella necesitaría toda la colaboración posible para escapar de ese lugar.

Pero cuando regresó con la primera bandeja de comida, Sasuke estaba en su asiento, sus ojos se clavaron en ella en cuanto entró en el salón, y no se apartaron de su persona hasta que salió de allí. Sakura no lo vio, lo sintió: no quiso mirarlo de nuevo después de la primera ojeada. Había algo muy irritante en la mirada de aquel hombre, algo que no pasó le inadvertido a Sakura.

Le sorprendió ver que Sasuke la esperaba al final de la escalera cuando volvió con la segunda bandeja. Su expresión no era un buen augurio para la Joven.

-¿No te dije que debías mirarme cuando estuvieses en mi presencia? -preguntó él.

-Lo olvidé -mintió Sakura. Aquella respuesta lo apaciguó sólo a medias.

-¿Volverás a olvidarlo?

-No.

-¿No qué?

-Mi señor -consiguió decir ella entre dientes.

Pareció complacido.

-Quizás necesites que alguien te recuerde a quién perteneces ahora -dijo él en tono reflexivo, al tiempo que su mano se cerraba sobre el seno de Sakura.

Ella retrocedió con tanta prisa que su movimiento la llevo a la escalera, donde perdió pie. Sasuke extendió la mano para atraparla, pero todo sucedió muy deprisa y él no pudo sostenerla a tiempo. Sakura no gritó. Experimentó un instante de alivio al ver que su sufrimiento terminaba de aquel modo, antes de que el pesar ocupase su mente. Pero este sentimiento también fue demasiado breve para provocar un grito: cayó apenas dos peldaños, directamente sobre el criado que venía detrás con otra bandeja de comida.

Las dos bandejas golpearon la piedra con estrépito, mientras el hombre extendía la mano para evitar su propia caída. Fue una suerte que no se aferrase a Sakura, o ella habría sufrido un tirón doloroso, ya que Sasuke la apartó del hombre casi con la misma rapidez con que ella había caído sobre el criado. No la soltó hasta que la hubo sacudido con fuerza por lo menos dos veces.

-Mujer, nunca intentes evitar que te toque, o te sucederá algo peor que una caída por la escalera. Ahora, limpia el desastre que has provocado, y hazlo deprisa, porque no comeré hasta que tú misma llenes mi plato... y tengo apetito.

En otras palabras, la cólera de aquel hombre aumentaría cada minuto que pasara hasta que acabase de limpiar la escalera. No podía evitar que las manos le temblasen antes de terminar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Los malos tratos de Sasuke hacia Sakura no parecen cesar. No solo la ha rebajado a una sierva sino también le ha asignado una cantidad de tareas exorbitantes. ¡Que cruel!

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Muchas gracias por leerme

¡Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz!

Anaid


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XX**

Sakura estaba furiosa por el sentimiento de ansiedad que Sasuke le había provocado. Cuando finalmente regresó al salón con una nueva bandeja de comida, descubrió que él estaba comiendo lo que había sobre la mesa, y tan absorto en la discusión con su mayordomo que probablemente ni por un momento había pensado en ella. De todos modos, insistió en que Sakura le llenase el plato, limitándose a señalar lo que deseaba. Y también insistió que permaneciese allí para volver a llenar con cerveza su copa, a pesar de que un joven paje permanecía detrás de la silla con una jarra de bebida con el fin de cumplir precisamente esa función. Mientras tanto, ella tenía que mirarlo fijamente.

También estaba furiosa por eso. No le agradaba mirarlo, ver cada uno de sus matices, saber exactamente cuándo sus pensamientos se volvían hacia ella, pues sabía que ésa era una forma más de venganza, el obligarla a contemplar su rostro cruel, un castigo idéntico al que estaba implícito en el hecho de servirle la mesa. Las dos cosas estaban calculadas para inculcarle la idea de que aún estaba completamente a su merced.

Cuando casi había acabado de comer, Sasuke le ordenó que se adelantase con un gesto de la mano, sin mirar siquiera si ella le prestaba atención. Sakura se habría visto en dificultades de haberlo desatendido; sabía que él estaba poniéndola a prueba, para comprobar hasta dónde le obedecía, aunque era evidente que esperaba un acatamiento total. Eso también la enfurecía: estaba tan arrogantemente seguro de que ella haría todo lo que se le ordenara. ¿Nadie lo desafiaba jamás? ¿Nadie provocaba intencionadamente su cólera? Un pensamiento estúpido, incluso cuando simplemente fruncía el entrecejo, era temible. Y por mucho que la fastidiase, Sakura no tenía el atrevimiento de provocar un castigo, u otra represalia cualquiera... por lo menos todavía.

-Esta noche quiero un baño -le dijo, cuando sintió la presencia de Sakura a su lado. Pero siguió sin mirarla-. Ocúpate de eso.

Sakura cerró levemente los ojos, lamentando que todavía y después de todo no se le perdonase aquella nueva humillación. Oyó la risita de una de las doncellas, seguida de una severa reprensión de la dama tutora, y sintió que ella misma se sonrojaba. Todos los que se encontraban allí habrían debido ser ciegos para no advertir la atención que Sasuke le dispensaba durante la comida. Y siempre que un señor se ocupaba especialmente de una de las criadas, era casi seguro que la muchacha en cuestión terminara en su cama -o por lo menos eso era lo que todos pensaban-. Esa norma no era aplicable en el caso de Sakura, pues ya había soportado aquella desagradable experiencia. Pero ellos no sabían que, en lugar de favorecerla, Sasuke estaba castigándola.

Sakura salió de prisa del salón, simplemente para alejarse de aquellos ojos de mirada fría. Encontró a Anko en la cocina, cenando con su esposo, y eso le recordó que ella aún no había comido. Peor, ¿cuándo tendría tiempo para comer, con todas las obligaciones que le habían signado? Era evidente que no sería aquel día. Por otra parte, aquel día era una excepción, pues debía completar la limpieza con un retraso de tres días, y había empezado tarde; era imposible además que Sasuke quisiera un baño todas las noches.

Anko se limitó a explicarle cómo debía realizar aquella tarea, mientras continuaba engullendo suculentos pedazos de perdiz asada, y el vientre de Sakura protestaba ruidosamente porque se le concedía sólo el olor de la comida. Se enteró de que no hacía falta trasladar la gran bañera de la pequeña antecámara frente al dormitorio, donde dormían los escuderos de Sasuke, pues durante el verano él se bañaba allí. Tampoco tenía que acarrear los muchos cubos de agua que eran necesarios: había criados encargados de aquel trabajo. Anko le dijo quiénes eran para que pudiese mandarlos a por el agua la vez siguiente. Le explicó dónde encontrar los lienzos y el jabón destinados únicamente al uso del señor. Le advirtió que al señor le agradaba el baño algo más que tibio, pero no muy caliente y que la temperatura era responsabilidad de la propia Sakura-recibiría un buen bofetón si se equivocaba. Otra inquietud de la cual podía haber prescindido, pues bien sabía que la mayoría de los caballeros reaccionaban con violencia ante la más pequeña incomodidad; y pobre el que estuviese cerca de ellos cuando se incomodaban.

Era irritante tener que cruzar todo el largo del corredor para llegar al dormitorio. Con todo, le pareció que aquella vez Sasuke no le prestaba atención. Y aunque lo miraba cada tantos pasos, para sujetarse a la orden absurda de mirarlo siempre, él no podía pretender que no le quitase ojo, ya que hubiera podido tropezar con algo, ¿no?

Imaginaba que no. En la antecámara, frente al dormitorio... se encontró cara a cara con Yuuki.

Comprendió inmediatamente quién era a causa de su extraordinaria belleza y del odio concentrado que chispeaba en sus ojos celestes. Usaba camisola y una chaqueta con bastante escote, para mostrar su amplio busto, y la abundante cabellera de rizos cobrizos le confería una sensualidad salvaje que debía de ser sugestiva para cualquier hombre. Los dientes amarillentos eran apenas visibles; su abrumador aroma de rosas era casi repulsivo. Aquella mujer tenía sin duda la impresión errónea, como les sucedía a muchos nobles, de que los perfumes intensos podían disimular la suciedad.

Yuuki no se anduvo con rodeos, y pasó directamente al ataque.

-Te conozco... estabas en la mazmorra. ¿Qué hiciste para salir de ese castigo y verte favorecida? ¿Abriste las piernas ante él? Te arrodillaste y...

-¡Yuuki, cierra tu boca y sal de aquí! No me interesa escucharte.

Los ojos celestes la miraron incrédulos.

-¡Tú... te atreves a hablarme así! ¿A mí?

Exactamente lo que Sakura necesitaba, una riña por un hombre que despreciaba. Era como para reírse. ¿Y que creyese se la favorecía? ¿Qué alguien envidiase sus odiosas obligaciones? Dios todopoderoso, ¿qué sucedería después? La actitud robante de la mujer era irritante, y recordaba a Sakura lo que había dicho de ella Anko Mitarashi. Era evidente que Yuuki había permitido que su posición como protegida del señor se le subiese a la cabeza y ahora manifestaba una altiva superioridad que era inadecuada en una criada. Era nada más que una criada, por mucho que tratase de elevar su lenguaje, para no parecerlo. Pero lo mismo eres tú... por ahora, recordó Sakura. Por lo tanto ¿qué derecho tienes a enojarte por la audacia de otra sirvienta?

Esta idea por desgracia no impidió que en su tono se manifestase el sarcasmo al contestar:-Creo que puedo hablarte como me plazca, Yuuki. ¿Acaso no soy ahora la favorita del señor?

Esta respuesta le mereció una bofetada que resultó totalmente imprevista, así como una perversa réplica.

-No por mucho tiempo, perra. Recuerda que cuando se canse de tu cuerpo pálido y flacucho, yo conseguiré que lamentes haber tenido la intención de ocupar mi lugar.

Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida para decir una palabra mientras Yuuki se dirigía a la puerta. Jamás en su vida la habían abofeteado, y realmente no era agradable. Suponía que se trataba de otra experiencia a la cual tendría que acostumbrarse. ¿A quién podía apelar, sobre todo si la ofensa provenía de la señora Mitarashi, a quien debía obediencia, o del propio Sasuke? Pero, ¿de otro criado? No, no estaba obligada a aceptarlo... aunque frente a aquella criada no tenía la más mínima protección. Podía imaginar la reacción de Sasuke si intentaba abofetear a su "protegida". Y Yuuki lo sabía. Por eso podía incurrir en aquel comportamiento desconcertante y no sufrir las consecuencias.

Los criados comenzaron a llegar con el agua. Sakura fue a buscar los lienzos y el jabón al lugar donde estaban guardados en el dormitorio. Trajo otro lienzo para hundirlo en el agua fría y aplicarlo a su mejilla. Le calmó parte del calor, y la marca roja se había disipado un tanto cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación.

Miró primero la bañera y el vapor que se elevaba lentamente. Había utilizado toda el agua caliente disponible para entibiar el agua fría vertida allí mientras ella no miraba; de modo que ahora le restaba sólo el agua fría para enjuagar a Sasuke. Estaba a punto de ordenar más agua caliente cuando él llegó pero la presencia de Sasuke la distrajo, en especial cuando la mirada del hombre la examinó y se fijó en su mejilla. Se acercó a ella, y la obligó a levantar el mentón.

-¿Quién te pegó? -preguntó.

-Nadie.

-Mientes, mujer. ¿Qué hiciste para provocar el desagrado de la señora Mitarashi?

¿Por qué suponía que Sakura tenía la culpa? Debía decirle la verdad, excepto que la bofetada era simplemente lo que merecía por haber descendido al nivel de Yuuki. Sabía muy bien que él no haría nada si se enteraba de que la agresora era su preciosa Yuuki, y quién sabe por qué eso la lastimó más que la misma bofetada.

De modo que mintió, y le pareció satisfactorio hacerlo en aquel caso especial.

-Tropecé. Como me ordenaste que te mirase constantemente, no podía ver por donde pisaba cuando venía por el corredor.

Él no había estado observándola, de modo que no sabía si aquello era cierto o no.

Por una vez, el ceño fruncido de Sasuke no la asustó.

-Tonta. ¿Habrá que enseñarte sentido común además de tus obligaciones?

-Si me está permitido mirar por dónde camino cuando estás presente, tienes que decírmelo. No deseo desobedecerte.

-¿De veras? -rezongó él, ante la sumisa respuesta de Sakura, y la soltó-. En ese caso veremos cuánto te agrada obedecerme. Desnúdame.

Lo había esperado, pero el rubor le tino la cara, y así las dos mejillas tuvieron el mismo color rojizo. El continuaba de pie, frente a Sakura, las manos colgándole flojamente a ambos lados del cuerpo. Al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo más mínimo. Sakura detestaba aquello, detestaba acercarse Sasuke lo sabía, y la trataba como a una sierva; no, más bien como a su esclava personal.

Sakura se dio prisa en desnudarlo, y ni siquiera intentó disimular su resentimiento. Aquella sonrisa sin alegría que ella odiaba se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke. Sakura evitó mirarlo a la cara. De ese modo no tenía más remedio que mirarle el cuerpo... que le parecía a salvo de toda crítica.

Él ni siquiera se inclinó de modo que Sakura pudiera quitarle la túnica, y así la obligó a acercarse más, para alcanzar la altura de su pecho y sus hombros. Sakura contuvo una exclamación cuando sus senos rozaron accidentalmente el pecho de Sasuke, y otra cuando sus pezones se endurecieron repentinamente. Se conmovió tanto que retrocedió varios pasos una vez que la túnica estuvo finalmente en sus manos.

Sasuke ahogo una risa ante la expresión irritada de Sakura. Por lo menos, ella abrigaba la esperanza de que ésa fuera la única causa de su regocijo. No podía haber advertido la reacción del cuerpo femenino al contacto con el suyo, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo era posible que algo así sucediera si Sakura lo despreciaba? Todo carecía de sentido para ella.

No deseaba acercársele de nuevo. Pero aún tenía que quitarle las calzas y las botas. No podía hacerlo. Sus pechos comenzaron a estremecerse de nuevo sólo de pensarlo. Por Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?

El esperó pacientemente. Al ver que ella no intentaba acercarse, dijo: -Termina de una vez. Sakura meneó lentamente la cabeza, y vio que él enarcaba el entrecejo. -¿Prefieres que te encadene de nuevo a mi cama?

Ella se acercó bruscamente, casi chocó con Sasuke. Lo oyó reír y rechinó los dientes. Aquel hombre era realmente despreciable, en verdad podía decirse que...

-Será mejor que te arrodilles.

Sakura se arrodilló sin pensar siquiera en aquella nueva orden, y de pronto tuvo frente a sus ojos el gran bulto bajo las calzas. De nuevo se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas, y los dedos le temblaron mientras trataba de desatar los cordeles para dejar en libertad el arma vengadora que él tenía entre las piernas

-Es muy satisfactorio verte en esa posición humilde... corno un animalito doméstico a mis pies -continuó él en un tono casual-. Tal vez ordene que me sirvas la mesa en esa postura.

-¿Frente a todos?

-Por favor. -Las palabras brotaron de sus labios como un gemido.

Apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura -exactamente como si ella no hubiera sido más que un perrito que reclamaba la atención del amo- y la echó hacia atrás, hasta que ella lo miró.

-¿Volverás a vacilar cuando tengas que cumplir con tu deber?

-No, no vacilaré.

El no dijo más, dejándola dominada por la duda, pues no sabía si su respuesta lo había satisfecho. Sakura estaba de rodillas, porque había rehusado obedecer, un castigo rápido y humillante. ¿Acaso no bastaba?

Bajó las bragas y las calzas de su amo, pero evitó mirar lo que avanzaba hacia ella, y se inclinó para quitarle las botas. Cuando terminó, él permaneció inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Sakura veía sus pies desnudos; fue un desafío, pero no precisamente un acto de desobediencia, ¿acaso los pies no eran parte de él?

-Realmente, pones a prueba mi paciencia -dijo Sasuke, al ver que ella seguía clavando los ojos en sus pies.

Pero esta vez no insistió, y Sakura vio que los pies se apartaban y después desaparecían en el interior de la bañera. Suspiró aliviada. Estaba olvidando no obstante que "atenderlo en el baño" significaba algo más. Él se lo recordó.

-Mujer, ¿qué esperas ahora? Acércate y lávame el pelo.

Era parte del servicio. Sakura lo sabía. Por lo menos no pedía que le lavase todo el cuerpo. La joven no deseaba acercarse de nuevo al cuerpo desnudo; únicamente pensándolo sentía ya cierto calor y humedad interior, y eso la irritaba.

Cogió el lienzo, lo empapó y enjabonó, pero antes de tocarlo preguntó:

-¿Por qué tu esposa no se ocupa de esto?

-No tengo esposa. De hecho estaba arreglando las cosas para tener una... -De pronto aferró la blusa de Sakura, la acercó y gruñó: -Debía reunirme con ella pero me lo impidieron, de modo que se fue y ahora ha desaparecido. ¿Sabes dónde estaba yo y por qué no pude reunirme con mi prometida como era mi intención? -Ella temía contestar. Pero él no esperó que lo hiciera-. Estaba encadenado a una cama para tu placer.

Santo Dios, ¿también le echaba la culpa de aquello?

-No fue para mí placer -murmuró Sakura.

Él la soltó empujándola apenas.

-Ruega para que encuentren a lady Hazuki, y para que no haya muerto.

Otra sombría advertencia de consecuencias ignoradas. Sakura se preguntó si la dama, lejos de estar perdida, no habría aprovechado la oportunidad de evitar un matrimonio con aquel hombre. Era lo que ciertamente habría hecho Sakura si se le hubiese ofrecido la más mínima oportunidad.

El tema lo había irritado. Ella lo percibió por la tensión de la espalda, mientras la enjabonaba deprisa. De modo que en realidad no se sorprendió mucho cuando le entregó el lienzo para que terminase de lavarse solo y Sasuke no lo aceptó. Se había ganado otro castigo por haberlo enojado.

-Creo que he trabajado mucho hoy, de modo que tú me lavarás... en todas partes. Será mejor te quites las ropas, para que no las mojes.

Ojalá se lo tragase el infierno. ¿Por qué tenía que vengarse de las cosas más minúsculas? Era un hijo del demonio, si se mostraba tan cruel.

Sakura hizo lo que se le ordenaba, y se quitó al mismo tiempo la camisa y la chaqueta, rompiendo varios cordones al hacerlo. Después, se puso inmediatamente la chaqueta sin mangas antes de que él advirtiese que en realidad estaba desafiándolo por la posibilidad de mojarse.

Cuando se acercó para arrodillarse al costado de Sasuke y comenzó a enjabonarle el pecho, Sasuke vio lo que ella había hecho y la situación lo sorprendió. Sakura contuvo la respiración, preguntándose si recibiría de él la primera bofetada. Pero como no hizo nada, acabó por mirarlo al a cara y descubrió que Sasuke tenía una sonrisa sincera en los labios, una sonrisa que le devolvía su belleza natural. La expresión de Sakura manifestó asombro y él ahogo una pequeña risa.

Sakura se sentó sobre los talones, enojada. Lo que menos deseaba era "divertir" al monstruo. Pero no parecía que ese día fuese a recibir nada de lo que deseaba.

El volvió a sonreír y dijo: -Vamos, termina antes de que se enfríe el agua.

Ella obedeció, pero bañar aquel gran cuerpo masculino era una tortura, no podía describirse de otra forma. El corazón le latía con fuerza, se le aceleraba el pulso, y los pezones puntiagudos llegaron casi a dolerle, presionando contra la lana de su chaqueta. Mientras lo lavaba recordaba muy bien las veces en que lo había obligado a afrontar aquella misma situación con sus caricias. La virilidad del hombre le había rozado el brazo un número suficiente de veces, y ella sabía que estaba a un paso de adquirir su máximo volumen, que seguramente lo alcanzaría antes de que ella terminase la operación.

La cara de Sakura estaba enrojecida. La de él todavía exhibía una notable belleza, pues continuaba sonriendo, divertido por la incomodidad de la mujer. A ella eso ya no le importaba, porque su cara no era lo único que desprendía intenso calor. De pronto tuvo el impulso súbito y enloquecido de meterse con él en la bañera.

En cambio, se incorporó bruscamente y comenzó a enjabonarle los cabellos. Pero lo hizo con excesiva fuerza, y formo tanta espuma de jabón que ésta se deslizó a los ojos de Sasuke.

-Ya es suficiente, mujer -se quejó él-. Ahora enjuágame.

Sakura extendió la mano hacia el cubo, liviano porque casi había terminado y entonces recordó que no quedaba agua caliente.

-Habrá que esperar...

-No, ahora.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora, maldito sea!

Ella apretó los labios. Bien, Sasuke lo había pedido, ¿verdad? Con gran placer, Sakura le arrojó sobre la cabeza agua helada. Notó que él contenía la respiración, mientras el agua le corría por la cara, y lo ahogaba y le provocaba una reacción violenta. El momento de placer se convirtió en alarma. Sin duda la castigaría, a pesar de que Sakura no tenía la culpa. Pero Sasuke no saltó de la bañera. De todos modos ella continuó retrocediendo lentamente, hacia la puerta, mientras él se limpiaba el agua de la cara, hasta que al fin bajó las manos y los ojos clavaron en su sitio a Sakura.

-Traté... de decirte que no quedaba agua caliente...

-Sí, eso hiciste. Si los ojos no me hubiesen ardido tanto, podría haberte escuchado.

A ella se le endureció el cuerpo.

-Entonces, ¿también de esto me culparás? Si me lo hubieses preguntado, podría haberte dicho que Jamás había bañado a nadie de este modo, y que no conocía la forma de...

-¡Cállate!

Sin duda, estaba irritado, pero no pareció que deseara incorporarse y castigarla, de modo que Sakura dijo:-¿Qué usarás ahora? Iré a buscarlo.

-No es necesario. Deseo acostarme. Me iré directamente a la cama.

-Entonces... ¿puedo retirarme... mi señor?

La vacilación que ella insistía en mostrar antes de ofrecerle la fórmula de respeto era intencionada, y la mirada que él le dirigió decía que sabía a qué atenerse; posiblemente por eso Sasuke contestó: -No, primero me secarás. Era probable que ése fuese el castigo por el agua fría. Al decirlo se puso de pie, y como estaba acierta distancia, Sakura no pudo evitar la visión de gran parte del cuerpo masculino.

Meneo la cabeza, para negarse de nuevo a obedecerle, pero el preguntó: -¿Estas complacida con los resultados de tus manejos?

-¡No! - dijo enfáticamente Sakura.

-Antes siempre lo estabas -le recordó él.

La voz de Sasuke era demasiado ronca. Dios todopoderoso ¿intentaba seducirla para que lo deseara? En ese caso, lo más probable era que al lograrlo la despidiese y mandase llamar a su Yuuki. Había tenido su ojo por ojo. No podía desearla otra vez. No, lo único que quería era más venganza.

-No... Me agrada la violación más de lo que te agradaba a ti -dijo Sakura con expresión miserable-. Ya te dije cuánto lamento lo que te hice. ¿Cuándo acabará tu venganza?

-Cuando ya no me irrite mirarte. Cuando se hayan satisfecho todas las ofensas. Cuando haya matado a tu hermano por la muerte de mi escudero. Cuando ya no me intereses, mujer, y no antes... quizá nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Sakura ha recibido un golpe de esa pequeña bruja Yuuki, pero ¿Las cosas realmente quedaran así? Nadie abofetea a Sakura de esa manera sin pagarlo.

Vemos como a poco los personajes van aflojando y como el deseo toma lugar en la situación.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

¡Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz!

Anaid


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

Sakura yacía en su incómodo lecho, sobre el piso de la sala de tejer completamente despierta. Se había vuelto a poner la camisola antes de acostarse. Aquella prenda tosca podía picar, pero el jergón de lana aún más áspera era mucho peor, de modo que la camisola le ofrecía cierto alivio. No lo tenía de otro tipo, ni de sus pensamientos ni de su vientre y tampoco como resultado de las inquietantes sesiones que ese lord Venganza había provocado en ella.

No comprendía aquellos sentimientos. Ella no deseaba a Sasuke Uchiha. No podía desear aun hombre a quien odiaba. Pero durante aquellos últimos días él había conseguido muchas veces que lo deseara, a pesar de su odio. Y su cuerpo lo había recordado aquella noche y respondido de nuevo, y no como ella había deseado que respondiese.

Él se había enojado tanto después de que se le recordaron todas las razones por las cuales deseaba vengarse. Había conseguido dominarse bastante bien. Esas reacciones estaban sólo en sus ojos expresivos. Pero era suficiente para lograr que Sakura temblase. A él le agradaba ver que Sakura tenía miedo. Eso era casi suficiente para pacificarlo... casi.

Sus pies eran como de madera cuando se acercó a él con el lienzo suave para secarlo. Y su voz fría no la había aliviado en absoluto.

-Arrodíllate otra vez -le había ordenado-. Y ten cuidado, mujer, que no se te escape una sola gota de humedad. Si me enfrío por tu negligencia, te castigaré.

Lo había dicho como si las restantes amenazas no hubiesen sido en serio. Sakura lo dudaba, pero en todo caso en aquel momento la inquietaba sólo aquélla. En actitud de autodefensa, se impuso secarlo lentamente, para tener la certeza de que no dejaba una gota de humedad en parte alguna de la piel.

Fue una experiencia que deseó no repetir. Su temblor de miedo se había convertido en otra cosa. Y él lo sabía. La observaba como un halcón, y podía ver perfectamente el efecto que ejercía sobre ella. Por supuesto, el efecto que ella ejercía sobre él era incluso más evidente, y se manifestaba en todo su esplendor. La fascinación de Sakura ante la virilidad del hombre se repitió. Contra su voluntad, incluso lo acarició al secarlo.

En ese instante él le ordenó bruscamente que saliera. Sakura se sentía sorprendida, pero no esperó a que le repitiese la orden. Huyó inmediatamente, y se encaminó hacia la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de las mujeres, que comprendían las salas de costura y tejido.

Estas últimas estaban oscuras, pues todavía era temprano, y las otras mujeres estaban abajo, en el Gran Salón. Sakura hubiera debido calmarse un poco, y después ir a buscar algo para comer. En cambio, utilizó una antorcha que cogió del corredor para encender unas pocas velas en la habitación, prepararse el jergón, ponerse de nuevo la camisola y acostarse.

Dormirse era otro asunto. Sakura aún estaba despierta cuando cuatro de las tejedoras entraron juntas. Hablaron en voz baja unos pocos minutos, y después todas fueron a acostarse y se durmieron sin la más mínima dificultad. Aún estaba despierta cuando el ruidoso rumoreo de su vientre se unió a los suaves sonidos de las otras mujeres que dormían. Aún estaba despierta cuando se abrió la puerta, y una forma enorme se recortó en el hueco, contrapuesta a la luz que venía del corredor.

Sakura sabía quién era. Incluso había sospechado que acudiría a verla, a pesar de que lo imaginaba gozando con Yuuki. A menos... ¿quizás creía que Yuuki estaba allí? ¿Venía a buscar a su favorita, y no a Sakura?

Pero se acercó a Sakura y dijo: -Ven.

Ahora, Sakura no dudó de que le hablaba a ella, a pesar de la cara del visitante no era más que una sombra oscura. Ninguna de las otras mujeres se movió. Sakura tampoco reaccionó, excepto para menear la cabeza.

El extendió la mano y repitió aquella única palabra. Ella se sintió asaltada por el recuerdo de las manos del hombre sobre su cuerpo, del placer increíble que ese cuerpo le había dado poco antes, y meneó de nuevo la cabeza violentamente. No deseaba de nuevo ese placer, por lo menos de él.

Él habló respondiendo a su negativa, en voz baja, sólo para los oídos de Sakura.

-Te sucede lo mismo que a mí, de lo contrario no continuarías despierta. Yo no quiero soportarlo más. Ven ahora, o te llevaré por la fuerza. Ella temía la escena que sobrevendría, y que sin duda podría despertar a las demás, pero aun así no se movió. El agregó: -Tus gritos no importarán. ¿No lo comprendes?

Ella tenía un poco más de dignidad que todo eso. Pero como era probable que gritase si él la tocaba, se puso de pie y salió con el hombre fuera de la habitación, sólo hasta el corredor vacío. El continuó caminando, pues esperaba que ella lo siguiese. Cuando al fin comprendió que Sakura no estaba detrás, volvió. No estaba enojado. Por lo menos todavía. Se limitó a enarcar el entrecejo mientras preguntaba:-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La indiferencia del hombre era irritante.

-No iré contigo -dijo ella secamente-. Ya te has vengado de mí. Si me vuelves a forzar no será ojo por ojo.

-¿Te dije que sólo sería ojo por ojo, mujer? Después de lo que ha sucedido hoy vas a saber a qué atenerte. Lo que decida arrancarte, lo tendré. -Y después se encogió de hombros, poco antes de que la sonrisa sin humor se dibujase en sus esto nada tiene que ver. Sencillamente, pensé que no eres más que una sierva en este momento, y por lo tanto estás atada a Kisaragi, como otra sierva cualquiera. Eso significa que no puedes hacer nada sin mi permiso, y que como otra sierva cualquiera estás obligada conmigo. Significa también que, como les pasa a las otras, si decido levantarte las faldas y gozar de lo que tienes entre las piernas, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, es mi privilegio. De modo que si te digo que vengas a mi cama, te apresurarás a obedecerme. ¿Está claro?

-SÍ, pero...

-¿Sí, qué?

-Mi señor -masculló ella.

-Aprendes con lentitud. Pero por otra parte, qué puede esperarse de una mujer tan estúpida.

-No soy estúpida... mi señor.

-¿No lo eres? ¿No te parece que fue estúpido tratar de robarme un hijo?

-No estúpido -confesó ella-, sólo equivocado... pero no tenía alternativa.

-Nadie te había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello -dijo él con voz dura.

Habían advertido a Sakura que no presentara excusas. Él estaba irritado y no era probable que las escuchase, aunque ella se atreviese a intentar que la entendiese. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar algunas de las cosas que Sasuke había dicho, aunque eso lo enojase todavía más.

-Lord Sasuke, sabes muy bien que no soy sierva. Si lo fuera, sin duda estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que dices, e incluso quizá reaccionara de distinto modo cuando... me convocas en medio de la noche. Pero llamarme sierva no consigue que lo sea, no modifica mis sentimientos, no me permite aceptar lo que tú denominas "tu privilegio".

-Te gusta decirme que no tuviste alternativa. ¿Y crees que tienes alternativa con todo esto?

-Si es así, tendrás que encadenarme otra vez -le aseguro Sakura-, jamás iré voluntariamente a tu cama.

El rió cruelmente al observar su confianza.

-Mujer, te puse esas cadenas por tu bien, no para el mío. Yo habría preferido que te resistieras, no deseo tu sometimiento. No, quiero tu odio, y tu vergüenza cuando al fin sucumbas. Quizás incluso esta vez te haré rogar... rogar lo que no deseas recibir.

Ella palideció al oír aquellas palabras, aunque él no percibió la palidez en la semipenumbra. Sakura podía recordar la última vez en la cama de Sasuke, cuando él había jugado con la joven y la había excitado de tal modo que ella se había sentido dispuesta a rogarle que la poseyera... no pudo hacerlo porque estaba amordazada. Y eso hubiera sido más humillante de todo el resto combinado. Pero ella estaba encadenada entonces, y no podía impedir esas caricias íntimas. Liberada, lucharía, de modo que él no podría llevarla de nuevo a esa cumbre de la necesidad ardiente... no, ni siquiera podría lograr que ella le rogase. Jamás.

Armada con esa convicción, se disponía a cometer el absurdo error de decirle que lo que buscaba era imposible, es decir, que aquel era el medio más seguro para demostrar lo contrario de lo que pretendía. Y entonces su vientre interrumpió el silencio con una queja ruidosa. Incluso eso la avergonzó, sobre todo cuando él bajó los ojos para mirar fijamente el órgano de donde partía el sonido.

-¿Cuándo comiste por última vez? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Esta mañana.

-¿Por qué? Tuviste tiempo sobrado...

-No lo tuve antes de tu baño, y después, yo... sólo deseaba ocultarme y tratar de recobrar el ánimo.

-No me culparás por haberte perdido una comida, y tampoco volverás a perderla. No me importa si mueres de hambre, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que mi hijo ya no dependa de ti. Ya tienes muy poca carne sobre los huesos. Si te saltas otra comida, te castigaré.

Sakura empezaba a no sobresaltarse cuando oía aquellas amenazas. Parecía que hablaba enserio, que tenía la intención de cumplir lo que decía, pero las formulaba con demasiada frecuencia y por eso mismo ya no inspiraba mucho temor.

-No tengo la intención de morir de hambre para evitar tu venganza.

-Bien, porque comprobarás que no tienes modo de escapar. Ahora, ven...

-Regreso a mi propia cama.

-Vienes conmigo... ¿y no te advertí que no debías interrumpirme?

-Sí, pero como tú no cumples esa norma, no creo que desees que se te considere un hipócrita además de un monstruo.

Volvió a dibujarse en su rostro aquella sonrisa sin alegría En realidad, la sonrisa era mucho más intimidatoria que sus amenazas, porque siempre había sido preludio de los castigos

Él se adelantó un paso. Ella retrocedió otro.

-¿No pensarás escapar de mí, verdad, mujer? -se burló él

Ella levantó el mentón.

-SÍ, ¿por qué no? De todos modos, tu intención es castigarme. _Y yo no tengo otro recurso que ser más veloz que tú, patán gigante._

Antes de que diese el paso que le permitiría apoderarse de Sakura, ella pasó por su lado, en dirección a la escalera circular que comenzaba al final del corredor. Si podía llegar al salón, encontraría muchísimos lugares para ocultarse, incluso entre los servidores que allí dormían. Pero lo que tenía en la mente era el depósito que estaba en el sótano.

Sakura descendió los peldaños de dos en dos. Oyó que él maldecía detrás, escuchó el silbido de su propia respiración y el roce del acero sobre la piedra, al pie de la escalera. Sakura consiguió detenerse a tiempo. El hombre que le cerraba el paso tenía una vela en una mano, la espada en la otra. No era mayor que ella, pero tenía por lo menos un palmo más de estatura.

Sakura no pudo encontrar el modo de esquivar la espada o al joven que la empuñaba. Se sintió alzada por detrás, y oyó la voz de Sasuke:-Aparta esa arma, Udon, y ve a despertar al cocinero. Pero tan pronto como el joven fue a cumplir la orden, la voz dura cobró un acento suavemente amenazador al murmurar junto al oído de Sakura:-Si no habías merecido el castigo antes, lo tendrás ahora... pero primero, comerás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Esa Sakura loquilla como le gusta desafiar a Sasuke xD. Y por otra parte "Lord Venganza" aun continúa sin querer escuchar sus razones. ¿Cuándo dejaran de ser tan obstinados este par?

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para dar un agradecimiento especial a las personas nuevas que se han ido sumando a esta historia…No se imaginan cuan feliz me hace leer sus comentarios, creo que es la parte más satisfactoria de todo esto. T.T es muy conmovedor despertar a la mañana y toparme con sus reviews, con su apoyo y con sus ansias de un nuevo capítulo.

Simplemente ¡Muchas gracias!

Anaid


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XXII **

La cocina era un lugar inquietante sin el gran fuego que crepitaba y las muchas antorchas que disipaban las sombras. El gato emitió un gruñido quejoso antes de extenderse detrás del pozo. El cocinero mascullaba acerca de su sueño interrumpido; Udon sostenía en alto la vela, de modo que el cocinero pudiese ver lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura continuaba encerrada en los brazos de Sasuke. Cada vez que se movía un poco, él interpretaba el gesto como un intento de huir, y apretaba con más fuerza los brazos.

Cuando al fin la sentó en un taburete, frente a la mesa, Sakura encontró una excelente diversidad de alimentos, entre los cuales podía elegir; todos eran platos fríos, pero aun así tentadores para un vientre vacío. La media hogaza de pan todavía estaba blanda, lo mismo que la mantequilla distribuida sobre ella. Había una gruesa tajada de carne asada, algunos pedazos de ternera, un trozo de caballa condimentada con menta y perejil, aunque sin la salsa de acedera que lo había acompañado antes. Un trozo de queso, peras, y una tarta de manzana completaban la comida, además de un jarro de cerveza.

-¿No han sobrado perdices? -preguntó Sasuke al cocinero cuando Sakura empezó a comer.

-Una, mi señor, pero lady Karin pidió que se la sirvieran por la mañana...

Sasuke lo interrumpió para ordenar:-Sírvela. La dama puede comer lo que se prepare para el desayuno, como haremos todos los demás. Ahora esta mujer se muere de hambre.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Sasuke sabía que estaba creándole otro enemigo? No se le quitaba cosas a una dama para darlas a una criada. A una huésped, sí, pero no a una criada. Y además el cocinero tendría que lidiar por la mañana con la enojada Karin de modo que ahí tenía también un enemigo; y el cocinero era marido de Anko Mitarashi, que tenía a Sakura a su cargo.

-Aquí hay más comida de la que puedo tomar -les aseguró Sakura-. No necesito...

-Necesitas variedad -insistió Sasuke.

-Pero no me gusta la perdiz -mintió la Joven.

-No sólo te alimentas tú -replicó él.

Aquel comentario le enrojeció la cara a causa de la vergüenza, sobre todo porque allí estaban los otros dos hombres, que la miraban de diferente modo, como si la extraña conducta de Sasuke ahora fuese más comprensible. A ese paso, la noticia de que estaba embarazada probablemente se difundiría por todo el castillo. Este hecho, unido a la gran atención que Sasuke concedía a Sakura, facilitaría a todos adivinar quién era el padre. ¿A él no le importaba? No, ¿por qué debía importarle, si su propósito era apoderarse del niño?

La frase de Sasuke provocó la mirada hostil de Sakura.

-Ni el niño ni yo queremos perdiz, no la queremos.

El la miró un momento antes de aceptar con tono de rezongo:-Muy bien. -Y después se volvió hacia el aliviado cocinero y agregó-: Pero debería beber vino en lugar de cerveza. Trae una botella de ese vino suave que envié desde Tanzaku.

Sakura tensó el cuerpo. También el cocinero, que dijo: -Mi señor, tendré que despertar al mayordomo para conseguir la llave.

-Pues hazlo.

Sakura acababa de evitar el ganarse dos nuevos enemigos al renunciar a uno de sus platos favoritos. No estaba dispuesta a conseguir otro, el mayordomo, al aceptar su propio vino, con el cual probablemente se asfixiaría, porque era suyo. Era cruel ofrecerle la bebida que le habían arrebatado, pero no podia atribuir esa crueldad a Sasuke, porque él no sabía que Sakura era la señora de Tanzaku.

Detuvo al cocinero que ya se dirigía a la escalera.

-Caballero, eso no será necesario. En este momento el vino me hace daño -mintió- Por eso no puedo beberlo.

El cocinero se volvió esperanzado, para obtener la confirmación de su señor, pero Sasuke estaba mirando irritado a Sakura.

-Es extraño -dijo- que lo que provoca molestias a otros es lo que te hace daño precisamente ahora -dijo a la joven.

-No es así.

-¿No?-replicó con aire de duda, y después agregó con hostilidad-: Nunca vuelvas a violar mis órdenes, mujer. Si mi cocinero te obedece, en lugar de acatar mis mandatos, recibirá diez latigazos.

Al escuchar eso, el pobre cocinero subió deprisa la escalera para despertar al mayordomo. Sakura dejó de comer, y se llevó las manos al vientre, de modo que Sasuke supiera que le estaba echando a perder el apetito.

-Tu actitud de rechazo es despreciable -murmuró Sasuke ante el descaro de Sakura.

Ella preguntó:-¿Qué harás con el vino? Yo no lo beberé.

-Ordenaré que lo lleven a mi dormitorio, para beberlo, como te llevarán a ti apenas hayas concluido la comida; a menos que ya hayas terminado... -Sakura volvió tan deprisa a la comida, que la sonrisa sin alegría apareció de nuevo en los labios de Sasuke-. ¿Udon?

Udon no necesitaba que le repitiesen la orden.

-Sí, mi señor, apenas haya terminado -aseguró el muchacho.

Sasuke puso un dedo bajo el mentón de Sakura, que ella estaba moviendo enérgicamente al masticar.

-No te atiborres, mujer, y no tardes demasiado; de lo contrario tendré que regresar aquí para ver qué te demora, y eso no me agradaría.

Dicho esto, la dejó sola con el escudero y la comida. Sakura masticó más lentamente, pero la ansiedad comenzaba apretarle el estómago. Se disponía a violarla otra vez. De hecho, había prometido hacerlo.

Tal vez debía rechazar al muchacho y no a Sasuke después escapar y ocultarse. Udon era más corpulento que Sakura, aunque aún no se había desarrollado por completo de modo que ciertamente tenía más posibilidades de huir de él que de su amo. Pero de ese modo lograría que castigasen al escudero. ¿Y si Sasuke venía a por ella?, ¿no despertaría a otros con el fin de que le ayudasen a buscarla? Por supuesto aquel canalla desconsiderado adoptaría precisamente esa actitud. No le importaba que la gente del castillo trabajase de firme el día entero y que necesitara dormir. Tampoco a ella le importaba, pero en todo caso no deseaba que todos los habitantes de Kisaragi la mirasen con odio, pues allí no había una sola alma que la protegiese de la venganza y los insultos.

-Es mejor que se dé prisa -dijo Udon desde atrás-. El humor de mi amo no incluye la paciencia, no le gusta esperar mucho tiempo.

Ella no miró hacia atrás para contestar.

-¿Y qué? Ahora vendrá a buscarme. ¿Crees que eso me importa? Venga o no venga, tendré que soportar su cólera.

Y sus pequeños castigos...

Sakura se preguntó cuál sería la humillación que la esperaba por haberlo desafiado en el corredor, junto a las habitaciones, por escapar de él, por contrariarlo. ¿Los ruegos que había mencionado? ¿Algo peor? No. ¿Qué podía ser peor que rogar placer a un hombre a quien despreciaba?

-Eres una mujer perversa, y no agradeces su generosidad. -Sakura se atragantó con la carne que estaba masticando. Cuando el acceso de tos se calmó, se volvió para mirar con odio al joven que había formulado aquella absurda declaración.

-¿Qué generosidad? –preguntó.

-Te alimenta después de que ya se ha cerrado la cocina. Antes de hoy, nunca la habían abierto en estas circunstancias. El cocinero no se atrevería a hacerlo ni aunque él mismo estuviera muriéndose de hambre.

Era una norma usual en la mayoría de los castillos. Si no se procedía así, se corría el riesgo de que hubiese despilfarro. Pero Sakura no estaba impresionada.

-Alimenta a su hijo, no a mí -se burló.

-El no abriría la cocina ni siquiera para las damas del castillo -replicó el joven.

-¡Tú lo sabes todo! -exclamó ella, impaciente-. Ese hombre me odia.

-¿Cuándo te desea antes que a otra? ¿Cuándo vaciló horas enteras ante la posibilidad de despertarte, pese a que su necesidad era grande? ¿Cuándo incluso te llevó en brazos para que no cogieses frío porque estabas descalza?

Ella podría haber refutado cada una de aquellas afirmaciones pero se había sonrojado intensamente ante la mención de la necesidad de Sasuke, la que ella había provocado durante el baño. Sakura había supuesto que mandaría llamar a Yuuki. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Porque contigo se venga y satisface su necesidad. Pero, ¿por qué había esperado tanto tiempo? Porque a decir verdad él no podía soportar el contacto con el cuerpo de Sakura, del mismo modo que ella no podía soportar el contacto... no, estaba mintiéndose. En realidad, jamás la había molestado tocar ese cuerpo hermosamente formado cuando lo había tenido en su poder. Y esa, se había excitado al tocarlo, a pesar de que él no la tocaba. ¡Pero eso le molestaba! ¡Le molestaba el efecto que él producía en ella!

-¿No importa que yo no desee sus atenciones? -preguntó Sakura, como si pudiera lograr que el muchacho la comprendiera y cambiase de opinión.

Él se limitó a contestar: -Ya te lo he dicho, eres perversa.

-¡Y tú eres ignorante y prejuicioso! Tu señor es un individuo cruel y vengativo...

-¡No! -exclamó Udon, ahora irritado-. Es bueno y benévolo con quienes lo sirven. Sólo castiga a sus enemigos.

-Y yo soy uno de sus enemigos -murmuró Sakura, volviéndole la espalda

Miro Fijamente la comida que ya no deseaba, y oyó que Udon decía: -¿Su enemigo? ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué has podido haber hecho para ganarte su enemistad?

_Sólo violarlo Y robarle un hijo_. Pero aquel era un crimen tan abrumador a sus propios ojos, que jamás lo reconocería nadie. Era probable que Sasuke cambiase de idea y la asesinara si hablaba, porque por lo menos la mitad de su odio provenía del hecho de que alguien pudiera haberle infligido aquella ofensa, a él, que era un señor tan poderoso.

De modo que no contestó y se limitó a decir con voz desfallecida:-Si piensas llevarme con él, hazlo. Ya he terminado aquí.

El cocinero volvió con el mayordomo, y se acercó presuroso.

-Muchacha, ¿no te agradan los restos?

-Ha sido una comida excelente, pero ya estoy satisfecha. Y en adelante haré todo lo posible para comer a horas normales, de modo que no le molesten de nuevo.

El desechó la disculpa:-El niño debe alimentarse. Me ocuparé de que recibas siempre una ración más abundante.

-No, no es necesario...

-Lord Sasuke así lo querrá.

Y lo que lord Sasuke quería, se hacía.

Sakura rechinó los dientes y salió de la cocina. Pero antes de llegar a los peldaños de piedra, la atraparon por detrás, como antes. Pero en estos brazos no se sentía segura. Tenía la impresión de que podía caerse de un momento a otro.

-Suéltame, Udon. Soy perfectamente capaz de...

-Perversa -repitió el joven, mientras subía los peldaños-. Prefiere enfermarse y morir de modo que a mí me desuellen a latigazos. Realmente perversa.

-Tonto, es más probable que me rompa el cuello cuando me caiga contigo.

-Es caballeroso ayudar a todas las mujeres... pero la próxima vez ten la bondad de usar zapatos.

¿Él estaba quejándose? Sakura le habría arrancado las orejas, pero temió que a causa de la sorpresa la dejase caer. Dios protegiera de los aspirantes a caballero.

-Bien -dijo finalmente Udon, y la depositó en el te piso de madera no es tan frio. Necesito recuperar el liento y tú puedes continuar tu camino.

¿Podía hacerlo? Sakura decidió ser tan perversa como él decía.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si el piso esta trio cuando tu no estas descalzo? Se me hielan las plantas de los pies. Después de todo, tendrás que llevarme.

Él estaba de pie, jadeante. El oscuro salón se extendió ante ellos y había sólo una antorcha al fondo para iluminar el angosto sendero entre los cuerpos dormidos de los criados.

Udon la miró horrorizado.

-Ah... ¿quieres que te preste mis zapatos?

-Lo que quiero es regresar a mi propia cama.

El horror de Udon se acentuó.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Pues mírame.

Sakura se volvió y comenzó a recorrer el sendero, pero apenas habían pasado cinco segundos cuando se sintió levantada de nuevo. Ahora Udon estaba enojado, y le habló con verdadero malhumor.

-Amiga, esos aires de gran dama no te van. ¿Crees que el favor de un señor te eleva a esa condición? No es así, y será mejor que lo recuerdes.

Las palabras de Udon la ofendieron, y la indujeron a contestar sin pensarlo.

-No necesito que me eleven a una jerarquía que ya es mía. _Tu magnífico Y benévolo señor_ fue quien quiso hacerme algo distinto de lo que soy, a pesar de que soy la señora de... -Su sentido común regresó antes de que dijese "Tures". En cambio, dijo "El Sonido"-. Un lugar que él destruyó hace poco.

-Mientes, mujer.

-Y tú hablas como tu amo, estúpido -replicó Sakura -En realidad, la única mentira que te he dicho ha sido que tenía frio en los pies. ¡Ahora, suéltame!

Obedeció, y la soltó porque en realidad ya no tenía fuerza los brazos. Pero eso no sirvió de mucho a Sakura, pues habían llegado a la antecámara del dormitorio, y la puerta del aposento interior estaba abierta. Pronto apareció él se atraído por la voz sonora de Sakura.

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó Sasuke a su escudero, pues el muchacho jadeaba visiblemente.

Sakura contestó antes de que pudiera hacerlo Udon.

-Quiso imitarte y traerme, pero descubrió que tiene que crecer un poco antes de empezar a representar el papel del bárbaro que impone su voluntad a las mujeres.

La doble burla no pasó inadvertida para ninguno de los dos varones. Udon se sonrojó intensamente. Sasuke sonrió la misma sonrisa helada que Sakura detestaba.

-De modo que mi nueva sierva tiene garras, ¿eh? -contestó Sasuke-. Ya me ocupare de cortárselas. Entra, Sakura.

Ella no se movió ni un centímetro, horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Qué la había inducido a pensar que podía burlarse de él e insultarlo sin pagar el precio? Pero de todos modos, mientras se viese obligada...

-Yo... estoy harta de aceptar castigos que no merezco... -Dirigió una mirada a Udon antes de terminar con estas palabras-: Si quieres que entre ahí, tendrás que arrastrarme. Ya te lo dije, no iré por propia voluntad.

Todo habría estado muy bien si Udon no bloqueara la única salida, pero ésa era la situación, y por lo tanto Sakura no tuvo adonde ir cuando Sasuke aceptó su desafío y se acercó para aferrarla. Y aunque intentó con todas las fuerzas que poseía soltar su muñeca del apretón de los dedos de Sasuke, se vio llevada bruscamente al dormitorio, y allí el cerró de un golpe la puerta. No se detuvo hasta que se acercó a la cama y la arrojó sobre ella.

Después, lentamente, y con evidente placer, acercó su cuerpo al de Sakura, hasta que ella comprendió que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de apartarlo.

-¿Ves ahora qué poco importa tu voluntad? -la provoco.

-Te odio.

-Te retribuyo de todo corazón el sentimiento, y te aseguro que si se trata de odiar tengo mucha más práctica que tú. -Estaba mostrándole su sonrisa cruel, de modo que Sakura alimentó pocas dudas acerca de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

De pronto sintió deseos de llorar. Incluso unas pocas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, y los iluminaron con el brillo de un par de joyas

El vio las lágrimas, y las examinó pensativo durante un momento antes de decir:-No pensarás facilitarme las cosas, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está la resistencia que me prometiste?

-Tú te complaces demasiado con mi odio y mi resistencia. Prefiero no concederte el más mínimo placer.

-Mujer egoísta -se burló él, aunque de pronto en sus ojos se manifestó un auténtico humor-. ¿De modo que piensas dejar inerte el cuerpo, y abrigas la esperanza de que yo me aburra y te abandone?

Ella aún no conocía ese tipo de reacción en Sasuke, y dijo con expresión fatigada: -Ahora que lo mencionas...

Él se rió, confundiendo a Sakura, y rió todavía más cuando vio la confusión de la muchacha. Después, acercó la mano a la mejilla de Sakura, una mano tan suave, y el pulgar se deslizó lentamente, inquietante, sobre la totalidad del labio inferior.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

La pregunta no pareció destinada a ella, era simplemente como si pensara en voz alta. Pero de todos modos, ella contestó: -Déjame ir.

-No, jamás -dijo él con voz suave, mientras fijaba los ojos en los labios de Sakura-. Tú eras virgen en más de un aspecto. ¿Y qué me dices de esto?

La miraba con ojos cálidos y con una sonrisa que lo hacía enormemente apuesto. Sakura casi se sintió hipnotizada. Entonces, sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Lo había previsto, estaba preparada para resistir, pero no para la imprevista participación del resto de su propio cuerpo, sobre el cual no ejercía ningún control. La lengua de Sasuke rozo los labios de Sakura, y ella experimentó sensaciones en vientre. Él introdujo la lengua entre los dientes de Sakura para acariciarla más íntimamente, y ella sintió el calor en su vientre.

Era cierto que los labios de un amante jamás le habían revelado ese modo de besar. Lo que Sasori había hecho poco antes de dejarla a merced de Sasuke no se parecía en nada a esto. Ese beso había sido breve, duro, y repugnante para Sakura. Este era suave, interminable, y ella deseaba no verse obligada a percibir la diferencia. Pero Sakura no podía negar que se trataba de otra cosa de su enemigo que ella no deseaba conocer.

-Como dije, otro terreno virgen que explorar –Dijo el, y pareció complacido por la idea- seguramente viviste encerrada hasta que yo te descubrí.

Las palabras parecían la única defensa que él le permitía. Las uso ahora como una actitud desesperada, pues comprendió que ella tendría que luchar tanto como el si esa situación se prolongaba.

-Tú no me encontraste, te encontraron para mí. Recuérdalo, y recuerda que realmente que no deseas hacer esto. Suéltame, Sasuke.

La respuesta de Sasuke fue besarla de nuevo, una caricia no tan dulce esta vez, pero de todos modos en absoluto repulsiva. De hecho ella se sintió arrastrada tan de prisa por la pasión del momento que olvido el sarcasmo que había usado poco antes para evitarlo.

Pero el no. Se sentía tan enojado con ella como Sakura había deseado que estuviese, con la única salvedad de que el resultado no era lo que ella había querido. Además, Sakura no cobro conciencia del asunto sino mucho después, cuando oyó la orden impartida en un murmullo: - Ruégame- y ella había llegado a un punto de necesidad tan desconcertante… que obedeció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

No tengo mucho que decir, este capítulo habla por sí solo. Ahora Sasuke no parece tan maldito ¿verdad? xD Ambos van aflojando poco a poco.

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Muchas gracias por leerme

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz

Anaid

Pd: Quiero dedicar este capítulo a una de las primeras seguidoras que tuvo este fic, Amanda Rivers, quien hace un par de días no comenta Espero con ansias volver a verte por aquí, ojala hayas ganado el concurso del que me hablaste y que tengas muy buena salud.


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXIII**

Sasuke estaba aturdido, dominado por la satisfacción total y el descontento. Ninguno de los dos sentimientos le agradaba en ese momento, pero ninguno lo dejaba en paz. Uno lo inducía a desear la posibilidad de negar el otro, pero no podía, pues zambullirse en el cuerpo de aquella bruja de cabellos de rosáceos había sido increíblemente satisfactorio. Por supuesto, todo aquello era tan agradable porque le permitía vengarse de ella. Un placer tan inmenso no podía responder a otro motivo.

Pero no hubiera debido experimentar nada de todo eso, pues no alimentaba la intención de tocarla de nuevo después de haberla liberado de sus cadenas. Su intención había sido ciertamente continuar torturándola, y cubriéndola de vergüenza. Aun se proponía lograrlo, pues no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que viviese sin pagar por ello cierto precio, y deseaba que Sakura lo recordase constantemente.

Pero aquella noche había demostrado a Sasuke que era un tonto si creía que podía avergonzarla obligándola a prestar servicios Íntimos sin pagar a su vez el precio correspondiente. Hubiera podido hacerlo si Sakura hubiera continuado sintiendo sólo vergüenza, pero en cambio se había excitado, aunque había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que él lo advirtiese; y el hecho de que ella lo deseara había determinado que Sasuke se descontrolase. De todos modos, había conseguido resistir la seducción de Sakura, y la había apartado de su persona. Pero la mujer había continuado influyendo en su mente... y su cuerpo.

Que pudiese obligarlo a desearla tan intensamente hubiera debido irritarlo. En verdad, aquella expresión lo enfurecía, pues no se trataba de algo distinto de la falta de control que el padecía cuando ella lo había tenido en su poder. Y en efecto, él había combatido el ansia abrumadora de ir a buscarla para llevársela aquella noche. Pero tan pronto como pensó que la condición en que ella estaba ahora le daba todo el derecho poseerla otra vez, en ese punto el perdió la batalla.

Se inclinó para mirarla. Ella fingía dormir, con la esperanza de evitar que Sasuke continuase prestándole atención, y Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo. No había supuesto que ella le parecería tan divertida. Su actitud y los intentos de desafiarlo eran ridículamente divertidos. La mayor parte del tiempo ella, en verdad, le temía, pero en otras ocasiones también se irritaba. Y él comprobaba que le agradaba la cólera de Sakura mucho más que su miedo, lo cual no parecía muy lógico.

Tampoco tenía mucha lógica que ella buscase intencionadamente provocar su cólera, en vista de la gravedad de su posición. Él no se había molestado en desnudarla o desnudarse, sencillamente le había levantado la falda, como le había advertido que podía hacer. También le había dicho que no deseaba su buena voluntad, pero oírla rogar que la poseyese había sido bastante agradable, y había apaciguado su cólera del señor.

Sakura tenía la falda levantada hasta las caderas. Él apoyó una mano sobre el flanco desnudo de la joven y vio cómo ella contenía la respiración. Pero no abrió los ojos, y continuó fingiendo que dormía. Otro pequeño gesto de desafío que él decidió ignorar por el momento. La actitud de Sasuke era extraña. Despreciaba a Sakura por lo que ella le había hecho, pero le agradaba muchísimo tenerla en su poder. Y aquella ansia de atacarla cuando ya se sentía perfectamente saciado agravaba su descontento.

Con el entrecejo fruncido apartó la mano, y llegó a la conclusión de que la presencia de la joven debía de ser la causa de su extraña disposición de ánimo. Por lo menos eso podía solucionarse, y deprisa.

-Vete, mujer. Que te use no significa que comparta mi cama contigo más de lo que ya lo he hecho. No me ha gustado dormir en un jergón duro estas últimas tres noches.

-Estoy desbordando simpatía -replicó Sakura mientras salía del colchón y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Su sarcasmo era demasiado evidente y no divirtió a Sasuke.

-Recuerda mi cama blanda cuando duermas en tu propio jergón duro -dijo él.

Sakura se volvió para dirigirle una breve sonrisa.

-Ya he olvidado tu cama; una losa de piedra sería preferible.

-No era ésa tu actitud cuando me rogabas que te poseyera.

La cara de Sakura se puso escarlata cuando oyó estas palabras. Bien, eso le enseñaría a mostrarse un poco más hábil con sus burlas. Pero él lo olvidó apenas vio los pies desnudos de Sakura.

-Vuelve aquí, Sakura. -La cara de Sakura pasó del rojo al blanco, y él explotó-: No estoy de humor para llevarte de regreso a tu cama porque olvidaste traer tus zapatos.

-¿Que yo lo olvidé? No tenía intención de abandonar el cuarto en que dormía. Tú me despertaste en mitad de la noche, ¿y pretendes que esté completamente vestida?

-No dormías. Pero de todos modos, tendrás que dormir aquí, hasta que yo ordene que te traigan tus zapatos, por la mañana.

-No tomare frio, te lo juro.

-¿Pretendes permanecer ahí y discutir conmigo, mujer? -preguntó él.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-No -dijo en voz tan baja que él apenas la oyó.

-Entonces, regresa ahora mismo a esta cama.

No dijo más. Sakura se adelantaba muy lentamente, poniendo a prueba la paciencia, el dominio de sí mismo y las buenas intenciones de Sasuke. Pero cuando llegó a la cama, estaba tan irritado que agregó:-Ante todo, quítate esa camisa. No deseo que me raspe la piel si llego a rozarla mientras duermo.

Ella volvió bruscamente la cabeza para mostrar a Sasuke que no estaba asustada, como él había creído. Había intentado ocultarle su furia. Ahora renunció a su ficción; se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Esa demostración de enojo era sencillamente divertida. La coloración roja en la piel, a causa de la lana áspera, era lo que irritaba a Sasuke.

Condenada piel, tan delicada. Había hecho una excepción al permitir que Sakura compartiese su cama, en defensa de su salud, y ahora se veía obligado a hacer otra excepción en favor de la joven.

A Sasuke no le agradaba debilitar su venganza con aspectos parciales, pero de todos modos se dijo que debía ordenar a su criada que trajese las prendas de tela suave de Sakura y quizá también su propia camisa, cuando por la mañana le llevase los zapatos. Pero más valía que aquélla fuese la última concesión que le hacía a causa de su sexo o su cuerpo delicado, pues si aquello continuaba así la mujer comenzaría a pensar que no sentía verdadero desagrado frente a ella.

Para lograr que no pensara semejante cosa, paseó la mirada sobre la desnudez de Sakura, y dijo:

-Realmente, es agradable enseñarte cuál es tu lugar.

-¿Bajo tus pies? -rezongó Sakura.

Sasuke comenzó a quitarse sus propias prendas de vestir, pero esbozó una sonrisa insegura antes de contestar:-Si lo deseo así, así será. Ahora, métete bajo las mantas. No quiero oír una sola palabra más esta noche.

O ver de nuevo aquel cuerpo atractivo que ella ni siquiera intentaba ocultar a los ojos de Sasuke.

Por una vez Sakura se apresuró a obedecer la orden, pero cuando él a su vez se acostó, después de apagar las velas, y se volvió hacia ella sólo para encontrar una posición cómoda, Sakura exclamó:-No puedo soportar de nuevo tu contacto ¡Enloqueceré!

Él se sintió tentado de refutar aquellas palabras. En cambio, dijo:-Cállate. Estoy demasiado fatigado para forzarte de nuevo... por mucho que lo ruegues.

Pero perversamente le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo a la curva de su cuerpo.

-No puedo dormir así -dijo ella, rechinando los dientes.

-Será mejor que podamos dormir, mujer, porque de lo contrario no importará lo cansado que esté. -Ella se mantuvo tan quieta que ni siquiera respiró. Él se echó a reír y la apretó con más fuerza. -Si te deseo de nuevo, tus tontas travesuras no lo impedirán; de modo que duérmete, no sea que cambie de idea.

Sakura respiró hondo y no dijo más. Sasuke, en efecto, estaba cansado, pero no tanto como para no apreciar la calidez del cuerpo apretado contra él. Después de todo, la suavidad de la mujer era agradable, y comprendió que si no se andaba con cuidado terminaría acostumbrándose a eso…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola!

¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Un poco de Sasuke y los retorcidos pensamientos que anidan en su mente xD Se divierte y goza profundamente con la cólera de Sakura. Siempre he pensado que las mujeres sumisas no van para nada con la personalidad del Uchiha, y es que vamos, tiene un ego tan enorme que de vez en cuando necesita que alguien lo haga aterrizar… Y es en este punto en donde Sakura juega un papel importante.

Sin más que decir, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz.

Anaid

Pd: Continuando con el tema de las dedicatorias…Este capítulo lo dedico a Maribel Urbina, muchísimas gracias mujer por tus comentarios y tu buena vibra. Gracias por haberme alegrado la noche con tu increíble sentido del humor xD


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

Dios se mostró compasivo por la mañana, pues permitió que Sakura despertase en una habitación vacía. No sabía cómo afrontaría a Sasuke a la luz del día, después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero por lo menos sentía un alivio temporal, aunque no a causa de los recuerdos.

Gimió cuando evocó las diferentes escenas, y hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Se había sentido tan segura de que podría resistir la tentación de rogar a Sasuke, pero con los labios y los dedos de aquel hombre torturándola, con su sangre cada vez más apremiada por la necesidad, las palabras que él había deseado oír brotaron de los labios de Sakura. Y a ella no le había importado nada excepto el placer exquisito que él le había negado hasta que obedeció sus órdenes. La mortificación y el odio de sí misma habían llegado después, pero durarían mucho más tiempo, probablemente para siempre. Aún no podía soportar la idea de mirarlo a los ojos y ver su expresión regocijada.

Estaba segura de que moriría, agobiada por la vergüenza, y él se reiría. La debilidad de Sakura no significaba nada para aquel hombre; su propio triunfo lo era todo. Sí, se echaría a reír, y ella lo odiaría más que nunca...

-Despiértate, mujer, y ponte esto.

Sakura emitió una exclamación de sorpresa, se movió y vio a Sasuke de pie junto a la cama, con ropa interior femenina en las manos, así como con la chaqueta y los zapatos que ella había dejado en la sala de costura. La miró con el entrecejo fruncido... después continuó hablando con su habitual brusquedad.

-¿Crees que puedes haraganear en la cama, como probablemente es tu costumbre, sólo porque anoche me complaciste un poco? Tu condición no cambia, y tampoco tus obligaciones, las mismas que hasta ahora has descuidado esta mañana. Yo ya he comido, así que necesitarás servir la mesa del estrado hasta la noche; por lo que ve a desayunar ahora y ocúpate de tus otros deberes.

El salió antes de que ella pudiese darle una respuesta adecuada irritante. De modo que haraganeaba en la cama. Como si pudiera hacerlo, sobre todo en la cama de aquel hombre. Y de pronto advirtió que había afrontado la situación y sobrevivido. ¿No estaba dispuesto a vanagloriarse de la vergüenza de Sakura? ¿El único modo de mencionarlo era decir que había encontrado en ella un poco de placer? Ciertamente, no lo entendía. Había desaprovechado una oportunidad perfecta para humillar más a su prisionera.

Sakura contempló las prendas dejadas sobre la cama, y su confusión se agravó. Sabía por qué le habían entregado las ropas propias de una criada: para que aquellas prendas tan ásperas le recordasen constantemente su nueva condición. Sin embargo, ahora tenía su propia ropa interior, de fino y suave hilado, que le protegería la piel. Aún tendría que vestir la chaqueta y la falda de la criada, pero ya no sufriría la irritación en la piel a causa de aquellas prendas.

Miró divertida la puerta por donde había salido Sasuke. Aquel hombre cruel rehusaba permitir que pasara hambre, rehusaba permitir que tuviese frío, aunque su inquietud con aquel asunto tenía que ver con el niño que llevaba en su vientre. Ahora rehusaba permitir que su piel se irritase con las prendas que él mismo había insistido en que usara, y eso nada tenía que ver con el hijo. Se relacionaba con ella. ¿Cruel? Sí, ciertamente, lo era... pero quizá no tanto.

Y bien, ¿qué estaba pensando? No había bondad en Sasuke Uchiha, ni siquiera un poco. Sin duda, tenía algún motivo escondido para devolverle sus ropas, un motivo que ella no alcanzaba todavía a adivinar, pero que probablemente la avergonzaría. Un hombre odioso. ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que imaginar los modos más eficaces para molestarla?

Se vistió deprisa, suspirando complacida ante la familiar comodidad de su combinación de fina tela blanca, y la camisola roja ajustada que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, como debía ser el caso, por lo menos tratándose de una dama. La superficie áspera de la chaqueta ya no le tocó la piel, pero Sakura comprobó que tenía un problema para asegurarla sobre los hombros ahora que debajo estaba la camisola suave, en lugar de la áspera lana que por lo menos mantenía en su lugar la otra prenda

De todos modos, se sintió mucho mejor usando por lo menos algunas prendas propias, y casi sonreía cuando entró en el gran salón, y sonrió más abiertamente cuando vio que Sasuke no estaba allí para desconcertarla con sus frías miradas. Buscó a Ino cerca del fuego, pero allí estaban únicamente las doncellas que había visto anteriormente con su tutora, aprendiendo nuevos estilos de costura. No volvió a mirarlas, de modo que no vio cómo ellas la observaban mientras se acercaba a la escalera que conducía a la cocina, con una expresión realmente odiosa.

-Queridas, no le presten atención -les recomendó la mujer de edad mayor.- Una dama no se rebaja a mirar a mujeres de esa clase.

-Pero ha pasado la noche en el dormitorio de Sasuke -señaló Tayuya, de veintitrés años.-Yuuki nunca pasó toda la noche con él.

-Con sus aires altaneros. Yuuki no es una compañía muy agradable -dijo Karin con expresión desdeñosa.

Karin era mayor que Tayuya tan solo un año. Ambas habían vivido bajo las enormes y amuralladas paredes de Kisaragi durante cerca de diez años. Resguardadas y protegidas por la espada de Uchiha. Karin tenía la certeza de que su mayoría de edad frente a Tayuya le garantizaría un futuro como dueña y señora del lugar justo tras la muerte de Sasuke. Pues durante el tiempo en el que había vivido como doncella en la fortaleza, había descubierto que el valeroso hombre de cabellos azulados no tenía un solo pariente y eso la ponía en una situación bastante favorable, pues se había encargado de que todos los vasallos del Uchiha la reconocieran como una fuente de autoridad, y sin lugar a dudas, un miembro importante para el vengador. De manera que tras su muerte todos los vasallos, caballeros y soldados le jurarían fidelidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Karin se apoderaría de todas las residencias de Sasuke, eso si no tenía un heredero. Por lo tanto se había alegrado inmensamente cuando había escuchado que Lady Hazuki había desaparecido. Un verdadero golpe de suerte, pero por otro lado…

No le agradaban los rumores que le llegaban acerca de la nueva criada. Dos veces le habían dicho ya que esa mujer estaba embarazada, y que el niño probablemente era de Sasuke. En sí mismo eso no era alarmante, pues Sasuke jamás contraería matrimonio con una sierva de categoría inferior, y el bastardo de una sierva jamás heredaría Kisaragi. Pero el otro rumor que había llegado a sus oídos era que esa mujer en realidad no era una sierva, sino una dama de buena cuna que simplemente se había ganado la enemistad de Sasuke, lo cual modificaba toda la situación.

No lo creía. Ni siquiera Sasuke, que se mostraba completamente cruel con sus enemigos, trataría de ese modo a una dama. Pero si era cierto y la muchacha daba un hijo a Sasuke, podría inducirlo a contraer matrimonio con ella.

Karin sabía que Sasuke quería un heredero. Todos lo sabían. Si ese heredero nacía, ella no podría soportarlo después de haber vivido siempre con la esperanza de ser la heredera de las posesiones de Uchiha. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaban -no tenía la belleza de Tayuya y sólo la posesión de Kisaragi le permitiría conseguir el marido que deseaba-.

-Ahí está de nuevo -dijo Tayuya mientras Sakura aparecía en el salón, esta vez con una de las criadas-. Me gustaría saber de dónde sacó esa bonita camisa roja.

-Sin duda, despojos que Sasuke le regaló - replico Karin entrecerrando los ojos-. Creo que la llamaré y...

-No lo haréis -la reprendió severamente la tutora que sabía muy bien cuan rencorosa podía ser su pupila-. Si le causáis problemas a la preferida de vuestro protector, es probable que paguéis las consecuencias. Recordadlo cuando tengáis esposo.

Karin miró hostil a la anciana, pero no discutió. Había comprobado que era más fácil ignorarlos sabios consejos de su tutora, y después hacer lo que se le antojara cuando la vieja tonta y piadosa no estuviese cerca.


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

Gracias a la exhaustiva limpieza practicada la víspera, Sakura y la criada terminaron temprano en el solar, y así Sakura subió la escalera que llevaba a la sala de costura mucho antes del mediodía. Pero se sobresaltó cuando se abrió una de las puertas del corredor, y una mano la atrajo hacia el interior.

-Ya era hora de que vinieses por aquí -rezongó una voz, aunque con inequívoco afecto.

-¡Ino!

-Sí, y me he pasado toda la mañana aquí, esperando que salgas del cuarto de costura. ¿Cómo es posible que vengas del piso bajo?

Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada abrazando a la joven para decir nada por un minuto, pero después las palabras fluyeron en tropel.

-¿Cómo es que estás en Kisaragi? ¿Sasuke trató de vengarse también de ti? Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, Ino, pero no me complace que ese monstruo abuse de ti. Jamás creí que volvería a verte y...

-Calla, calla -la calmó Ino, y llevó a Sakura a sentarse sobre un taburete entre canastos llenos de instrumentos de costura-. ¿Cómo puedo contestarte si no te callas ni siquiera para respirar? ¿Y por qué no contestas tú mi pregunta? Me dijeron que dormías en la sala de costura.

Ino ocupó el taburete más próximo; Sakura no la miró cuando dijo:-Anoche dormí abajo.

Por el rosado intenso que tiño las mejillas de Sakura, Ino comprendió que más valía no preguntar dónde había estado. Se limitó a decir: -No me sorprende.

Sakura movió bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿No te sorprende? ¿Por qué no? Me fastidió que él quisiera… quisiera... Ya se había vengado bastante.

-¿De veras?

-SÍ, exactamente ojo por ojo. Todo lo que se le hizo, él me lo hizo... y aún más.

-Entonces, ¿fue tan terrible?

-Peor que terrible.

-¿Todo?

Sakura frunció el entrecejo al oír esta pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -inquirió.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-Sakura, ojo por ojo significa que sentirás el mismo placer que él tuvo en tus manos. ¿Fue así? -Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo intenso. -Veo que así fue. Pero era previsible que sucediera así, tratándose de un hombre de aspecto tan magnífico...

-De aspecto tan cruel...

-... un hombre que sabe hacer las cosas.

-Lo único que Sasuke Uchiha quiere, Ino, es que yo pague por la codicia de Sasori. Bien, ¿qué haces aquí? Temí que te abandonaran en las ruinas del sonido, y que no pudieras regresar a Tanzaku.

-Nadie se quedó en las ruinas. Lord Sasuke no quemó el pueblo, con la única excepción de la posada donde lo capturaron, pero incluso así ofreció a todos los habitantes de la fortaleza nuevos hogares en sus propiedades, si lo deseaban. Por mi parte, consideró que me debía algo por su libertad, pese a que yo le dije que me había limitado a cumplir tus órdenes.

-Sé que no le agrada oír excusas, y que no las acepta.

-Sí, temí que me matara si pronunciaba una palabra acerca del asunto; lo irritaba sólo la mención de tu inocencia. Pero me ofreció vivir aquí, en Kisaragi, si le prometía fidelidad total... y renunciaba a ti. Era el único modo de seguirte hasta de modo que acepté de buena gana. Pero me prohibió hablar contigo.

Sakura suspiró.

-Me lo imaginaba. Seguramente no quiere que tu presencia me reconforte, aunque sólo saber que estás cerca me consuela.

Ino le oprimió la mano.

-Sakura, no desesperes. No creo que sea un hombre tan cruel como pretende hacernos creer. He oído decir muchas cosas acerca de los acontecimientos que lo convirtieron en el hombre que es ahora, y me cuesta decirte esto, pero la verdad es que lo compadezco.

-¿Lo compadeces? -preguntó incrédula Sakura-. Ino, ¿te golpeó en la cabeza, para traerte aquí?

Ino sonrió.

-No, me arrastró por toda la campiña con su ejército, buscando a su prometida que ha desaparecido, pero te aseguro que no pensó mucho en lady Hazuki mientras la buscaba. Y tampoco parecía muy desesperado cuando en cada uno de los lugares en que preguntaba nadie tenía noticias del paso de la dama. En cambio, tendrías que haberlo visto cuando el mensajero que llegaba de Kisaragi todos los días se retrasaba un poco. Lord Sasuke enviaba docenas de hombres con orden de traerlo, y cuando el mensajero al fin llegaba, pobre de él si no traía el informe de Iruka Umino.

Sakura endureció el cuerpo al oír ese nombre. -¿Iruka? Pero yo creía que él era sólo el carcelero. ¿Qué noticias podía enviarle a Sasuke?

Ino le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente: No te hagas la tonta.

-Sasuke no sabía que Iruka se ocupaba de vigilarme mientras yo estaba en la mazmorra.

-¿Cómo podía ignorarlo si él mismo lo ordenó así?

-¿Él lo ordenó? Yo creí que sir Shikamaru...

Sakura se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que Ino acababa de decirle. Sasuke la había enviado a la mazmorra, no para que sufriese... -salvo en su propia imaginación-. Es cierto que su imaginación había sido terrible, pero la celda era como un palacio comparado con lo que habría sido sin la presencia de Iruka como carcelero. ¿Sasuke podía ignorar que Iruka era un hombre de muy buen corazón? No, la bondad de Iruka se expresaba en cada uno de sus gestos, se percibía a la primera ojeada. Conocerlo era saber que jamás lastimaría a nadie.

De pronto exclamó, casi dolorosamente: -¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué quiso asegurarse de que estaba bien atendida antes de saber que llevaba a su hijo en mi vientre?

Ino abrió sus grandes ojos azules.

-¿De modo que sucedió en aquellos pocos días? ¿Sufres a causa del embarazo? Tengo excelentes remedios para eso, y para la inflamación que puede llegar después.

Sakura desechó impaciente el ofrecimiento de Ino.

-No, no hay síntomas, a excepción de la falta de mi trastorno mensual.

-Sí, lo mismo sucedió con tu madre, continuaba cumpliendo tranquilamente sus obligaciones como si no...

-Ino, no deseo hablar de hijos; Sasuke se propone quitarme el que llevo.

Ino la miró reflexiva, antes de preguntar: -¿Dijo que lo haría?

-¿Lo afirmaría yo si no me lo hubiese dicho? Dice que me arrebatará el niño cuando nazca, del mismo modo que yo... se lo quité. Ojo por ojo.

-¿Tú lo quieres?

-Por supuesto, lo quiero. ¡Es mío!

-Y suyo -señaló Ino con calma.

-Pero él no quiso que naciera.

-Tú tampoco.

-Pero si lo desea ahora es sólo para que yo sufra. Y esa no es razón para retener al niño.

-SÍ, y quizás él llegue a entenderlo así. Es demasiado pronto para preocuparse de lo que se propone hacer dentro de ocho meses. Es muy probable que antes de que llegue el momento te hayas marchado de aquí. ¿Aún no has pensado en la posibilidad de escapar?

Sakura rezongó.

-Sí lo he pensado. Pero ¿cómo puedo lograrlo cuando hay guardias en todas las salidas durante el día? Si me lo explicas, hoy mismo me marcho.

Ino sonrió.

-No será tan fácil. Pero quizá lord Sasori te ayude cuando sepa dónde estás. A estas horas debe saber que el señor Uchiha fue quien destruyó el Sonido. Me sorprende que aún no se haya acercado con su ejército.

Sakura contuvo una exclamación.

-¡Ni lo pienses! Prefiero permanecer aquí y sufrir todas las crueldades de Sasuke antes que quedar de nuevo bajo el control de Sasori.

-Bien, eso me parece interesante. Tu hermanastro se limitaría a casarte de nuevo, y en cambio...

-Con un marido viejo y decrépito ya he tenido bastante, Ino. Y Sasori... antes de salir del Sonido me besó, y su beso de ningún modo fue fraterno.

-Ah, de modo que al fin manifestó sus deseos, ¿verdad? Y será peor si regresas, pues ahora nada le impide llevarte a su cama, sobre todo mientras lleves en tu cuerpo al heredero que él deseaba para el Sonido. Pero por otra parte, es un hombre muy apuesto. Tal vez no te opongas.

-¡Ino!

-¿Te opondrías? Bien, bien, es una suerte que por el momento no puedas salir de aquí. Es el lugar más seguro en que podrías estar para evitar que lord Sasori se apodere nuevamente de ti.

Quizás era cierto, pero Sakura deseaba que Ino no lo dijese como si debiera estar agradecida con Sasuke por convertirla en su prisionera y su amante involuntaria. Ino no trataba el asunto con la gravedad necesaria. En realidad, no parecía en absoluto preocupada por la situación de Sakura.

-Ino ¿por qué siento que nada de todo esto te inquieta? ¿Crees que Sasuke ha terminado de vengarse de mí? Te aseguro que no es así. Para él soy una ladrona, y aunque no me corto las manos para castigarme, su intención es hacerme víctima de sus pequeñas crueldades todos y cada uno de los días que permanezca bajo su techo.

-Ah, pero me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará esta animosidad si comienzas a apreciarlo y se lo dices. Creo que no mucho.

-Ahora estoy segura de que te golpeó en la cabeza, y con tal fuerza que ni siquiera lo recuerdas.

Ino se echó a reír.

-No, frentesota. Sucede sólo que he tenido más oportunidad que tú de observarlo descuidado. Y no creo que sea tan cruel. Un hombre cruel habría ordenado que te torturasen hasta la muerte, y habría sido testigo de ello. En cambio, lord Sasuke te ha devuelto ojo por ojo.

-Niega mi condición, y ha declarado que soy su sierva.

-Nosotras creímos que también él era un siervo y lo tratamos en consecuencia -le recordó Ino-. Pero si quieres saber mi opinión, ese hombre está obsesionado contigo, y por razones que no son la venganza. Sin duda, quiere vengarse. Está en su naturaleza. Pero tal vez no sabe cómo hacerlo en este caso. Después de todo, eres una mujer, y hasta ahora todos sus enemigos han sido hombres. Sabe cómo tratar con ellos. Contigo, no sabe a qué atenerse.

-Ino, esas conjeturas no me sirven –dijo Sakura irritada.

-No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puedes usar contra él las armas femeninas, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué armas?

-Tu belleza. Tu sensualidad. Y así, incluso el matrimonio sería una alternativa, y el niño una atracción más.

-El jamás...

-Sí, podría llegar a eso si te desea con bastante intensidad, tú puedes conseguir que él te desee tanto. Incluso podrías conseguir que te amase, y bastaría con que lo intentases.

¿Amar? ¿Cómo sería Sasuke con ese sentimiento tan tierno en su corazón? ¿Sería tan intenso en el amor como lo era en el odio? No, ¿qué estaba diciendo? La sola idea era absurda.

Pero Ino no había concluido.

-La mayoría de las damas detestan el lecho matrimonial, y no es de extrañar si están unidas a verdaderos patanes que las usan sólo para procrear, mientras obtienen su propio placer con otras pero tú ya sabes lo que puede ser el lecho matrimonio con este señor, y como marido, sería difícil que encontrases alguien que armonizase tan bien contigo por la riqueza, la juventud además, es un hombre viril -como tú bien sabes- y no demasiado feo

-No es feo -protestó Sakura en una reacción irreflexiva- incluso es muy apuesto cuando...sonríe. -Frunció el entrecejo irritada al advertir que acababa de decir algo en favor de aquel hombre-. Ino, estás loca, y esas ideas son mera fantasía. Sasuke desea de mí solamente el niño que le robé, y mi expiación eterna por ese delito. Ese hombre desprecia la imagen misma de mi persona.

-Es más probable que la imagen misma de tu persona excite su deseo, y eso es lo que éldesprecia ahora. ¿No ves adonde quiero llegar? No he dicho que la idea del matrimonio vaya amadurar fácilmente en él, sólo que es posible llevarlo a pensar en ello. Ante todo, debeseliminar esa animosidad que siente frente a ti, y lograrlo implicaría cierto esfuerzo por tu parte.

-Sería un auténtico milagro.

-No, se trata simplemente de lograr que no piense sólo en lo que le hicieron. Desconcertarlo. No hacer lo que espera hagas. Seducirlo intencionadamente. Si puedes conseguir que piense que lo deseas a pesar del modo en que te ha tratado hasta ahora, tanto mejor. Eso lo desconcertará totalmente, y dedicará más tiempo a reflexionar acerca de este asunto que a idear esas pequeñas crueldades que tú dices. ¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo?

-Preveo que sólo conseguiré hacer el papel de tonta si acepto tu idea. Ino, creo que te engañas sencillamente porque deseas esa clase de solución.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Te agrada el modo en que ahora te trata?

Sakura recordó con un estremecimiento la última experiencia pasada. La vergüenza de verse obligada a rogar, el placer indeseado que el ruego le había deparado.

-No -dijo en un murmullo.

Entonces, usa tus armas para cambiar la situación. Muéstrale a la doncella que eras antes de la llegada de los Akasuna. Era casi imposible resistirse a tus modales seductores; todos los hombres que te conocían lo sabían muy bien.

-No creo que ahora pueda volver a ser aquella muchacha desenvuelta y feliz.

Ino se inclinó para darle un abrazo breve y cálido

-Lo sé, Sakura. Pero sólo necesitas fingirlo. ¿Esto tampoco es posible?

-Quizá lo sea.

-Entonces, ¿lo intentarás?

-Necesito pensarlo. No sé si deseo las atenciones de Sasuke más de lo que ya las tengo.

-Así no lograrás que nada cambie.

Sakura elevó obstinada el mentón.

-Y tampoco estoy segura de que desee dejar de odiarlo.

Ino sonrió.

-Entonces, continúa como hasta ahora. Evita que él conozca tus verdaderos sentimientos. Él es de tipo de hombres que expresan en la cara todo lo que sienten, al revés de lo que tú haces, de modo que no te será muy difícil. Pero comprende que una vez que cambie y comience a buscar tu favor, tal vez quedes atrapada en el juego, lo mismo que él, y descubras que ya no lo odias.

La idea de que Sasuke Uchiha pudiese cortejarla era tan ridícula que Sakura no se molestó en discutir la probabilidad de que algo así sucediese jamás, ni de que ella llegue a sentir por él algo diferente a lo que sentía en aquel momento. Además, estaba realmente harta del tema, de modo que lo cambió.

-¿Cómo es posible que nadie venga a molestarnos en esta habitación, Ino? Es el cuarto de costura, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero envié a las mujeres a probar una nueva tintura.

Sakura se echó a reírante la expresión perversa en la cara de Ino.

-¿No se tratará de aquel horrible verde que descubrimos el año pasado?

-Exactamente. Pero no les dije que era horrible. Les dije que podían conseguir un matiz muy hermoso, así que pasaran largo rato tratando de hallarlo. Después confesaré que olvidé mencionar que había que agregar un poco de amarillo, para llegar al verde hoja definitivo

-¿Estás a cargo de las costureras, y puedes impartirles órdenes?

-No pero la gente del castillo me mira con cierto temor porque ahora soy una de las criadas especiales de las dos doncellas del castillo. No conocen hasta dónde llega mi autoridad, y por lo tanto me obedecen sin discutir.

-¿Y qué te parece servirles?

Ino rezongó.

-Son las dos perras más altaneras y egoístas que jamás he conocido. Lord Sasuke no me hizo ningún favor al asignarme ese cargo. Pero para ser justa, dudo de que él sepa hasta dónde llega la mala educación de ese par de pelirrojas. Se quejan bastante a menudo de que él no pasa mucho tiempo en el castillo, y tú y yo sabemos por qué se comporta así.

-Sí, esa condenada guerra con Sasori y Dios sabe con cuántos más. ¿Se sabe cuándo volverá a partir?

-No te hagas ilusiones, querida. Además tiene que estar cerca si quieres hacerlo objeto de tus maniobras para mejorar tu propia suerte. Si se marcha pronto, tus dificultades no se aliviarán mientras esté ausente.

-No, se reducirán a la mitad, y yo podría vivir fácilmente de ese modo.

-¿Y qué me dices si decide enviarte de nuevo a la mazmorra para tener la certeza de que continuas siendo su prisionera hasta que regrese?

Era muy probable, y sin la garantía de que Iruka Umino volvería a ser su guardián. Pero la alternativa, tratar de seducir a aquel hombre... no, no deseaba pensar todavía en eso, no podía hacerlo.

Se puso de pie, inquieta, y dijo:-Es mejor que me marche, no sea que nos descubran y nos castiguen a las dos.

Ino protestó.

-Este es el piso de las mujeres. No es probable que él venga...

-Lo hizo anoche -dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Pero al llegar allí se detuvo, y pasó un momento antes de que se volviera para preguntar con aire reflexivo:- ¿Que quisiste decir cuando mencionaste que es natural que ahora quiera vengarse?

-Estarás al tanto de que Konoha es una de las propiedades de Lord Sasuke ¿Verdad? En realidad, es una de sus propiedades principales y en la cual su familia vivía hace años atrás. Antes de ser asesinada.

-¿Fue un asedio?

-No. Según me explicaron, la familia pensaba realizar un golpe de estado en contra del anterior rey Hiruzen Sarutobi, para nadie era un secreto que los Uchiha tenían un fuerte poder militar, recursos y acrecentadas propiedades. Lord Sasuke era tan solo un niño por ese entonces e ignoraba completamente las masas de maldad que se movían a su alrededor. Su hermano Itachi Uchiha lo envío de tal manera a la propiedad de un noble mientras en colaboración con un pequeño ejército asesinaron a toda la familia. Konoha quedo completamente desértica, en ruinas y con multitud de cadáveres. Paso un tiempo antes de que Lord Sasuke regresara y contemplara la brutal masacre con sus propios ojos.

-¿Dices que su propio hermano fue quien formulo la masacre?

Ino asentó.

-Luego de esto se dispuso a reconstruir Konoha y reconquistar algunas de las propiedades que le pertenecían y habían sido invadidas por proscritos. También se planteó como objetivo arrebatarle la vida a su hermano mayor desde luego.

-¿Y mató a Itachi?

-Con sus propias manos. Pero eso no fue todo. Poco después de asesinarlo conoció la verdad tras los actos de su hermano, al parecer la corona se proponía desde un principio erradicar a los Uchiha. Y no solo eso, asesinar a los aldeanos, los granjeros y apropiarse de todo lo que les pertenecía por la traición que estaban elaborando en contra del rey Sarutobi. Al parecer Lord Itachi había intermediado para ser el mismo quien ejecutase el castigo, los Uchiha contaban con suficientes recursos para hacer la guerra, si se les asesinaba silenciosamente la corona no tendría que lidiar con ese conflicto. Una solución realmente beneficiosa, pues les permitía no solo erradicar a los traidores sino también evitar una guerra que sabe Dios cuantos años duraría. Así pues, Lord Sasuke decidió dirigir su venganza contra los artífices de ese desdeñoso plan, tomando una a una las vidas de los principales caballeros que habían actuado en contra de su familia.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? –Replico Sakura –Dices que Konoha en ese entonces había quedado en un estado realmente deplorable.

-Te estas olvidando de Kisaragi –Comento Ino- Esta había sido ocupada en aquel entonces por un vasallo de la corona. Era prospera y casi tan rica como puedes observar hoy. Lord Sasuke se apodero de lo que por ley le pertenecía y se la arrebató al hombre, al igual que su vida. De esta manera pudo hacerse a los recursos y sembrar la venganza por todo el norte. Y de esa manera extermino a todos aquellos involucrados.

-Comprendo, entonces eso explica porque vive en Kisaragi y no en Konoha que es una de sus propiedades principales, por los fantasmas del pasado pero ¿Por qué una vez saciada su venganza no se detuvo? ¿Acaso tenía más enemigos?

-No, pero había Jurado que nadie volvería a ofenderlo sin pagar diez veces su ofensa. Es un voto que ha mantenido desde entonces, y le ha dado la reputación de hombre dispuesto retribuir sin demora todas las ofensas. Ese juramento lo ha comprometido en una guerra tras otra, año tras año, pues no permite ni el más mínimo agravio.

-De manera que eso es lo que lo ha convertido en el monstruo cruel que es ahora.

-No, lo que es ahora es lo mismo que ha sido desde el día en que se enteró de la destrucción de toda su familia. El dolor y la desesperación convirtieron al jovencito que era en el hombre que es ahora. Dicen que no hay comparación entre los dos, que el jovencito era bondadoso, afectuoso, colmado de picardía y de la alegre exuberancia de la juventud.

-Y el hombre es frío y no tiene corazón...

-Pero ahora sabes la razón y no dudo de que si cambió una vez, pueda volverá cambiar.

-O no.

-¿Dónde está el optimismo de tu juventud?

-Destruido a manos de los Akasuna.

-Entonces, querida, devuélvele la vida, pues aquí tienes la oportunidad de asegurar tu propio futuro... y de curar a un hombre que ha vivido demasiado tiempo con los demonios de su propio pasado. Una empresa meritoria, en mi opinión.

-No quiero conocer tu opinión -dijo a con irritación cada vez más intensa-. Puedes compadecerlo, porque tú no eres el objeto de su odio. Lo que yo pienso, en cambio, es que él y sus demonios se merecen mutuamente.

-¿Permitirás que tu tragedia te haga una persona tan dura e inflexible como es él?

-Ahora te contradices para presionarme, reconoces que es un hombre duro e inflexible. Déjame en paz, Ino. He dicho que lo pensaría.

-Muy bien –suspiró Ino, pero agregó tenazmente- ¿Ahora que lo sabes, no lo compadeces un poco?

-Ni lo más mínimo -dijo obstinadamente Sakura... y deseó que sus palabras no fuesen una mentira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Por fin tenemos un poco de Ino, y además un trozo del pasado de Sasuke...Poco a poco las cosas se van aclarando. ¿Sera capaz Sakura de dejar atrás su orgullo y proponerse seducir a Sasuke?

Muchas gracias por leerme

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz.

Anaid


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

-¡Me alegra mucho verte, Sasuke!-exclamó Naruto, y dio un abrazo de oso a su antiguo amigo-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi.

-Vamos, suéltame idiota-rezongó Sasuke con una chispa de satisfacción en los ojos.

-Siempre tan frio ¿eh? -contestó Naruto riendo ante la efusividad de su camarada.

Naruto Uzumaki tenia alrededor de la misma edad de Sasuke, los cabellos rubios desordenados y el azul brillante de sus ojos conferían al hombre un aspecto realmente apuesto. Eso sin olvidar su encantadora personalidad y la enorme sonrisa que llenaba su rostro. Pronto las miradas curiosas de los siervos se posaron sobre el, que revestía una armadura de los pies a la cabeza.

-Toma asiento, pero antes quítate esa armadura. Apenas y puedo reconocerte. -dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba al hogar. Después, llamó a una criada que pasaba. -TenTen pide bebida para mi huésped. -La muchacha se volvió para obedecer, pero después de un momento Sasuke la llamó otra vez. -Y trae a la nueva criada, para que la sirva.

Naruto observó a la esbelta joven mientras trasmitía la orden a otra criada y después caminaba hacia la escalera para dirigirse a las habitaciones de las mujeres.

-Se ha convertido en toda una mujer ¿No lo crees? -comentó, después de que la muchacha desapareció.

-No me digas que te interesa revolcarte con ella cuando recién te casaste hace un año.

En el rostro de Naruto se expreso un remarcado horror.

-¡Desde luego que no! -Se apresuro a responder- Mi hermosa Hinata me colma de atenciones...Es tan delicada, gentil y amable...Sabe cocinar y es muy dedicada al hogar, en la noches cuando suelo llegar cansado, se acerca y...

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-Idiota no me interesan los detalles.

La risa de Naruto resonó en el Gran Salón, sin embargo pocos minutos después adopto una mirada seria y dijo:

-Creo que lo mejor sera ir directo al grano. ¿Recuerdas a Neji? Te lo presente el pasado verano cuando recientemente había contraído matrimonio con Hinata. -Sasuke se limito a asentir y Naruto continuó- Al parecer tiene un interés particular por tu criada, TenTen. De manera tal que pretende tomarla por esposa. El mismo se encargaría de pedirte la mano de la muchacha de no ser por que lo he enviado a resistir en una campaña. En consideración con ese punto me he encargado yo mismo del asunto, ademas es mi primo político y de alguna u otra forma la unión me interesa.

Sasuke lo miró un momento.

-¿Esposa? ¿Qué broma es ésta?

-No es una broma.

-Tengo bajo mi custodia dos damas, y de buena gana daría a Neji cualquiera de ellas.

Naruto esbozó una mueca.

-No te ofendas, Sasuke, pero Neji me amenazó con irse lejos si vuelvo habiéndolo comprometido con cualquiera de ellas. Desea únicamente a TenTen.

-Pero si no es más que una sierva -dijo Sasuke.

-Eso en realidad no es relevante, pero esta bajo tu cuidado y Neji desea que la dejes en libertad para desposarla.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Sería un agravio a tu familia. No tiene el comportamiento o los modales de una dama...

-Puede enseñársele todo lo que necesita saber.

-¿Quién lo hará? -rezongó Sasuke. -Si le pido a la tutora de Karin y Tayuya que incluya a una criada en sus clases, se me reirá en la cara o, lo que es más probable, se marchará ofendida. Es imposible, Naruto.

-Bien ¿que pretendes que le diga a Neji que está empeñado en tomarla por esposa? ¿Realmente carece a tal extremo de todos los refinamientos de una dama?

Sasuke no escuchó la pregunta. TenTen había regresado a la sala, y detrás venía Sakura. La visión de la mujer de cabello rosáceo apartó de la mente de Sasuke todas las ideas acerca del problema de Naruto. Sakura no miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke, pero los ojos del caballero la siguieron hasta que desapareció por la escalera que conducía a la cocina.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior retornaron y lo hicieron moverse incómodo en su silla. Después, advirtió que Naruto lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?

Naruto enarcó las cejas ante aquel tono hosco.

-Te he preguntado si te opondrías a que yo buscara a una dama dispuesta a enseñar a TenTen. Sin duda, no será fácil encontrarla, pero de todos modos necesito tu permiso antes de hacer el esfuerzo.

Pero Sasuke no lo miraba, y lo único que dijo de nuevo fue:

-¿Qué? -aunque con menos calor esta vez.

-Sasuke, ¿qué demonios te sucede, y por qué estás tan distraído?

Sakura había vuelto a entrar en el salón con una bandeja llena de bebidas. Aquella condenada mujer era la causa del desconcierto de Sasuke. No podía mirarla sin recordar todo lo que ella le había hecho, y no podía recordar eso sin sentir el calor en sus entrañas. La furia y el deseo chocaban de nuevo en su interior, y cada vez era más difícil que la furia ganase la batalla.

-¿Necesitas algo más, mi señor?

Ella había depositado la bandeja sobre la mesa entre las dos sillas, y ahora estaba allí, de pie, las manos unidas, y los ojos recatadamente bajos, fijos en los pies de Sasuke. El la había vestido con la ropa de una criada, y sin embargo jamas había parecido una sierva. Incluso allí, de pie,esperando para servirlo, tenía toda la gracia majestuosa de una reina. Aquellos aires de gran dama eran más que irritantes, pero la idea de pronto logró hacerlo sonreír, pues pensó que allí tenia a un persona que bien podía enseñar a TenTen todo lo que la joven necesitaba saber; y no tenía por qué pedírselo, era suficiente con que se lo ordenara en aquel momento, sin embargo, se limitó a decir:

-Ve a decir a la señora Mitarashi que prepare una habitación para mi huésped.

-Ya no necesito que contestes a mi última pregunta -dijo Naruto apenas ella salió-. ¿Esta es la dama a quien encerraste en tu mazmorra?

Sasuke se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vine a Kisaragi hace quince días, esperando conocer a tu prometida. ¿Nadie te lo dijo?

-No, no me lo mencionaron. Pero, ¿cómo supiste lo de Sakura?

-Dada la gran escolta que la trajo y la instaló en tu mazmorra, se convirtió en el tema principal de conversación de toda tu gente. Por lo que recuerdo, hubo muchas conjeturas, acerca de si en efecto era una dama o no. ¿Lo es?

-Sería mejor formular la pregunta de este modo: "¿Era una dama?" Lo era. Ahora ya no lo es.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi prisionera, sin derechos y sin concesiones. No me interesa ahorcarla, ni desollarla a latigazos, ni perjudicarla de ningún otro modo: la he castigado con la pérdida de su jerarquía anterior. La he convertido en mi sierva.

-¿Qué hizo?

-No quiero hablar de eso. Basta decir que tiene suerte de estar con vida

Naruto no dijo nada durante varios minutos, quizá porque el tono de Sasuke era excesivamente defensivo.

-Seguramente fue algo muy grave -dijo, pero después se encogió de hombros; el asunto no le interesaba demasiado, pues aún debía resolver su propio problema-. ¿Qué me dices de TenTen?

-Deja el asunto en mis manos. A decir verdad, mi nueva sierva bien puede enseñar a la muchacha, si es que ella es capaz de aprender. Veamos si el hierro puede convertirse en plata antes de que volvamos a hablar del tema


	27. Chapter 27

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXVII**

Apenas Sakura regresó a la sala de costura, apareció Yuuki. En el rostro una sonrisa de superioridad y un gesto un poco tenso que advirtió a Sakura de que no le agradaría escuchar lo que la muchacha tenía que decir. Y en efecto, así fue.

-Mujer, vete a la torre del este. Sir Naruto ha pedido un baño, y tú tendrás que ayudarle.

Sakura observó que la dicción de Yuuki mejoraba mucho cuando no estaba nerviosa. Y ahora se la veía regocijada y satisfecha, a diferencia de Sakura, que sentía que el suelo se le hundía bajo los pies.

-¿Anko te ordenó que vinieses a decírmelo?

-No, fue Sasuke -sonrió Yuuki-. Y date prisa. Sir Naruto ya está en el dormitorio. Y recuérdalo, mujer, él no es sólo un invitado, sino un buen amigo de tu señor. A Sasuke no le agradaría que su amigo no fuera complacido con tu servicio

Al oír esto, varias rieron. Sakura se limitó a ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitación. Estaba enojada con Sasuke a causa de esta nueva humillación que le imponía, pero incluso más enojada consigo misma porque comenzaba a pensar seriamente en las sugerencias de Ino. Un hombre que podía enviarla a la cama de otro hombre -y Sakura no dudaba de que ese era el sentido de la advertencia de Yuuki, como no lo dudaban las otras mujeres- no merecía que lo sedujeran, incluso si ese era el modo de mejorar su propia suerte.

También se sentía sorprendida. Cuando la joven TenTen la había convocado, Sakura había esperado recibir lo que había faltado aquella mañana: la humillación por su comportamiento de la víspera en la cama del señor. Pero cuando estuvo frente a el Sasuke ni siquiera había mencionado el episodio, aunque algo había en sus ojos mientras la miraba, como si estuviese, buscando el recuerdo de todas las escenas vividas. En lugar de eso, se la había entregado a otro hombre, y con su bendición.

Realmente, podía entenderse que era otro castigo, y sin embargo, Sakura no atinaba a comprender qué había hecho para merecerlo. Ni siquiera había vacilado en el momento de abordarlo llamándolo "Mi señor". No se había demorado cuando él la había mandado llamar. Parecía, pues, que Sasuke había llegado a un punto en el que no necesitaba motivo para castigarla, en el que la buena conducta de nada podía servir a Sakura. Si era así, ¿por qué debía ella molestarse en hacer lo que le mandaban?_ Porque hay castigos peores que ayudar a un extraño a bañarse_. Sin embargo, era inconcebible que le pidiesen también que se fuese a la cama con él, poco importaba que ése fuera el deseo de Sasuke, y tampoco importaba lo que él podía hacerle si se negaba. El extraño tendría que violarla, y no era probable que lo hiciera. Un caballero podía poseer a una muchacha que encontrase en el campo, y hacerlo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no abusaría de ese modo de la criada de su anfitrión, por lo menos, sin la autorización de éste. Ahí estaba el eje de la cuestión. ¿Le habría dicho Sasuke a aquel sir Naruto que podía acostarse con la sierva?

Con la cólera se mezclaba un dolor que no hubiera debido estar allí, pero el temor se imponía a ambos sentimientos cuanto más se acercaba al dormitorio del visitante, hasta que al fin sintió casi náuseas. Con todo, había en su carácter una veta de obstinación que no le permitía huir y ocultarse.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Un joven escudero salía en ese momento con la pesada armadura de sir Naruto. El vapor se elevaba de la bañera colocada en el centro de la habitación. Había cerca algunos cubos de agua fría para modera la temperatura del agua caliente. Sir Naruto estaba de pie junto a la bañera, frotándose la nuca, como si le doliese. Necesitó un momento para verla de pie, a pocos pasos de la puerta. Cuando la vio, su sorpresa se manifestó muy pronto.

-Señora, ¿vienes a ayudarme?

¿Señora? De modo que lo sabía. Sasuke le había hablado de ella. Y después la enviaba allí, de modo que todo fuese aún más humillante para Sakura. Maldito aquel monstruo y sus diabólicos métodos de venganza.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y masculló: -Lord Sasuke me envía.

-Yo habría dicho que... -comenzó sir Naruto, pero terminó con un leve sonrojo-. Lo agradezco.

Aquella sola palabra vertió una nueva luz sobre lo que Sakura tenía que hacer y disipó la vergüenza que al principio sentía. Si ella fuese la señora del castillo y estuviese casada, no vacilaría en ayudar a un huésped apreciado. Su madre lo había hecho con frecuencia, y si el visitante necesitaba algo más que un baño, se le enviaba a una muchacha ligera de cascos, de las cuales había en todos los castillos. Sin duda, no se esperaba que las damas virginales ayudasen abañar al visitante, pero Sakura ya no era exactamente una joven virginal. Sería mejor ocuparse de todo lo necesario, y comprobar primero si sir Naruto realizaba intentos impropios antes de condenarlo.

Resuelta aquella cuestión, Sakura se adelantó para ayudar al hombre a despojarse de su túnica, que ya estaba medio desatada. Aún se sentía un poco nerviosa, de modo que intentó mantener una conversación intrascendente para distraerse.

-¿Habéis viajado mucho, sir Naruto?

-No, en realidad no.

-Me han dicho que sois buen amigo de lord Sasuke. Entonces, ¿hace mucho que lo conocéis?

-SÍ, amigos de la infancia de hecho.

-¿Tanto tiempo?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió el gesto. Apenas había prestado atención a aquel hombre en el salón, pues tenía la atención fija en Sasuke, pero tras una inspección más atenta le pareció que Naruto no era tan joven como había observado la primera- En realidad, podría tener la misma edad que Sasuke.

-¿De modo que lo conocisteis antes de que llegase a ser tan... -Como se trataba de un amigo de aquel hombre, debía ir con cuidado las palabras. Al final, utilizó el término "duro". La palabra provocó la risa de Naruto.

-No lo conoces muy bien, si sólo dices que es duro. La mayoría de las mujeres lo consideran terrible.

Sakura se sonrojó.

-No afirmo conocerlo, pero no me atemoriza... demasiado.

Él volvió a reír, con risa profunda y sonora. Ella dio un tirón a las calzas de sir Naruto, para demostrarle que no apreciaba su regocijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, y miró hacia la puerta, de dónde provenía. Sasuke llenaba la abertura que ella no había pensado en cerrar. Aquella imagen desmintió lo que Sakura acababa de decir. Se lo veía terrorífico, montado en cólera. Sakura no alcanzaba a adivinar la causa de su ira.

-Señor, tú me ordenaste que viniera -se atrevió a recordarle, pero eso sólo consiguió que él se enojara más.

-No, no lo ordené, no lo habría hecho. Tus deberes son muy claros, mujer. Si aumentan o disminuyen, yo mismo te lo diré. Ahora, vete a mi dormitorio y espérame allí.

Ella estaba roja de indignación, pero no se atrevió a discutir con él frente a su amigo. Salió sin decir otra palabra a ninguno de los dos hombres, pero apenas había ascendido unos peldaños de la escalera cuando Sasuke la alcanzó y la sacudió bruscamente, empujándola contra la pared de piedra. La ranura que daba luz a la escalera estaba bloqueada por la ancha espalda de Sasuke, de modo que ella no podía ver claramente hasta dónde llegaba su enojo, pero su voz se lo indicó.

-Explícame por qué no debo castigarte después de haberte encontrado donde no debes estar.

-Yo creí que enviarme con sir Naruto era un castigo. Y ahora, dime ¿por qué se me castiga por hacer lo que me ordenaron? SÍ te atreves...

El la sacudió una vez.

-No te ordenaron que vinieses aquí. Si vuelves a decir una mentira, Dios me perdone, no mandaré que te golpeen, lo haré yo mismo.

Sakura se tragó sus palabras de réplica. Aquel hombre estaba tan irritado que comenzaba a asustarla gravemente.

Habló en tono suave y tranquilizador.

-Sólo te digo la verdad. Me mandaron que viniese a ayudar a bañarse a sir Naruto. Y me dijeron que eran tus órdenes

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Yuuki.

-No se atrevería.

-Si se lo preguntas, la señora Mitarashi puede decirte a cuánto se atreve Yuuki. Y todas las otras mujeres oyeron cómo me envió aquí, no sólo para ayudar a tu amigo, sino para complacerlo en todo lo que él deseara. -Se estremeció cuando las manos del hombre le apretaron con más fuerza los brazos-, No confíes sólo en mi palabra. Las otras mujeres confirmarán lo que digo. –Hizo una pausa, y el estómago se le encogió de temor cuando concibió una idea-, A menos que Yuuki les haya pedido que mientan. La señora Mitarashi dice que todas la obedecen y...

-¿Te tocó?

Sakura parpadeó ante el cambio de tema, que venía a acentuar su amargura, y la inducía a manifestarla.

-No, pero ¿qué importa si lo hizo? Una criada tiene poco que decir en estas cosas. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-No puedes oponerte a lo que yo te haga, mujer, pero nadie más debe tocarte.

Como para confirmar sus palabras, la mano de Sasuke se cerró sobre la gruesa trenza para sostener inmóvil la cabeza de Sakura, y su boca se cerró sobre los labios de la joven. Fue un beso irritado, de castigo y reclamo al mismo tiempo. A ella no le agradó. Le agradó todavía menos que hubiese una ola de calor en sus entrañas, como preparándose para afrontar una invasión más profunda.

Pero él no deseaba poseerla allí mismo, en la escalera. Terminó el beso, y ella continuaba apretada contra Sasuke. La mano del hombre se cerró sobre los cabellos de Sakura cuando preguntó:-¿Lo habrías complacido si él te lo hubiese pedido?

Ella ni siquiera intentó mortificarlo con una mentira.

-No, me habría negado, y si eso no hubiese bastado, lo habría rechazado con toda mi fuerza. -Sintió que la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, y que la mano que le sostenia los cabellos se aflojaba. Entonces, añadió-. Pero eso de poco me habría servido. Hubiera necesitado un arma y no se me permite tenerla.

-Ni se te permite, ni se te permitirá -gruñó él, de nuevo irritado.

Esta vez no avivó la cólera de Sasuke, porque sentía más o menos la misma sensación que él.

-Entonces, ¿qué impediría que un hombre cualquiera me violase, si me vistes como una sierva y todos consideran que a las siervas está permitido tomarlas? Incluso tus soldados no vacilarían...

Se interrumpió cuando vio la mueca en la cara de Sasuke.

-Ellos conocen y comprenden mi interés por ti. Nadie se atrevería a tocarte. No, tendrás que compartir la cama únicamente conmigo... pero por otra parte, no parece que te desagrade demasiado. Protestas, pero no durante mucho tiempo.

Sakura apartó la mano que Sasuke había levantado para acariciarle la mejilla.

-¡La odio, tanto como te odio a ti!

Aquello sólo consiguió que él se echase a reír, irritándola de tal modo que lo apartó de un empujón y descendió de prisa el resto de la escalera. Él le permitió alejarse, pero la idea de que Sasuke podía haberla detenido si lo hubiese deseado acentuó la furia de Sakura. El controlaba el cuerpo de Sakura, y sus sentimientos, y todo lo que ella hacía. Sakura ni siquiera podía enojarse sin autorización de Sasuke, pues él sabía muy bien cómo asustarla de modo que su cólera se disipara.

Aquel dominio tan absoluto era intolerable, y ella ya no podía soportarlo. Podía aceptarlo como un castigo merecido por lo que le había hecho, pero ya se la había castigado bastante por aquello, y aún faltaba el peor de los castigos, que le arrebatasen a su hijo. Ya estaba harta de aceptar sumisamente su destino. Si las sugerencias de Ino podían modificar la relación entre ambos, dar a Sakura siquiera un pequeño grado de dominio frente a aquel hombre insoportable, lo intentaría.

.

.

.

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Que te ha parecido este capitulo?

Parece que Sakura se ha decido hacer caso a los consejos de Ino xD ¡Esto se pondrá bueno!

Muchas gracias por leerme

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz

Anaid

_A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo_


	28. Chapter 28

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

Sasuke no había advertido hasta entonces cuántos de sus hombres observaban a Sakura exactamente como él lo hacía, pero tan pronto como la joven entró en el salón, muchos ojos además de los de Sasuke se clavaron en ella. Aquello no le gustó en absoluto. De hecho, le desagradó tanto que hizo lo inconcebible para llamar la atención sólo porque deseaba demostrar su desagrado.

Sus hombres lo conocían bien. No se equivocaron al juzgar lo que lo había irritado. Pero por irónico que parezca, le molestó todavía más que comprendiesen y no volvieran a mirar a la joven. Su actitud era la de un hombre celoso, lo que era absurdo. Por Dios, ella era únicamente su prisionera. Sin embargo... sin embargo, lo que acababa de sentir no era distinto de lo que había sentido antes cuando la había encontrado con Naruto. No, aquello había sido más intenso. Una rabia total lo había poseído al verla arrodillada a los pies de su amigo, en el momento de desnudarlo.

-¿No te gustaba la forma de tu jarro? -preguntó Naruto al tiempo que ocupaba su asiento al lado de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Sasuke vio el jarro en su mano y advirtió que el metal blando había cedido bajo la presión de sus dedos. Arrojo irritado el objeto aplastado, y pidió otro, que le fue traído enseguida por un paje, así como la cerveza destinada a llenarlo. Ella hubiera debido estar allí para hacer eso, ¿qué diablos la retenía en la cocina? Entonces Sakura apareció con una ancha bandeja llena de platos de comida, y él trató de dominarse para disimular sus sentimientos.

-Debes esforzarte más si no quieres que sepa cómo te afecta - advirtió su amigo, tratando sin éxito de ocultar su diversión-. Se te ve tan tenso...

-Vete al infierno, Naruto.

Naruto se echó a reír, pero no insistió, y se inclinó hacia la izquierda para hablar con Karin, con quien se disponía a compartir uno de los manjares. Sasuke intentó relajarse, pero imposible. Cuanto más se acercaba Sakura a la mesa, más tenso se sentía él, como si esperase recibir un golpe. Y en efecto parecía que lo habían castigado cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios de la joven.

-¿Qué comerás, mi señor? -preguntó ella con voz agradable mientras depositaba el plato frente a Sasuke-. ¿Un poco de cada cosa?

Ni siquiera miró los manjares que le ofrecía.

-¿Te he facilitado demasiado las cosas, mujer?

-No, mi señor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me sonríes?

La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente.

-Es que me olvido de la situación. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué frunza el entrecejo? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Quizá miedo? Es suficiente que lo digas y...

-¡Cállate! -gruñó Sasuke, y con un gesto le ordenó que se apartase. Sakura pudo sentir la mirada de Sasuke perforándole la espalda mientras atravesaba de prisa el salón, y casi no pudo contener la risa antes de desaparecer de la vista del señor. El Lord Venganza sería una presa más fácil que lo que incluso Ino había creído. Con sólo una sonrisa lo había enfurecido, sin que nadie la castigase. Se preguntó si podría decidirse a tocarlo la próxima vez, sin que se lo ordenasen. No era algo que deseara hacer, pero había tomado la decisión, y no quería vacilar con respecto a los medios.

-De modo que ya te has enterado, ¿verdad?

Sakura se sobresaltó y miró alrededor. Vio a Anko Mitarashi. Ignoraba a qué se refería, pero pensó que era insensato que pareciese tan complacida consigo misma, allí donde otros podían advertirlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que la digna y altiva Yuuki fue enviada a la fortaleza de Konoha. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero te lo agradezco

Sakura no pudo hablar durante un momento, tanta era incredulidad.

-¿De veras la ha enviado allí?

-Sí, y yo diría que buen viaje. Pero, ¿por qué pareces tan sorprendida?

-Pero si no hice nada que... quiero decir, sólo le dije que me había dado una orden invocando su nombre. No sabía que ella había mentido, pero él se enojó, y yo... ¿de veras la despachó?

Anko sonrió.

-¿No estoy diciendo eso? Y lo que hiciste fue más que lo que otro se hubiera atrevido a hacer. Yo misma hubiera debido advertirle acerca de cómo aprovechaba las ventajas de su posición, pero un hombre tiene actitudes extrañas en esas cosas. Es muy posible que el mensajero que lleva esas noticias sufra las consecuencias de la ira del destinatario.

Sakura moderó el placer que comenzaba a sentir. Recordó que lo que Yuuki había hecho era ofensivo, y merecía castigo. Ciertamente, Sasuke no lo había hecho para beneficiar a Sakura. Simplemente había visto que Yuuki estaba exagerando, y había reaccionado rápido para castigarla. Después de todo, aquel hombre se satisfacía mucho distribuyendo castigos.

Sakura volvió de prisa al salón con otra fuente de comida, y por un momento olvidó su plan destinado a desconcertar y seducir sutilmente a su torturador. Observó que el humor de Sasuke había empeorado. Por supuesto, existía el peligro de que en lugar de confundir al hombre e inducirlo a preguntarse qué significaba aquella actitud suya, lo irritase. El entrecejo fruncido que la siguió mientras se acercaba a la mesa expresaba enojo.

Vaciló ante la perspectiva de acercársele ahora que tenía un aspecto tan severo, pero no podía evitarlo. Su obligación era servirle la comida, y no sólo dejarla ante él.

-Mi señor, ¿te apetece algo de esto?

Sakura no advirtió la implicación de aquella pregunta inocente hasta que vio el fuego que se encendía en los ojos de Sasuke. Se sonrojó. Su intención no había sido adoptar una actitud provocativa, y sin embargo así había parecido. Y comprobó sorprendida que el entrecejo fruncido se convertía en mueca, no de ese humor cruel que ella aborrecía, sino de auténtico regocijo masculino.

-Ven aquí, Sakura, y veremos si algo me apetece.

Sir Naruto dejó escapar una risotada, lo mismo que otros caballeros que alcanzaron a oír el diálogo. El sonrojo de Sakura se convirtió en una llama ardiente. Pero esta vez no vaciló. Rodeó la mesa y fue a detenerse al lado de la silla de Sasuke. En un instante, se encontró instalada sobre las rodillas del señor.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para continuar seduciéndolo, si lograba olvidar que ambos eran el centro de atención. Pero ella no atinaba a olvidar que estaban presentes otros nobles, entre ellos algunas damas, -como era el caso de las jóvenes pelirrojas que ahora la miraban con el entrecejo fruncido- y lo único que Sakura deseaba era arrastrarse hacia el interior de un agujero, y ocultarse allí durante varios años. Ciertamente, si se le hubiese concedido aunque fuese un poco del respeto que correspondía a su verdadera jerarquía, Sasuke jamás la habría tratado así frente a todos los presentes. Pero se la clasificaba como una sierva inferior, indigna de la atención de las damas, indefensa frente a las indirectas sensuales de los caballeros, así como frente a sus ataques promovidos por la lascivia, al menos, por lo que se refería al señor Uchiha.

-¿Qué crees Sakura, que tentará a mi paladar? -continuó diciendo Sasuke en actitud de y veremos.

¿Era la salvación? ¿Podía llenar el plato de Sasuke y marcharse? No perdió tiempo y se inclinó para llegar a la fuente más próxima. Sintió la mano de Sasuke que se acercaba a su pierna, y presionaba entre los muslos. Se enderezó con tal prisa que su cabeza golpeó el mentón del señor. Los dos se estremecieron pero después él sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿crees que ninguna de las viandas me tentará?

Sakura gimió íntimamente. No tenía modo de vencer en aquel juego que él había instigado, y no creía que se limitara dejarla ir, apartándose de sus rodillas si lo intentaba. Si podía soportar unos instantes el contacto, quizás él se cansara del juego y recordara que estaba sentado allí para comer, no para divertirse con su juguete más reciente.

Se inclinó hacia delante para llenar de nuevo el plato del señor. La otra mano de Sasuke se deslizó bajo las faldas hasta que encontró un muslo desnudo, y ella sintió una oleada de calor que nada tuvo que ver con la vergüenza. De pronto, la horrorizó que él pudiera llevarla al estado en que se había encontrado la noche de la víspera, allí mismo, con centenares de ojos mirando ávidamente.

Al diablo con el orgullo. Se inclinó hacia él y murmuró junto al cuello del hombre: -Por favor.

-De veras me agrada esa palabra en tus labios -replicó Sasuke, y su tono trasuntaba enorme satisfacción.

Era una alusión directa, una alusión al ruego que tanto la había avergonzado; pero en ese momento no sentía vergüenza. Estaba demasiado violenta por lo que le hacía.

El aún no había terminado.

-¿Quizás ahora me dirás lo que antes te indujo a sonreír?

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Todo eso era porque lo había desconcertado con su maldita sonrisa? ¿Necesitaba cobrarse aquel gesto de Sakura que lo había confundido? La idea la irritó, y la cólera la indujo a olvidar su embarazo, a olvidar que otros oídos, además de los oídos de Sasuke, podían escuchar la respuesta.

Y le contestó, con otra sonrisa, después de que él tomase un trago de su cerveza.

-Mi señor, sólo estaba pensando en tu escena de celos este mediodía.

Él se ahogó, y su respuesta llegó con una voz áspera, e incluso silbante.

-¡Celos!

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, de modo que Sasuke pudiese ver que meditaba atentamente acerca de lo que él le había dicho.

-Quizá la palabra posesión sea más adecuada. Ahora entiendo sientes que soy únicamente tuya para usar y abusar, y que nadie más debe tener ese privilegio.

Sasuke miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Naruto, cuyos hombros se sacudían a causa del regocijo, sin duda porque había escuchado esas palabras. Después, Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura, y ella no tuvo más que un momento para desear no haber elegido un lugar tan público para quedar igualada con él.

-Me aseguro de que estás disponible para satisfacer mis caprichos, ¿y te parece que eso es espíritu de posesión? -gruñó en voz baja-. No me inquietaría entregarte a mis hombres y observar cómo te poseen, siempre que no esté de humor para gozarte yo mismo. ¿Necesito demostrártelo?

Era una de esas amenazas que, sólo por haberla formulado, tendría que ejecutar si ella no se corregía inmediatamente. La cólera de Sakura se acentuó, pero eso no le impidió rodear con los brazos el cuello de Sasuke, y apretar con fuerza.

-Te ruego que no hagas tal cosa -dijo al oído de Sasuke; y después, con más suavidad, rozando con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja-. Solamente deseo compartir tu cama, y conocer sólo el contacto contigo.

Sintió que un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo del hombre. Inmediatamente la obligó a abandonar sus rodillas. Al levantarse vio el sonrojo en la cara del señor; después las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y ella sintió que el calor del vientre de Sasuke la penetraba.

-Ve a la cocina y come. Después, ven a mi dormitorio.

-¿Deseas un baño, mi señor?

-Mujer, deseo encontrarte en mi cama. Ahí veremos si has dicho la verdad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Sakura parece por fin dejar atrás un poco de su orgullo para proponerse seducir a Sasuke. Pero… ¿Sera capas de continuar con esta actitud? ¿Sasuke será capaz de ver a través de ella? ¿Y a todo esto en donde esta Sasori? Muchaas incógnitas.

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Muchas gracias por leerme

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz :D

Anaid

_"A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es manosearme la teta y salir corriendo"_


	29. Chapter 29

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

Sakura no podría sobrevivir a aquel episodio. Estaba segura de que las murmuraciones acerca de la terrible escena del salón le seguirían hasta el fin de sus días, a través de los campos y los pueblos, a través de los países, por donde fuese, si es que lograba salir de Kisaragi. Pero, ¿qué le importaba eso al señor Venganza? Nadie murmuraría acerca de él. Que un noble se divirtiese con una de sus siervas en su propio comedor nada significaba. Después de todo, ¿quién se lo reprocharía?

Aborrecía la idea de regresar para enfrentarse con el motivo de su vergüenza más reciente. Era lamentable que no hubiese modo de llegar al dormitorio de Sasuke viniendo de la cocina sin atravesar toda la extensión del salón. Pero cuando Sakura retornó, después de demorar largamente su comida, no vio que hubiese murmullos referidos a ella. En verdad, los hombres no la miraron en absoluto, y las mujeres que estaban cerca desviaron prontamente la vista.

Confundida, se preguntó: ¿se había mortificado sin motivo? ¿O solamente los que estaban sentados frente a la misma mesa habían visto cómo se subía a las rodillas de Sasuke? Pero también allí la ignoraron, excepto el propio Sasuke. Este la miró, pero con aire distraído, pues estaba enredado en una profunda discusión con su amigo Naruto.

Sakura estaba desconcertada, y la situación no le agradó. Él era el que debía sentirse confundido, no ella. Pero había un modo bastante sencillo de comprobar si algo desusado había sucedido en el breve tiempo que había pasado en la cocina, algo que determinase que las mujeres, e incluso las perezosas costureras que no habían prestado atención a sus enseñanzas aquella tarde, ahora pareciesen intimidadas cuando la veían.

Vio a la joven TenTen, la misma que había ido a buscarla al llegar sir Naruto, y se detuvo junto a la mesa. Advirtió que la muchacha estaba sola.

-TenTen, ¿puedo confiar en tu bondad y preguntarte qué ha sucedido aquí mientras he estado abajo?

-No ha pasado nada después de tu hermoso espectáculo.

-Comprendo -replicó Sakura con voz dura, y se volvió para salir, decepcionada pues la muchacha había parecido antes más amistosa.

De pronto, TenTen le cogió la mano para tranquilizarla: -No, señora, no quise insultarte. Sólo que es extraño ver que el terrible Uchiha se comporta como un hombre normal.

¿El terrible Uchiha? Qué bien expresado, pero Sakura estaba más preocupada por el modo en que TenTen acababa de llamarla, pues sabía que era mucho peor que Sasuke la tratase como a una sierva si los otros sabían que no lo era.

-¿Por qué me llamas "señora"?

TenTen se encogió de hombros.

-No puedes disimular lo que eres aunque lleves las ropas de una sierva. Tus modales hablan más claramente que las palabras, aunque tus palabras hablan con igual claridad de tu noble cuna.

-Tú también hablas así -señaló Sakura, aliviada porque TenTen se limitaba a formular conjeturas.

TenTen sonrió.

-Me limito a imitar, aunque creo que lo hago mejor que Yuuki.

Sakura no pudo dejar de reír.

-Sí, mucho mejor que ella. Pero dime, si no ha pasado nada, ¿por qué esas mujeres parecen casi temerosas?

-¿Cuándo te miran? -Ante un gesto de Sakura, la sonrisa de TenTen se ensanchó-. Se han enterado de lo de Yuuki, y creen que fue porque tú se lo pediste al señor.

-Pero yo nunca...

-Yo no he creído que fuese culpa tuya, pero ellas sí. O también las impresiona el hecho de que no temas al Uchiha, ni siquiera cuando está de muy mal humor.

-Sí que le temo. Tiene mi vida en sus manos.

-No, no mata mujeres. Pero incluso Yuuki se escondía de él cuando estaba enojado; hoy todos han visto lo enojado que estaba... y después tú lograste que riese. Oír su risa es bastante extraño.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura se sintió muy triste al oír aquello, pero se apresuró a rechazar ese sentimiento. No le importaba que aquel hombre no fuese feliz. La propia Sakura lo había pasado bastante mal los últimos años.

Aunque hubiera preferido permanecer allí y conversar, pues adivinaba que TenTen podía ser su amiga, se separó de la joven, perfectamente consciente de la orden de Sasuke: presentarse en su dormitorio; no, en su cama. Y ahora que su vergüenza se había disipado, tenía que afrontar aquella orden, y el nerviosismo que le provocaba.

En verdad, había preparado bien a Sasuke para la seducción, o más bien él había precipitado las cosas con sus descaradas bromas durante la comida. Ahora, Sakura ya no necesitaba siquiera mostrarse sutil. Lo único que podía frustrar su plan era que él creyese que la motivaba el miedo, más que el deseo real de estar en su compañía. Era necesario que Sakura no demostrase el más mínimo temor. Pero la idea de seducirlo y el hecho concreto de la seducción de ningún modo eran lo mismo, y su nerviosismo estaba tan cerca del miedo que a los ojos de la propia Sakura eran dos cosas inseparables.

¿Y qué sucedería si todo era inútil, si sus avances no modificaban el modo de tratarla de Sasuke? Ino estaba segura de que las cosas cambiarían, pero Sakura no opinaba exactamente lo mismo. Y sin embargo... él se había sentido excitado sólo con algunas palabras, y esa experiencia había cambiado drásticamente su humor; no el modo de tratar a Sakura, pero ciertamente su humor. Tendría que esperar y decidir cuáles serían sus futuros avances.

Entró en el dormitorio y apenas había echado una ojeada a la cama, donde no deseaba instalarse en espera de la llegada de Sasuke, cuando él cerró la puerta detrás de la joven. Ella se volvió, sobresaltada, seguramente la había seguido apenas paso al lado de la mesa, a pesar de que parecía enfrascado en la conversación. Sakura vio el ardor en sus ojos, y comprendió. La deseaba en ese mismo momento, la deseaba enormemente No estaba dispuesto a esperar un minuto más. La idea origino en ella una cálida sensación de poder. Lo que ella pretendía hacer y decir sería así mucho más fácil. Pero también para irritación de Sakura, excitó vivamente sus propios sentidos.

El estaba allí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta, mirándola, mientras desabrochaba lentamente su capa. Usaba una hermosa túnica azul, bordada en el ruedo y el cuello con finos hilos. El color se adaptaba a los cabellos negros, que habían crecido mucho desde su encierro en el Sonido, de modo que ahora le llegaban a los anchos hombros. Su ceño estaba relajado, de modo que la apostura de sus rasgos estaba expuesta a la vista de Sakura, y turbaba sus sentidos.

Sakura tenía dificultad para mirarlo cuando se le mostraba así, normal, no como el hombre cruel que podía ser. Como la timidez le convenía, después de lo que había dicho a Sasuke en el salón, la joven se refugió en ella y bajó los ojos.

-Ven aquí, Sakura.

No vaciló cuando tuvo que acercarse, pero no quiso encontrarse con la mirada del hombre. Aquellos ojos expresivos producían en ella un efecto que no podía controlar.

-¿De modo que deseas compartir mi cama?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Dios santo, ¿por qué no podía aceptar su palabra? ¿Por qué? Ella no había previsto que habría un interrogatorio, y no podía pensar ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

-¿Por qué quiere una mujer compartir el lecho de un hombre? -replicó con voz condolida.

-Porque el mío es más blando que el tuyo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada que chocó con la de Sasuke. El canalla dudaba de ella, y se proponía obligarla a actuar para convencerlo. Sakura no había deseado seducirlo inicialmente. Y de ningún modo estaba dispuesta a esforzarse en aquella tarea.

-Es cierto -dijo Sakura secamente-. Sin embargo, no duermo mucho. Tal vez después de todo sea preferible que use la mía.

Se volvió irritada, pero él le agarró el brazo y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Un momento después su boca demostró a la muchacha qué sensaciones provocaba en el señor del castillo, y su pasión se manifestó cálida o más aún, ardiente. Se aferró a él porque sintió que se le doblaban las piernas, se aferró a él porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Y allí estaba Sasuke, implacable en su ataque, decidido a lograr que ella sintiera lo que él sentía, y que Dios se apiadase de ambos.

Sakura casi se desplomó cuando la soltó. Sasuke no lo advirtió. Se había apartado de Sakura, el cuerpo tenso a causa de la agitación. Se sentó en la cama, y acarició con tal fuerza los cabellos de Sakura que la joven se estremeció. Pero cuando los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron de nuevo en ella, Sakura gimió interiormente. Su expresión era ahora intensamente cruel, la expresión que ella temía.

-¿Aún dices que me deseas, mujer?

Si contestaba que sí, Sasuke se las arreglaría para obligarla a sufrir; Sakura lo sabía, porque lo leyó en sus ojos. Pero si decía que no, era probable que intentase mostrarle que mentía, y precisamente ahora, con el sabor de sus labios todavía en sus propios labios, no estaba segura de que una negativa fuera la verdad. En cualquiera de los dos casos, ella perdía... o ganaba. Pero ganar le costaría un poco más de su orgullo, porque su plan era una espada de dos filos. Ahora, Sakura sabía que para representar su papel tendría que sangrar un poco.

Él esperó paciente, dándole tiempo sobrado para seguir el camino del cobarde. Pero ella permaneció firme. Iría hasta el final sin importarle el costo.

-Todavía te deseo, mi señor.

Él no contestó durante un momento. Era casi como si no pudiese hablar. Y entonces su voz llegó ronca y áspera.

-Necesito pruebas. Muéstramelo.

Sakura no esperaba menos. Se acercó lentamente a él, y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. La pasó sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, de pie al alcance de las manos del hombre. Soltó más lentamente la camisa. Estaba como hipnotizada al ver cómo el observaba este proceso, pues todo lo que él sentía, ella podía verlo, y la sensación de poder retornaba, infundiéndole una audacia que otras condiciones no habría exhibido.

Dejó caer al suelo la camisa, de modo que quedó con la ropa interior, las medias y los zapatos. Para desanudar un zapato, no se inclino, sino que apoyó el pie sobre la cama, cerca del muslo de Sasuke. Era un gesto descarado e intencional, y acabó con la resistencia del hombre. Gimió. Extendió el brazo para cerrar la mano sobre el trasero de Sakura, y la atrajo hacia él. La joven chocó contra el cuerpo del hombre, y sus rodillas se deslizaron a cada lado de las caderas masculinas. Sakura inclinó torpemente la espalda, mientras él hundía la cara en las suaves prominencias de los pechos femeninos.

Fue un abrazo excitante. También tocó una cuerda más tierna en ella, pues él no hizo nada más, se limitó a sostenerla así un momento. Sakura rodeó con sus brazos la cabeza de Sasuke. Ya no estaba segura de estar representando un papel o actuando contra su voluntad, pues se sentía muy bien reteniéndolo así.

Y entonces, él inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y le pidió: -Bésame.

Ella obedeció, apoyando las manos en las mejillas de Sasuke, dándole un beso desprovisto de pasión, un beso de tierna inocencia, durante los tres segundos que la caricia duró. Los labios de Sasuke la obligaron a abrir los suyos, y su lengua lamió el interior de la boca femenina antes de hundirse más profundamente en ella. Por primera vez, Sakura experimentó el sentimiento de la agresión, y después se sintió abrumada por la pasión que su breve reacción desencadenaba en él.

Cayó sobre la cama, llevándola consigo, y su boca la devoraba. Sasuke rodó rápidamente, presionado con el bulto duro de su virilidad entre las piernas de Sakura; y el pulso de la joven se acentuó, y sintió que sus entrañas se conmovían, y el corazón le latió desesperadamente. Los dedos de Sakura se habían hundido en los cabellos de Sasuke, y agarraban grandes puñados. Necesitaba aquel anclaje, pues sus sentidos perturbados determinaban que perdiese el control de su propio cuerpo.

Sakura gimió cuando Sasuke la dejó, pero él lo hizo sólo para cubrirla mejor, y para acomodarse al cuerpo femenino, ahora desnudo ante él. Sus ojos la taladraron, y después sus manos provocaron un jadeo tras otro mientras ascendían lentamente por el vientre femenino para cubrirle los pechos. Capturó uno y lo llevó a la boca, y se inclinó para acariciar el tierno botón con su lengua antes de intentar que toda la esfera redonda cupiese en su boca.

Ella jadeó con el siguiente intento, y no advirtió siquiera que arqueaba el cuerpo para acercarlo más a Sasuke, que sostenía la cabeza del hombre en una suerte de llave, inconscientemente exigiendo más.

De hecho, ella emitió un grito de protesta cuando él se detuvo para retroceder otra vez. Sasuke no exhibió su sonrisa triunfal cuando escuchó la exclamación. Su necesidad era excesiva, y en ese momento no dejaba espacio para una venganza mezquina.

Ahora él jadeaba. Sus ojos no se apartaban de Sakura mientras intentaba desprenderse de sus propias ropas. Al quitársela, desgarró la preciosa túnica. Sakura se sentó para ayudarlo, pero los dedos le temblaban tanto que sólo consiguió enredar los cordeles de las calzas, de modo que también se desgarraron cuando él se encargó de la tarea. Su virilidad quedó entre ellos, inflamada, acero con terciopelo, y le pareció la cosa más natural del mundo cerrar la mano alrededor de aquel miembro.

El aspiró con fuerza antes de gemir: -No -y tomó con la suya la mano de Sakura, y la sujeto sobre la cama. Ella gimió ante aquella contención, pero la boca de Sasuke se acercó para recibir el sonido, y después su cuerpo descendió para abrir los muslos de la muchacha, y a ella ya nada le importó, sólo aquel fuego que se disponía a penetrarla. Bajó la mano libre hasta la cintura de Sasuke, todo lo que pudo alcanzar, para inducirlo a que la presionara. Pero él se mantenía apartado, y aquella mano también quedó prisionera cuando él trató de dominarlo todo. Ella ya no podía esperar más.

-Vamos... por favor, Sasuke, ¡ahora! -rogó, esta vez sin que él se lo ordenase, en una actitud de acatamiento inmediato.

Él se arrojó sobre Sakura. Ella se derritió alrededor del cuerpo del hombre. Sasuke empujó con dureza y con fuerza. Ella grito en la culminación, llegó antes que él, continuó después que él, con tanta intensidad que casi se desmayó.

Estaba flotando en su lánguida satisfacción cuando le oyó decir un rato después: -Me pregunto, si alguna vez te poseeré tranquilamente, o si siempre me provocarás para caer en esa locura.

Sakura se limitó a sonreír.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Que te ha parecido este capitulo?

Antes que nada me disculpo con aquellas personas que esperaban un capitulo el día de ayer. Anuncie en la pagina que administro que me tomaría un par de días para descansar pues es agotador subir entre dos y tres capítulos diariamente, pero supongo que no todos estaban al tanto.

Y bien ¿Que tenemos aquí? Estos dos están cediendo cada vez mas, se rinden ante el cuerpo del otro, ante la lujuria y el placer. ¿Sera que este deseo carnal podrá transformarse en amor? hmmm...

Muchas gracias por leerme

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz

Anaid


	30. Chapter 30

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXX**

Sasuke continuaba allí cuando Sakura despertó, por la mañana; permanecía tendido al lado de la joven, en el gran lecho; pero no dormía. Tuvo la sensación de que la había estado observando un rato sin que ella lo advirtiese, y la idea la turbó, porque él tenía una expresión excesivamente seria aquella mañana.

-MÍ señor, debiste despertarme, y ordenarme que fuese a cumplir mis obligaciones.

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué, puesto que una de tus obligaciones de acuerdo con tu propio ruego, está precisamente aquí?

El sonrojo se extendió sobre las mejillas de Sakura, y lo hizo con rapidez excepcional.

-¿Eso significa que debo desentenderme de mis restantes deberes?

-Ah -dijo él, como si de pronto comprendiese. -Ahora ya tenemos un motivo que explica por qué buscaste mi lecho.

-Yo no... Los trabajos que ahora me ocupan no son excesivos... todavía.

-¿Cómo todavía? -El frunció el entrecejo hasta que su mirada recayó en el vientre de Sakura, y sus ojos se convirtieron en agujas de hielo. Pero su voz continuó diciendo suavemente, con una engañosa suavidad. -Entiendo. De nuevo demuestras que eres increíblemente estúpida al recordarme el niño que me robaste. Pero por otra parte, éste podría no ser más que otro motivo de tu súbita pasión por mí, ¿verdad? ¿O vas a decirme ahora que no habías pensado en llegar a un trato conmigo por el niño?

-Quiero tenerlo conmigo. No lo puedo negar.

-¿Lo deseas tanto que estás dispuesta a abrir las piernas ante mí siempre que yo te lo ordene?

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su crueldad, o cuánto lo odiaba, cuando eso era precisamente lo que ella trataba de cambiar? Sin duda, lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante la noche no lo había transformado en lo más mínimo, y eso era inquietante. Estaba olvidando, sin embargo, que Sasuke no creía que la joven lo deseara realmente, y que por eso se burlaba. Sakura no podía pensar en otro modo de convencerlo fuese o no verdad lo que ella sostenía.

De pronto, se irritó profundamente al haber fracasado de modo tan absoluto. ¿Por qué aquel hombre no podía aceptar sencillamente lo que ella proponía? ¿Por qué intentaba descubrir motivos ocultos? Y esa condenada pregunta. Estaba tan irritada que se sentía dispuesta a abrir las piernas bajo la manta, a abrirlas tanto que él lo advirtiese, y estaba dispuesta también a retribuir la burla.

-Vamos, terrible Uchiha, ven a escupir tu fuego sobre mí.

El entrecejo fruncido pareció tan sombrío como la muerte.

-Mujer, quiero una razón, y la quiero ahora.

Ella comenzó a hablar acaloradamente, y a mirarlo también con hostilidad.

-Eres cruel por todo lo que me exiges, vengativo por tus motivos, pero cuando me tocas, te muestras gentil. -La asombraba que después de todo las palabras brotaran de sus labios, y por eso modificó de prisa su tono, y trató de demostrar cierta incertidumbre, y también algún sonrojo-. No quise reconocerlo ante mí misma, y menos todavía ante ti, pero compruebo que...anhelo tu contacto.

Santo Dios, estaba adquiriendo eficacia para mentir, y la expresión de Sasuke cambió. Ella adivinó que deseaba creerle y eso... la inquietó mucho, origino en ella una sensación muy desagradable.

-Si sentías tanto deseo de mi cuerpo, no habrías esperado tanto para tentarlo y lograr que te complaciera de nuevo. ¿Acaso necesito enseñarte los ardides de una prostituta?

El insulto esta vez no la afectó, pues reconoció lo que era en realidad, un intento de combatir la tentación de creer en ella. ¿Pensaba que ninguna mujer podía desearlo sin un motivo ulterior? Recordó las palabras de TenTen en el sentido de que las mujeres estaban impresionadas porque Sakura no le temía e Ino había dicho que durante la mitad de su vida él había sido el hombre cruel y vengativo que era ahora. ¿De modo que el miedo era todo lo que él esperaba? ¿Y qué mujer podía desearlo realmente si le temía?

Sakura dedicó un momento a preguntarse por qué ya no le temía, antes de llevar la mano al centro del pecho de Sasuke para obligarlo a abandonar su posición medio inclinada.

-Quizás tengas que enseñarme, mi señor Sasuke -dijo ella con suavidad, inclinándose sobre él-.Sé algunas cosas, pero estoy segura de que puedo mejorar si me enseñas otras.

La mano de Sakura se deslizó bajo la manta, y comprobó asombrada que él no había permanecido indiferente a su estrecha proximidad. Tampoco ella. No podía decirse que fuese inmune al contacto con él. Habría debido ser difícil. Hubiese tenido que imponerse aquel contacto. Pero fue fácil, demasiado fácil... le agradó hacerlo. Lo mismo a él. Sasuke cerró los ojos. Se le aceleró la respiración. Y no pasó mucho rato antes que ella se acostase de nuevo, su boca unida a la de Sasuke, y las manos del hombre retribuyéndole en especie el tierno tormento que ella acababa de infligirle.

Antes de que se decidiese a dar a Sakura lo que ella ansiaba desesperadamente, Udon entró sin anunciarse en el dormitorio, según era su costumbre. El pobre muchacho enrojeció de vergüenza cuando vio que a Sasuke no le gustaría que lo molestasen; intentó salir sin molestar a los atareados ocupantes de la cama. Pero Sasuke era guerrero, y tenía reacciones rápidas, sobre todo después de advertir la intromisión.

Levantó la cabeza y rezongó:

-¿Qué?

Udon sólo pudo balbucear: -El padre... aquí... con la novia.

Sakura escuchó confundida el mensaje. Como suponía que el padre de Sasuke estaba muerto, el escudero podía aludir a su propio padre, o a uno de los dos suegros de Sasuke. Pero la palabra "novia" medio consiguió calmar los sentidos excitados de Sakura.

Sasuke no se desconcertó al escuchar el misterioso mensaje.

-¿Están acercándose a Kisaragi, o ya han llegado?

La serenidad con que formuló la pregunta determinó que el jovencito recobrase su propia compostura.

-Mi señor, están en el salón, y desean verte. ¿Les digo que...?

-No les digas nada. Estaré allí en un momento para darles la bienvenida.

Sakura dedujo de esa respuesta que Sasuke no pensaba terminar lo que había empezado, y su cuerpo elevó una protesta irritada. Pero su cara carecía completamente de expresión cuando él volvió a mirarla. Él no tenía la misma actitud. Parecía frustrado, irritado, y después de examinarla un momento, dijo resignado.

-El sentido de la oportunidad de Lord Yusei deja mucho que desear.

Sasuke suspiró y se apartó de Sakura. Ella descubrió que deseaba obligarlo a volver.

La palabra "novia" ahora le producía un efecto peculiar. Pero no hizo nada que permitiese que Sasuke adivinase que se sentía muy perturbada.

De todos modos, podía formular una pregunta: -¿Lord Yusei es uno de tus suegros?

-Pronto lo será.

De modo que se confirmaban los peores temores de Sakura. Había desaparecido la oportunidad de suavizar a ese hombre. Había llegado su prometida, ya no se entretendría con Sakura. Y pronto una esposa compartiría el lecho con él. ¿Y qué había entonces con su prisionera? ¿La enviaría de nuevo a la mazmorra? ¿Ordenaría que lo sirviese y atendiese también a su nueva esposa?

-De modo que han encontrado a tu prometida -dijo ella con voz inexpresiva, mientras lo veía revisar un arcón en busca de ropa, sin duda algo espléndido, para su preciosa lady Hazuki. -Por lo menos eso significa que ya no me perseguirás por mi delito.

Sasuke le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Mujer, no creas que estarás libre de culpa hasta que yo sepa que determino que durante muchas semanas esa mujer desapareciera.

Sakura no hizo ningún comentario. No le importaba cuál fuese la excusa de la dama, sabía solamente que deseaba que no hubiesen encontrado a Hazuki. Y ésa era una comprobación inquietante, pues no hubiera debido importarle que la hallasen o no.

Sasuke se desentendió de ella, y su mente se concentró en los visitantes que lo esperaban. Sakura no podía ignorarlo con igual facilidad, aunque también ella pensaba en los visitantes. Pero incluso mientras su inquietud se agravaba en vista de la nueva situación y del modo en que a ella la afectaría, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la espléndida desnudez de Sasuke, de sus flancos alargados, desnudos y musculosos, de la tensa curva de sus nalgas, de los músculos que se movían sobre la ancha espalda. Había fuerza y poder en cada línea y... sí, belleza, había belleza en esa áspera masculinidad. No podía negarlo, y tampoco negaba la necesidad de sentir fuertemente apretado contra el suyo ese cuerpo tan espléndido.

Se volvió apenas antes de que él se girase para calzarse las bragas, y entonces vio que la misma necesidad se manifestaba también en él, aunque Sasuke no le hacía caso, del mismo modo que se desentendía de ella; por lo menos eso fue lo que ella pensó hasta que de nuevo encontró la mirada de Sasuke, que la descubrió en aquel descarado examen de su persona.

Entonces, volvió a la cama, y sin decir palabra la agarró por el cuello y la acercó a él, hasta que su boca presionó duramente la de Sakura. El corazón de la joven latió aliviado, pero antes de que pudiese rodearle el cuello con los brazos para inducirlo a volver a la cama, él la soltó. La cara de Sasuke era una terrible mezcla de deseo y cólera; sin duda sentía cólera porque ella lo tentaba para que ignorase a su preciosa Hazuki. Sin duda, la tentación no era bastante intensa.

En eso su impresión no era del todo acertada.

-Quédate exactamente así, Sakura –ordenó duramente Sasuke-. Regresaré aquí antes de que el fuego se apague en esos ojos de esmeralda, y veré si aún puedes satisfacer la promesa que leo en ellos.

No vio el sonrojo que tenían las mejillas de Sakura, y se volvió para vestirse de prisa. Se suponía que no era tan fácil interpretar sus reacciones como sucedía con las de Sasuke; pero sin duda, aquella vez ella no había ocultado nada. Se sentía más vulnerable que en otro momento cualquiera de sus encuentros con ese hombre. Una cosa era que reconociese ante sí misma que podía desearlo, que lo deseaba, por lo menos en ese momento. Y otra muy distinta permitir que él lo viese con sus propios ojos, sin que ella apelase a sus mentiras. ¿Mentiras? Tal vez antes, cuando conseguía controlarse, algunos de sus actos y palabras habían sido mentiras, pero ahora no lo eran.

Sasuke abandonó la habitación sin volver a mirar a Sakura. Ella advirtió que se había puesto un mínimo de prendas, y nada de todo ello estaba destinado a impresionar a una prometida. De hecho, pensó Sakura, tenía un aire bastante desaliñado y tosco, y como sus sentimientos todavía estaban conmovidos por el enojo, las arrugas crueles de su cara se destacaban bien. Podía considerarse afortunado si su prometida no le echaba una ojeada y rompía a llorar.

Ese pensamiento provocó una sonrisa en Sakura, pero sólo durante un momento. Después, se reafirmó el sentimiento de ansiedad, aún más intenso que antes. No importaba cómo reaccionara Hazuki frente a Sasuke, lo cierto es que estaba allí para desposarlo. El temor de una prometida era lo que menos probabilidades tenía de evitar la celebración de una boda, y por lo tanto se llegaría a ella, lo cual significaba que la situación de Sakura cambiaría, y por más vueltas que le diese al asunto, la joven no veía que con el cambio mejorase su situación.

Era posible que aún inflamase la sensualidad de Sasuke, pero ahora tendría una esposa para calmar sus ansias, y Sakura recibiría únicamente las sutiles crueldades y las pequeñas venganzas del caballero. Sin el contacto íntimo que la lascivia de Sasuke le había impuesto hasta entonces, ella no tendría esperanza de modificar el trato que él le dispensaba. Todo sería peor.

El caballero había ordenado a Sakura que permaneciera su cama, pero ella no podía obedecer. Se levantó, se vistió de prisa, y después recorrió agitada la habitación, esperando el regreso de Sasuke. El no volvió tan pronto como había dicho poco antes de salir. Y los deseos que había provocado Sakura hacía rato que se habían calmado.

Ella por fin se instaló en el duro banco, ante la ventana, para cavilar y esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que llegase a la definida conclusión de que más le valía reconsiderar la posibilidad de la fuga -quizá durante la excitación y el desorden de la boda-.

Sasuke regresó repentinamente y sin previo aviso, pero no estaba solo. La mujer que venía pisándole los talones era una dama alta y lujosamente vestida, el rostro pálido como un pergamino nuevo. Se la veía altivamente atractiva en su calidez, con los cabellos muy oscuros y los ojos azules. También estaba terriblemente nerviosa, aunque en ella había una mirada resignada y decidida.

Sakura observó todo esto con los ojos muy grandes. No podía entender por qué Sasuke había llevado allí a la dama, pues si Sakura hubiese seguido las órdenes del señor, todavía estaría desnuda en el lecho del caballero. Él no podía haber olvidado eso, ¿verdad? No, pues volvió primero los ojos hacia la cama, y cuando la encontró vacía, de pronto, vio a Sakura acurrucada junto a la ventana.

Ella percibió inmediatamente que Sasuke deseaba algo de su prisionera. Lo adivinó como lo había adivinado antes, cuando estaba encadenado frente a ella, y ella había comprobado que podía leer sus pensamientos. Pero no alcanzaba a comprender qué deseaba esta vez, y entonces oyó que Hazuki hablaba.

Sí, la mujer temía, y con razón. Lo que estaba confesando a la dura espalda de Sasuke era por qué no lo amaba. Y ahora Sakura comprendió exactamente qué deseaba Sasuke de ella. Quería demostrar a Hazuki que lo que estaba diciéndole no le importaba en absoluto, pero que el mero hecho de decirlo no bastaba. Sakura no estaba segura de que su orgullo fuese lo único que él quería proteger, o si deseaba aliviar los sentimientos de ansiedad de la dama. En cualquiera de ambos casos era evidente que había abrigado la esperanza de hallar a Sakura en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado, una posición que habría hablado más claramente que las palabras.

Sakura no sabía muy bien por qué deseaba ayudar a Sasuke o incluso cómo podía hacerlo, pero en todo caso se puso de pie para mostrarse a la otra mujer. Por desgracia, eso no fue suficiente. Hazuki estaba demasiado absorta en su explicación para prestar atención a la presencia de una criada. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para lograr que Sasuke la escuchase, pero él ni siquiera se volvía para mirarla, y en cambio continuaba observando a Sakura.

Sakura se acercó a los dos, pero se detuvo frente a Sasuke diciéndole sin palabras que podía utilizar su presencia como le diese la gana. Lo que decidió hacer fue enfrentarse con Hazuki teniendo a Sakura a sus espaldas; llevó hacia atrás su propia mano hasta que ella la tomó, y después la acercó más, hasta que Sakura se inclinó sobre la espalda de Sasuke. Lo que este cuadro debía parecer a los ojos de Hazuki, si ella se dignaba mirar, era que Sakura se ocultaba tímidamente detrás de Sasuke, y que él intentaba tranquilizarla aunque sin llamar de hecho la atención sobre su persona.

Quizá todo eso era demasiado sutil para Hazuki, pues aún no había terminado con su extensa explicación acerca del modo en que ella y alguien llamado Souta se habían amado desde la niñez. Sakura hubiera podido ser invisible, a juzgar por la atención que se le prestaba. Hubiera sido mejor que volviese descaradamente a la cama de Sasuke, quizás incluso que se desnudase otra vez. Sonrió para sus adentros ante esa absurda idea, y después casi rió en voz alta cuando pensó que Hazuki tal vez no lo habría advertido, pero era seguro que Sasuke sabría a qué atenerse.

Ese momento de capricho provocó en ella una actitud burlona que no había tenido en muchos años. Contempló la posibilidad de aferrar desde atrás la cintura de Sasuke. No, eso era demasiado audaz. En cambio, desprendió su mano de la mano del caballero, vio la espalda tensa del hombre, pero él se aflojó cuando sintió que las manos de Sakura se posaban en sus costados, exactamente encima de las caderas. Los dedos de Sakura no eran muy visibles, pero ella ya no pensaba siquiera en la posibilidad de que Hazuki viese algo más. Ahora deseaba burlarse de Sasuke, y fue lo que hizo, deslizando lentamente las manos por los costados del hombre, sintiendo que él endurecía el cuerpo, y después trataba de detener los movimientos de Sakura apretando los brazos contra los costados. Ella se limitó a soltar los dedos y bajarlos a lo largo de las caderas.

Casi rompió a reír cuando oyó que él contenía la respiración. Pero cuando retiró la mano para palmear la nalga del hombre, él la sobresaltó girando en redondo y clavándole una mirada que por una vez no supo interpretar. Sakura le dirigió a su vez una mirada de cándida inocencia, que provocó un leve movimiento en la curva de los labios de Sasuke, antes de que reaccionara y le dirigiese una mirada de advertencia. Se suponía que ella estaba ayudándole a afrontar la confesión de Hazuki, y no distrayéndolo en el momento de oírla.

Y entonces ambos advirtieron el súbito silencio, un momento antes de que Hazuki preguntase impaciente: -Sasuke, ¿quién es esa mujer?

Él se volvió y Sakura asomó la cabeza por un costado de la ancha espalda.

-Es mi prisionera -fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo como respuesta.

-Lady Sakura del Sonido -agregó Sakura casi en el mismo instante, muy consciente de que él no aceptaría ni vería con buenos ojos lo que había dicho.

Estaba en lo cierto. Llegó la réplica, y ella se estremeció.

-Lady antes de ser prisionera. Ahora es la mujer que concebirá a mi bastardo.

Sakura hundió los dientes en el dorso del brazo de Sasuke -con fuerza- para agradecerle esa revelación innecesaria. El no hizo el más mínimo gesto que demostrase que había recibido el mordisco.

-Comprendo -dijo fríamente Hazuki.

-¿Al fin entiendes? Bien, tal vez me expliques porque creíste necesario seguirme hasta aquí con esa historia de enamorados de la infancia cuando te dije explícitamente en el salón que no estaba interesado en escucharla. ¿Crees que tu amor era una condición de nuestro matrimonio?

La brutal frialdad del tono determinó que Hazuki palideciese aún más. Sakura, de nuevo detrás de Sasuke, se estremeció y durante un momento compadeció a la otra mujer.

-Yo... había abrigado la esperanza de lograr que entendieses -dijo deprimida Hazuki.

-En efecto, entiendo. No me amas. No me importa. Sucede que el amor no es lo que reclamo de ti.

-No, Sasuke, tú no comprendes en absoluto. No puedo casarme contigo. Ya... estoy comprometida con Souta.

Siguió un prolongado silencio. Sakura se sintió impresionada. Ni siquiera imaginaba lo que debía de sentir Sasuke.

Pero la voz de Sasuke tenía un acento de sorprendente moderación cuando al fin preguntó:-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, con tu padre, que parece creer que te trajo para celebrar una boda?

Sakura avanzó hasta el costado de Sasuke, ahora dominada por la curiosidad -no deseaba perderse una palabra del diálogo-. La dama se retorcía las manos, pero Sakura se sintió sorprendida al comprobar que Sasuke no parecía inquietarse con las noticias tanto como hubiera debido ser el caso.

-Cuando mi padre me encontró, Souta había sido enviado a una aldea vecina por asuntos del rey de modo que no estaba conmigo. Yo... no pude decir la verdad a mi padre. Me había prohibido ver de nuevo a Souta después que él rechazara su petición de mano. Quería que tú fueses su yerno. Tú y nadie más.

-No me importa la aprobación de tu padre en relación con nuestro matrimonio. Lo que yo pedí fue tu consentimiento, y tú me lo diste.

-Me vi obligada a hacerlo. Por la misma razón, no pude decir a mi padre que me había casado con la bendición del rey. Souta es el hombre de Danzou; he renunciado a muchas cosas para tenerlo, pero él es el hombre a quien amo. Mi padre me matara si sabe lo que he hecho.

-¿Crees que debes temerme menos a mí?

Sakura estaba segura de que la mujer se desmayaría tan horrorizada se sintió ella misma al oír esa pregunta. Hubiera deseado castigar personalmente a Sasuke porque asustaba intencionadamente a Hazuki. Y no dudaba de que lo hacía con toda intención. Ahora lo conocía bastante bien, y estaba muy familiarizada con su estilo de pronta represalia. Evidentemente, Hazuki no estaba en la misma situación.

Ver a otra persona convertida en la destinataria de la hostilidad de Sasuke era extraño. Aún más extraño era el deseo de Sakura de desactivar la cólera del señor del castillo

-Lady Hazuki, la mazmorra de Sasuke te agradará -dijo en el tenso silencio que siguió-. De veras, es muy cómoda.

Sasuke la miró, como si hubiese enloquecido. Pero Hazuki se limitó a mirarla con ojos inexpresivos, pues no comprendía lo que Sakura daba a entender.

-Bien, piensas arrojarla a tu mazmorra, ¿verdad, mi señor? -continuó diciendo Sakura-. ¿Es allí donde envías a todas las mujeres mientras esperas a ver si ellas...

-Sakura... -comenzó él, en tono de advertencia.

Sakura le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Sí, mi señor?

No diría lo que se proponía decir mientras ella le sonriese así. Sasuke emitió un sonido de exasperación, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Hazuki, su expresión ya no era tan sombría.

-¿De modo que huiste para casarte con tu amado? -dijo a Hazuki-. Dime, ¿éste era tu plan cuando viniste a verme, o la cosa se precipitó a causa del retraso de nuestro encuentro?

Sakura contuvo la respiración, y deseó que la respuesta de la mujer no agregase otro pecado a su propia lista de faltas. No tuvo tanta suerte.

-Souta se había reunido con mi escolta ese mediodía. Hacía meses que no lo veía. Ya casi no abrigaba esperanzas. Pero cuando no viniste con tus hombres, pareció obra de la suerte... quiero decir... Souta y yo vimos que ésa era nuestra única...

Hazuki finalmente calló, furiosamente sonrojada, pero después de un momento agregó:-Realmente, lo siento mucho, Sasuke. No fue mi intención engañarte, pero mi padre ansiaba vivamente mi matrimonio contigo.

Era inaudito y ofensivo; Sakura sencillamente no pudo resistir el comentario:-Lástima que él no pudiese casarse personalmente con Sasuke.

Lamentó de inmediato el comentario impulsivo. La frivolidad estaba fuera de lugar en un tema tan grave. Sasuke no podía apreciarlo, y se encolerizaría con ella. Hazuki seguramente creía que Sakura estaba loca. Y de pronto, Sasuke contuvo una risa. Su mirada encontró la expresión sorprendida de Sakura, y la risa burbujeante en la garganta del Uchiha sonó con más claridad. Aunque Hazuki no apreció esa reacción.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tomar a broma este asunto? -preguntó a Sakura-. Mi padre quizá todavía me mate cuando...

-No lo hará si Sasuke declara nulo el contrato matrimonial -dijo Sakura.

Ante esa idea, Sasuke dejó de reír.

-Por Dios, eso comenzaría una guerra. Es mejor que ella reciba los golpes que merece cumplidamente, y que yo asegure a lord Yusei que no estoy ofendido por la pérdida de la dama.

-Eso no resuelve su situación -le recordó Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿te imaginas que esa dificultad es algo que me inquieta?

Sakura no le hizo caso.

-La alianza te pareció bastante buena, mi señor. Recuerda que tienes dos damas bajo tu poder, si bien es cierto que no comparten el mismo linaje de sangre contigo, aun así están bajo tu guarda, con un par de garantías y una buena dote el asunto se puede resolver ¿No es posible hablar con Karin o Tayuya, de modo que una de ellas establezca la alianza en tu lugar... si esa familia tiene varones solteros?

Sasuke meneó la cabeza, regocijado.

-Sakura, dedícate a tus obligaciones, no sea que también propongas entregar mi castillo. Este asunto no te concierne, excepto por ese papel indirecto que representas en él, y que difícilmente olvidaré.

-Ah. -Ella suspiró, poco impresionada por la advertencia-. Veo que me espera otra bocanada de fuego del terrible Uchiha...

-¡Fuera! -la interrumpió Sasuke, pero su expresión no era muy cruel. En realidad, estaba a un paso de sonreír.

Sakura le sonrió también, y oyó que Hazuki decía antes de cerrar la puerta:-Sasuke, su sugerencia es excelente.

-No me sorprende que te lo parezca, pues resuelve muy bien tu dilema. Pero no me da el heredero que yo deseaba.

Sakura no esperó a escuchar cómo la dama repetía sus disculpas. Se alejó, mientras pensaba en el sexo del niño que llevaba en su vientre. Un hijo varón hubiese estado muy bien-pero eso era lo que probablemente Sasuke deseaba –como la mayoría de hombres-. El interrogante era:-¿Un varón le depararía una oferta de matrimonio, o le garantizaría la pérdida de su primogénito?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Espero que te haya gustado

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz

Anaid


	31. Chapter 31

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXXl**

Sasuke no sabía muy bien en qué argucias estaba enredándolo esa mujer, pero ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no le importaba. Él no podía adivinar qué pretendía obtener Sakura con su extraño comportamiento. Tampoco le importaba. Lo que él había planeado para esa mujer no cambiaría. Bien, quizás apenas un poco, pues él ya no deseaba provocarle sufrimiento. El ingenio atrevido de Sakura también era una agradable sorpresa. Como en el Sonido ella se había mostrado solemne y decidida, Sasuke no podía esperar la aparición de una faceta juguetona en su carácter.

El sonido no era la localidad de Sakura, y ahora tampoco lo sería. Pero por primera vez, Sasuke se preguntó quién era Sakura, y de dónde había salido.

-¿Ya se ha hablado a la dama acerca de TenTen?

Sasuke había cesado de observar a sus hombres que ponían a prueba sus habilidades luchando con los caballeros de Naruto en el patio de ejercicios. Durante un momento no entendió a qué se refería su amigo hasta que advirtió que Naruto miraba a Sakura, mientras esta cruzaba el patio para dirigirse al lavadero, en los brazos una gran pila de ropa blanca. La joven se destacaba claramente, con sus largas trenzas que relucían iluminadas por la luz del sol, la camisa roja apenas visible en el cuello, los brazos y los pies, conformando un gran contraste con la chaqueta gris que se había puesto. De ningún modo podía confundírsela con los criados que estaban alrededor. Era casi ridículo asignarle esa categoría, y sin embargo Sasuke estaba dispuesto a insistir en su postura, al margen del modo en que otros la considerasen... o la llamaran.

Pero lo irritaba haber olvidado por completo la nueva tarea que había aceptado asignarle. Sin duda, cuando ella estaba cerca, los pensamientos de Sasuke se orientaban en una dirección.

-Con las idas y las venidas de Hazuki, no tuve oportunidad de...

-No digas más -Naruto interrumpid lo que en verdad era una excusa muy débil-. Es realmente desagradable el trato que te ha dispensado esa familia, y el joven Satou debe de estar loco si creía que podría robarte a tu prometida y no pagar el precio con su vida. Es una vergüenza, conozco a su padre y...

-Naruto, no me atribuyas hechos ni intenciones que no están en mi mente.

Naruto lo miró con tanta incredulidad que Sasuke no pudo evitar desviar la mirada incómodo.

-No querrás decir que piensas perdonar la vida al muchacho después del mal que te hizo, ¿verdad? Sasuke, ¿te sientes realmente bien?

Sasuke estaba frunciendo el entrecejo antes de que Naruto hubiese terminado su frase, porque su amigo exhibía una preocupación absolutamente seria.

-No estoy atontado, maldito sea. Sucede sencillamente que no me importa haber perdido a esa dama. La alianza se mantiene, pues he prometido a Karin en mí lugar Lord Yusei está tan satisfecho como yo con el resultado. Realmente, lo único que he perdido es a la dama, que ya había definido sus sentimientos, de modo que sin duda habría acabado engañándome. En realidad, debo agradecer su audacia a Souta.

De nuevo Naruto se limitó a mirar; lo cual indujo a Sasuke a rezongar; -Idiota, ¿cómo está tu brazo? ¿Se ha enmohecido tanto como el mío durante estas últimas semanas?

Naruto finalmente se echó a reír.

-¿Puedes rehusar un ofrecimiento expresado de un modo tan amable?

-Yo no te lo recomendaría.

-Entonces, adelante -dijo Naruto desenvainando la espada- Pero no olvides de pronto que estás perdonando lo que te hizo Souta. La última vez que reemplazaste a uno de tus enemigos con mi persona, no pude levantarme de la cama durante una quincena.

Sasuke enarcó el entrecejo mientras desenfundaba su propia espada.

-Ese tiempo en que guardaste cama se alarga cada vez que lo mencionas. ¿Quieres mi simpatía o practicar un poco?

-El día que tú concedas a alguien una práctica liviana...

Naruto no terminó la frase y enfrentó el primer ataque de Sasuke. El choque de los aceros acercó a los restantes hombres que estaban en el campo, pero sólo los dos amigos lucharon mientras los hombres cesaban en sus actividades para mirarlos, Sakura miró a través de la puerta abierta del lavadero, sin hacer caso de la ropa de cama que había llevado allí para lavar. En las proximidades de la puerta de acceso al patio de ejercicios, un mensajero que acababa de llegar ahora se resistía a entregar el desafío que había traído, pues tenía que acercarse a los dos caballeros que se descargaban golpes en lo que parecía una escena de combate mortal.

Desde una ventana del castillo, Karin también observaba a Sasuke, y abrigaba la esperanza de que tropezara o se equivocase al contestar los golpes, y de que hiciera el papel del tonto. Estaba furiosa con él, al extremo de que ya había abofeteado a dos criadas y provocado el llanto de otra.

La causa era la horrible desilusión de ver llegar a la prometida de Sasuke, cuando Karin había comenzado a creer que Hazuki nunca aparecería; y después de esperar lo peor, una boda en pocos días, recibir la noticia, unas pocas horas más tarde, de que Sasuke no se casaría, de que en cambio lo haría ella, y con un miembro de esa familia. Los Omodate podían parecer bastante buenos a Sasuke, pero ella podía haber aspirado a un título más elevado, a más poder y más riqueza, por lo menos a un conde. Pero no, tendría que aceptar a un mozalbete, que apenas había sido armado caballero poco tiempo antes, y que con seguridad no heredaría sino después de pasados muchos años; y para colmo, ella tendría que vivir con su suegro. Era intolerable, y todo porque él así lo había decretado. Ella se encargaría de que él lo lamentase. Que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle eso...

Sasuke se incorporó lentamente, su orgullo más herido que su trasero. Naruto estaba incorporado detrás de él, riendo, y por buenos motivos. En el curso de su vida Sasuke nunca había sido sorprendido de ese modo, como un escudero a quien sorprenden con su primera espada de madera en la mano. La culpa era de esa mujer de cabellos rosáceos y de su camisa roja que atraía la mirada, sin hablar del deleitoso cuerpo que esas prendas cubrían. El apenas había alcanzado a ver la llamarada roja por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando intentó ver algo más... Naruto lo derribó con un golpe de su espalda; el impacto para el cual no estaba preparado envió al suelo a Sasuke, pues se había detenido en el patio para mirar fijamente la innoble posición de Sasuke en el suelo, y tal parecía que ella estaba preocupada, cuando lo más probable era que tuviese que esforzarse para evitar la risa, como estaba haciendo Naruto.

-¿Comprendes, verdad –dijo Naruto-, que mi proeza al derribar al gran y terrible Uchiha será conocida por doquier?

-Vete al infierno -gruño Sasuke, mientras se ponía de pie, pero agregó con una sonrisa tensa-: o mejor todavía, ¿no quieres probar de nuevo?

Naruto rehusó, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Amigo, prefiero negarme. Recogeré mis laureles y me retiraré mientras...

-Un mensajero, mi señor -interrumpió en ese momento un mayordomo de Sasuke.

Sasuke se volvió impaciente hacia el mensajero, y advirtió que estaba demasiado limpio para haber viajado desde muy lejos. Recibió el pergamino enrollado sin el más mínimo cambio de expresión que indicase que había identificado el sello.

El mensajero esperó para repetir las palabras que había fijado en la memoria, pero el señor Uchiha no las necesitaba, pues estaba leyendo personalmente el mensaje o fingiendo que lo leía, pensó el hombre, sonriendo para sus adentros. Supuso eso pues el señor no reaccionaba como correspondía frente a las palabras de desafío del amo que lo había enviado allí con la misiva. El mensajero tampoco estaba nervioso, después de presenciar la torpeza del señor Uchiha en el campo de ejercicio. El temido Uchiha del norte sin duda dependía de sus hombres, que se encargaban de ganarle las batallas.

El mensajero se sintió menos seguro de esa opinión cuando Sasuke lo miró directamente a los ojos con la expresión más fría que él había visto jamás. El famoso Uchiha tenía una mirada cruel en su cara, de eso el mensajero estaba muy seguro.

-Si tu señor está tan ansioso de morir, lo complaceré, pero en mi tiempo y lugar. En poco tiempo más tendrás mi respuesta completa.

Y con un gesto, Sasuke despidió al hombre.

Naruto apenas esperó que el hombre se alejase para preguntar con el entrecejo enarcado: -¿Piensas matar a alguien a quien conozco?

-No lo conoces, pero ciertamente habrás oído hablar de él. Se trata de Akasuna, que adopta una táctica diferente. Ahora reclama que nos encontremos en Motoyoshi, dentro de dos días, para terminar la guerra entre nosotros con un combate individual.

Naruto silbó entre dientes.

-El hombre debe tener tan escaso seso como su padre si cree que tú no sabes que Motoyoshi es un lugar muy apropiado para los engaños. Oí decir que el mismo desafío fue formulado a Kizashi Haruno, el viejo señor de Tanzaku, pero cuando Haruno cabalgó hasta allí para aceptar, lo emboscaron y mataron. De ese modo los Akasuna se apoderaron de Tanzaku y de todo lo que hay allí.

-Todo eso lo sé -replicó Sasuke- y ya me he apoderado de esa joya de su colección. Incluso había alimentado el pensamiento de permitirle que tuviese la paz que él pedía después que perdió el castillo de Akasuna.

-Entonces, ¿esa es tu próxima campaña, el baluarte de Akasuna?

-Sí, pero sin duda tardé mucho en actuar, y le he concedido tiempo sobrado para considerar la traición corno alternativa.

-Quizás, aunque debo reconocer, Sasuke, que no eres un enemigo a quien pueda detenerse fácilmente cuando decides destruir a tu antagonista. Es bien sabido que nadie provoca al terrible Uchiha sin lastimarse, Y esa reputación ha determinado que más de un hombre contemple el asesinato en lugar de los medios limpios que permitirían derrotarte, sobre todo porque Danzou no levantará una mano contra ti.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? La mitad de mis enemigos son sus enemigos, y le complace que los liquide sin que a él le cueste nada.

-Cierto -convino Naruto, y después preguntó con curiosidad-: ¿Hablaste en serio cuando dijiste que no deseabas destruir por completo a Akasuna?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde había estado Sakura, la cual ya se había retirado.

-Quizás estoy cansándome de la guerra permanente. Muchas cosas se han visto descuidadas a causa de los conflictos. Apenas conozco mis propias posesiones. Por Dios, atravesé con mucha cautela Seadale para llegar a Tanzaku, y ni siquiera sabía que era mi propio pueblo. Y he descuidado hacer lo necesario para tener un hijo...

-Oh, sí, y eres tan viejo que ya casi es demasiado tarde para...

-Vete al diablo, Naruto.

El hombre rubio sonrió antes de que su expresión de nuevo cobrase seriedad.

-Lamento lo de Hazuki. Sé que te complació elegirla.

Sasuke desdeñó el asunto.

-Realmente, debería sentirme furioso con la dama, y con el padre que la obligó a engañar cuando él sabía que su corazón se inclinaba decididamente por otro. En cambio, casi siento alivio de que es o haya terminado, sobre todo porque es seguro que ella no me habría convenido tanto como yo creía antes.

-¿Y quizá ya piensas en otra mujer que la reemplace?

Sasuke necesitó un momento para comprender a quién se refería Naruto, pero después frunció el entrecejo.

-No, estás equivocado. Jamás honraría a esa pequeña bruja con…

-Sí, lo harías, si te da el hijo que deseas.

La imagen de Sakura con un niño en sus brazos ocupó la mente de Sasuke y él sintió un anhelo tan intenso que un estremecimiento lo recorrió el cuerpo. Pero los preceptos que habían sido la norma durante la mitad de su vida le prohibían permitir que nadie escapase de la venganza después de perjudicarlo, y mucho menos que en definitiva se beneficiase con lo que había hecho,

Meneó la cabeza con obstinación.

-Es inconcebible que...

Pero Naruto alzó la mano, y logró interrumpirlo.

-No digas palabras que después te sentirás obligado a mantener. -Y antes de que Sasuke de todos modos insistiera, Naruto agregó-; Te veré muy pronto, amigo.

Sasuke miró a Naruto manteniendo la expresión más sombría en su cara, En ocasiones había lamentado que su actitud general determinase que fuera un hombre casi sin amigos, con la única excepción de Naruto, que lo conocía desde la infancia y comprendía qué era lo que lo impulsaba. Pero había ocasiones en que tenía la absoluta certeza de que era mejor carecer de amigos,.. Y ese era uno de tales momentos.


	32. Chapter 32

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXXll **

Sasuke no estaba del mejor humor cuando bien entrada la tarde llegó al salón. Y allí vio a TenTen, y eso le recordó que aún no se había ocupado del asunto de su educación. Ahora le ordenó que se acercara, mientras el caminaba hacia el fuego. Había solamente dos sillas entre muchos taburetes, reservadas únicamente para él y sus invitados, o para las damas. Ordenó a TenTen que ocupase una de ellas mientras él utilizaba la otra; pero eso solo determinó que ella lo mirase con una expresión de extrañeza.

Sasuke se limitó a observarla fijamente, y advirtió que las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas: en efecto ella se había convertido en toda una mujer. Tenía los rasgos del rostro bien definidos y la piel blanca hacia contraste con el oscuro castaño de su cabello. Los ojos de color marrón eran llamativos y la delgadez de su cuerpo le otorgaba en general una apariencia atractiva.

Recordó entonces la primera vez que la había visto aproximadamente diez años atrás. No era más que una niña de encantadora sonrisa que descubrió en el castillo de Kisaragi junto a otra docena de criados que habían servido con fidelidad al anterior propietario de la fortaleza.

Ciertos rumores en cuanto a los orígenes de la muchacha habían rodado por el castillo con el pasar de los años. Se especulaba que en realidad la joven sierva era hija de un noble poco afamado y que había parado en el castillo de Kisaragi por motivos desconocidos. Para Sasuke no importo si sus padres habían sido nobles de buena cuna o si por el contrario habían sido simples campesinos, para el, en aquel tiempo la joven no era más que una criada, y no tenía ninguna obligación de ascenderla de posición. Sin embargo, ahora reconocía audacia en sus ojos, tal vez en realidad TenTen podría convertirse en una buena esposa para Neji.

Sasuke no tenía la más mínima intención de abordar suavemente el tema. Sus primeras palabras fueron:- Naruto Uzumaki tiene un primo que pide tu mano.

-¿Te refieres a Neji?

Sasuke asintió.

-¿Estabas enterada de su intención?

-No.

-Pero entiendo que celebraste algunas conversaciones con él, pues de lo contrario no habría pedido específicamente tu mano.

-Me ha buscado siempre que vino aquí con Sir Naruto.

-Sin duda, para robarte besos. –Sasuke rezongó:-¿todavía eres virgen?

A ella se le enrojecieron las mejillas, aunque su mirada permaneció unida a la de Sasuke, y los labios se le curvaron en las comisuras.

-Aquí ningún hombre ni siquiera me mira.

-Me complace saberlo. Y Neji sin duda se sentirá todavía más complacido. Pero antes de entregarte a él, tendrás que aprender muchas cosas para no avergonzar a su familia.

Ella lo miro, incrédula.

-¿Dices que ordenarás que me enseñen lo que sabe una prostituta?

El frunció el entrecejo.

-¿He dicho algo que te induzca a pensar eso?

-Dices que él me reclama y que piensas entregarme. Si no soy su amante, ¿qué seré?

Los labios de Sasuke esbozaron una mueca de disgusto.

-Imagino que no puedo culparte si piensas así. Pero en realidad serás su esposa, si es posible enseñarte los modales de una dama.

-¿Esposa? -Ella se limitó a modular la palabra pero sin sonido, tan grande era su sorpresa. Pero cuando al fin comprendió con claridad las consecuencias de esa palabra, la cara se iluminó de la alegría, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa deslumbrante, ¿De sir Neji?

-Si... -comenzó a repetir Sasuke, pero ella lo interrumpió,

-Mi señor, nada de "si", Aprenderé lo que sea necesario. No lo dudes.

Sasuke reconoció en ella un valor que no había apreciado en las otras dos damas que tenía bajo su tutela. Quizá había cometido un error al no colocarla bajo su protección tal y como había hecho con Karin y Tayuya cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. La muchacha tenía potencial, de eso no había duda.

Por el bien de la muchacha, deseaba que ella tuviese éxito. En relación con ese propósito, ahora se resistía a impartir a Sakura la orden de asumir la tarea. Tal vez el comportamiento de Sakura en ese momento no sugería rencor, pero él le había hecho muchas cosas y era posible que la joven se mostrase hostil. No le había hecho nada que, ella no mereciese, pero el modo en que funcionaba la mente de una mujer no merecía confianza. Existía la posibilidad de que ella enseñase mal a TenTen, sólo para vengarse de Sasuke.

-La tutora de Karin y Tayuya podría ser una candidata apropiada -comentó pensativo, pero antes de que pudiese agregar por qué quizá no era aceptable, lo hizo TenTen.

-No lo hará -dijo TenTen, y parte de la alegría desapareció de su cara-. Me desprecia, y... y no estoy segura de que sepa algo más que la costura. Es lo único que le parece importante.

-Pueden decirse muchas cosas buenas en favor de una costurera hábil, pero menciono a la dama como la candidata probable sólo porque ya actúa en esa función, y por lo tanto sería ideal, pero también concuerdo en que no querrá enseñarte. Como alternativa, creo que, Sakura puede ayudarte, en todo esto si se lo pides.

-Pero ella ya tiene tantas obligaciones...

TenTen no completó la frase porque ahora él fruncía el entrecejo precisamente porque no había advertido que había sobrecargado a esa mujer, Sakura nada había dicho, no se había quejado del exceso de trabajo... pero ¿y si le había mentido? ¿Qué sabía Sasuke de los criados y de lo que se consideraba una cuota normal de trabajo? El jamás había tenido que dirigir a otras personas, fuera de sus soldados, pero ahora que lo pensaba, incluso la señora Mitarashi lo había mirado con extrañeza cuando él mencionó todo lo que debía exigírsela a Sakura. En ese momento él había pensado únicamente en asignarle tareas que según preveía debían provocar resistencia en la joven, porque eran lo que se parecía a las obligaciones de una esposa. Enviarla a la sala de costura habría sido nada más que una idea de último momento, para evitar que creyese que ella estaba, dedicada con exclusividad al servicio del señor.

-Aliviaremos sus restantes obligaciones, de modo que ella tenga tiempo sobrado para consagrarlo a tu persona... si acepta la tarea.

-Yo le agradeceré muchísimo la ayuda, pero ¿no deberías ser tú quien le hable de esta cuestión, y no yo?

Sasuke gruñó.

-TenTen, ella no querrá hacerme favores, y si yo insisto... basta decir que es más probable que tú consigas más si se lo pides que lo que yo lograré impartiéndole una orden directa. -Pero ahora pensó que TenTen una vez había cuestionado la elección de la instructora, de modo que preguntó:-¿Sabías que era una dama?

Ahora tocó a TenTen el turno de fruncir el entrecejo ante la observación.

-Pero todavía lo es. Esto es algo que no puedes arrebatarle sólo porque tú... -Se sonrojó y ella misma se corrigió-. Lo siento, mi señor. ¿Nadie debía saberlo? Nos hemos preguntado por qué la tratabas así, pero eso es asunto tuyo.

La censura que se manifestaba en el tono de TenTen irritó a Sasuke.

-Exactamente, es asunto mío, y de nadie más, de modo que no continúes haciéndote preguntas al respecto.

Pero Sasuke comprendió antes de haber terminado de hablar que el sentimiento de culpa lo había inducido a responder con tanta acritud. Por Dios, ahora Sakura incluso conseguía que él se sintiese culpable, cuando a decir verdad se había mostrado más benigno con ella de lo que merecía. Cuando pensaba en lo que podría haberle exigido... ¡La vida misma! No, no debía sentirse culpable por el trato que le dispensaba.

Y precisamente en ese momento Sakura apareció, viniendo de la cocina, y atrayendo instantáneamente la atención de Sasuke con esa camisa roja, la misma que él se prometió que quemaría a la primera oportunidad. Ella también lo vio casi de inmediato, pero se volvió deprisa para regresar por donde había venido, de modo que ahora huía de él, ¿verdad? Sí, quizá creía que era lo más conveniente después de la tontería que había cometido esa mañana con Hazuki. Pero ahora que él la había visto, comprendió que ya no podía concentrar la atención en TenTen, de modo que la despidió ordenándole que esperase hasta que él tuviese oportunidad de formular el pedido a Sakura. De ese modo, no necesitaría ordenar que disminuyesen las obligaciones de Sakura. Se aliviarían durante su propia ausencia. Y cabía suponer que cuando regresara, después de matar a Akasuna, ella habría creado una rutina de cooperación con TenTen, y él se limitaría a permitir que eso continuase.

Apenas TenTen se retiró, Sakura reapareció y caminó hacia Sasuke con una jarra de cerveza en una mano y un jarro en la otra. Sakura conseguía sorprenderlo de nuevo con su disposición a servir al señor del castillo sin que nadie se lo ordenase. ¿O tal vez ella sentía la necesidad de demostrar su arrepentimiento? Sí, probablemente era eso, y tenía mucha razón al adoptar esa actitud. Por Dios, la mujer lo había mordido sin tener en cuenta el modo en que él podía reaccionar. Y no había sido un mordisco sin importancia. El músculo en que ella había hundido los dientes aún le dolía. El admiraba tanta audacia, vaya si la admiraba. Pero ella no debía saberlo. Sakura... se detuvo bruscamente en mitad del camino hacia el fuego, su atención concentrada en otra cosa. Pero se trataba simplemente de Karin que ingresaba en el salón seguida por una criada. Pero cuando él miró de nuevo a Sakura, pareció que la joven se sentía agobiada durante un momento, y después resignada. Y más tarde, incluso esto último se disipó. El miró de nuevo a Karin, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin poder descubrir qué había llevado a Sakura a reaccionar de ese modo. Y entonces vio la chaqueta azul que la dama usaba, una prenda demasiado audaz; y además, una prenda que él no estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Tenía un gran escote delante, destinado quizás a exhibir una camisa especial debajo, aunque la prenda que Karin usaba no llamaba la atención. Sin duda, no hacía juego con la prenda que la cubría.

Sasuke estableció la relación, pero deseaba no haberlo hecho. La chaqueta era de Sakura, y se la había modificado para adaptarla al cuerpo más menudo de la dama. Pero, ¿dónde estaba el placer que él había creído que sentiría cuando por primera vez decidió regalar las prendas de Sakura, para pisotear su orgullo y su sentido de dignidad? En cambio, ahora se sentía incómodo por lo que en efecto sentía. El gesto había sido eficaz. Sí, ella se sentía lastimada de ver sus ropas en el cuerpo de otra. Y ahora él sentía ansía de arrancar la prenda del cuerpo de Karin y devolverla a Sakura, lo cual, por supuesto, no podía hacer.

Por todos los demonios, no le agradaba que Sakura provocase en él esos sentimientos. Ahora se sentía más culpable, y era cada vez más irritante que un sentimiento poco usual en él impidiese consumar lo que había sido una venganza perfectamente organizada. Por eso habló con acritud a Sakura cuando ella estuvo cerca.

-Sakura, estoy completamente desagradado contigo.

Los ojos de Sakura llamearon un momento antes de que ella contestase con brusquedad.

-Ya lo veo, mi señor. Expresas del modo más elocuente tus sentimientos, como de costumbre.

El frunció todavía más el entrecejo al decir: -Sin embargo, no tiemblas ante mí.

Ella se encogió de hombros, depositó la cerveza sobre la mesa cerca de Sasuke en lugar de ofrecerla, como había sido su intención inicial.

-Tú señalas a menudo que soy muy estúpida.

-o muy astuta.

Ella rió al oír esto.

-Como quieras, mi señor. Soy adaptable.

-Ya veremos cuán adaptable eres cuando comentamos tus transgresiones más recientes durante la mañana. Quizá creíste que olvidaría tu conducta en presencia de lady Hazuki. Me mordiste, mujer.

Sakura realizó un esfuerzo valeroso para disimular su regocijo, pero fracasó.

-¿De veras?

-Sabes muy bien que lo hiciste. También me desobedeciste.

Este comentario tenía un acento más grave, de modo que ella replicó también con más seriedad.

-Y fue bueno que lo hiciera, ¿Deseabas que la dama me encontrase en tu cama? Pero yo me hubiera sentido muy avergonzada.

-Eso no importa...

-Comprendo -le interrumpió ella con un gesto duro, ahora de ningún modo regocijada-. Por lo tanto, supongo que la humillación ya no se utilizará como un medio para castigarme, y tendré que soportarla como una experiencia personal a cada momento.

-No me pongas palabras en...

Ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-No, Comprendo perfectamente.

Ella se volvió para alejarse, pero él se apoderó de la larga trenza que pasó frente a su cara. Bajó la mano hasta que ella se vio obligada a inclinarse, y las cabezas de los dos casi se tocaron.

-La indignación está fuera de lugar en un siervo-dijo él, en una suerte de blanda advertencia-¿Olvidaste que eres mi sierva?

Ella hizo una pausa antes de contestar en voz baja;-Mi señor, jamás olvidaría que soy tuya.

Los ojos jade de Sakura encerraban una promesa tan sensual que eso, unido a sus palabras, determinó que la virilidad de Sasuke se inflamase en cabal aprecio de tales palabras. Sasuke se preguntó si ella lo hacía a propósito, o si sabía siquiera qué efecto originaba en él. Si hubieran estado solos, Sakura lo habría descubierto muy rápidamente.

Él le soltó la trenza, pues necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos, no fuera que hiciese el papel del tonto llevándola directamente a su lecho. Pero Sakura no retrocedió, como lo esperaba, y sus dedos tocaron suavemente el dorso de la mano de Sasuke, en lo que era sin duda una caricia.

-Mi señor, ¿puedo pedir una merced?

El endureció el cuerpo ante el contacto y dijo; -Pide.

Ella se inclinó todavía más para murmurar al oído del señor.

-Tú lo has convertido en mi obligación, pero lo que deseo es explorar a voluntad tu cuerpo. Te acostarás conmigo sin cadenas que te aten, y ¿me permitirás tocarte como a mí me agradaría?

Las palabras le fallaron. De todas las cosas que ella podía haberle pedido, incluso su propia libertad, él jamás habría pensado en la posibilidad de que la merced consistiera en complacer precisamente a su carcelero. En definitiva, él iba a hacer el papel del tonto, porque la deseaba tanto que estaba a un paso de estallar.

El comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Sakura se acercó al hombro de Sasuke y ella agregó: -Mira, no me refería a este momento, sino más tarde, cuando decidas que de nuevo quieres tenerme.

-Mujer, crees que puedes decirme tanto y yo después pueda esperar para...

-No estaba intentando llevarte a tu cama -se apresuró a asegurarle ella.

-¿De veras?

Un suave sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Sakura.

-Había pensado... este atardecer, cuando oscurezca y... -No concluyó la frase.

Sasuke, estaba tan dispuesto a zambullirse en ella que apenas podía esperar, comprendió el dilema de Sakura, aunque deseaba no haber entendido.

-A veces olvido que eras virgen. Ahora mismo yo preferiría que las cosas tuviesen otro cariz, pero... Vete, y no quiero que aparezcas ante mí antes de la puesta del sol... pero cuando llegue ese momento será mejor que me esperes en mi dormitorio, sólo que no esperes tu gracia hasta que yo haya gozado por lo menos una vez, y más probablemente dos. Realmente, no podré darte descanso hasta la mañana.

El leve sonrojo de Sakura se había convertido en escarlata intenso antes de que él concluyera. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza y se alejó de prisa. Pero la ausencia de Sakura no calmó el ardor de Sasuke, y su propia inquietud comenzó a irritarlo.

Maldita mujer, ¿qué había en ella que lo llevaba a reaccionar y llegar a tales extremos de emoción?

De la primera furia devoradora que exigía venganza a este deseo irritado que ahora lo dominaba. Y después, estaba ese súbito suavizamiento de su necesidad de venganza total, con el joven Souta, incluso con el señor Akasuna, que merecía su venganza desde hacía casi dos años. ¿Había sido algo gradual, o se trataba también de un resultado del efecto profundo que Sakura producía en él?

Realmente, parecía que ahora ella ocupaba sus pensamientos excluyendo a todo el resto. Y él ni siquiera podía decir que todo sucedía porque también ella merecía su cólera total, pues Sasuke ya no pensaba en la venganza cuando recordaba a Sakura. Incluso el desafío de Akasuna ahora le interesaba poco, mientras que un mes antes habría aprovechado sin vacilar la oportunidad de enfrentar cara a cara a su enemigo. Por la mañana saldría para responder al desafío, pero lo veía ahora sobre todo como una molestia.

Y de pronto pensó que en efecto se disponía a salir por la mañana, y que no regresaría durante un buen número de días... y que no la vería durante ese período.

Sasuke salió del salón siguiendo la dirección que había tomado Sakura. Ella tendría más tarde su merced; él insistiría en eso. Pero no veía ningún motivo que lo obligase a esperar hasta que se pusiera el sol para obtener lo que deseaba. Tal vez ella necesitaba la oscuridad para mostrarse audaz con Sasuke, pero él prefería la luz cuando se hundía en el cuerpo femenino, porque entonces podía observar todos los matices de la expresión de Sakura en el momento en que ella alcanzaba su propio goce bajo el cuerpo del señor del castillo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Tenemos un fragmento del pasado de TenTen, no quise explayarme mucho, pero veía necesario concretar este asunto.

Más adelante dedicare un espacio plenamente a Karin y a Tayuya en donde se revelaran episodios de su pasado y la relación tan particular que tienen con Sasuke.

Y bien, dejando a un lado el tema de estas tres damas ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Creo que la relación de Sasuke y Sakura mejora poco a poco, de alguna manera Sasuke reconoce el efecto que ella produce en él y eso lo perturba xD

La desea de eso no hay duda, pero también le inspira algo mucho más allá, algo que no se limita al placer del sexo y la carne, sino por el contrario, un sentimiento muy tierno que lo ínsita a protegerla y por ende, le genera culpabilidad cuando la lastima. Parece que Lord Venganza está aflojando poco a poco.

Aprovechare este espacio para agradecer a todas las personas que siguen este fic y que comentan constantemente. Es muy agradable leer sus comentarios de apoyo ¡No se imaginan cuan feliz me hacen!

michii94, rosita ezpinoza, Xiaholica, Camila, GenesisSakuritax, Murasaki, Maichan, Alice Uchiha 26, Sakuura13, Risa-chan, Tamara, Amanda Rivers , Eri, miyuki333love, Elizabeth, watashiwaGigi, Kristhel, locayosas, Mitorolas, Lucy, Mili, Alote, Katia Uchiha, Luna, Samilinda, Superannima, Yume no Kaze, Karita, Ayame, Mary Herondale U, Laura, lule perez.

A todas las chicas de la página SasuSaku Oficial Fans Unidos (*O*)/

.

.

PD: Un agradecimiento especial a Azur y a michii94 que se han tomado la molestia de pasarse por mi primer fic y dejar un comentario. Realmente no pensaba continuar con esa historia, incluso hoy en día me pregunto porque no borre aquel capitulo (que en mi opinión fue un completo fracaso) Leer sus comentarios me ha hecho retomar el valor que había creído perdido y apreciar de una nueva manera las ilusiones que había puesto en esa historia. Continuare con aquel fic, les prometo que habrá una pronta continuación.

Gracias

Anaid


	33. Chapter 33

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXXlll**

Él se había ido, pero Sakura no fue devuelta a la mazmorra como había temido. Ni siquiera la habían obligado a abandonar la cama para cumplir sus obligaciones matutinas, en cambio se le había permitido despertar sola... en el dormitorio vacío.

De todos modos, Sasuke se había despedido de ella al amanecer, pero lo recordaba apenas, recordaba que él la había abrazado, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho revestido por la cota de mallas, y la había besado tiernamente, ¿Tiernamente? Sí, en eso no se equivocaba, pues tenía los labios doloridos todavía, y sin embargo ese beso no había sido doloroso, pero ella había retornado al sueño casi de inmediato después que él la dejó en la cama, pues el agotamiento de la noche que había pagado con él había sido excesivo, y por eso no demostró interés en la partida de Sasuke, o en otra cosa.

Ahora que estaba despierta, pensó en ese beso, tan diferente a todos los que ella había aceptado y dado durante la larga noche. Los labios hinchados podían demostrar que no había existido mucha ternura en los restantes besos. Lo cual no le importaba. Los placeres que ella había recibido superaban de lejos las pequeñas incomodidades que eran su secuela. Y ahora que lo pensaba también le extrañaba que Sasuke se hubiese mostrado tan insaciable. Seguramente no era porque ella hubiera manifestado descaradamente en voz alta lo que haría con el cuerpo masculino, y sin embargo él la había encontrado no mucho después que se separaron en el salón, la tarde de la víspera, y la había arrastrado a su cámara, donde le había demostrado las consecuencias de provocarlo de ese modo.

Él había mostrado un deseo tan ardoroso de poseerla que eso sucedió apenas unos momentos después que llegaron a la cama. Había existido cierta molestia cuando Sasuke se zambulló en ella, pero a Sakura le pareció tan excitante la pasión desatada del hombre que su cuerpo se humedeció en el segundo embate, y sintió un deseo desenfrenado en el tercero, después, él le hizo el amor serenamente, pero con no menos ardor, y fue realmente hacer el amor, pues él dio más de sí mismo que lo que tomó, sin mencionar una sola vez lo que se interponía entre ellos.

En determinado momento ambos comprendieron que ansiaban algo diferente del otro, y Sasuke fue a despertar al cocinero. Pero era innecesario, pues alguien había dejado una bandeja de comida en la antecámara, para ellos, además de un baño con todos los elementos necesarios. Aprovecharon ambas cosas, aunque a esa altura de la situación el alimento estaba tan frío como el agua. Los dos habían perdido la noción del tiempo...

Pero la noche aún no había concluido, y Sakura no olvidaba lo que había Iniciado esa odisea de complacencia sensual. Tampoco lo había olvidado Sasuke, pero sólo después que él tuvo la certeza de que se necesitaría un milagro para infundir renovada vida a su virilidad, él accedió al pedido original de Sakura. Pero el hombre estaba equivocado en el juicio acerca de sus propias posibilidades, pues no pudo permanecer quieto mucho tiempo para beneficio de Sakura.

Dos veces lo Intentó, y en cada caso, cuando finalmente perdió el control, la poseyó como un salvaje. Ella había comenzado con el cuello con sus labios, trabajando lentamente y descendiendo hacia los hombros, y después por los brazos musculosos, atravesando el pecho, Sakura habría querido lamer cada centímetro del cuerpo masculino, pero no había llegado mucho más allá del vientre cuando él la arrojó sobre la cama y la penetró profundamente. Sólo cuando él estuvo casi agotado ella al fin consiguió salirse con la suya, e incluso ahora se sonrojó al recordar su propia audacia y los sonidos de placer que había arrancado a Sasuke.

Ahora parecía un sueño, el modo en que habían compartido el acto, tan distinto de lo que él era generalmente. Ahora ni una sola vez él mostró su faceta cruel. Y ella se sorprendió, porque recordó con cuánta frecuencia había conseguido que riera. Había sido una noche que probablemente ella no olvidaria jamás.

Lo que Sakura no sabía, y no podía definir ahora que él se había marchado, era si su nuevo comportamiento y el modo en que la trataba era una ansiada consecuencia de la seducción que ella ejercía, o se trataba de una actitud a lo sumo provisional. Él le había dicho que estaría ausente menos de una semana, pero en ese momento ese lapso parecía un período infinitamente prolongado, porque ella deseaba saber si el plan de Ino realmente había sido exitoso. Por supuesto, incluso si había sido eficaz, esa separación podía frustrar todos los esfuerzos, de modo que ella tuviese que recomenzar otra vez.

Sakura suspiró mientras se levantaba y vestía. Sabía que estaba impacientándose precisamente en el momento en que no era realista suponer que ella había domado tan pronto al Uchiha. Una noche no cambiaba a un hombre. Y un menudo recordatorio de la causa por la cual había querido vengarse de ella reavivaría el antiguo fuego. Pero ella había realizado cierto avance. Eso era innegable. Y tampoco podía negar que seducir a Sasuke Uchiha no era tan difícil como ella había creído. No, se podía decir que era placentero.

Sakura no advirtió qué tarde era hasta que ingresó al salón y percibió que por los altos ventanales no entraba ninguno de los rayos del sol matutino que eran una presencia usual. La espaciosa habitación estaba casi desierta, excepto unos pocos criados. Ino era una de ellos, y se apresuró para interceptar a Sakura que se dirigía a la cocina.

Sakura se sorprendió y preguntó: -Ahora que no está, ¿no es peligroso que nos vean conversando?

- Al demonio con él-replicó Ino. -Lo que he sabido no puede esperar la oportunidad de que hablemos a solas. Pero, ¿por qué no te angustia su partida?

Sakura sonrió.

-Mira, está no es la mazmorra.

-No, no me refiero a eso, sino al lugar que lord Sasuke se propone visitar. ¿Es posible que no lo sepas?

-¿Que no sepa qué, Ino? Sasuke me dijo únicamente que se ausentaría por poco tiempo, y no la razón por la cual debía marcharse. –Sakura comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo-. No puede ser para emprender una guerra, en tan breve tiempo.

-No, no es la guerra, pero de todos modos se trata de un combate. Sasori lo ha desafiado, y Sasuke va a buscarlo. Será un encuentro cara a cara.

Sakura palideció.

-Por Dios, uno de ellos morirá.

Ino parpadeó, sobresaltada porque eso podía ser motivo de preocupación. -Ciertamente -dijo con acento de impaciencia-. Pero primero tendrán que verse.

Sakura apenas la escuchó, pues no podía apartar de la mente la imagen del corpulento Sasori, de su habilidad con la espada y del hecho de que Sasuke pelearía con limpieza, pero era probable que Sasori no hiciera tal cosa. Sintió náuseas en el vientre al imaginar a Sasuke... tendido en el suelo... ensangrentado...

Se acercó con dificultad a la silla que estaba junto al fuego, sin saber que había caminado hacia allí. La mano fría de Ino se posó sobre la mejilla cálida de Sakura.

-¿Qué te sucede, preciosa? -preguntó ansiosa la joven mujer-. ¿Es el niño?

Sakura miró a la mujer con una expresión desesperada en los ojos.

-No quiero que él muera.

-Ah -dijo Ino. Se sentó en un taburete que estaba al lado de Sakura, y continuó con voz áspera- ¿Y por qué tiene que morir? Salió de aquí preparado para afrontar una trampa. Ni siquiera es probable que haya combate... Por lo menos entre esos dos, pero pensé que te preocuparía más que Sasuke sepa quién eres realmente. Cuando mire con atención a Sasori, reconocerá en el a uno de sus aprehensores en el Sonido, y establecerá la relación entre las dos cosas. ¿Eso ya no te preocupa?

-No por la misma razón. Ahora sé que no me matará, por lo menos no lo hará por mis propiedades -agregó Sakura con una sonrisa que era más enfermiza que otra cosa -Temo su cólera sí cree que, lo engañé con mi silencio, que es precisamente lo que hice. Por eso podría enviarme, de regreso a la mazmorra.

La sonrisa de Ino fue aún más enfermiza.

-Antes de lo que te crees, querida.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?

Ino miró primero hacia atrás para estar segura de que se encontraban solas.

-Lady Karin ha estado protagonizando rabietas desde que se lo informó que debía casarse con un miembro de la familia Omodate. Está completamente furiosa con Sasuke, y si esas damas han aprendido algo a su lado, es la satisfacción de la venganza. Se propone lograr que, Sasuke lamente haberla comprometido con un jovencito a quien ella no considera digno de su persona, y se propone llegar a eso utilizándote.

Sakura miró con los ojos muy grandes a Ino.

-¿A mí? Pero ¿acaso tiene autoridad, ahora que Sasuke se ha marchado?

-Algo, no mucha, pero es demasiado astuta para depender de eso. Anoche la oí conspirar con su hermana, y lo que se propone en realidad es inteligente. Ignora cuál fue tu delito contra Sasuke y por qué estás prisionera aquí; nadie lo sabe, pero aunque parezca extraño, se propone afirmar que fuiste apresada por robo, y que Sasuke se lo dijo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, porque no deseaba entender.

-Entonces, dirá que le robé algo.

- Sí, y su joya más valiosa, un collar de perlas heredado de su difunta madre. Tayuya confirmará lo que ella diga, dirá que fuiste la última que estuvo cerca de la habitación antes de que comprobase la desaparición de la joya. Entonces, Karin exigirá que revisen la sala de costura, así como el dormitorio de Sasuke, y mientras esté allí hallará el collar en el supuesto escondrijo, confirmando tu culpabilidad.

-Y ni siquiera tendrá que insistir en que me envíen a la mazmorra. Lo harán de todos modos, hasta el regreso de Sasuke, y es probable que él crea en lo que le cuenten. Tan a menudo él dijo que yo era una ladronzuela. Tendrá que castigarme, severamente... quizá con el látigo o...

-No tienes que preocuparse por eso, Sakura. Tienes que temer lo que haga Karin con la esperanza de herir a Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero Iruka Umino...

-No está aquí. Hay otro carcelero, un hombre que no es tan amable, y que según dicen se complace en abusar de los que caen en sus garras.

Sakura palideció.

-Sí... ya lo he visto.

-Pero eso no es todo. Karin se propone sugerir que te interroguen para descubrir si robaste otras cosas. ¿Sabes cómo interroga este hombre a los detenidos?

-¿Mediante la tortura?

-Sí. Esa perra espera que tú quedes tan lastimada... y usada que Sasuke no quiera verte de nuevo en su cama. Pero lo que es peor, desea que pierdas al niño que llevas en tu vientre. De ese modo piensa lastimarlo, porque sabe -como todos- cuánto desea un hijo, aunque sea un bastardo.

-Quiero enfermarme.

-No te critico -dijo Ino con simpatía.

-No, enfermarme realmente. -Y Sakura corrió hacia el retrete.

Ino estaba esperando con un lienzo húmedo cuando ella reapareció. Sakura lo aceptó agradecida y preguntó: -¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que actúe la trampa?

-Hasta que Karin se prepare para la cena. Esa será su excusa para reclamar su collar... y descubrir que falta. Pero a esa hora tú estarás fuera de aquí. Ya te preparé el saco con alimentos y ropas, alguna de tus prendas pero también más piezas del atuendo de una criada; tendrás que usar eso para salir de aquí. Oculté el saco en la bodega, y me disponía a ver qué era lo que te retenía tanto tiempo...

-Me dormí...

-Ah, ¿quieres decir que nuestro plan funcionó?

-Tu plan, pero sí, parece que así fue. –Sakura rió sin alegría-. No es que ahora eso importe mucho.

-No, este asunto se resolverá cuando regrese Sasuke. Y no necesitas ir muy lejos. Hay un bosque a una legua al este de aquí, y es tan extenso que allí podría esconderse un ejército completo. Permanece cerca del límite, y yo le diré a Sasuke que vaya a buscarte una vez que lo obligue a comprender por qué era necesario que te marchases.

-Ino, ¿no puedes acompañarme?

-Mi ausencia llamaría la atención demasiado pronto, y eso a su vez daría la alarma en vista de tu propia ausencia; en cambio, si yo permanezco aquí, nadie dirá nada hasta que se formulen las acusaciones. Tendrás más posibilidades si sales sola, y es necesario que yo esté aquí para asegurar que Sasuke conozca la verdad antes de que Karin presente sus mentiras.

-Olvidas que él no escucha excusas, por lo menos, no las que nosotras podamos ofrecer - dijo Sakura con voz tenue-. Si debo marcharme, es mejor que no regrese. Tanzaku no está muy lejos de aquí.

-¡Son tres o cuatro días largos a pie! -exclamó Ino.

-Pero mi gente me ayudará, o me ocultará hasta que yo pueda imaginar el modo de rescatar a mi madre, que está en el castillo de Akasuna.

-Sakura, no puedes viajar tan lejos sola y a pie. Confía en Sasuke. Si le das tiempo te ayudará. Lo siento así.

Sakura meneó la cabeza.

-No comparto tu confianza. Y ahora que lo pienso, no quiero a un hombre tiene bajo su cuidado personas tan perversas, y sobre todo no quiero que él tenga nada que ver con la crianza de mi hijo.

-Puedes culparlo por su negligencia, pero ninguna de esas muchachas tuvo madres que las guiaran, en cambio tú...

-Ino, ahora no hay tiempo para discutir eso -la interrumpió Sakura con impaciencia-. Dime únicamente cómo debo salir de este castillo.

La expresión irritada de Ino reveló que le molestaba dejar inconcluso el tema.

-Hay un solo guardia por la entrada del fondo. Tú pasarás por allí mientras yo lo distraigo. Pero si estás decidida a marcharte definitivamente, espera en los bosques un día; no, mejor que sean dos días, hasta que se calme la situación. Después, me reuniré contigo.

Sakura la abrazó aliviada.

-Gracias -dijo.

-Agradéceme después que me escuches durante todo el camino a Tanzaku, y sepas cuán absurda me parece tu actitud -masculló Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota**

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Sasuke ha partido al encuentro con Sasori. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ese par se topen? ¿Reconocerá a Sasori como uno de sus captores y asi mismo la verdadera identidad de Sakura?

Por otro lado Sakura no parece estar pasándolo muy bien. Debo confesar que me duele hacer de Karin la villana, en realidad su personaje me agrada mucho pero bueno, como dije anteriormente hare un capítulo más adelante en su honor, estoy segura de que la van a amar y comprenderán por qué actúa de esta manera. ¿Podrá Karin triunfar en su malvado plan? ¿Lograra Sakura escapar del castillo satisfactoriamente? Y si es así ¿Qué sucederá con la relación que sostiene con Sasuke?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz :D

Anaid


	34. Chapter 34

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXXlV**

Los bosques no eran un refugio propicio para una mujer sola, sobre todo cuando el más leve ruido podía anunciar a un ladrón o un asesino dispuesto a arrojarse sobre ella. El cielo se había ensombrecido con la amenaza de la lluvia apenas se puso el sol, de modo que no había luna que señalase el paso del tiempo; pero de todos modos el tiempo transcurrió lentamente para Sakura. Pasaron varias horas durante las cuales ella intentó dormir y no pudo-, el único consuelo fue que no llovió.

No se sentía reconfortada por su propia fuga. El suelo era demasiado duro y no se sentía cómoda, incluso con las prendas de lana que Ino le había suministrado y que formaban una especie de lecho; además, Sakura tenía frío. Se había puesto de nuevo sus propias prendas, como un acto de desafío, que se prolongaría a lo sumo hasta la mañana, en que tendría que vestir de nuevo el atuendo de la sierva, por la escasa protección que podía aportarle. La chaqueta amarilla y el manto escarlata que ella usaba le infundían de nuevo la sensación de que era ella misma, una identidad sacudida por las amenazas del señor de Kirasagi.

Kisaragi...Sakura deseaba tener el valor necesario para esperar su retorno, pero carecía de la certidumbre de Ino en lo que a él se refería. Quizá no era tan cruel como ella había creído al principio que sería, pero aún era capaz de brutales represalias y juicios despiadados, y Sakura no dudaba de que si él creía que ella había robado ese condenado collar, el hecho de que compartiese su cama y llevase en el vientre a su hijo no le impediría aplicarle el mismo castigo que habría infligido a cualquier otra persona culpable de ese mismo delito.

Existía la posibilidad de que él le creyese si se ofrecía a Sakura la oportunidad de declarar su inocencia. Pero era una pequeña posibilidad en vista de lo que sabía de ella - nada muy bueno, gracias a Sasori - y ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a sufrir el látigo o cosa peor sólo para posibilitar que Karin se vengase de Sasuke.

Sakura descubrió que también alimentaba algunos pensamientos de venganza en relación con esa joven dama, que la obligaba a pasar la noche en ese bosque inhospitalario. Las damas jamás abandonaban sus residencias sin una escolta armada que las acompañara. A menudo incluso las servidoras recibían un par de acompañantes si se las obligaba a cumplir diligencias fuera del castillo. Pero ella estaba sola y tenía únicamente la pequeña daga que había encontrado en el saco de Ino como única protección. Ino había incluido otra de las chaquetas de buena calidad que Sakura podía vender para comprar una escolta si llegaba a un poblado; pero esa era una palabra decisiva: "si"; y entre tanto podían sucederle muchas cosas desagradables, sobre todo una vez que abandonara el refugio de los bosques.

Cuando pensaba en alguna de esas cosas desagradables, comprobaba que era fácil concebir la esperanza de que Karin recibiese su justa recompensa por lo que había provocado. Si Sakura moría antes de llegar al final de esa desventura, tal vez conseguiría regresar y torturar a Karin... sí, eso sería una justa recompensa, una venganza eterna. A Sasuke le encantaría la idea.

Ese pensamiento la indujo a sonreír, y en efecto mantuvo esa expresión cuando al fin consiguió dormirse, un rato después. Pero los ruidos del bosque tampoco ahora le concedieron paz, y la despertaron repetidas veces en lo poco que quedó de la noche, hasta que la joven abrió los ojos a la tenue luz de un alba color lavanda, y vio a un hombre inclinado sobre ella.

Sakura se incorporó de prisa, y sintió un dolor en las sienes. Pero no era un sueño. Las piernas continuaban junto a ella, y se repitió el sonido de los caballos que la había despertado. Se volvió y vio otros hombres desmontando cerca, casi una docena, que estarían en pocos instantes al alcance de la mano.

No se detuvo a averiguar quiénes eran. Después de la noche inquietante, Sakura se dejó dominar por el pánico, aferró la daga que ocultaba en la cintura, y descargó un ataque salvaje sobre las piernas que estaban cerca. El hombre pegó un alarido, pero uno de sus compañeros interrumpió el grito porque saltó hacia él y le cubrió la boca con la mano. Sakurano lo vio; se había incorporado de un salto y corrió internándose en el bosque, de modo que los caballos no pudieran seguirla fácilmente. Pero los hombres pudieron, y tres de ellos la persiguieron, riendo divertidos, lo cual la asustó más que otra cosa cualquiera. Sabía lo que sucedía cuando los hombres perseguían a las mujeres por los campos o los bosques. Terminaban reclamando una recompensa por su esfuerzo.

Estaban acercándose. Sakura alcanzó a oír la violencia de su corazón, las pulsaciones que resonaban en sus oídos. La armadura molestaba los movimientos de los hombres, pero en el caso de Sakura las faldas largas la estorbaban, y ella no alcanzaba a sujetarlas con una sola mano para acelerar sus propia carrera. Pero continuaba esforzándose, pues lo peor que podía sucederle era que las condenadas faldas le estorbasen los movimientos. Y entonces fue lo que sucedió, y uno de sus pies se enredó en el ruedo de la falda, y ella perdió el equilibrio.

La daga se le cayó de la mano, mientras ella manoseaba para atenuar el golpe; pero en definitiva consiguió mantener el equilibrio y reanudar la fuga. Pero era imposible recuperar el arma, y ahora, con las dos manos libres, pudo recoger las faldas. Pero la ventaja llegó muy tarde, porque un hombre estaba bastante cerca, detrás, y aprovechó la oportunidad para arrojarse sobre Sakura. Si ella lo hubiese visto, habría saltado fuera del alcance de su perseguidor, pero no pudo esquivarlo por unos pocos centímetros. El consiguió aferrar sólo el borde de la capa antes de caer de boca sobre el piso; pero eso fue suficiente para obligarla a detenerse bruscamente, y finalmente para caer de costado. Si hubiese tenido la capa cerrada al cuello en lugar de sostenida por los hombros, quizá se hubiese quebrado el cuello. Pero en las condiciones dadas, durante los primeros segundos ella tuvo la certeza de que se había fracturado la columna vertebral, tan dolorosa fue la caída. Y antes de que ella comprendiese que aún podía moverse, ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Los dos hombres restantes habían llegado, jadeantes, y uno se detuvo ante ella, y otro permaneció a un costado. Y el que estaba detrás ahora se ponía de rodillas, y estaba tan irritado por las consecuencias de su propia caída que de nuevo dio un tirón a la capa que aún sostenía en la mano.

Sakura al caer había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo. Pero no estaba tan aturdida que no pudiera asestar un puntapié al hombre que tenía enfrente, y que se inclinaba sobre ella, y tampoco dejó de gritar. Emitió un alarido agudo, y eso cambió la actitud de los hombres acerca de lo que podían haber hecho con ella en un primer momento. Lo que ahora les preocupaba era terminar con el escándalo que ella provocaba, y casi chocaron unos contra otros por la prisa de cubrirse la boca. Ella mordió una mano, apartó otra, pero después una tercera la golpeó, y se disponía a castigarla otra vez cuando el brazo fue retenido por uno de los dos restantes.

-Espera, la conozco.

-Qué tontería, hombre. ¿Cómo puedes ... ?

-Por Dios, es nuestra señora.

Lo dijo con mucha certeza, pero Sakura sintió todavía más asombro. ¿La señora de esos hombres? Pensó en Tanzaku, pero no reconoció los rostros inclinados sobre ella... y entonces recordó a uno, y gimió para sus adentros. Incluso lo confirmó un cuarto rostro que se inclinó sobre la joven, y una voz incrédula que ella había creído que jamás volvería a escuchar.

-¿Sakura?

El no esperaba una respuesta. Había llegado al lugar mientras golpeaban a Sakura, y cuando el recuerdo de la escena se combinó con la sorpresa, de un empellón obligó a retroceder a uno de los tres hombres que aún estaban junto a la cabeza de la joven. Y entonces el hermanastro de Sakura la alzó y la sostuvo tan fuertemente contra su pecho que ella apenas pudo respirar.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

La pregunta se impuso a los pensamientos de Sakura, que eran una mezcla de miedo agregado a la irritación. Si alguien debía hallarla, ¿por qué debía ser Sasori? Y ella no sabía qué decirle; solamente comprendía que no debía revelarle nada de lo que le había sucedido realmente durante ese mes en que no lo había visto.

Pero podía decirle una cosa, y lo hizo.

-Me tuvieron prisionera en el castillo de Kisaragi, pero finalmente pude escapar.

-¿El te apresó? Yo estaba loco de angustia, y durante todo este tiempo, ¿él te retuvo? - La había apartado un poco mientras la interrogaba, pero ahora la abrazó de nuevo, con un atisbo de pesar sincero que había sentido. - Creí que estabas muerta. En el Sonido no había nadie que me dijera lo que te había hecho el señor Uchiha.

Que la preocupación de Sasori fuera sincera determinó que Sakura se sintiese extraña al considerar cuánto odiaba a ese hombre.

-No me sorprende -contestó Sakura con cautela-. El me envió a su mazmorra antes de que los criados del Sonido salieran de su escondrijo y presenciaran la escena.

-¡Su mazmorra! -rugió asombrado Sasori-. Sus hombres le susurraron que no hablase tan alto, pero él se limitó a mirarlos hostil, y después volvió los ojos hacia Sakura.

-Ese hombre seguramente está loco. ¿No le dijiste quién eras?

Ella a su vez lo miró hostil a causa de la estupidez que estaba demostrando.

-¿Piensas que yo debía confesarlo todo, cuando sabes que la intención de ese hombre era destruirte y destruir a toda tu familia? Ya se había apoderado de algunas de mis propiedades porque tú las retenías. ¿Crees que él no me habría asesinado para arrebatarte el resto con tal facilidad? De modo que le di sólo lo que él ya suponía, que yo era la señora del Sonido. -Después, Sakura mintió para confirmar el supuesto inicial de que Sasuke había llegado al Sonido en busca de Sasori-. Me envió a su mazmorra porque estaba tan furioso en vista de que tú no te encontrabas al alcance de su mano de manera que él pudiese matarte.

Sasori en verdad tenía una expresión de culpabilidad, y después la confirmó al decir: -Lo siento, Sakura. No pensé que te dañaría, pues en ese caso no te habría dejado allí; pero esos días no pensaba con claridad.

¿Cuándo él pensaba claramente, o sin que la codicia se impusiera en su mente? Ahora, él la conducía de regreso por el camino que ella había usado para escapar, de modo que Sakura preguntó en cambio: -¿Qué haces aquí, Sasori? No querrás sitiar un castillo tan fuerte como el de Kisaragi.

-No, no es eso, pero me apoderaré del lugar hacia la noche.

-¿Cómo?

-Le envié un desafío. Si no es estúpido, seguramente sospechó que era una trampa, y habrá llevado consigo a la mayoría. de sus hombres. -Se detuvo y preguntó excitado-: ¿Puedes confirmarlo? ¿Sabes cuántos hombres llevó consigo?

-No lo vi partir -replicó ella, contrariada- y tampoco tuve tiempo para contar cuántos quedaron atrás una vez que él se marchó.

Él se mostró decepcionado, y continuó caminando, y arrastrando a Sakura.

-No importa -dijo al fin - Seguramente se llevó a la mayoría de sus hombres. ¿Por qué habría de dejarlos detrás si, como tú señalaste, Kisaragi es su castillo más fuerte, y puede mantener a raya a un ejército sólo con un puñado de hombres?

-Entonces, ¿cómo piensas tomarlo?

El volvió la cabeza para sonreír a Sakura.

-Con un puñado de hombres.

-Ah, por supuesto. Qué estúpida soy.

Él le sacudió el brazo, para mostrarle que no le agradaba ese tono sarcástico.

-Había proyectado acercarme al anochecer, para pedir alojamiento.

-Te dirán que vayas hacia una aldea cercana -pronosticó Sakura.

-No, puesto que vengo en nombre de Danzou, con un mensaje sellado que lo demuestra.

-¿Es así?

-¿Qué?

-¿Vienes en nombre del rey?

-Es claro que no - replicó Sasori impaciente-. Pero el mensaje es auténtico. Tuve la buena suerte de encontrarlo, después que mataron al mensajero.

-¿Tú lo mataste?

Él se interrumpió de nuevo para decir ásperamente a Sakura:-¿Por qué debes atribuirme los hechos más perversos?

-No es así, sólo te atribuyo lo que sé que eres capaz de hacer -replicó ella.

-¿Qué importa cómo me apoderé del mensaje? Con él conseguiré entrar en Kisaragi. o quizá devuelva en cambio una prisionera que ha fugado-agregó perversamente.

Ella deseaba que Sasori hiciera precisamente eso. Así podría advertir a los que estaban dentro del castillo, y no importaba lo que eso le costara, mientras de ese modo lograra frustrar los planes de Sasori.

Sasori sin duda pensó que había conseguido amedrentarla con su amenaza, pues Sakura no dijo más hasta que llegaron a los restantes hombres que habían quedado a cargo de los caballos. Sakura identificó a varios hombres del Sonido caballeros de Orochimaru, hombres que por derecho ahora debían estar sirviendo al hermano de aquel viejo lord, no a Sasori.

Sakura se sintió como paralizada cuando advirtió eso. Por Dios, ¿ellos sabían a qué atenerse? ¿O estaban siguiendo ciegamente a Sasori, en el erróneo supuesto de que él tenía cierto derecho al Sonido a través de Sakura, simplemente porque Orochimaru les había ordenado que luchasen hasta la muerte por la causa de Sasori? Seguramente sabían que Orochimaru estaba muerto, pues Sasori decía que él había regresado al Sonido después de la destrucción de la fortaleza. Pero en ese caso, ¿el contrato matrimonial los obligaba? Sin embargo, ese contrato perdía validez si Orochimaru no llegaba a consumar el matrimonio. Y eso lo sabían únicamente ella, Sasori, Ino y Sasuke. Sasori ciertamente no les habría dicho nada. También era probable que hubiese dado a entender que Sakura ya había concebido un hijo.

Sakura se preguntó por qué él no la había interrogado acerca de eso, pero de pronto supo a qué atenerse. Sasori todavía tenía lo que deseaba, lo que había conseguido gracias al matrimonio de su hermanastro: el ejército de Orochimaru. Y se disponía a descargar un golpe brutal contra Sasuke, la captura de su baluarte, y todas las personas que allí residían. Sasori se preparaba para ganar la guerra. Y ella le había aportado los medios necesarios. Como había podido actuar con tal rapidez, el Sonido ya no importaba, y tampoco necesitaba un niño para retenerlo.

Sasuke... se vería destruido. Lo abrumaría la cólera y Sasori podría imponer condiciones para liberar a sus caballeros, damas y siervos, incluso podía exigirle la vida.

Ella tenía que hacer algo. Tal vez no importase la suerte de Sasuke, pero ahora recordó su alegría, su pasión, y ese tierno beso al partir; y maldición, eso le importaba... por lo menos no deseaba verlo morir. Tampoco quería que Sasori ganase esa guerra.

Deseaba gritar a los hombres de Orochimaru que no debían estar allí, que el contrato que los había llevado a esa situación ya no era válido. Pero si hacía tal cosa, Sasori la desmayaría a golpes; no dudaba de eso. Impulsado por la cólera, incluso podía matarla, y en ese caso ella ya no serviría para nada. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Advertir al castillo, o convencer a los hombres de Orochimaru, sin que Sasori lo supiera, de que ellos no debían encontrarse allí? Realmente, necesitaba hacer las dos cosas, pues incluso si Sasori se veía reducido sólo a sus propios hombres, aún podía tratar de apoderarse de Kisaragi mientras su guarnición fuese muy escasa.

El hombre a quien ella había herido, así como un compañero, habían salido del lugar, probablemente para regresar a su campamento. Sakura esperó mientras Sasori la observaba y ella contemplaba a los hombres que aún permanecían en el lugar.

-Entonces, ¿este es tu ejército? -preguntó ella con aire de inocencia- Creí que mi matrimonio te había permitido acumular fuerzas mucho mayores.

A decir verdad, él no podía culparla por esta observación, pese a que no le agradó.

-No seas tonta. Mi ejército está oculto en lo más profundo de estos bosques. Dos horas después de oscurecer avanzarán hacia el castillo en espera de mi señal que les indique que las puertas están abiertas.

-Es decir, si puedes entrar. Aún creo que te rechazarán. Se mostrarán cautelosos en ausencia del señor. Es probable que él también les haya advertido que vigilen la posibilidad de un engaño, pues tú lo llamaste con tu ardid del reto, y no confía en ti. El señor Uchiha es un hombre astuto.

-¿Tratas de molestarme?

-En efecto. ¿Crees que olvidé lo que me obligaste a hacer?

-¡Calla! -dijo él, arrastrándola a cierta distancia de los soldados, para decirle de nuevo: -Si recuerdas tanto, recuerda también que aún tengo en mi poder a tu madre.

Era innecesario decir más. Sakura asintió, y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión deprimida. ¿Qué la había inducido a pensar que podía hacer algo para impedir el desastre que Sasori quería provocar? Con ella, en definitiva él siempre se imponía, siempre sabía lo que podía decir para desanimarla, para dejarla absolutamente derrotada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Creo que es hora de ir definiendo las cosas. Sakura logro escapar satisfactoriamente del castillo y eludir la artimaña de Karin. Pero vaya que tiene terrible suerte al caer bajo las garras de Sasori nuevamente. ¿Podrá Sasori adueñarse de Kisaragi?

Muchas gracias por leerme

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz

Anaid

Pd: Quiero aclarar que aunque no lo parezca leo todos sus reviews. De hecho, creo que es la parte que mas me gusta de publicar esta historia. Es realmente bonito leer como ansían un nuevo capitulo, lo mucho que les gusta la historia e incluso los consejos que me pueden llegar a dar. Ustedes me transmiten muchísimo en cada uno de sus comentarios y realmente valoro el tiempo que dedican en dejarme un mensajito. ¡Muchas Gracias!

Pd2: Editare mi perfil para aclarar diversas dudas sobre mi persona y los espacios en donde pueden encontrarme -recién se entera de que se puede hacer xD-

_Orgullosamente colombiana, orgullosamente paisa..._


	35. Chapter 35

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXXV**

Esa mañana el sol apareció por poco tiempo, antes de quedar oculto por la masa de nubes grises que habían estado amenazando lluvia desde la víspera. Sakura deseó que lloviese a cántaros. ¿Por qué no? Ya se sentía tan miserable... La náusea le oprimía el estómago. ¿Por qué los hombres que la vigilaban no experimentaban también parte de ese desagrado?

Había solamente seis alrededor de Sakura, y se los veía tranquilos y despreocupados. Sasori había ido con otros dos a un lugar desde donde podía observar las idas y las venidas del castillo. De hecho, no había ordenado a esos hombres que permanecieran allí para vigilarla. Ahora, ellos la veían como a su señora, de modo que era su deber protegerla, y eso impedía que la abandonasen. Pero alejarse ahora no convenía a su nuevo objetivo, que era impedir que Sasori capturase a Kisaragi.

Él le había dejado muy pocas alternativas con su amenaza. A menos que Sasori muriese, la madre de Sakura pagaría lo que la joven pudiese hacer para frustrar el plan de Sasori, salvo que ella pudiera hacer algo sin que él sospechara nada. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer con una táctica tan indirecta?

Por supuesto, ella podía cortar con sus propias manos la cabeza de la serpiente, y abrigar la esperanza de que el cuerpo desapareciera de la vista. Pero si ella lograba matar a Sasori, era probable que uno de los hombres de su hermanastro la matase por eso, y ella no deseaba sacrificarse hasta ese punto, y menos por un hombre que sólo ansiaba vengarse de su persona.

Ella podía explicar a Sasori que Sasuke era el hombre que él había apresado en el Sonido. Tal vez eso lo encolerizara de tal modo que él cometiera una tontería, quizás incluso deseara desafiar realmente a Sasuke, y saliese a perseguirlo...

Sakura estaba soñando. Sasori jamás se pondría en peligro, y menos conociendo la magnitud del ejército que Sasuke había llevado consigo, y sin tener la certeza de que el suyo era más grande. Sakura deseaba saber cuál era el número de soldados de ese ejército. Había visto muchos hombres en el Sonido, pero sabía que Sasori había contado con la posibilidad de contratar a muchos más gracias a la riqueza de Orochimaru. ¿Sasori ya había podido ejecutar su plan?

Había una esperanza a la cual ella se aferraba, a saber, que Sasori se inquietase por los pronósticos que ella había formulado acerca de lo que sucedería cuando él intentase entrar en el castillo. Si por lo menos Sasori alimentaba algunas dudas, disponía del resto del día para acentuarlas. De hecho, en definitiva, él podía convencerse de que su plan original estaba destinado al fracaso. Después, recordaría cómo se había burlado de ella, y pensaría seriamente en utilizarla para entrar en la fortaleza. Así, ella dispondría de tiempo para dar la alarma, pues a juzgar por el modo en que él había explicado su plan, Sakura comprendió que no tenía la intención de forzar la entrada apenas él ingresara en el castillo. Era probable que a ella la llevasen directamente a la mazmorra, pero eso la beneficiaría, al separarla de Sasori, de modo que ella podía confesar quién era ese hombre, sin que Sasori supiera que Sakura era la persona que lo había traicionado.

Sí, él la utilizaría si la duda comenzaba a agobiarle, y lo haría sin sospechar que Sakura deseaba ayudar al hombre que la había apresado. Sasori sabía que era odiado por Sakura, pero creía que la joven odiaba aún más a Sasuke.

Comenzó a sentirse mejor, hasta que recordó lo que la esperaba en la mazmorra de Kisaragi. ¿Karin había representado su farsa antes de enterarse de la fuga de Sakura? En caso negativo, tal vez no había formulado sus acusaciones, y había llegado a la conclusión de que ellas nada le servían una vez que Sakura había desaparecido. Y la captura del peor enemigo de Sasuke podía ser una de sus armas, sobre todo si Sakura en definitiva era la responsable de esa captura. Incluso era muy posible que no la enviasen a la mazmorra. Tal vez hasta podían sentirse agradecidos ante su intervención... no, de nuevo estaba soñando. Pero por lo menos, podía lograr de ese modo que el maldito carcelero lo pensara dos veces antes de abusar de su persona, hasta que Sasuke regresara y juzgase el intento de fuga. Pero si la recibían con esa acusación por robo...

Comprendió que acerca de eso no podía hacer nada. Tendría que afrontar lo que la esperaba en el castillo, si Sasori decidía utilizarla. Pero ahora Sakura no estaba tan deseosa de ser usada. Y comenzó a mirar de nuevo a los hombres que estaban alrededor, preguntándose otra vez si no estaba omitiendo algo, algo que los llevase a desobedecer las órdenes de Sasori, sin que ello significase que lo enfrentaran, porque esa actitud podía exponer a Sakura a la cólera de su hermanastro... y a sus represalias.

De los seis hombres que habían permanecido junto a ella, sólo de dos estaba segura de que pertenecían al Sonido, aunque podía ser el caso de todos. Pero seguramente no era así. Podía suponer que Sasori querría tener consigo, cuando se acercase a las puertas del castillo, a un número más elevado de hombres que según sabía le eran fieles. Si ella podía hablar a uno de los caballeros del Sonido, sin que los hombres de Sasori la escuchasen...

Cuando uno de ellos mencionó la comida, Sakura comprendió que tenía mucho apetito. Pero no hizo caso del alimento que llevaba en su propio saco, y se puso de pie, con aire indiferente, para apartarse del grupo. Suponía que los hombres compartirían con ella lo que tenían, y abrigaba la esperanza de que uno de los dos con quienes deseaba hablar le trajese comida. Pero como de costumbre, la suerte no la favoreció. No conocía al hombre que le ofreció un poco de venado frío y pan duro, y el sencillo expediente de preguntarle su nombre le aportó la información adicional de que él provenía de Akasuna.

Sakura le agradeció pero rechazó su ofrecimiento, y dijo que no tenía apetito, aunque su vientre protestó ruidosamente ante tamaña mentira. Después, ella esperó hasta que los hombres terminasen de comer y de nuevo se aflojase la tensión, y esperó un rato más, rogando que Sasori no volviese para comer allí. No lo hizo. Y finalmente, la joven miró a uno de los hombres del Sonido y confesó que, después de todo, tenía apetito.

Él se apresuró a llevarle comida de su propia provisión, y después de agradecerle Sakura observó: -Me sorprende que te hayas comprometido en esta causa que no te interesa, y está condenada a fracasar. -Y después, arriesgó una conjetura- Y lo haces sin que te paguen.

El no negó la afirmación y dijo: -He jurado fidelidad al Sonido, y lord Sasori...

-No tiene ningún derecho allí, y tampoco yo -se apresuró a decir Sakura antes de acobardarse. Después, ella fingió sorpresa-. Pero seguramente tú lo sabes. Si de mí unión con lord Orochimaru no nacen hijos, su hermano hereda todo. Él ahora es el señor del Sonido, y no dudo de que ahora esté allí y se pregunte cuál ha sido el destino de los hombres de su hermano, los mismos que sin duda él necesitará para reconstruir la fortaleza. Realmente, no comprendo por qué los hombres prefieren la guerra y la muerte antes que la reconstrucción, pero sin duda es tu caso, pues de lo contrario no estarías aquí, sino allí.

El no dijo nada durante un momento. En verdad, parecía incapaz de hablar. Después, la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, en un gesto digno del propio Sasuke.

-Señora, ¿por qué me dices esto?

Que su interlocutor le hubiese recordado a Sasuke permitió a Sakura hallar una respuesta.

-No deseo morir, pero mi hermanastro no quiere escucharme. Lo obsesiona la posibilidad de matar a Uchiha, y eso no me extraña, pues Uchiha juró destruirlo. Pero Sasori no conoce al hombre a quien yo he llegado a conocer porque he sido su prisionera. Ustedes tomarán fácilmente el castillo, pero no saldrán vivos de allí, y tampoco yo, pues Sasori me arrastrará también hasta ese lugar.

-Señora, tus palabras no tienen sentido. Contaremos con rehenes: las damas, siervos y caballeros de ese hombre.

-¿Crees que eso le importará a un guerrero tan cruel? Eso es lo que no consigo que Sasori entienda, pues no acepta escucharme. Su plan funcionaría... contra otro enemigo. Pero este señor no tiene consideración por quien le sirve ni por nadie. Sacrificara a todos, lo mismo que a su gente, sin el más mínimo pesar. Pondrá sitio a su propio castillo, pero no se aceptarán condiciones, ni una rendición. Lo único que a ese hombre le importa es vengarse de quien se atreva a ofenderlo.

-¿Y si te equivocas?

-¿Y si estoy en lo cierto? -No era fácil evitar que su tono expresara exasperación.- ¿Te han prometido tanto que estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

-¿Pretendes que yo aparte de su objetivo a tu hermano? -preguntó él desconcertado.

Ella no estaba obteniendo nada, y el resto comenzaba a mirarlos, preguntándose de qué hablaban. ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía que ser tan obtuso y obstinado? Lo que ella necesitaba era un cobarde.

- Sasori tampoco te escuchará, cuando lo único que puedas decirle es que yo te advertí. Es más probable que te censure por las molestias que te tomas. -Después Sakura suspiró, como resignada- . Lo siento. No debí expresarte mis temores, pero pensé que tal vez pudieras salvarte y salvar a los amigos que quizá tengas en el otro campamento, pues esta no es tu guerra y ni siquiera perteneces a este lugar. Pensé pedirte que me llevases contigo si tienes astucia suficiente para alejarte; pero ahora comprendo que no puedes ayudarme. Los hombres de Sasori te lo impedirían. Tal vez aún pueda convencerlo de que me envíe a Akasuna antes de que él entre en el castillo. Sí, eso haré.

Le dio la espalda, y rogó que él no dijese nada a los demás, o por lo menos a los hombres de Sasori. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, vio que hablaba únicamente al otro caballero del Sonido, al parecer, en una conversación muy seria.

¿En definitiva ella había tenido un poco de suerte? Si esos dos podían encontrar una excusa para regresar al otro campamento y advertir a los hombres del Sonido que estaban allí, quizás el ejército se dispersara. Si eso sucedía con bastante rapidez, Sasori recibiría la correspondiente advertencia, y tal vez renunciara a su plan. Renegaría y se enojaría, y diría que los desertores eran cobardes que sabían únicamente intimidar a los mercaderes del poblado; pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Sabía que no tenía derecho de usar el ejército de Orochimaru. Sakura se lo recordaría, si era necesario. No, no podía hacer eso, porque en tal caso él trataría de averiguar, preguntando a la propia Sakura, cuál era la razón por la cual esos hombres se habían alejado.

Ella se limitaría a confesar que con toda inocencia había denominado a Uchiha como el terrible vengador, y que el hombre con quien ella hablaba había palidecido intensamente. Después, querría saber si Sasori no había advertido a sus hombres que Uchiha era el famoso y terrible vengador, una denominación que sin duda ellos habían escuchado incluso en el Sonido, aunque antes no habían relacionado al personaje con lo que ellos mismos estaban haciendo. Ella sería la culpable, aunque de un modo inocente; por lo tanto, Sasori no la culparía demasiado... o por lo menos ella abrigaba esa esperanza.

En todo caso, Sasori no perseguiría a esos hombres si estaba convencido de que eran cobardes y de que no lucharían por él. Tendría que concebir otro plan para formar otro ejército, y por desgracia, de nuevo, Sakura estaba en poder de su hermanastro. Apenas él pensara en el asunto, no se mostraría tan enojado. Pero apenas él pensara en ello, ordenaría que vigilasen más de cerca a Sakura. Dios santo, ¿no había un modo de que ella evitase ese dilema?

Pero el hombre con quien ella había hablado no intentó alejarse del campamento. Sakura comenzó a pensar que él era demasiado valeroso para lo que le convenía, y de pronto uno de los hombres que se había marchado con Sasori regresó para advertirles que habían despachado varias patrullas desde el castillo, probablemente con orden de buscar a Sakura. Ella tendía a coincidir con esa opinión. Tanto si se trataba de un siervo o un prisionero fugado, los guardias del castillo tenían la obligación de encontrarlo o afrontar la cólera de Sasuke. Pero esa búsqueda no agradaba a Sasori, pues amenazaba su propio plan.

Un hombre debía ir a advertir a la gente del otro campamento, por si las patrullas se internaban profundamente en el bosque. Si los exploradores avistaban al ejército, este debía capturarlos, pues de ningún modo podía permitirse que el castillo se enterase de su presencia. Los dos hombres del Sonido se ofrecieron como voluntarios para llevar el mensaje, y después propusieron desplazarse unidos, por si tropezaban con una de las patrullas.

Sakura apenas pudo evitar una sonrisa.


	36. Chapter 36

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXXVl**

La tarde se prolongó con irritante lentitud. Sakura imaginó innumerables veces lo que sucedería. Pero persistió el hecho de que a menos que el otro campamento estuviese demasiado lejos, uno de los hombres de Sasori ya hubiera debido regresar para informar que los hombres del Sonido estaban retirándose... a menos que no hicieran tal cosa.

Por supuesto, eso era posible. Los dos hombres que se habían marchado de este campamento quizás hubiesen preferido abstenerse de hacer algo para salvar a sus camaradas de una muerte segura. Y tal vez hubieran decidido sencillamente salvarse ellos. O tal vez Sakura había interpretado mal la ansiedad que esos hombres habían demostrado para alejarse. Y para el caso, quizás el hombre con quien ella había hablado no había dicho una palabra a su amigo. La conversación mantenida con tanta seriedad podía haberse referido a una cosa completamente distinta, y era muy posible que ambos hubieran desechado lo que ella dijo por entender que provenía de una mujer asustada.

Sakura seguramente estaba loca si creía que unas pocas palabras originadas en ella podían asustar a un verdadero ejército. No, ella no había concebido la idea de asustarlos, sólo deseaba destacar que esa guerra no les correspondía, que participando no conseguirían nada, y que ellos se beneficiarían mucho más si regresaban con su verdadero señor. Pero probablemente, de todo eso ella no había extraído ningún beneficio.

La lluvia continuaba amenazando, y por eso había sido imposible definir la aproximación de la noche. De pronto las sombras cayeron sobre ellos, y también llegó Sasori, que venía cabalgando a todo galope entre los árboles, muy excitado; al acercarse obligó a su pobre montura a detenerse bruscamente. Al parecer no advirtió que el número de hombres que había dejado atrás era más reducido; pero quizá de todos modos no pensaba usarlos a todos. En definitiva, cuanto mayor fuera el número de hombres que lo acompañaran, menor la posibilidad de que él pudiese entrar en un castillo cerrado, sin que importaran para el caso sus motivos.

No desmontó, simplemente se acercó a Sakura y le extendió la mano.

-He decidido decir que te encontré en el camino, sin escolta, y como tú no quisiste decirme de dónde venías, me vi obligado a llevarte conmigo. Expresaré la esperanza de que se hagan cargo de tu persona, pues el asunto que me encomendó el rey es urgente y no puede postergarse ni siquiera por una dama tan hermosa. -Después, esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mientras preguntaba-. ¿Crees que me aliviarán de la carga de tu persona?

-Como están expuestos a que se los expulse del castillo o se los castigue severamente con el látigo por haberme permitido la fuga, no dudo de que bajarán el puente levadizo.

Sakura habló con voz tan hosca como podía, como si la idea le pareciese despreciable. Seguramente su acento tuvo cierto efecto, pues Sasori se echó a reír.

-No temas, Sakura. Tendrás que soportar esa mazmorra sólo unas pocas horas más, y después, eso no se repetirá, ¿No vale la pena hacer lo posible para provocar la caída de Uchiha, después del mal rato que te obligó a pasar?

Sakura no quiso contestar a esto. Lo que Sasukele había hecho era cobrarse la cuenta por lo que Sasori a su vez le había provocado. Y ella no culpaba demasiado a uno de los hombres. Este se sentía más o menos justificado. En cambio, ella culparía eternamente al otro.

-Sasori, si tienes éxito con tu plan, pronto verás cuáles son los resultados de mi cárcel.

Como él había esperado precisamente una respuesta de esa clase, las palabras de Sakura no le desagradaron. No había muchas cosas que ahora mismo pudieran desagradarle, pues sentía muy cercano el momento de la victoria. Pero la actitud hostil de Sakura no era mera ficción. La alegraba que las dudas que ella había sembrado ahora fructificaran. Ella conseguiría arruinar el plan de Sasori, y lograr que en ese proceso lo capturasen y eso justificaba el costo que ella había pagado. Pero Sakura habría preferido que fuese eficaz la otra estrategia, porque en ese caso ella no habría terminado en las manos de Sasuke, como sería ahora. En el otro caso ella habría quedado con Sasori, pero antes de que él pudiese hallar otro modo de aprovecharla, ella habría podido desembarazarse de él y de sus amenazas.

Pero no sería así. Ella volvió de nuevo los ojos hacia lo profundo del bosque, antes de iniciar la marcha, pero aún no había signos de que los hombres de Sasori viniesen a advertir que él había perdido su ejército.

Tres veces volvió la mirada hacia los árboles. Aún había tiempo. Pero todo estaba en silencio alrededor de ellos. Y entonces se encontraron frente a la entrada de Kisaragi, y Sasori mencionó su nombre falso, su condición de mensajero de Danzou, su relato inventado acerca del encuentro con Sakura en el camino. Ella no escuchó por segunda vez la historia, no se mostró detrás de Sasori, de manera que los guardias de la entrada la identificaran. No deseaba colaborar. Estaba allí. Haría lo que debía hacer. Pero cada vez más el papel que estaba representando provocaba su irritación.

Miró por última vez hacia atrás, y allí... ¿era uno de los hombres de Sasori que venía hacia ellos por el camino? ¿Y disminuía su velocidad al verlos frente al castillo? ¿Tal vez esos caballeros del Sonido habían esperado a que se aproximara la caída de la noche para comunicar lo que ella les había dicho? Después de todo, eran hombres astutos. En la oscuridad, Sasori no los perseguiría. Estaría dentro del castillo, esperando la aparición de un ejército que no vendría, y gracias a las cosas exageradas que Sakura había dicho acerca de la crueldad de Sasuke, ese ejército esperaría que en poco tiempo más Sasori desapareciera. Pero esa estrategia, excelente para los hombres, no podía ayudar a Sakura.

El hombre ya estaba volviéndose, pues había llegado a la misma conclusión. Llegaba demasiado tarde para advertir a Sasori. Pero quizás él creía que eso no importaba. Tal vez Sasori aún disponía de un número suficiente de hombres para alcanzar sus objetivos... pero eso no serviría a los objetivos de Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a decir a Sasori lo que sospechaba, cuando el guardia llamó.

-Espéreme allí. Mi señor recibirá a la muchacha.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo mientras se preguntaba cuál era la trampa. Pero Sasori miró hacia un costado y maldijo. Entonces, ella oyó los ruidos inequívocos de muchos caballos que se aproximaban, y también miró. Sí, era el terrible Uchiha que regresaba. Con la última luz del día, apenas podía vérselo, pero ella no dudaba de que se trataba de Sasuke. Y tampoco Sasori dudó.

El continuó maldiciendo, aunque no en voz tan alta que lo oyesen los guardias.

-Maldito sea, no pudo haber llegado a Motoyoshi y regresado tan pronto. ¡Es imposible!

-Por lo tanto, cambió de idea. -La voz de Sakura, recordó su presencia a Sasori, y ahora él formuló un comentario.

-No te inquietes-dijo a Sakura-. Esto sólo modifica mi plan de sitiar la fortaleza. Sí, mi ejército continúa siendo más numeroso que el suyo, y regresaré con él esta noche. Es una suerte que no haya pedido todavía que me permitan pasar la noche en el castillo. Pues ahora insistiré en que debo continuar mi viaje.

Él no podía hablar en serio.

-¿Te propones continuar aquí y saludarlo? -Preguntó ella con acento de incredulidad,

-¿Por qué no? Nunca me vio de cerca o sin armadura, de modo que no me conoce. -Sasori sentía deseos de reír- Será una excelente broma, y se la aclararé a mí regreso.

Eso era más de lo que Sakura podía soportar. Su respuesta no tenía absolutamente ningún propósito, excepto el placer de que ella fuera la persona que echase a perder la confianza de Sasori.

-Sasori, lamento insinuar este asunto precisamente ahora. Pero él en efecto te identificará. Te conoce como mi hermanastro, no como Akasuna, pero de todos modos eres un hombre a quien él desea matar, pues eres quien lo encadenó a una cama en el Sonido. La broma, hermano, recaerá sobre tu cabeza.

-¡Maldita seas, mientes! -Estalló Sasori- No es posible que lo haya apresado y no lo supiera. Y no pudo acercarse con un ejército si estaba encadenado a una cama.

Por su propia conveniencia, Sakura modificó un poco la verdad.

-Era su ejército, pero él no lo dirigía. Vinieron no para buscarte, Sasori, sino para encontrarlo. Y apenas lo liberaron, él me envió aquí, a su mazmorra. Se propone obligarme a que yo padezca el resto de mis días por lo que le hice. Y con respecto a ti, sencillamente quiere verte muerto. Pero no confíes en mí palabra, lo reconocerás sí permaneces aquí y lo saludas, de modo que...

-¡Basta ya! -grito Sasori, y aferrándola del brazo la obligó a desmontar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó ella, furiosa, porque sabía a qué atenerse.

-En el castillo saben que eres tú. Si te llevo conmigo, nos perseguirán, y eso no me conviene. De modo que diles que mi asunto es demasiado urgente para esperar. Y no temas. Mi primera exigencia cuando regrese será tu libertad.

Sasori no le ofreció la posibilidad de contestar. Se alejó montado en su caballo, seguido por sus hombres, y como ahora estaba bastante oscuro en pocos momentos desaparecieron de la vista. Tampoco era posible continuar viendo el ejército que se aproximaba, aunque el ruido de los hombres y los caballos ahora era más intenso.

Sakura se preguntó por qué permanecía allí, esperando. Fácilmente hubiera podido ocultarse en el foso, y nadie hubiera visto dónde se escondía. Incluso podía ocultarse bajo el puente levadizo cuando lo hubiesen descendido, para huir más tarde, una vez que todo se hubiese aquietado. Los hombres del castillo habrían imaginado que el grupo de Sasori se la había llevado. Pero eso provocaría una persecución, encabezada por el propio Sasuke, y Sasori enfilaba directamente hacia su ejército... o hacia lo que quedaba de él. Y Sasuke no habría ordenado que sus hombres se movilizaran para perseguir a siete combatientes. Y ella era una tonta, porque aún estaba allí, de pie, cuando el primer caballo surgió de la oscuridad y se detuvo junto a la joven.

Aparecieron antorchas en las murallas, proyectando no mucha luz -excepto en el foso. -De modo que, después de todo, habrían podido verla si intentaba ocultarse-. Quién sabe por qué, esa situación le provocó risa. Pero no rió, pues Sasuke en persona montaba el gran corcel y miraba a la fugitiva.


	37. Chapter 37

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXXVll**

-Mujer, ¿por qué me esperas aquí, y no donde tienes que estar?

-Me escapé -replicó audazmente Sakura.

-¿De veras?

El escepticismo de esa respuesta, así como la sonrisa de Sasuke, dijo a Sakura que él no le creía. Perfecto. Ella conseguiría que Sasuke revelase más cosas si él creía que la joven inventaba historias para divertirlo, por supuesto, si Sakura se ocupaba de omitir las palabras fundamentales que solían irritarlo. De modo que Sakura se encogió de hombros, y suspiró.

- Realmente, no soy tan noble que asuma la culpa cuando no soy responsable de nada. Tuve que irme, pues de lo contrario habría pasado la noche en tu mazmorra.

-Ah - dijo él, como si eso lo explicase todo-. Temías un lugar que, según tus propias palabras, "te pareció de veras muy cómodo".

¿Él tenía que recordar lo que Sakura había dicho a lady Hazuki?

-No habría opinado lo mismo esta vez -replicó Sakura con acritud, y después se apresuró a volver a un tono indiferente-. Y te digo la verdad, no habría regresado, excepto que me descubrió el noble más canallesco que concibió la idea de utilizarme para entrar en Kisaragi, pues vino aquí con el propósito de capturar la plaza.

Cuando esta información no determinó que Sasuke frunciese siquiera el entrecejo, ella se molestó y decidió acentuar todavía más la apariencia de despreocupación.

-Y con respecto a eso, tal vez te convenga entrar en Kisaragi y prepararte para un asedio. Por otra parte, es posible que yo haya inducido, con unas pocas verdades muy sencillas, a dispersarse al ejército que estaba esperando en esos bosques, de lo cual no tengo certeza. Pero expliqué a uno de los caballeros que yo estaba segura de que el señor a quien él y sus amigos estaban obedeciendo no tenía derecho a exigirles ese servicio, por todo lo cual ellos debían regresar con su verdadero amo. Me temo que pinté un cuadro bastante sombrío de tu persona, ante la posibilidad de que el temor fuese eficaz donde la lógica fracasa.

-Acepto de buena gana todos los adornos que se agreguen a mi reputación.

-Sin duda - murmuró ella.

Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Y ahora, dime cómo conseguiste huir.

-No fue fácil -se apresuró a decir Sakura, y él se echó a reír, siempre suponiendo que las respuestas de Sakura estaban destinadas a divertirlo.

-Si yo creyese que fue fácil -replicó Sasuke, hablando con cierta indiferencia- te devolvería yo mismo a la mazmorra, para tenerte segura, aunque iría a visitarte... a menudo.

La probabilidad de que él no estuviese bromeando frustró el intento de Sakura de "divertirlo".

-Volviste a tiempo para salvar a tu castillo, así como a todos los que aquí residen; yo lo habría intentado, pero nada garantizaba que tus hombres me hubieran creído cuando yo les dijese que el "mensajero del rey" que acaba de alejarse no era en absoluto un representante del rey, y que él se proponía abrir las puertas a su propio ejército entrada la noche. Si tú hubieses regresado más tarde, tal vez a él lo habrían capturado si alguien me creía; pero si no me creían, habrías encontrado que tus caballeros y servidores eran utilizados como rehenes, y que lo que ese hombre reclamaba era tu vida.

La cara de Sasuke ya no expresaba regocijo incluso antes de que ella terminase de hablar; más aún, su expresión era totalmente sombría.

-¿Por qué creo que ya no estás bromeando?

-Porque no bromeo, ni lo hice antes. Sasuke, todo es cierto. Encontrarás pruebas de la presencia de ese ejército en los bosques que se extienden hacia el este, o incluso hallarás al ejército mismo, si no se acercan para asediarte durante la noche. ¿El señor canallesco? El... es mi hermanastro. El vino aquí porque quiere vengarse de ti... por la destrucción del Sonido. Tú comprendes la venganza, ¿verdad?

Sin contestar, Sasuke se inclinó y la montó sobre su caballo. Las manos de Sasuke, que la sostenían con fuerza, se hundieron profundamente en el cuerpo de Sakura, y lo mismo sucedió con la conclusión a la cual él llegó.

-¿Y tú le habrías ayudado?

-¡Yo lo habría traicionado!

-¿Quieres que crea eso? -preguntó Sasuke con voz áspera.- ¿A tu propio hermano?

-No es mi auténtico hermano, y lo desprecio tanto que lo mataría; lo mataré si se me ofrece la oportunidad

-Entonces, déjame que yo lo haga por ti -propuso Sasuke con expresión razonable, aunque su tono era escalofriante.- Dime dónde puedo encontrarlo.

¿Era hora de decir la verdad entera? No, él estaba tan irritado en ese momento que no podría escucharla.

Ella meneó la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

-Me has arrebatado más que lo suficiente. ¿Ahora también deseas quitarme la venganza? Creo que no lo permitiré.

El frunció el entrecejo ante esa respuesta. Incluso sacudió a Sakura. Pero de todos modos ella no estaba dispuesta a suministrar la información que él requería. Finalmente, él emitió un ronco rezongo y la soltó. Ella tuvo que aferrarse al cuerpo del caballero para conservar el equílíbrio. Aquí, el puente levadizo descendió, y la joven comprendió que ella ya no tenía mucho tiempo para decirle el resto, y que él pronto lo escucharía de labios de otros, pero en perjuicio de Sakura.

-Mi señor, no preguntaste por qué habría ido a parar a tu mazmorra.

-¿Tienes que hacer más confesiones?

Ella se estremeció ante ese tono burlón y cruel.

-No es una confesión, sino la verdad según yo la conozco. Ayer debía ser acusada de robar un artículo muy valioso a una de las damas del castillo. Lo encontrarían en tu dormitorio, y eso demostraría mi culpa. El asunto ofrecería la excusa para "interrogarme" acerca de otros supuestos robos. Existía la esperanza de que no quedaría mucho de mí para tentarte cuando regresaras y que el sufrimiento provocado por el interrogatorio determinaría que yo perdiese a mi hijo. Yo no estaba dispuesta a sufrir eso siendo inocente de la acusación. De modo que salí del castillo antes de que formulasen los cargos.

-Y si eres culpable, estás realizando esta confesión para aliviar tu culpa.

-Excepto que no soy culpable. Ino escuchó el plan y me advirtió. Puedes preguntárselo...

-¿Crees que no sé que ella mentiría por ti? Espero que puedas usar mejores argumentos para demostrar tu inocencia.

-Ahora comprendes por qué tuve que marcharme -dijo Sakura amargamente-. Mi único argumento es lo que acabo de decirte. Tú tendrás que encargarte de descubrir la verdad demostrando que mi acusadora es una mentirosa; de lo contrario, tendrás que castigarme con la severidad que el delito exige.

Sakura sintió que él endurecía el cuerpo al oír estas palabras.

-Maldita seas, mujer, ¿qué hiciste para provocar tanta enemistad en esa persona?

Sakura se decidió. La pregunta sugería que él le creía... o quería creerle.

-No hice nada –se limitó a decir- y ella no se propone herirme, es a ti a quien quiere lastimar. Y si yo desaparecía, quizás ella no me acusara, o siquiera hablase del robo. De nada le habría servido. Pero ahora que he regresado, tal vez aún decida seguir con su plan, para obligarte a castigarme.

Se habían detenido frente a la torre del castillo. Llevaban allí cierto tiempo, y alrededor todo era actividad: hombres que desmontaban, caballos llevados a los establos, escuderos y palafreneros moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

De pronto, Sakura preguntó:-Sasuke, ¿por qué regresaste tan pronto?

-No, no cambiarás el tema. Tú me dirás quién es la dama que desea herirme a través de tu persona, y me lo dirás ahora.

Ella desmontó antes de que Sasuke pudiese detenerla, pero se volvió para mirarlo en los ojos.

-No me preguntes eso. Si cambia de idea, y decide no hacer nada, se redime y no debe castigársela por lo que pensó hacer en el calor del enojo. Si no cambia de idea, lo sabrás muy pronto.

El entrecejo de Sasuke era más sombrío que nunca, y ahora podía vérselo fácilmente con tantas antorchas que iluminaban el recinto, mientras el cielo se iluminaba con los rayos y resonaba con los truenos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura, pues él parecía el demonio mismo, sentado allí y juzgándola... y después, habló también como la encarnación misma del demonio.

-Yo decidiré qué es lo que merece un castigo- le advirtió- de modo que no creas que puedes negarte a revelar la verdad, como te negaste a decirme el nombre de tu hermano. Tendré una respuesta o...

-Si te atreves a amenazarme después de lo que he soportado -lo interrumpió ella con verdadera furia- ¡juro que perderé el escaso alimento que hoy tomé, comida de los soldados y bastante rancia... y vomitaré todo sobre tu pie!... Sería más conveniente para tí que te prepararas en vista del próximo asedio; por si acaso ¿eso no es más importante que una prisionera sin valor que ahora no irá a ninguna parte, gracias a su condenado hermano? Después, tendrás tiempo sobrado, no lo dudo, de ocuparte de mí fuga, mi robo... ¡y mi audacia!

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí, demasiado irritado para preocuparse si lo había encolerizado excesivamente con su discurso, de modo que no vio la tímida sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke, ni oyó la risa que siguió. Pero sus hombres percibieron todo esto, y más de uno se preguntó qué le parecía tan divertido a Sasuke mientras impartía órdenes para aprestar las defensas del Castillo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota**

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Antes que nada, lo sé. Les debo un encuentro entre Sasori y Sasuke a pura espada y puño limpio xD pero eso deberá esperar un poco más. Por ahora, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Amo la forma en que Sakura suele desafiar a Sasuke. No cualquier persona se animaría a contrariar a este terrible vengador.

Por otra parte, ¡Sakura es realmente astuta! Debemos reconocer su valor al maquinar toda una estrategia para desintegrar el ejército de Sasori. Veremos si tiene la misma astucia para enfrentarse a las acusaciones de Karin y salir bien librada.

Sin mas que decir, muchas gracias por leerme.

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz :D

Anaid


	38. Chapter 38

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXXVlll**

El ruido que venía del Gran Salón indicaba que la gente del castillo aún estaba cenando. Sakura alcanzó a oírlo mientras subía la escalera que llevaba al salón, de modo que aminoró el paso. Su humor se enfrió también al recordar lo que se disponía a afrontar.

Había pensado ir directamente a la cocina para compensar la escasa cantidad de alimento ingerido durante el día, pero ahora cambió de idea. Pero no podía ir a ningún sitio que no la obligase a atravesar esa sala. Entonces, ¿regresaría afuera? No, las primeras gotas de la tormenta que había amenazado durante tanto tiempo habían comenzado a caer en el momento mismo en que ella ingresaba en la torre. Sakura había conseguido evitar la lluvia todo el día. No pensaba volver al aire libre para recibirla ahora.

Sasuke la encontró sentada sobre los peldaños, en el lugar de más densa sombra proyectada por la luz de las antorchas sobre ambos extremos de la escalera. Hizo un gesto para alejar a los que lo habían acompañado, hasta que él quedó solo con Sakura. La joven no quería mirarlo, aunque él sabía que Sakura tenía conciencia de que allí estaba el señor del castillo. Pero no parecía dispuesta a explicar por qué se encontraba allí.

Finalmente, Sasuke tuvo que preguntar: -¿Qué haces aquí? Había creído que desearías reemplazar esa comida rancia que llevas en el vientre con algo más tentador preparado por el cocinero, algo que probablemente no querrás vomitar.

Tampoco ahora ella lo miró, y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo habría pensado lo mismo, pero para llegar a la cocina debo atravesar el salón.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces yo... desearía que estés conmigo si tengo que afrontar una acusación.

Sakura no pudo imaginar por qué esa afirmación indujo a Sasuke a abrazarla y besarla, pero eso fue lo que él hizo. Él estaba empapado, pero eso no importó a Sakura. Se aferró a él, y advirtió la falta de pasión en ese beso, y dio la bienvenida a lo que en cambio tenía: calidez, sobriedad, fuerza... y ternura. Ella casi lanzó una exclamación al recibir algo como eso después de lo que había afrontado.

Cuando él la dejó, su mano todavía le acarició la mejilla, y sus ojos tenían cierta calidez.

-Ven -dijo Sasuke, y la ayudó a subir la escalera pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura-. No te culparé de nuevo si sientes la necesidad de vaciar tu vientre... ¿o se trata del bebe?

-No... Por lo menos, no lo creo.

-Entonces, ve a comer -dijo Sasuke, empujándola hacia la escalera que llevaba a la cocina.

-¿Y tú?

-Estoy seguro de que por esta vez puedo prescindir de tu ayuda, aunque cuando hayas terminado puedes traerme una botella de mí vino nuevo y ordenar que nos preparen un baño.

El uso de la expresión "nos preparen" no fue un error, y Sakura continuaba sonrojándose cuando entró en la cocina, unos instantes más tarde. Una vez que estuvo allí, todo le pareció normal. El trabajo no se detuvo cuando la vieron. Nadie llamó a los guardias. Pero Anko Mitarashi la vio, y la atacó como un caballo de guerra lanzado a la carga.

-Debería castigarte con una vara, muchacha -fueron sus primeras palabras cuando llegó Sakura a la despensa, lejos de la curiosidad del resto-. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Revisaron todo el castillo. Incluso enviaron patrullas.

-Ah, ¿ayer sucedió algo que debiera preocuparme?

-De modo que por eso te ocultaste -replicó Anko, con el entrecejo fruncido-. Pero ya hacía horas que te habías escondido. En realidad, te busqué toda la tarde, pero... bien, no dije a nadie que faltabas. Merecías un descanso, porque lord Sasuke te obligó a trabajar muy duro. Y después, cuando lady Karin armó tanto escándalo con las perlas desaparecidas... bien, no me extrañó que no abandonaras tu escondite.

De modo que Karin había comenzado a ejecutar su plan. No había sabido que Sakura no estaba en el castillo, porque Anko la había protegido. La situación merecía un comentario risueño, pero Sakura había sentido una punzada de frío miedo cuando Anko le confirmó que había tenido razones reales que justificaban su actitud.

-¿Encontraron las perlas?

-Sí, en el dormitorio de lord Sasuke. Eso es extraño. El guardia dijo que lady Karin parecía saber perfectamente dónde estaban esas perlas, como si ella misma las hubiera puesto allí. Pero lady Karin afirma que tú fuiste quien las llevó, pues su hermana dice que te vio frente al dormitorio de las dos, poco antes de que fuese hora de cambiarse para cenar

Sakura contuvo una exclamación.

-¿Cuándo?

-Antes de cenar-replicó Anko-. Fue entonces cuando no pudieron hallar las perlas, y sin embargo afirman que las vieron apenas una hora antes.

-¿Es decir que la última vez que las vieron fue bien entrada la tarde? -preguntó Sakura excitada.

-Sí, eso mismo dicen.

Sakura se echó a reír. Casi abrazó a Anko; y después, el sentimiento de alivio la dominó, y en efecto abrazó a la mujer.

-Bien, bien -rezongó Anko, aunque en realidad no sentía desagrado-. ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Porque me permitiste pasar un día de descanso y no lo dijiste a nadie, y eso me permitirá demostrar que soy inocente de la acusación de Karin.

-No veo cómo, pero me alegra mucho saberlo, pues los guardias todavía están buscándote. Es extraordinario que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin que te detengan.

-Tal vez teniendo a mi lado a Sasuke, los guardias creyeron que ahora él se ocupará del asunto.

-¿Ya volvió?

-Sí. –Sakura sonrió-. Y me ordenó que comiese, de modo que será mejor que lo haga. Por Dios, creo que recuperé el apetito. También necesito pedir un baño y una botella de vino de Tanzaku.

-Pues bien, come. Yo me ocuparé del baño y el vino.

-Gracias, señora...

-Anko-dijo la mujer mayor, sonriendo-. Sí, creo que ahora puedes llamarme Anko.

Cuando Sakura entró en la sala, no mucho después, acunaba una botella de vino en sus brazos, como si hubiese sido un niño. Su paso no era en absoluto vacilante, y cuando llegó a donde estaba Sasuke, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

El no parecía muy complacido consigo mismo. Había escuchado las acusaciones. Realmente, Karin ni siquiera había esperado que él se acercara a la mesa, y lo había seguido hasta su dormitorio para ofrecerle una versión completa de los hechos, mientras él se cambiaba la túnica húmeda y se secaba los cabellos.

Ahora, la mujer de los cabellos rosaceos parecía dispuesta a contar un secreto muy agradable. El así lo esperaba, porque la acusación contra ella era muy grave.

Sasuke se había acercado al fuego, y sobre la mesa del señor ya no había comida. Karin ocupaba una de las sillas, Tayuya estaba a su lado sentada en un taburete. Sasuke indicó a Sakura con un gesto que ocupase la otra silla.

Karin contuvo una exclamación al ver esto, pero no dijo palabra. Sasuke había estado mirándola con gesto severo desde el momento mismo en que Karin había acusado de robo a Sakura. Eso le complacía. Abrigaba la esperanza de que estuviese enfurecido. Habría preferido que él regresara y descubriese que la mujer estaba golpeada y ya no era deseable; pero quizás él mismo se encargase de mutilarla después de pronunciar su veredicto. En todo caso, no volvería a recibirla en su casa después de declararla culpable. Por lo menos, Karin había conseguido eso.

-Karin -comenzó a decir Sasuke con expresión de disgusto y dirigiéndose a Sakura- ha formulado una grave acusación contra ti. ¿Qué dices ante la acusación de que robaste un collar de perlas?

-¿Ella dijo cuándo desapareció?

-¿Cuándo, Karin?

-Poco antes de la cena-dijo Karin.

-Pregúntale, mi señor, cómo está segura de eso -propuso Sakura.

-¿Cómo, Karin?

Karin apenas pudo evitar un gesto de desagrado. No atinaba a comprender qué importancia tenía ese detalle. Alguien se había apoderado del collar, y este había aparecido en el dormitorio de Sasuke. Seguramente esta mujer no sugeriría que él se había apoderado de la joya.

-Al final de la tarde la vi por última vez y decidí que lo usaría durante la cena. Apenas una hora más tarde desapareció, y ella -apuntó con el dedo a Sakura- fue vista en ese momento frente a mi dormitorio, Tayuya la vio.

Sakura sonrió a Sasuke.

-¿Te dije, mi señor-preguntó como de pasada-, a qué hora escapé ayer?

-¡Escapaste! -exclamó Karin-. ¿Quiere decir que no estuviste oculta en el castillo desde ayer?

-No, mi señora. No podía depender de un mero escondite para lo que habías planeado contra mí.

Las mejillas de Karin se tiñeron de rojo antes de que sus ojos resplandecieran de malicia.

-¿Reconoces que huiste? ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo que se aplica a un siervo fugado?

-Sí, lady Karin. Tengo mis propias tierras, mis propios siervos, y presenciaba la actuación del tribunal de mi padre con bastante frecuencia antes de que muriese. Debería saber a qué atenerme...

-¡Mentirosa! -zumbó Karin-. Sasuke, ¿piensas tolerar que mienta de ese modo?

-Dudo de que ella mienta -replicó Sasuke-. Yo la convertí en sierva, no su cuna. Pero nos apartamos del asunto, Sakura, ¿a qué hora saliste de aquí?

-A mediodía.

-¡De nuevo mientes! -Karin esta vez gritó-. ¿Cómo es posible que escuches ... ?

-No digas una palabra más, Karin -advirtió Sasuke, en un tono helado.

-Esa hora, la de mi partida, puede verificarse, mi señor -propuso Sakura-, La señora Mitarashi te dirá que me buscó, pero no pudo verme en toda la tarde. Y el guardia de la puerta trasera puede decirte exactamente a qué hora Ino lo indujo a conversar con ella, de modo que yo saliera sin ser vista. Abrigo la esperanza de que no lo reprenderás por su descuido, pues si él se hubiese mostrado más diligente, tú me habrías hallado, no a las puertas del castillo, sino en tu mazmorra; por lo menos, habrías encontrado lo que quedaba de mí -concluyó, dirigiendo a Karin una mirada de franco desprecio.

-¿Qué dices, Karin? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Miente -dijo Karin desdeñosamente-. Que vengan los que según ella dice confirmarán sus mentiras. Que lo digan en mi cara.

- ¿Crees que podrás intimidarlos para que callen? -replicó Sasuke, en los labios la sonrisa que Sakura odiaba- No lo creo. Pero contéstame esto, Si ella robó tus perlas, ¿por qué no las llevó con ella cuando fugó?

-¿Cómo puedo saber de qué modo piensa una prostituta?

Este comentario determinó que Sasuke frunciese horriblemente el entrecejo. Karin lo miró impertérrita, demasiado irritada para tener miedo. Pero cuando Sasuke clavó los ojos en Tayuya, esta comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento Karin, te quiero y lo sabes, pero no puedo continuar así –Dijo con tono quejumbroso Tayuya.- Lo que haces está mal...Muy mal. Yo no deseaba herir a tu amante Sasuke. Lo siento, pero Karin esta tan enojada contigo…

-Sí, conmigo -gruñó en voz baja Sasuke-. Todo esto fue hecho para mí. Bien, lo que hiciste, Karin, será para tu beneficio, y hace rato que lo vienes buscando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Al parecer Karin por fin tendrá su merecido por sus actos, se viene un castigo al estilo Uchiha :v Mientras tanto, la relación de Sasuke y Sakura claramente mejora. El odio y la venganza ha pasado a un segundo plano, y un sentimiento tierno ha tomado lugar entre ellos dos.

Sin más que decir espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz :D

Anaid

*huye antes de que le lancen cosas por dejar –de nuevo- el capítulo en suspenso*

_Sakura es la unica que llena la vacia existencia de Sasuke_


	39. Chapter 39

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XXXlX**

Sasuke castigó a la dama allí mismo en el salón, de modo que todos lo viesen, y usó el grueso cuero del cinturón de su espada. Sakura ocupó la silla que se le permitía usar, y cerró los ojos para evitar la visión del espectáculo, pero no pudo aislarse del sonido. Y fue una flagelación brutal. Los gritos de Karin se elevaron roncos, y era lamentable escuchar sus ruegos. Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para abstenerse de pedir que el castigo cesara antes de lo que Sasuke consideró suficiente. Pero cuando él concluyó, la dama estaba completamente arrepentida e intimidada.

Después que Karin salió del salón con la ayuda de sus siervas, Sasuke se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de Sakura.

-Esto debería haber calmado mi cólera, pero no lo consiguió.

-Ciertamente, disipó la mía -le aseguró secamente Sakura.

El sonido que Sasuke emitió parecía una risa ahogada.

-Mira, mujer...

-No, lo lamento -dijo ella con expresión seria-. Este no es momento para bromas. Y tu cólera sin duda es comprensible. Tiene que ser doloroso saber que tu gente está dispuesta a perjudicarte. Pero trata de recordar que ella nunca tuvo a una madre que la corrigiese y que es una joven aun, con reacciones infantiles, porque eso y no otra cosa fue su intento de venganza.

El la miró hostil.

-Mujer, ¿intentas consolarme?

-Por Dios, de ningún modo pienso en eso.

Pero esta vez él no pudo contener su risa.

-Me alegro de que aún estés aquí.

Sakura contuvo la respiración al oír estas palabras.

-¿De veras? -preguntó con voz suave.

-Sí, detestaría tener que salir a buscarte bajo esa lluvia.

Ella lo miró hostil al oír esta respuesta, hasta que vio la leve curva de sus labios. ¿Acaso el temido Uchiha en realidad estaba burlándose de ella?

Era sorprendente cuán tranquila se sentía ahora Sakura. En realidad, parecía que él ya no era su carcelero, ni ella la prisionera, ¿Tal vez esa noche de mutua pasión que habían compartido realmente había eliminado la necesidad de vengarse de ella? La idea era tan tentadora que Sakura decidió explorarla mejor.

-La cuestión de mi robo -comenzó Sakura tanteando el terreno- ¿está resuelta a tu satisfacción?

-Sí... en este caso.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, pues esa respuesta no era un buen presagio en relación con lo que ella deseaba escuchar. Pero de todos modos la expresión del rostro de Sasuke no denotaba fastidio, de modo que ella se atrevió a insistir.

-¿Y que dices de mí... breve paseo por esos bosques?

El resopló irritado ante los términos moderados que ella usaba para describir lo que habría sido una fuga exitosa si su hermano no hubiera estado en esa área buscando venganza.

-Mujer, ¿qué deseas saber?

-¿Se me castigará por eso?

-¿Soy acaso un monstruo para adoptar esa actitud, cuando sé muy bien el daño que podría haberse infligido si tú no hubieses abandonado el castillo precisamente en ese momento?

Ella sonrió.

-En realidad...

-No lo digas -le advirtió Sasuke.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella con aire de inocencia.

El entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke no la intimidó en lo más mínimo.

-Puesto que ya hemos resuelto el problema de tu robo y tu fuga, ¿desearías comentar tu audacia?

Sakura elevó los ojos al cielo, y formuló el deseo de que él no tuviese tan buena memoria.

-Preferiría más bien que esa discusión quedara reservada para otro momento, si es posible enun futuro lejano. Pero hay otra cosa...

Ahora que había llegado a pedirlo, sentía que se disipaba su audacia. Sasuke mostraba una actitud más bien suave, a pesar del desagrado que sentía a causa del incidente con Karin. Y Sakura no deseaba que esa actitud cambiara, y no quería volver a ver el rostro cruel que expresaba la cólera más sombría del señor del castillo. Pero ella tenía que saber si la nueva actitud que mostraba hacia ella era más profunda que la que podía verse en la superficie.

Finalmente, ella dijo lo que pensaba.

-Sasuke, ¿aún te propones quedarte con mi hijo?

Lo que ella temía sucedió: la máscara cruel que se apretaba a ocupar el primer plano, el sesgo de los labios, los ojos entrecerrados, y la fría amenaza del tono.

-¿Por qué crees que ya no lo deseo?

-Yo... no pensé eso... sólo que...

-¿Querías criarlo como un siervo?

-¡No soy una sierva! -dijo ella-. Tengo propiedades legítimas…

-No tienes más derechos que los que yo te otorgo –gruñó él.

-¿Qué harás con el niño? -preguntó Sakura,- ¿Quién lo cuidará mientras te dedicas a combatir en tus condenadas guerras? ¿Otra sierva? ¿Tu esposa?

Pareció que él no advertía el tono burlón con que Sakura había terminado.

-Si me das un varón, yo mismo lo cuidaré. Quiero un varón. ¿Una mujer? -Se encogió de hombros-. Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas, pero supongo que hará un buen trabajo como criada.

Ella se encolerizó tanto al oír esta respuesta que sintió deseos de gritar. Pero perder los estribos, como le acababa de suceder, no era el modo de razonar con un hombre, y sobre todo con ese hombre.

De modo que se dominó, y trató de que su cara expresara sólo fastidio, y descendió el tono para alcanzar un nivel moderado y preguntar: -¿Y qué dices de la crianza, el amor y una buena guía?

El enarcó el entrecejo.

-¿Crees que soy incapaz de suministrar todas esas cosas?

-Sí. Karin es un ejemplo apropiado. Es cierto que no es tu hija pero está bajo tu custodia y ni siquiera eres capaz de suministrarle una atención adecuada

Fue un golpe duro. Y dio en el blanco. La expresión de Sasuke se convirtió en la de un hombre que sufría intensamente.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, Sakura sintió lo mismo, una suerte de opresión en el pecho porque sufría por él; y por la misma razón ella se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Sasuke.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó al mismo tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo apretaba para manifestar su pesar-. No quise decir eso. ¡Juro que no fue mi intención! No tienes la culpa si el país está signado por la ilegalidad, al extremo de que tienes que combatir constantemente para proteger lo que es tuyo, en lugar de permanecer en casa. Ese maldito Danzou es el culpable. Por su culpa, mi propio padre salió a luchar una y otra vez, y ya ves cuán díscola soy también yo, a pesar de que conté con la ayuda de mi madre que me guiaba. Tu única culpa es que ya no me asustas, de modo que mi condenada lengua ahora se desboca y…

-Cállate.

El estaba temblando, y sus brazos la apretaron. Sakura trató de apartarse un poco para verle la cara, pero él la sostenía con excesiva fuerza. Y también emitía el sonido más terrible.

- ¿Sasuke? -preguntó ella con cierto temor-. Tú no estás llorando, ¿verdad?

El la sacudió con más fuerza. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto de suspicacia. La cabeza de Sakura finalmente consiguió apartarse del hombro de Sasuke, pero fue suficiente que él la mirase una vez y su risa silenciosa se convirtió en estridente risotada. Sakura gritó exasperada, y golpeó el pecho de Sasuke. El le sostuvo la cara con las dos manos y la besó, pero él todavía reía, de modo que por lo menos al principio el beso fue un tanto inseguro. Pero ella estaba tan enojada con él por la broma pesada, que le aferró los cabellos con las manos y tiró con fuerza. Y entonces se terminó el regocijo de Sasuke. Después de unos momentos, también se terminó la irritación de Sakura.

Los dos estaban sin aliento cuando se separaron. Sakura se sentía demasiado cómoda para moverse, aunque no había sido invitada a sentarse en las rodillas de Sasuke, y tuvo que hacer cierto esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. El resolvió el problema apretando la mejilla de Sakura contra su pecho y sosteniéndola allí, mientras la otra mano acariciaba la cadera de la joven.

-Mujer, eres tan tonta. Ni siquiera puedes sostener una buena discusión, porque te inquieta demasiado la posibilidad de herir los sentimientos de tu antagonista.

No estaban solos en el salón, pero en general nadie les hacía caso. A Sakura no le preocupaba especialmente la actitud de los espectadores, y eso la sorprendía. Unas pocas noches antes la habría mortificado verse así en presencia de terceros. Y unas pocas noches antes Sasuke no le habría dicho algo por el estilo.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma.

-La mayoría de las mujeres en efecto se ven agobiadas por la compasión. Sasuke, ¿estás criticándome porque soy femenina?

El emitió un gruñido.

-Sencillamente afirmo que hay un momento para ser implacable y un momento para ser… femenina. Sin embargo, en este momento te prefiero femenina.

Ella se estiró sensualmente, frotando con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke. El respiró el hálito de la joven.

-¿Eso te pareció bastante femenino? -murmuró ella con un ronroneo seductor.

-Más bien implacable... ¿o deseas que ahora mismo te lleve a mi cama?

A decir verdad, ella no se hubiera opuesto, pero en cambio dijo: -¿Olvidaste que habías pedido un baño?

-Si dijiste eso para enfriar mi ardor, estás olvidando el último baño que me di... en tu compañía.

-No, no lo olvido; pero puede suceder que de nuevo el agua esté fría-advirtió Sakura.

Él se inclinó para frotarle el cuello con la nariz.

-¿Te importa?

-¿Me importó la otra vez?

El sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie, y la obligaba a hacer lo mismo.

-En ese caso, ven y trae el vino. ¿Confío en que esta vez no te sofocarás?

-No, estoy segura de que eso no sucederá.

Sakura aún no estaba acostumbrada a ese juego verbal. Le refulgían las mejillas, pero además se lo aceleraba el pulso. Después de todo, aún era una prisionera, aunque más bien parecía prisionera... de sus deseos. Pero quizá lo mismo lo estaba sucediendo a Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

El castigo de Karin, creo que ha sido un poco duro pero necesario. Vamos, ella está bajo la protección de Sasuke y ¿Le paga de esa manera?

En cuanto a la relación de este par… No hay mucho que decir, creo que todas lo han venido percibiendo conforme avanza la historia. Si, Sakura le da color a la vida de Sasuke. Con sus rabietas, sus enojos, sus contestaciones, con sus constantes desafíos y sus sonrisas inesperadas. Y es que el amor es así, imperfecto. Con sus altos y bajos. Lleno de errores y ráfagas de emociones.

Sin más que decir muchas gracias por leerme.

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz.

Anaid

Pd: A quienes esperan actualización del fic "Un viaje sin regreso" juro que la tendré pronto T.T es que he tenido que volver a maquinar las ideas que había desechado, organizar todo en mi mente y darle forma. ¡Pronto, pronto!


	40. Chapter 40

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XL**

-Envié a un hombre con orden de adelantarse hasta Motoyoshi, para explorar el sector. Cuando regresó para informar que no había hallado ningún tipo de actividad, yo ya había recibido otros informes referidos a un numeroso ejército que avanzaba hacia el norte, en dirección a Kisaragi.

-Entonces, ¿tú sabías que en esos bosques se escondía un ejército? -exclamó Sakura- Y me permitiste hablar y hablar del asunto, intentando convencerte del peligro, y entretanto tú...

-¿De qué te estás quejando? -preguntó Sasuke- ¿No escuché cada una de tus palabras?

-Te divertiste con cada una de mis palabras -replicó ella, indignada.

-No con todas.

Ese seco recordatorio le cerró la boca por un momento. Él le había preguntado de nuevo cuál era el nombre de su hermano. Y después preguntó dónde estaban las tierras que ella afirmaba poseer, quizá contemplando la posibilidad de que Sasori estuviese allí. Y se había irritado intensamente cuando ella no quiso contestar ninguna de las preguntas.

Durante esa mañana no habían abandonado el dormitorio, aunque Sasuke ya llevaba levantado varias horas. El ejército de Sasori, o lo que restaba de él, no se había acercado para iniciar el asedio del castillo durante la noche, y no era probable que lo hiciera ahora. Pero Sakura finalmente se había decidido a preguntar de nuevo por qué Sasuke había regresado con tal rapidez a Kisaragi. Era lo que ahora él estaba explicándole... si ella atinaba a cesar en sus interrupciones.

El esperó un momento para comprobar si Sakura decía algo más, y continuó hablando: -Como no encontramos a ese supuesto ejército hacia el final del primer día de marcha, me pareció prudente regresar a casa. Era lo que cabía esperar de Akasuna: inducirme a abandonar el castillo para atacar a Kisaragi mientras yo no estaba aquí y no podía defenderlo. En cambio, tu hermano tenía la intención de aprovechar mi ausencia. Me pregunto ahora si Akasuna no se enteró también de la existencia de este ejército, y creyó que era mío, y que acechaba para emboscar al emboscador. En ese caso, debe haberse enfurecido al pensar que yo adiviné cuál era su plan.

Y Sasuke se sentiría aún más que furioso si llegaba a descubrir que Akasuna y el hermanastro de Sakura eran una y la misma persona.

Podía haberlo conjeturado después del fiasco más reciente. Sakura estaba sorprendida por qué Sasuke no había llegado a esa conclusión, pues en el sector había sido posible ver un solo ejército. Pero para extraer la conclusión acertada, él habría debido reconocer que quien lo había torturado y abusado de su persona en el Sonido era su peor enemigo; y era probable que aceptara otra posibilidad cualquiera, por absurda que le pareciera, antes de llegar a eso.

En relación con este tema, ella había guardado silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Apenas había llegado a la conclusión de que él no la mataría a causa de su identidad, hubiera debido explicarle la verdad. Ahora, él podía interpretar el silencio de Sakura como una conspiración contra su persona, y sus esfuerzos para seducirlo como un medio de conocer sus planes para advertir a Sasori. Después de todo, ¿por qué él tenía que creer que Sakura odiaba a su hermanastro, cuando era igualmente probable que los dos estuviesen cooperando contra Sasuke? La verdad ahora no sólo renovaría su cólera contra ella, sino que era probable que lo indujese a buscar de nuevo la venganza. Ella no podía soportar ahora esa situación, sobre todo porque estaba descubriendo que alentaba intensos sentimientos hacia ese hombre.

Sakura sabía que era estúpido de su parte permitir que sucediese tal cosa. Ino le había advertido de esa posibilidad. Aunque en ese momento ella se había burlado de dicha perspectiva, en realidad no atinaba a ver de qué modo podría haberla impedido, pues se había creado esa situación cuando la propia Sakura no prestaba demasiada atención al asunto. La culpa probablemente residía en esos condenados deseos sobre los cuales ella no ejercía el más mínimo control. Era difícil sentir antipatía por un hombre que le agradaba tanto en la cama. Y era más difícil todavía rechazar a un hombre que a cada momento le revelaba una faceta más gentil de su propio carácter.

Terminó de peinarse los cabellos y comenzó a trenzarlos. De nuevo vestía la chaqueta amarilla, que no había provocado comentarios la víspera, y tampoco hoy, a pesar de que ella se había puesto una túnica de sierva, guardada en el saco que llevaba consigo. Suponía que estaba poniendo a prueba a Sasuke al abstenerse de usar esas ropas; es decir, deseaba ver hasta qué punto él se atenía a las normas originales que había impuesto a Sakura, ahora que su actitud hacía ella ya no era la misma.

Sakura se volvió ahora para preguntar: -¿Crees que Akasuna intentará otra maniobra?

Sasuke se recostó en la cama, en la cual estaba sentado, observando a Sakura.

-No le ofreceré ninguna oportunidad. Marcharé contra su castillo en dos días.

Los dedos de Sakura se movilizaron en sus propios cabellos, y ahora contuvo la respiración.

-¿Cuál? Es decir, ¿tiene más de uno?

-Sí, y controla otros a los cuales no tiene derecho. Pero su baluarte es el castillo Akasuna , y yo lo ocuparé. Confío en que esta vez estará allí cuando yo inicie el ataque.

Si Sasori no estaba allí, la madre de Sakura aún se encontraba en el lugar. Lady Mebuki podía verse definitivamente liberada del control de Sasori... o podía quedar herida si Akasuna no se rendía, y si el combate continuaba al abrigo de las murallas.

-¿Tú y tus hombres... matan al azar cuando toman un castillo? -preguntó Sakura con voz vacilante.

-¿Alguien murió en el Sonido?

-El Sonido no se defendió -le respondió Sakura- Akasuna será distinto.

-Sakura, los hombres mueren indiscriminadamente en una batalla, pero yo nunca maté por capricho, -Y después él se sentó en la cama- ¿Por qué preguntas? Y si me dices que te inquietan algunas personas que ni siquiera conoces, yo...

-No empieces a amenazarme tan temprano en la mañana -lo interrumpió ella, contrariada- Sólo estaba pensando en las mujeres y los niños. ¿Este señor tiene una familia, una esposa... una madre?

- Nadie, desde la muerte de su padre… no, en realidad, están la viuda de su padre y la hija de esta mujer, pero no son parientes sanguíneos.

-Sin embargo, oí decir que tú destruyes a familias enteras cuando atacas a un enemigo.

El le sonrió.

-Mujer, dicen muchas cosas de mí. Quizá la mitad sea verdad.

El no revelaba lo que ella necesitaba saber, y Sakura comenzaba a sentirse nauseada por el miedo, de modo que preguntó: -Entonces, ¿no matarás a esas mujeres, aunque sean parientas políticas del señor de Akasuna?

El frunció el entrecejo y miró a Sakura.

-Sakura, si yo fuese capaz de matar mujeres, tú no estarías aquí haciéndome preguntas tan tontas.

Sakura le volvió la espalda, pero no antes de que él viese su expresión afligida. Sasuke murmuró una maldición y se acercó a ella por detrás, y la obligó a apoyar la espalda contra su pecho.

-Mi intención no fue que la respuesta sonara de ese modo- sencillamente, formulaba una norma -dijo a Sasuke- ¿Crees que me agradan tus preguntas, cuando me describen como un ser tan cruel? Creía que ya no me temías.

-No te temo.

-¿Por qué no?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, pero el color de pronto tiñó sus mejillas, y de nuevo bajó los ojos, avergonzada. Con voz tenue y arrepentida dijo: -Porque no lastimas a las mujeres... incluso cuando tienes motivo para hacerlo. Lo siento, Sasuke. No debí permitir que mis pensamientos se desbocaran, pero... preferiría que no vayas a hacer la guerra.

-Soy caballero...

-Lo sé, y los caballeros siempre tienen que combatir aquí o allá. Pero no es obligatorio que eso agrade a las mujeres. ¿Te ausentarás mucho tiempo?

Los brazos de Sasuke la rodearon y la acercaron más.

-Sí, quizá varios meses. ¿Por qué? ¿Me echarás de menos?

-¿Cuando la mitad de mis obligaciones desaparecen contigo?

Él le palmeó las nalgas.

-Eso no fue una respuesta adecuada para tu señor.

-La respuesta fue para el hombre que me llama su sierva. Tengo otra respuesta para el hombre que me amó toda la noche. Soñaré con él, rezaré por él, y contaré los días que faltan para su regreso.

Los brazos de Sasuke la oprimieron con fuerza. Su boca devoró la de Sakura. Antes de que se le enturbiase el pensamiento a causa de la llamarada de calor que se elevó tan prontamente, Sakura decidió que esa respuesta hubiera sido preferible, y quizás hubiera sido deseable que no fuese del todo cierta…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Cada vez Sasuke está más cerca de conocer la verdadera identidad de Sakura, la pregunta es ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando lo haga? Y ahora que el Uchiha ira a combatir con Sasori ¿Tendremos por fin una batalla épica entre estos dos?

Muchísimas gracias por leerme

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz.

Anaid

Infinitas gracias por sus comentarios constantes y su apoyo incondicional:

_Murasaki, mai-chan, __michii94__, __Natyqg__, FraiiZee, __xiaholica__, Eri, conyM, __GenesisSakuritax__, Ayame, Tamara, __watashiwaGigi__, Diamn _y a las chicas de la página SasuSaku Oficial Fans Unidos (*O*)/

_._

_._

"_Todos cambiamos lentamente con el tiempo... __Al igual que las nubes en el cielo"_


	41. Chapter 41

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XLl**

Sasuke apartó los ojos de su comida fría cuando se abrió la tienda. Sonrió lentamente al ver quién entraba.

-Maldición, Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? Y no me digas que sencillamente pasabas cerca.

-Vine con tus provisiones desde Kisaragi. Tal vez desees dejar esos manjares poco agradables, y esperar la llegada de un poco de carne fresca. Conté una docena de cerdos, de los cuales ahora están sacrificando uno.

-No lo hemos pasado tan mal -replicó Sasuke-. La aldea tuvo un verano próspero antes de nuestra llegada, y yo me aseguré de que ninguno de los animales fuese llevado al castillo, aunque permití que todos los aldeanos se refugiasen aquí.

Naruto sonrió ante esa estrategia.

-Más bocas para alimentar, pero menos alimento para suministrarles. Generalmente, los sitiadores no tienen tanta suerte.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Tuve suerte de sorprenderlos con una guardia de avanzada. Pero ahora que ya recogieron la cosecha, era probable que el castillo estuviese bien provisto. Ha pasado un mes, pero dudo de que ni siquiera estén comenzando a racionar.

-Bien, te traje algunas catapultas que pueden serte útiles.

-¿Realmente?

-Así como una buena cantidad de piedras para disparar con las catapultas. Pero veo que trajiste de Tanzaku la tuya. En realidad, debí haberte traído piedras grandes y no pedruscos.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Lo habría apreciado, pues la mayoría de mis proyectiles están en el fondo del maldito pozo. Y no me sirvieron de mucho. Bien, idiota, dime qué estás haciendo aquí. Esta no es tu guerra.

A su vez Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Como ya recogí mi propia cosecha, siento un aburrimiento profundo. Has convertido a tus vecinos en personas tan respetuosas de la ley, gracias a tus prontas represalias ante la más mínima infracción, que en nuestro condado ya no sucede nada que sea sugestivo. Tuve que elegir entre realizar incursiones más allá de la frontera, ir a la Corte -cosa que detesto- o venir a ofrecerte mi excelente consejo durante una quincena o algo así, o por lo menos mi compañía.

-Te doy la bienvenida, aunque es probable que te aburras aquí tanto como en tu casa.

-Sasuke, tu compañía nunca es aburrida, porque es muy fácil provocarte. -Naruto sonrió- ¿eso significa que te propones permanecer quieto, aferrado a tus posiciones?

-No acostumbro ser un sitiador pasivo. Tenemos al enemigo siempre atareado y alerta.

-¿Cuántas torres usaste?

-Fueron quemadas tres, y ahora son restos que ocupan el foso. Estoy construyendo dos más.

-Seguramente los que miran desde las almenas se desmoralizan cuando ven llegar tus abastecimientos. Pero ¿has arrinconado esta vez a ese lobo esquivo, o consiguió escapar?

-La semana pasada todavía estaba diciendo a mis heraldos que se fuesen al infierno, aunque él mismo no aparece en las murallas, para complacer a mis arqueros. De todos modos, la primera semana que estuvimos aquí estalló un incendio. No sé si algún soldado valeroso descendió por las murallas del castillo para provocar dificultades, o si fue descuido en mi propio campo; pero en la conmoción que siguió un regimiento entero pudo haber escapado descendiendo por los muros o saliendo por la puerta del fondo, que está disimulada con tanto cuidado que aún tenemos que localizarla. También existe la posibilidad de que Akasuna no esté allí y que su segundo conteste en su nombre. No me agradaría en absoluto que así fuese.

-No será la primera vez que crees tenerlo y él consigue escapar.

-Sí, pero si hace lo mismo esta vez juro que destruiré el castillo piedra por piedra y dispersaré los restos.

-Bien, eso sería realmente un despilfarro. Si tú no lo quieres, ¿por qué no lo entregas a los Omodate como dote de Karin? Que ellos se preocupen tratando de evitar que Akasuna lo recupere si no deseas hacer tú mismo el esfuerzo.

Sasuke sonrió ante la idea. Era una especie de venganza sutil, y al mismo tiempo tenía ramificaciones divertidas, sobre todo después que lord Yusei había tratado de engañarlo con una prometida mal dispuesta, e incluso había aprovechado su propio intento. En realidad, él y Akasuna se merecían mutuamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que no desearías que TenTen lleve como dote el castillo... para aliviar el hastío del cual te quejas? -se burló Sasuke.

Naruto pareció horrorizado.

-¡Por Dios, no te muestres tan generoso con nosotros! Algunas tierras o un molino estarán muy bien para Neji.

-Será mejor que capture a Akasuna, antes de darle un destino -reconoció Sasuke.

-Poca duda cabe de que lo conseguirás, en vista de la magnitud del ejército que tienes aquí. Los cien hombres que traje conmigo...Pero no son necesarios -dijo Naruto- ¿Dónde conseguiste tantos hombres?

-Los caballeros sin tierras abundan en los tiempos que corren. Los que se acercan a mí no desean dedicarse al pillaje ni a las maniobras políticas en la Corte. Mis guerras son sencillas y francas, mi ejército no tiene que lidiar con la indecisión o con el exceso de señores que se traicionan mutuamente para alcanzar la supremacía. Es el caso de los hombres que prefieren la lucha a la paz…

-Pero esta será tu última campaña, ¿verdad? ¿Qué harás con un ejército tan numeroso cuando estés en paz?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Conservaré por lo menos la mitad. Tengo propiedades suficientes para sostener a estos hombres. Quizá sugiera al resto que entre en el servicio del joven Konohamaru. Hay rumores de que intentará ocupar el trono otra vez.

Naruto sonrió.

-Entonces ¿ya no te mantendrás neutral en política?

-Combatí por Danzou sólo cuando me convino, pagué tributo cuando no fue así, e incluso me opuse a él cuando uno de sus fieles partidarios mereció mi enemistad. Pero vería con agrado el ascenso de un rey que de nuevo nos traiga la paz, de modo que en mi ancianidad no tenga que preocuparme de mantenerla yo mismo. Creo que quizá podamos llegar a eso.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con esta opinión, y los dos hablaron de algunos de los grandes personajes que ya pertenecían al campo de Konohamaru. Asuma había visitado a Naruto para tantearlo acerca del tema y Biwako había hablado en privado con Sasuke. Volvería a encenderse la guerra civil, y los vasallos de Konohamaru deseaban saber de antemano quiénes los acompañarían o al menos se mantendrían neutrales.

Pero eso quedaba librado a la discusión futura. Naruto abordó un tema de interés más inmediato para él.

-Deseaba traer conmigo a Neji, pero en camino hacia aquí nos detuvimos en Kisaragi, y no pude apartarlo de su prometida. Está más enamorado que nunca. Sasuke, no podrías creer cómo esa joven se ha transformado.

-Pero, ¿y los modales de la muchacha? -preguntó Sasuke-. ¿Viste algún progreso?

-Tu pequeña dama convertida en sierva ha hecho maravillas en tan poco tiempo. Confeccionó un nuevo guardarropa para TenTen, y le enseñó todos los aspectos de la administración del castillo y las obligaciones conyugales. Realmente, jamás dirías que TenTen se crió en la aldea. Casi estuve tentado a pedir a Neji que renunciara a ella para desposarla con mi hijo, aunque debiera esperar mucho tiempo, valdría la pena. Es graciosa, habla con dulzura, y...

-¡Suficiente, Naruto! Neji puede tenerla.

-En ese caso, de buena gana la aceptare como mi prima política y no como nuera.

Sasuke rezongó:

-Jamás dudé de eso. -Después, preguntó cómo al descuido-: ¿Y qué dices de la tutora de TenTen? ¿Cómo se las arregla?

-Ah, ahora recuerdo que durante este último mes no la has visto, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no necesitaba que se lo recordasen. Deseaba volver a su casa. Por primera vez desde su adolescencia, tenía un motivo para volver a su hogar, y se sintió frustrado por la imposibilidad de satisfacer ese deseo.

-¿Qué tal las prostitutas del campamento? -le preguntó Naruto.-¿Vale la pena probarlas?

-No lo sé -gruñó Sasuke-. Y no contestaste a mi pregunta. ¿Sakura está bien? ¿Come lo suficiente? TenTen no la fatiga demasiado, ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrió.

-No, prospera ahora que tú no estás allí para intimidarla. Acentúa la elegancia y la belleza de tu salón. TenTen la adora. Tus criados la respetan. Tayuya prefiere la compañía de Sakura a la de su propia tutora. Sí, incluso ella ha mejorado desde que enviaron a Karin a residir con sus futuros parientes políticos. Creo que también por eso tienes que agradecer a tu pequeña Sakura.

-Quizá la traiga aquí -dijo secamente Sasuke-. Podrá ocupar ella sola Akasuna, sin mi ayuda.

-¿La he elogiado demasiado?

-Un poco... y por nada... Ya he decidido quién será mi esposa.

La expresión de Naruto palideció varios segundos antes de que el caballero explotara:

-¡No es posible! ¡No digas tal cosa! Maldito seas, Sasuke, yo hubiera jurado que sentías cierto aprecio por lady Sakura. Esa joven no tiene posesiones, ni familia. ¿Tú no tienes tanto que ahora las cosas del corazón pueden ocupar el primer lugar en tu consideración? ¿Quién es la otra dama? ¿Qué te atrae que es tan importante que estás dispuesto a arriesgar la unión con otra Hazuki?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Ella afirma tener algunas propiedades, pero por obstinación se niega a decir dónde están.

-Ella no quiere hablar. ¿No te dice ... ? -Naruto enarcó el entrecejo-. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Sasuke sonrió.

-Sí, esa mujercita me ha seducido, tal como tú lo pensaste. Y puesto que ya se adueñó de mi castillo, bien puedo convertirla en la verdadera señora del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Que te ha parecido este capitulo?

Antes que nada, lamento no haber actualizado en el tiempo que correspondía. Me disculpo con todos ustedes, las fiestas navideñas han tomado lugar aquí en donde vivo y es un caos T.T

Espero que te haya gustado :3

Muchas gracias por leerme

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz

Anaid


	42. Chapter 42

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XLll**

Sakura se echó a reír cuando TenTen arrugó la nariz, porque olió la grasa rancia que estaba hirviendo.

-¿Es necesario que yo sepa todos los detalles de cada cosa? ¿Incluso de la fabricación de velas?

-Podrás considerarte afortunada si tienes quien fabrique las velas. Si no es así, contratarás a uno por un precio que pagará tu marido, o quizá consigas enseñar la tarea a uno de tus criados. Si tu fabricante de jabón sólo sabe el modo de preparar jabón de lejía, nunca volverás a gozar de la dulce fragancia del jabón que prefieres, porque los comerciantes lo cobran demasiado caro, ¿O podrás fabricar tu propio jabón?

TenTen se sonrojó, como solía hacer cuando había formulado una pregunta tonta.

-Ojalá Neji aprecie lo que hago por él.

-Apreciará que dirijan sin complicaciones su propia casa. No necesita saber acerca del fuego de la cocina, la vaca que se soltó en el patio, y el comerciante que trató de cobrarte demasiado por la pimienta, y a quién arrojaste de tu casa. Neji verá el té servido y los huevos preparados de prisa y puestos sobre su mesa, te sonreirá y te hablará de su propia jornada, que es nada comparada con la tuya. Así, fanfarroneará frente a sus amigos y dirá que tiene la esposa más extraordinaria de la tierra. Una mujer que nunca se queja, nunca le trae problemas acerca de los cuales él nada sabe, y que rara vez lo obliga a gastar.

TenTen emitió una risita.

-¿Realmente necesito ser una auténtica santa?

-Por supuesto que no -replicó Sakura mientras se apartaba con TenTen del desagradable olor de la grasa hirviente- . Si yo aún afrontase la desgracia de ser la esposa de ese viejo repugnante que era Orochimaru, quizás hubiera comprado la pimienta demasiado cara, y le habría rellenado con ella el pescado. Querida, te ofrezco a lo sumo un consejo general, los mismos que me dio mi madre. Ahora, ve a buscar a la criada. Nada me obliga a enseñarte en detalles todo el proceso de la fabricación de velas, y que ya conozco, cuando ella se puede encargar de eso. Y no vuelvas a preguntarme por qué no es posible limitarse a enseñar el asunto. Se olvida rápidamente lo que uno oye; no pasa lo mismo con lo que uno hace.

Sakura regresó al salón y a la costura que había dejado junto al fuego. Estaba preparando una túnica para Sasuke, y el asunto era una tarea larga, pues la fina seda exigía puntadas pequeñas y muy cuidadosas. Hubiera sido mejor trabajar con la luz de dormitorio, pero Sakura no podía acostumbrarse a tratar como propio ese cuarto, aunque él le había dicho que lo aprovechara, poco antes de partir, pese a que Sakura dormía allí todas las noches.

Ese día también habían llevado a la cámara de Sasuke el arcón con las ropas de Sakura. El no había dicho una palabra al respecto, fuera de comentar la belleza de la casaca real púrpura con ribetes dorados, que ella usaba esa noche. Sólo después que él se marchó Sakura comprobó que sus obligaciones debían cambiar totalmente al irse el propio Sasuke.

Primero, TenTen le habló de su propia boda, la que se celebraría sólo si ella alcanzaba a asimilar las obligaciones de una esposa de elevada cuna; pero ahora TenTen contaba con la autorización de Sasuke para pedir a Sakura que fuera su maestra en esas tareas. Durante la primera semana nada más que recordar a Sasuke la enfurecía, pues no le había advertido nada. Pero ese mismo día, Anko le había informado que si ella aceptaba enseñar a TenTen, lo que en efecto había hecho, se la excusaría de todas las restantes obligaciones.

Ayudar a TenTen era un placer. Sakura había llegado a simpatizar con la muchacha, y por eso la extrañaría mucho cuando TenTen se casara con el joven Neji. Eso sería sólo después del retorno de Sasuke, y nadie podía imaginar cuándo llegaría ese momento.

Después, hubo otros cambios. Karin había sido enviada a vivir con su nueva familia un día después de recibir su castigo, y fue como si todo el castillo respirase un poco más aliviado cuando ella se marchó. Después que Sasuke se alejó, Tayuya realizó tímidos avances, alentados por Sakura, después que comprobó que no era tan mezquina como había creído Ino. Lo que sucedía era que ella había sufrido la intensa influencia de su hermana mayor.

El cambio de las circunstancias de Sakura influyó en otros, aunque ella tendía a pensar que el factor más importante era el lugar en que dormía. Ahora, Anko vino para hablarle de sus problemas, y el esposo de Anko reservaba los bocados más tiernos para la joven. Incluso el mayordomo de Sasuke la consultaba antes de enviar a Iruka Umino al poblado más próximo en busca de provisiones. Cuando no estaba realizando diligencias, Iruka comía con ella y con Ino. Aunque Tayuya había invitado a Sakura a cenar a la mesa del señor con ella y su tutora -que era la única que aún despreciaba a Sakura- la joven no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Tal vez Sasuke había decidido facilitarle las cosas antes de partir, pero no había dicho que ya no debía considerársela su sierva. Y una sierva, aunque vistiese las lujosas prendas de una dama, no cenaba a la mesa del señor.

Aunque estaba muy atareada con TenTen, ella aún disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en Sasuke. Y comprendía que sus propios sentimientos se descontrolaban cuando la añoranza le provocaba auténtico sufrimiento. Pero ahora que él no la miraba con el deseo ardiente en los ojos, Sakura perdía la confianza que había adquirido en esos últimos días que había pasado con él.

El la había deseado cuando estaba en el castillo. Había realizado concesiones que ella jamás hubiese esperado. Pero después de todo, ella no era nada más que lo que él había decidido que fuera: su servidora, su prisionera. No podía esperar nada más que eso. Ni siquiera podía esperar que cuando él regresara ratificaría sus privilegios, pues el tiempo desdibujaba todos los recuerdos, y quizás él ya había encontrado otra persona que le interesara.

-Señora, tendrás que venir conmigo.

Sakura miró a Udon, cubierto de polvo a causa del viaje, de pie frente a ella. Había salido del castillo con Sasuke, más de un mes antes. Ella miró esperanzada más allá del caballero.

-¿Sasuke ha regresado?

-No, señora, continúa frente al castillo de Akasuna.

-¿Me llevarás allí?

-A toda prisa.

Ella palideció.

-¿Está herido?

-Ciertamente, no.

-Bien, no necesitas decirlo como si fuese una pregunta estúpida -exclamó Sakura-. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar cuando dices que debemos darnos prisa?

-Fue la orden de mi señor -explicó Udon-. Pero no viajaremos con tanta prisa que termines tan sucia y fatigada como yo ahora. Cabalgué la noche entera, pero puedo tardar un día y medio en llevarte sana y salva a Akasuna. Si ahora te das prisa para recoger unas pocas ropas y lo que necesitas, podemos retomar con paso más pausado.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, en un gesto de curiosidad.

-¿Sabes por qué me llama?

-No, señora.

Ella contuvo de pronto una exclamación, y preguntó:

-¿Ha ocupado la fortaleza de Akasuna?

-Todavía está sitiada, aunque es un lugar bastante seguro y podrás estar allí un tiempo.

De modo que la llamada carecía de sentido…


	43. Chapter 43

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XLlll**

Sakura había pensado en otra razón que podía inducir a Sasuke a llamarla a su presencia. La idea la había atemorizado toda la jornada, pero era muy posible-, no, probable, Sasuke podía haber visto a Sasori apostado en las murallas, y haberío identificado. Quizá la llamaba con el fin de que ella afrontase su cólera más sombría, su expresión más cruel. Quizá deseara vengarse otra vez, tal vez incluso usarla contra Sasori, torturarla frente a las murallas, ahorcarla. No, no, él no haría tal, cosa. Pero entonces recordaba los latigazos recibidos por Karin, y la mazmorra. Recordaba que la había encadenado a la cama -bien, en realidad eso no había sido tan desagradable pero ese castigo...

Tenía tanto miedo cuando llegó al campamento que rodeaba Akasuna, que apenas vio el castillo silencioso que se alzaba en el centro. Fue llevada de inmediato a la tienda que Sasuke ocupaba, pero él no estaba allí. Eso no contribuyó a calmar sus nervios inquietos. Ya había llegado. Sakura deseaba que lo que fuese terminara de una vez.

Pero ella no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para molestarse porque la mantenían esperando, pues Sasuke entró menos de un minuto después. Tampoco tuvo tiempo para juzgar su estado de ánimo, pues apenas la vio él la abrazó. Y no tuvo oportunidad de pronunciar una sola palabra, pues la boca de Sasuke cubrió la de Sakura y le impidió pronunciar las palabras y formular las excusas que antes había concebido.

Durante un momento interminable ella se sintió abrumada por ese sentido de posesión, pues el beso le dijo que ella pertenecía a Sasuke y que él deseaba consumirla. Su sentimiento de ansiedad no reapareció de inmediato cuando se le permitió respirar otra vez, y no se impuso a sus sentidos excitados hasta que fue depositada en el jergón de Sasuke y lo vio desprenderse del cinturón de la espada, poco antes de inclinarse para caer sobre ella.

-¡Un momento! -exclamó Sakura, oponiendo las dos manos para mantener apartado a Sasuke-. ¿Qué significa eso, Sasuke? ¿Por qué me llamaste aquí?

-Porque te extrañaba -replicó él, desafiando la presión que ella ejercía para detenerlo, e inclinándose para decir las palabras contra los labios de la mujer-. Porque sentí que enloquecería si tenía que esperar un día más sin verte.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿No es suficiente?

El alivio de Sakura fue tan intenso, que ella a su vez lo besó con más pasión que la que nunca le había demostrado. Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron sobre los pechos de Sakura, reclamándolos. Las manos de Sakura apretaron las caderas de Sasuke, para acercarlas todavía más. Pero era un abrazo poco satisfactorio, estorbado por las ropas, pues él no cesaba de besarla para desnudar a su amada.

Cuando al fin él se quitó la túnica, lo hizo con tanta prisa que ella se echó a reír.

-Continúa destrozando prendas de vestir, y después yo debo repararlas.

-¿Te preocupa?

-No, puedes rasgar también las mías, si así lo deseas. -Le dirigió una sonrisa-. Pero tal vez yo pueda quitármelas en menos tiempo si me lo permites.

-No, me agrada así como estás. No puedes saber cuántas veces te imaginé en esta posición.

Ella deslizó las manos sobre el pecho que él había desnudado para ofrecerle el contacto, y después se inclinó para lamer un pezón.

-¿Con tanta frecuencia como yo imaginé hacer esto?

-Sakura... no hagas... -dijo él con voz entrecortado y trató de apartarla; pero ella se aferró con fuerza y atacó el otro pezón-. Basta, o gozaré apenas entre en ti.

-Sasuke, eso está bien, mientras te complazca. ¿Crees que no me ocuparé de que me atiendas después?

El gimió, desnudó a Sakura y le deshizo las trenzas, y se lanzó sobre ella. Y ella se ocupó de que después él le dispensara el mismo placer.

* * *

><p>Ni esa tarde ni esa noche Sasuke abandonó su tienda. Por la mañana, cuando Sakura despertó, le dijeron que Udon esperaba para llevarla de regreso al castillo de Kisaragi. Se lo dijo el escudero de Sasuke. Del propio Sasuke no había el más mínimo signo. Sakura se sintió divertida, y después irritada. ¿La había traído hasta allí sólo para hacer el amor un día? Realmente, no entendía por qué no podía quedarse más tiempo.<p>

Apenas se vistió y salió de la tienda y reclamó que la llevasen a la presencia de Sasuke; entre tanto, el escudero esperaba para llevarla con Udon. El hombre meneó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recordar el mensaje que le habían ordenado comunicar en presencia de ese reclamo.

- Señora, ordenó que te dijéramos que si vuelve a verte es probable que te retenga aqui. Pero este no es un lugar apropiado para ti, de modo que debes marcharte.

Sakura abrió la boca para discutir con él, pero la cerró casi enseguida. Por Dios, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado dónde estaba?

Se volvió para mirar hacia el castillo y la torre que se elevaba sobre sus fortificaciones. Su madre estaba allí, muy cerca, pero inalcanzable... por ahora. Pero pronto Mebuki se vería liberada del lugar que había sido su cárcel en los últimos tres años. Sasuke se encargaría de eso. No saldría de allí hasta que lograse su propósito.

Algunos de los muros externos habían sufrido daños a causa de una catapulta, aunque no tanto que abriese una brecha para entrar. Sakura sabía dónde estaba la entrada del fondo. Había pasado por allí la primera vez que estuvo en el castillo, donde ella y su madre se vieron separadas. Pero informar de eso a Sasuke equivalía a decirle que ella conocía a Akasuna, conocía a Sasori; y Sakura no podía hacer tal cosa.

Pero, ¿estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de continuar allí para ver a su madre apenas forzaran la entrada al castillo? Podía negarse a salir del lugar. Era suficiente que hablase con Sasuke, para convencerlo de que le permitiese continuar en el lugar, o por lo menos permanecer cerca… Pero, ¿cómo podía llegar a su madre sin la presencia de Sasuke, que asistiría al encuentro? No podía, y Mebuki no imaginaría que era necesario fingir que no conocía a Sakura.

Era mejor marcharse, aunque le parecía irritante saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su madre a escapar de allí, lo mismo que le sucedía a Sasuke, por lo menos, sin perjuicio de su propia persona. Y como de ningún modo podía garantizarse que su ayuda sería útil, más valía abstenerse de ofrecerla.

Pero Mebuki pronto se vería liberada. Y Sasuke la enviaría a sus propias posesiones, en las que no permitiría ingresar a Sasori -aunque era improbable que él se molestase en el intento de entrar allí, cuando ya no necesitaba a Mebuki, como medio de presión contra Sakura o por cualquier otro motivo- o bien Sasuke enviaría a Mebuki a Kisaragi hasta que terminase la guerra. Allí, Sakura dispondría de una oportunidad más conveniente para advertir a su madre que no debía reconocerla -por lo menos en presencia de Sasuke. Y así, todos volverían a reunirse.


	44. Chapter 44

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XLIV**

Sasuke por centésima vez se lamentó de haber cedido a sus propias necesidades y de haber ordenado que trajesen a Sakura. Verla no mejoraba las cosas. Había sido agradable, muy agradable, pero su anhelo ahora era peor, pues deseaba estar con ella más que nunca y había compartido con ella sólo dos días.

Pero la breve visita lo decidió a llevar adelante el sitio más agresivamente. Intensificó el trabajo en las dos torres, con el fin de tenerlas preparadas para la mañana, y comenzó a trabajar en otras dos. Despachó patrullas con la misión de encontrar peñascos y proyectiles pesados para la catapulta. Trajeron de la aldea dos grandes calderos llenos de tierra y pedruscos para formar proyectiles improvisados. Trazó planes para comenzar a abrir un túnel si el ataque de la mañana fallaba, aunque en sus filas no tenía mineros que se ocuparan de supervisar este último recurso.

Esa noche Sasuke inspeccionó la torre de madera terminada, la que él ocuparía. Se proponía estar en la plataforma más alta cuando se la empujara hacia el foso, inclinándola sobre el agua para apoyarse en la muralla. A esa altura de las cosas estaría en llamas, pues le dispararían flechas incendiarias apenas estuviese cerca; por lo tanto, todo el proceso debía ejecutarse con la mayor rapidez posible, antes de que se convirtiese en una tumba de fuego para los que estaban en su interior. Pero como incluía una escala protegida, era la defensa más conveniente para los hombres elegidos con el fin de tomar por asalto la muralla, y descender y abrir las puertas para el resto del ejército. Y él estaba decidido a ser uno de ellos, a participar en los primeros combates, no en los últimos.

Estaba impartiendo la orden de echar de nuevo agua sobre las dos torres, cuando Naruto fue a buscarlo.

-Sasuke, esto te parecerá muy divertido -dijo, mientras se acercaba a una mujer muy asustada y mojada-. Afirma que ella y su acompañanta han provocado la enfermedad de la mitad de la guarnición del castillo. Lo hizo con el propósito de que esta noche pudiéramos ocupar el lugar, con muy poco esfuerzo.

-¿Es así? -El tono de Sasuke fue tan seco como el de Naruto-. Y cuando vayamos a recoger el fruto de esta ayuda inesperada pero bienvenida, con seguridad perderé la mitad de mi ejército en la trampa. -Su voz se había convertido en un rugido ronco y continuó en ese tono -¿Creen que soy un estúpido, y que caeré en una trampa tan vulgar? ¡Y usar una mujer! Arráncale la verdad, no me importa cómo.

La mujer se echó a llorar al oír esto.

-¡No, por favor! Es cierto lo que afirmo. Mi señora no siente afecto por el nuevo amo, y en efecto despreciaba a su padre. Akasuna ha sido una cárcel para nosotros. ¡Sólo deseamos marchamos!

-Mujer, encontraste el modo de salir -observó Naruto-. También tu señora. ¿Por qué no te alejaste de una vez, en lugar de inventar … ?

-Porque necesito una escolta para llegar a mis propiedades, si deseo volver allí sana y salva - dijo Mebuki mientras la acercaban a Naruto- . Pensé ayudarte para conseguir lo que deseas, que parece ser Akasuna, a cambio de esa escolta.

-¡Mi señora, debiste esperar! -gimió la criada-. No hubieras debido...

-¡Calla! -exclamó la dama-. No tuve paciencia para esperar cuando esa puerta estaba sin vigilancia. Y que nos crean o no, prefiero estar aquí y no allí.

Estaba tan empapada como su servidora porque había cruzado el foso sin la ayuda de un puente, pero mantenía una actitud majestuosa a pesar del guardia, que continuaba sujetándole con fuerza el brazo. Naruto y Sasuke la miraban con diversión. Y a este último se le parecía conocida, aunque jamás la había visto.

-¿De modo, señora, que debemos creerte sólo porque tú lo dices? -preguntó Sasuke con escepticismo.

Entonces Naruto preguntó:

-¿Quién eres, señora?

-Mebuki Haruno.

Sasuke rezongó.

-Haruno, ahora Akasuna.

-No, no,reconozco como mío ese nombre, pues el sacerdote no escuchó que yo consintiera en ese matrimonio a la fuerza. Fue una farsa que me ha retenido prisionera aquí durante tres años.

-Pero, si tenías los medios para ayudarnos a terminar con tu encierro, ¿por qué esperaste tanto? -preguntó Sasuke-. Señora, no llegamos ayer. Hace treinta y tres días que estamos acampados aquí.

Que Sasuke contase los días para conocer la cifra exacta provocó una sonrisa de Naruto, y eso atrajo la mirada de Mebuki.

Sasuke miró a los dos con el entrecejo fruncido ante la súbita distracción que no le aportaba respuestas.

-Naruto, ¿tienes inconvenientes en que continúe?

-En realidad, creo que lady Mebuki debería secarse antes de continuar...

-No hay tiempo para eso -le interrumpió Mebuki-. El malestar que afectó a muchos miembros de la guarnición no persistirá después que vacíen el vientre. Nos hemos limitado a agregar carne en mal estado a la cena, y todavía no la consumieron.

-Aún no dijiste por qué ahora haces esto -dijo Sasuke.

-Si eres el señor de Kisaragi... -La dama esperó que él lo confirmase, y Sasuke lo hizo en un breve gesto. Después, ella explicó-: Me dijeron cosas terribles de ti, de modo que yo rogué que no tuvieses éxito aquí. Pero cuando vi que tenías a mi hija en tu campamento, y que al parecer ella estaba bien y sana, comprendí que me habían mentido.

-¿Tu hija? -rezongó Sasuke -. Señora, ¿crees tener una hija en mi campamento? Bien, puedes ir a verla, pero es dudoso que mis hombres acepten renunciar a ella si quieres llevártela.

Lo que él estaba implicando provocó el furioso sonrojo de la dama.

-Mi hija no es una de tus campamenteras. Ignoro cómo se liberó de las garras de Sasori y en cambio cayó en las tuyas, pues él no mencionó que la había perdido. Más aún, lo complació relatar que ella había hecho todo lo que Sasori...

-Entonces, ¿Akasuna está en el castillo? -la interrumpió Sasuke con impaciencia.

Ella meneó la cabeza, provocando la áspera maldición de Sasuke, y la amable pregunta de Naruto.

-¿Escapó?

- No. Vino aquí dominado por la más terrible cólera. Yo pensé que sin duda había perdido otro castillo y por eso estaba de tan mal humor. Pero permaneció aquí menos de una semana, y de hecho se marchó la víspera de tu llegada.

Eso provocó otra horrible maldición de Sasuke.

-¿Sabes a dónde fue?

-A la corte. Sus recursos están agotados, y no puede continuar la guerra contigo si no recibe ayuda de Danzou. Pero eso lo intentó antes y no es probable que ahora tenga mejores resultados que entonces, pues los Akasuna no han estado en la lista de favoritos del rey desde que Satsugai se opuso a Danzou hace varios años. Realmente, al rescatar a mi hija de las manos de Sasori, le has arrebatado las propiedades que le restaban. Si le quitas Akasuna, lo único que Sasori retendrá es una pequeña fortaleza en...

-Señora, tu hija no está aquí -la interrumpió Sasuke, exasperado-. ¿Crees que no habría aprovechado la presencia de la única heredera de Lord Haruno si la hubiese tenido en mi poder? Como tú dices, el control de su persona eliminaría uno de los últimos recursos de Akasuna.

-Ignoro por qué insistes... -comenzó a decir Mebuki, y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Es posible que no sepas quién es?

-¡Por Dios, ya escuché bastante de todo esto! -explotó Sasuke -. Naruto, ocúpate de ella.

-Lo haré -dijo Naruto, y empezó a reírse-. Pero antes de que te alejes enfurecido, ¿por qué no le pides el nombre de su hija? ¿O todavía no viste a quién se parece tanto esta dama?

Sasuke miró a su amigo, y después a la mujer. Y entonces pareció que se le inmovilizaba el cuerpo. No maldijo de nuevo cuando vio por qué creía conocida a la mujer, pero su voz tenía un acento frío cuando volvió a hablar.

-Bien, lady Mebuki, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu hija?

Ahora ella no estaba muy segura de que deseara contestarle. Nunca había visto a nadie cambiar de apariencia tan bruscamente y adoptar la máscara cruel que ahora exhibía.

-Quizás estoy equivocada…

-No, no estabas equivocada, ¡pero yo sí estuve errado, al creer que podía confiar en esa bruja mentirosa!

-¿Por qué está tan irritado? -Preguntó Mebuki a Naruto mientras Sasuke se alejaba-. Estamos hablando de Sakura, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y también acertaste al pensar que ella no le dijo quién era.

-Si no se lo dijo, sin duda tuvo buenos motivos para actuar así.

-Dudo de que mi amigo piense lo mismo –replicó Naruto, pero cuando vio la expresión ansiosa de Mebuki le aseguró-: Él no le hará daño. Y creo que Intentara calmar su cólera entrando ahora mismo en el castillo, sin importarle la posibilidad de que lo espere una trampa. Tan enojado está.

-Pero yo no lo mentí. La puerta trasera está abierta y sin vigilancia.

-En ese caso, ven. Te llevaré a alguna tienda, donde puedes esperar hasta que esto haya concluido.


	45. Chapter 45

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XLV**

Sakura vio acercarse a los dos guardias, en actitud tan decidida que supo a qué atenerse. Antes de que ellos abrieran la boca, ella ya sabía. No necesitaban decírselo, pero lo hicieron.

-Señora, tenemos un mensaje de lord Sasuke. En adelante, tendrás que alojarte en la mazmorra.

Ella había sabido que dirían exactamente eso; pero aun así palideció intensamente cuando lo vio confirmado.

-Él dijo... ¿cuánto tiempo?

-En adelante -repitieron los hombres.

Lo cual, por supuesto, significaba indefinidamente... o para siempre.

-¿Dijo cuál era el motivo?

Una pregunta estúpida, ¿Por qué se torturaba ella misma?

Ella había sabido que eso era lo que sucedería si Sasuke de cubría que Sasori Akasuna era el hermanastro de la propia Sakura. Ella hubiera podido cobrar valor y decírselo cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad. Es cierto que habría afrontado la cólera de Sasuke, pero se le habría dado la oportunidad de intentar algo para calmarlo, o por lo menos de decirle por qué habla guardado silencio. Ahora, él había llegado a la peor conclusión posible, y no deseaba tener ninguna relación con ella, quería la venganza... no, no se trataba de eso. Esto era rabia pura, y definitiva.

Los guardias se habían limitado a menear la cabeza ante la pregunta de Sakura, y después le ordenaron que los acompañase. Ella obedeció. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? Por lo menos había estado sola en el gran salón cuando fueron a buscarla. TenTen no estaba allí para protestar, y tampoco Ino. Sakura habría tenido que esforzarse mucho para evitar que se enredasen en una discusión con los dos guardias.

Sí, ella sabía que Sasuke le haría eso, pero en lo más profundo de su ser no había creído que eso fuera posible.

* * *

><p>Cuando el carcelero a quien ella temía apareció con la sonrisa sensual en los labios, gozoso porque de nuevo tenía en su poder a Sakura, esta le volvió la espalda, porque sintió que la náusea la invadía. No era el hijo el que provocaba esa reacción. Era la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Y ahora deseaba que las lágrimas fluyeran, pero no aparecieron.<p>

Cuando Iruka Umino llegó menos de una hora más tarde, para decirle que esta vez había tenido que golpear al otro para lograr que se marchase, Sakura le formuló una sola pregunta:

-¿Estás aquí por pedido de Sasuke?

-No, mi señora. Se difundió de prisa la noticia de que te traían de nuevo aquí. Vine con la mayor rapidez posible.

En ese momento ella lloró. Ignoraba por qué la última vez la habían asignado a Iruka. Nunca lo había preguntado. Pero que no hubiesen hecho lo mismo esa vez se explicaba por sí mismo. A Sasuke no le importaba lo que le sucediera ahora, mientras ella estuviese encerrada y él no tuviese que volver a verla.

Un rato después oyó una discusión en la sala de guardia. Reconoció la voz de Ino. Ella e Iruka habían llegado a ser muy amigos últimamente. Ahora, no era el caso. Cuando retornó el silencio, Sakura comprendió que Iruka se había impuesto, y también supo cuál había sido la causa probable de la discusión. No se permitía a Ino que la viese, e Iruka no se atrevía a desobedecer a su señor.

Pasaron dos horas más. Y volvió Iruka a abrir la puerta.

-Señora, cambió de idea. Sabía que lo haría, pero... debo encerrarte en su habitación y no aquí, con un guardia en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucederá si prefiero quedarme aquí? -quiso saber ella.

-No lo dirás en serio.

-Sí, lo digo en serio.

Iruka suspiró.

-El guardia tiene sus órdenes. Te arrastrará fuera de aquí si no vas por propia voluntad.

-En ese caso, caminaré.

-Anímate...

-No, Iruka -le interrumpió ella-. Mi corazón está muerto, pues ya no me duele.

Dios santo, ¿por qué eso no podía ser cierto? Rogó que se le entumecieran los sentimientos, pero al parecer no podía lograrlo. De todos modos, nadie lo sabría, ni Iruka, y sobre todo ni Sasuke.

El cambio de cárcel no le aportó ninguna esperanza. Seguramente Sasuke había recordado que ella estaba embarazada. Era evidente que lo había olvidado en su primer acceso de cólera, y lo había irritado todavía más el hecho mismo de recordar que estaba obligado a hacer concesiones a Sakura aunque sólo fuera para proteger al niño. Sakura ni por un momento pensó que él podía tener otros motivos para ordenar que la trasladasen a la prisión más cómoda.

No le permitían ver a nadie, excepto al guardia, que le entregaba la comida todos los días. Cada vez que había intentado hablarle, ella había recibido gruñidos o murmullos como respuesta, de modo que ya no lo intentaba. Ciertamente, habría preferido permanecer en la mazmorra con Iruka.

Se sentaba a menudo en el hueco de la ventana, y desde allí podía contemplar el patio. No había mucha actividad allí abajo, pero era mejor ver eso que nada. También cosía mucho, pues ya llevaba tres meses de embarazo; camisolas suaves para TenTen y nada en absoluto para Sasuke. Lo que había confeccionado para Sasuke antes de salir con destino a Akasuna, ahora lo destruyó para preparar minúsculas túnicas con destino al bebe.

Nadie le había dicho una palabra acerca del sitio de Akasuna. Si Sasuke había conocido la verdad acerca de la identidad de Sakura, ello significaba que se había apoderado del castillo. ¿Sasori estaba allí? ¿Lo habían capturado muerto? ¿Su madre estaba bien? ¿Se hallaba en libertad? ¿En una nueva cárcel como consecuencia de la furia de Sasuke?

Contaba los días. Por cada uno que pasaba perforaba un orificio profundo con su cuchillito en uno de los postes de la cama. Había sido una hermosa cama, bien trabajada. Ahora tenía veinticinco agujeros feos que ella admiraba. Antes de que pudiese agregar el vigésimo sexto, Sasuke regresó, Sakura no recibió ninguna advertencia. Apareció allí, entrando en la habitación, deteniéndose frente al hueco de la ventana, donde ella estaba sentada, los pies apoyados en el asiento del frente, las manos en el vientre, más abultado pero aún no redondeado. Ella habia estado tratando de determinar si el movimiento que sentía era el niño o una indigestión. Echó una ojeada a Sasuke, y llegó a la conclusión de que era indigestión.

-De modo que el poderoso guerrero regresa -dijo ella, sin preocuparse si a él le agradaba o no el tono de voz-. ¿Mataste a Sasori?

-Todavía no lo encontré, y no porque no lo buscase durante estas semanas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué vuelves aquí? Pues no tenías prisa por regresar, ¿verdad? Enviaste tus órdenes. Eso fue suficiente.

-¡Por Dios, te atreves...!

El se interrumpió cuando ella desvió los ojos y miró por la ventana, ignorándolo intencionadamente. No se la veía atemorizada ni arrepentida. Su expresión era la seguridad misma. El no había esperado eso, pero por otra parte no había pensado mucho en el asunto, pues había intentado expulsarla de su mente para concentrar la atención sólo en la búsqueda de Akasuna. Pero ahora se dijo que no le agradaba el tono de resentimiento de Sakura. Y la cólera que había sentido esa noche en la conversación con la madre de Sakura, ahora comenzaba a reavivarse.

Warrick se sentó en el banco que estaba enfrente, para mirar a Sakura.

-Un comportamiento tan inocente para ocultar tanto engaño -comentó fríamente.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo enarcado, y preguntó con voz serena.

-¿Cuándo te engañé? ¿En el Sonido, cuando no sabía quién eras? ¿En el Sonido, cuando llegaste con tu ejército para matar a mi hermanastro, sin saber quién era realmente? Pero yo creí que estabas allí porque venías a buscar a Sasori Akasuna, tu enemigo jurado, de modo que debía decírtelo entonces, cuando estaba segura de que me matarías también a mí, si sabías que él era mi hermanastro. O tal vez debí revelártelo cuando me retiraste de tu mazmorra la primera vez para explicarme cuál sería tu venganza, Sasuke, ¿debía decírtelo entonces, para agravar lo que ya habías planeado para mí?

-¡Sabías que yo no te mataría!

-No, ¡en ese momento no lo sabía!

Se miraron hostiles, Sakura ahora no se mostraba serena. En sus ojos había veinticinco días de cólera reprimida. Los de Sasuke tenían una mirada helada.

-¿Qué excusa me ofreces por el silencio que mantuviste después, cuando escapaste, y Akasuna te devolvió? ¿Te envió de regreso con el fin de que me espiases?

-Estoy segura de que me lo habría pedido si hubiese pensado en ello. Pero hasta que llegaste, él creyó que había triunfado, y que tendría los medios necesarios para doblegarte. Cuando en efecto llegaste, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la fuga. Pero no te dije entonces que él era Akasuna por la misma razón que no te lo dije cuando me llamaste a su castillo. No deseaba afrontar de nuevo tu cólera... o esto.

Movió la mano para indicar la habitación.

-¿Debo creer en eso, cuando es más probable que tú y Akasuna colaboren en este engaño? Te dejó en el Sonido con el fin de que yo te encontrase -dijo Sasuke con voz dura-. ¿Debía dejarme seducir por ti y revelarte todos mis planes?

-El supuso que concertarías un acuerdo conmigo. Pero me dejó a mí porque el pánico lo dominó. Tú te acercabas con quinientos hombres, y él tenía sólo un puñado. Se proponía regresar con el ejército de Orochimaru, que había sido enviado para arrebatarte Tanzaku. Quizás abrigó la esperanza de que yo te distraería el tiempo necesario de modo que él pudiese escapar. Y es más probable aún que pensara que yo lo retrasaría si me obligaba a acompañarlo. No sé si tuvo otras cosas en su mente ese día, además del temor y la rabia. Pero sé que no tenía el propósito de dejarme contigo más tiempo que lo que él necesitara para retomar. Y en efecto retornó. Cuando me encontró ese día en los bosques, me dijo que creía que me habías dado muerte.

Sasuke rezongó:

-Mujer, lo dices con mucha inteligencia, pero no te creo una palabra.

-¿Piensas que me importa lo que tú crees? Hace un mes me habría preocupado, pero ahora no.

-Mujer, tus circunstancias dependen de lo que yo crea -le recordó Sasuke

-Mis circunstancias no pueden ser peores.

-¿Eso crees? -replicó Sasuke en tono amenazador-. Tal vez deba castigarte como corresponde, y no limitarme a reducir tu libertad.

Estas últimas palabras determinaron que ella se incorporase bruscamente en un acceso de cólera.

-Adelante, ¡Maldito seas! ¡Hazlo! No por eso te despreciaré más que ahora.

-Siéntate -rezongó él con voz ronca.

Pero Sakura rehusó sentarse al lado de Sasuke. Rodeó el fuego para acercarse a la otra ventana y ocupó allí un asiento, la espalda rígida medio vuelta hacia la habitación. Miró sin ver por la ventana, tan irritada que las manos le temblaban sobre el regazo. Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba. Deseaba que él... Lo odiaba.

Oyó que él se acercaba por detrás y obstruía el paso para llegar al hueco de la otra ventana, de modo que Sakura no podía salir de allí sin apartar a Sasuke. Lo cual no estaba al alcance de sus fuerzas; de modo que ella se irritó también ante ese hecho.

-Mujer, no has explicado tu conducta. Realmente, no creo que jamás vuelva a creer en tus palabras. Lo que hiciste estuvo a un paso de la traición. Si me hubieses dicho que Akasuna era el que se había acercado a mi castillo, lo habría capturado a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Si me hubieses dicho que eras Sakura Haruno, yo podría haberme apoderado antes de tus propiedades restantes, y de ese modo...

-¿Antes? -le interrumpió ella con voz agria-. Y no creerás que ahora te ayudaré a conseguirlas, ¿verdad? No te ayudaría aunque tú...

-¡Cállate! -exclamó él-. Tu resentimiento está fuera de lugar, mujer. No podía dejarte en libertad de mantener comunicación con ese hijo del demonio, y no dudo de que él consiguió infiltrar a alguien para llevar tus mensajes. Ahora necesito interrogar a mi propia gente, para eliminar a los que no estaban aquí antes de tu llegada, sean o no inocentes. Y agradece que no te dejo en la mazmorra.

-¿Qué agradezca esta tumba, donde no he tenido con quien hablar desde que me encerraron? Sí, te estoy muy agradecida -dijo con acento burlón.

Después, se hizo el silencio. Ella no se volvió para comprobar si mostraba arrepentimiento, si por lo menos había comprendido a qué pena la sentenciaba al ordenar su confinamiento. Impulsado por la cólera él la había condenado sin juicio, sin preguntarle siquiera si era culpable. Ese dolor infernal que ella había creído que se suavizaría, ahora era más y más agudo, y le oprimía el pecho y le apretaba la garganta.

Finalmente, oyó que él suspiraba.

-Regresarás a tus obligaciones, las que se te asignaron al principio. Pero no dudes de que te vigilarán. Y jamás volverán a confiar en ti.

- ¿Cuándo confiaron en mí? -preguntó ella con una voz tenue y agria, sintiendo que el dolor casi la sofocaba.

-Mujer, cuando compartiste mi cama, confié en que no me traicionarías.

-Y no te traicioné. Lo que hice se denomina defensa propia.

-¿La apariencia de que me deseabas?

Ella habría deseado decir: "Sí, también eso", pero no deseaba lastimarlo como él la lastimaba.

-No, mi silencio. Pero no necesitas temer que mi conducta impropia del pasado volverá a molestarle. Lo que sentí por ti ya no existe en mi pecho.

-¡Maldita seas, Sakura, no conseguirás que mis actos me pesen! Sucede que tú...

-Acaba con tus recriminaciones. No deseo oír de ti nada más, excepto... dime qué hiciste con mi madre.

El guardó silencio tanto tiempo que Sakura no pensó que le contestaría. Quizá era tan cruel que deseaba dejarle la duda. No, eso no era posible.

-La entregué al cuidado de mi amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Ella me ayudó a ocupar el castillo de Akasuna. Por lo cual lo debo gratitud. También ayudó a ocupar tus propiedades restantes, lo que tú debiste hacer. Los hombres de Akasuna fueron eliminados con escaso derramamiento de sangre. El ya no controla lo que es tuyo.

Sakura no le agradeció eso. Ahora él controlaba todo lo que pertenecía a Sakura, además de su propia persona. Y no era probable que jamás renunciara a eso.

En voz baja, sin mirarlo, agobiada por el sentimiento de la desesperación, ella dijo:

-El día que tú entraste triunfal en el Sonido, yo había pensado ofrecerte mi fidelidad, a pesar de los relatos horribles que había escuchado acerca de tu persona, si demostrabas que eras un poco menos despreciable que Sasori… pero no fue así. Me enviaste directamente a tu mazmorra. No debe extrañar que jamás deseara revelarte mi propia identidad.

El salió antes de que las lágrimas traicionaran a Sakura.


	46. Chapter 46

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XLVI**

Sakura retornó a sus obligaciones anteriores, pero eso no disipó la atmósfera sombría que se había instalado en Kisaragi, Anko no se alegraba al verse obligada a controlar nuevamente a Sakura. A Tayuya no se le veía a menudo. Ino rezongaba siempre. TenTen dirigía miradas tan odiosas a Sasuke que él hubiera debido reprenderla por eso, pero no lo hacía. Y el salón era un lugar tan silencioso durante las comidas que incluso un acceso de tos parecía embarazoso.

Sakura rehusaba hablar del asunto con nadie, y ni siquiera lo comentaba con Ino, con quien estaba muy irritada por haber promovido un plan que había tenido consecuencias tan contraproducentes para ella. Sasuke no había caído en la trampa; pero ella sí. De modo que ahora Sakura escuchaba a Ino sin prestarle atención, y sin formular comentarios.

Las semanas que siguieron se parecieron mucho a sus primeros días al servicio de, Sasuke, con unas pocas y notables excepciones. Ahora no tenía que ayudarlo a tomar su baño ni acompañarlo compartiendo la cama. Tampoco recibía esas sonrisas sin alegría que ella había odiado. El señor del castillo apenas la miraba, y cuando lo hacía, su cara carecía de expresión. Ella, no era más que lo que él lo había impuesto al principio: una criada a quien no se prestaba atención. En una actitud perversa, ella había cesado de usar sus propias ropas, a pesar de que Sasuke no había insistido en eso. Pero si ella no era más que una criada, se parecería precisamente a una criada.

Aún enseñaba a TenTen cuando disponía de tiempo. Le agradaba hacer eso, y por lo mismo intentaba demostrar sus sentimientos a la joven. Dichos sentimientos oscilaban entre la depresión y la amargura, o simplemente eran manifestaciones amargas. Pero se esforzó todavía más para evitar que Sasuke conociera lo que ella sentía.

Pero llegó el día en que TenTen se alejó, y fue al hogar de los Hyūga, para casarse con el joven Neji. No se permitió a Sakura presenciar la boda. Había cosido el vestido con que TenTen se casaría, pero no podía estar allí para verlo sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

A partir de ese momento, Sakura ya no disimuló su resentimiento.

Sasuke percibió de inmediato el cambio. Dos veces en un mismo día le volcaron la comida sobre las piernas. Nadie hubiera podido creer que las dos ocasiones habían sido accidentes. Y él ya no podía hallar en su cofre ropas que no necesitaran arreglos mayores o menores. Hacia el fin de la semana su dormitorio estaba sucio. Las sábanas de su cama no habían sido bien lavadas, y eso le provocó sarpullido. Su vino era cada vez más agrio, la cerveza llegaba cada vez más caliente, la comida que ella depositaba frente a Sasuke era cada vez más salada.

Sasuke no dijo nada a Sakura acerca de cualquiera de estos aspectos. No estaba seguro de poder hablar a la joven sin llevársela a su lecho. La deseaba tan intensamente que debía apelar a los mayores esfuerzos para abstenerse de tocarla. Pero no se le acercaba. Ella lo había engañado. Había conspirado con su enemigo contra él. Su risa, sus burlas, su deseo del propio Sasuke, todas eran mentiras. Y sin embargo, no podía odiarla. Jamás la perdonaría, jamás volvería a tocarla, nunca le demostraría cuán vulnerable era ante ella; pero de todos modos no podía odiarla, o cesar de desearla.

Él no sabía por qué permanecía allí para torturarse. Necesitaba salir a buscar a Akasuna, en lugar de enviar a otros con esa misión. O visitar a Naruto y asegurarse de que la madre de Sakura estuviese en buenas condiciones como había prometido. Aunque debía partir, no lo hizo. De modo que dos días más tarde, Naruto apareció con Mebuki.

Sasuke los recibió en la escalinata de acceso a la fortaleza. Naruto se limitó a sonreír y dijo al dueño de la casa que "se preparase", y después entró en el salón, dejando a Sasuke solo con lady Mebuki. Los labios apretados de la dama le advirtieron lo que se le venía encima. Y llegó sin preámbulos.

-Estoy aquí para ver a mi hija, y no intentes negármelo. TenTen acaba de confiarme el tratamiento atroz que Sakura recibió de ti. No estoy muy segura de que pueda perdonar a Naruto de no habérmelo dicho él mismo. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, te habría tendido una trampa en Akasuna, en lugar de entregarte el castillo. Que un hombre pueda ser tan...

-¡Basta! No sabes nada de lo que ha ocurrido entre Sakura y yo. No sabes nada de lo que tu hija me hizo. Es mi prisionera, y así continuará. Puedes verla, pero no la sacarás de aquí. ¿Eso está claro?

Mebuki abrió la boca para discutir esa afirmación, y después la cerró. Lo miró hostil un momento más, antes de asentir brevemente y de comenzar a pasar frente a él. Pero apenas había dado dos pasos se volvió con brusquedad.

-Lord Sasuke, no me dejaré intimidar por ti. Naruto, a quien considero como un hijo me asegura que tienes buenos motivos para ser así. Lo dudo, pero también me dijo que tal vez crees que Sakura fue un instrumento voluntario en los planes de Sasori.

-No lo creo, lo sé -replicó fríamente Sasuke.

-En ese caso, estás mal informado -insistió Mebuki. Pero agregó en un tono más razonable -: Mi hija me ama. ¿Crees que ayudaría a Sasori después de verlo mientras me castigaba cruelmente para conseguir su cooperación?

Sasuke endureció el cuerpo.

-¿Cooperación por qué?

-Sasori había concertado un acuerdo con Orochimaru, un convenio referido a Sakura. Ella rehusó, Yo también rechacé la unión. Él era un viejo lascivo de fama escandalosa. De ningún modo, el igual de, Sakura. Pero Orochimaru había prometido su ejército a Sasori, para combatirte... De modo que él la trajo a Akasuna y la obligó a presenciar mientras me castigaba.

-¿Por qué a tí? ¿Por qué ella misma no recibía los golpes?

-Porque aunque sea de un modo retorcido, creo que él lo profesa afecto. En todo caso, no habrá deseado perjudicar su belleza, pues la boda se celebraría apenas llegasen al Sonido. Pero Sasori no tropezaba con ninguna dificultad para golpearme, y no se habría detenido hasta que ella aceptara casarse con Orochimaru. Pero le dijo que sin duda ella se retractaría apenas la apartaran de mí. Después de todo, es una muchacha obstinada y bien pudo desear que se le ofreciera la oportunidad de arruinar los planos de Sasori después de lo que él me hizo. Pero cuando él estuvo en Akasuna unos pocos días, se vanaglorió de haberla acobardado totalmente, y que ella haría lo que se le exigiera, porque él le había advertido que me mataría si Sakura no le obedecía. No sé si lo habría hecho. Sasori no es tan cruel como era su padre. Sin embargo, ella seguramente le creyó, y le había odiado por... ¿qué pasa? -exclamo la dama cuando vio el rostro color ceniza de Sasuke.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza, pero emitió un gemido mientras recordaba otras palabras y veía a Sakura a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo encadenado, mientras explicaba al prisionero lo que ella haría. "Esto no me agrada, lo mismo que a ti, pero no tengo alternativa ni tú tampoco" No tenía alternativa. Había tratado de salvar la vida de su madre… No había deseado violar a Sasuke, y había lamentado tanto lo que había hecho que había considerado que la venganza se justificaba.

-¡Ahhh! -exclamó angustiado, y el dolor que lo atravesaba el pecho le pareció insoportable, Mebuki se alarmó.

-Un momento, iré a buscar...

-No, no tengo nada grave, nada que un buen látigo no pueda curar -dijo Sasuke con un sentimiento de humillación- tenías buenas razones para criticarme. Soy el peor de los... ¡Maldición!

Pasó frente a la mujer y entró en el salón. Vio a Naruto y se limitó a decirle: -Mantén aquí a Mebuki -y después subió la escalera.

Sakura estaba en la habitación dedicada a la costura, y no se encontraba sola. La acompañaba Ino y tres mujeres más. Vieron a Sasuke, y se retiraron de prisa, Ino tardó más en desaparecer. Dirigió a Sasuke una de esas miradas furiosas que había estado prodigándole durante semanas, sin que él lo advirtiese. Tampoco ahora prestó atención, pues tenía los ojos clavados en Sakura.

Ella se puso de pie y dejó a un costado el lienzo que descansaba sobre su regazo, su expresión era la misma que habla mostrado durante varias semanas, un profundo desagrado.

-Ahora que has interrumpido nuestro trabajo -dijo, contrariada- ¿qué deseas?

-Acabo de hablar con tu madre.

La expresión de Sakura manifestó sorpresa y placer.

-Sí, y podrás verla enseguida. Pero necesito hablar primero contigo

-¡ahora no, Sasuke! -dijo Sakura con impaciencia. Hace tres años que no veo a mi madre. La vi apenas una vez hace unos meses, cuando...

Las palabras de Sakura se perdieron, y determinaron que él la apremiase.

-¿Cuándo qué?

-No importa.

-Importa, ¿Cuándo Akasuna la castigó?

-¿Ella te dijo eso?

-Sí. Y más. ¿Por qué tú nunca dijiste que él había amenazado tu vida?

Sakura abrió muy grandes los ojos, y después miró a Sasuke con una chispa de irritación.

-¿Y te atreves a preguntarme eso? No quisiste escuchar razones. _"Nunca me traigas de nuevo una excusa para justificar lo que hiciste_." Esas fueron tus palabras.

El se estremeció.

-Lo sé. Es probable que en ese momento no hubiese importado que yo lo supiera. Estaba muy encolerizado. Pero ahora importa. -Vaciló un instante. Pero era necesario que supiese. -¿También te obligó a espiarme?

- Ya te lo dije. Nunca pensó en eso. Estaba muy atareado pensando cómo podía usar contra ti el ejército que acababa de conseguir.

Sasuke apoyó el cuerpo contra la puerta cerrada, en el rostro una expresión sombría. -Entonces, ¿me equivoqué aún más de lo que había pensado al principio? fuiste inocente de todo, incluso del engaño del cual te acusé más recientemente.

Sakura lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Inocente de todo? Yo te violé. ¿Olvidas eso?

-No. Te lo perdoné. Pero...

-¿Cuándo me perdonaste? -preguntó la joven-. No recuerdo que me hayas dicho nada en ese sentido.

El frunció el entrecejo ante la interrupción y la testarudez de Sakura.

-Sakura, sabes exactamente cuándo. Fue el día que me pediste una gracia... La noche que no dormiste.

El color tiñó las mejillas de Sakura.

-Podías haberío mencionado -murmuró ella, y agregó al recordar esas semanas-: No es que eso importe ahora.

-Tienes razón. Eso poco importa cuando yo no tenía nada que perdonar. Pero ahora tú tienes muchísimo que perdonar. ¿No es así?

Ella lo miró fijamente un momento prolongado, y después se encogió de hombros.

-Ciertamente, estás perdonado. Ahora, ¿puedo ver a mi madre?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-No puedes absolver mi culpa tan fácilmente.

-¿No puedo? ¿Por qué no? ¿O no pensaste que sencillamente no me importa que lo lamentes?

-Todavía estás enojada -conjeturó Sasuke, como si eso explicase la extraña conducta de Sakura-. No te critico, pero te compensaré. Nos casaremos, y cuando...

-No me casaré contigo- lo interrumpió ella, en voz baja... demasiado baja.

Ahora tocó a Sasuke el turno de mirarla con dureza, y después de estallar.

-¡Tienes que casarte conmigo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas expiar tu culpa? -Ella meneó lentamente la cabeza-. ¿No estabas escuchando el día que te dije que lo que sentía por ti ya no existe? ¿Por qué querría casarme contigo, Sasuke? -Y entonces el control de sí misma en ella se desplomó-. ¡Dame una buena razón!

-De ese modo nuestro hijo no nacerá como un bastardo.

Ella cerró los ojos para ocultar su pesar. ¿Qué había esperado? Que él dijese: ¡Porque te amo!

Sakura suspiró. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, su cara era una máscara inexpresiva o casi.

-Bien, así están las cosas -admitió ella con voz neutra-. Pero eso no es razón suficiente...

-¡Maldición, Sakura, tú...!

-¡No me casaré contigo! -gritó Sakura a Sasuke, ahora incapaz de soportar más, expresando todo el resentimiento que experimentaba-. ¡Intenta obligarme a hacerlo, y te envenenaré! ¡Te castraré mientras duermes! y además...

-No necesitas continuar.

El tenía la misma expresión que la había engañado antes, la de un hombre agobiado por el dolor. Pero Sakura esta vez no cayó en la trampa.

-Sasuke, si quieres expiar tu culpa, déjame libre. Renuncia a tus derechos sobre mi hijo y déjame volver a mi casa.

Después de un momento interminable, a Sasuke se le hundieron los hombros... pero asintió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Espero que te haya gustado

Muchas gracias por leerme

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz :D

Anaid


	47. Chapter 47

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XLVII**

Él no llegó. Ella debía dar a luz a su hija de un momento a otro, pero él no venía. Y tenía que ser una hija. Su hija. Era una hermosa venganza de su parte; en efecto, no daría a Sasuke el hijo que él tanto deseaba. Ella lo había decretado así, lo deseaba así, de modo que sería una niña. La suerte finalmente debía favorecerla alguna vez. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que la venganza y el temor oscilaban constantemente en su mente. Bien sabía que Sasuke deseaba un hijo, y en el caso tal de que ella concibiera un bebe del sexo opuesto quizás él podía repudiarlo. Ella había gozado del amor de ambos padres y no imaginaba su niñez si le hubiese faltado el afecto de uno de ellos. De igual manera, no importaba. Ella brindaría a su pequeña todo el amor que Sasuke le negara.

Pero Sasuke no vino. ¿Por qué ella habla creído que él acudiría… sólo porque había llegado a Tanzaku una vez por mes, todos los meses, desde que ella había salido de Kisaragi?

El aún quería desposaría. Ella todavía se negaba. Se mostraba grosera con él. Dos veces se había negado a recibirlo. Pero él insistía en volver. Y continuaba tratando de convencerla de que debía aceptarlo.

De modo que él estaba arrepentido. Y eso, ¿qué importaba a Sakura? Era demasiado tarde. Pero él se mostraba inexorable. Consiguió ganarse a la madre de Sakura, y Mebuki era muy eficaz en la tarea. Había estado preparándose durante tres años.

-Que él desee casarse contigo nada tiene que ver con su sentimiento de culpa -le había asegurado Mebuki a Sakura en una de sus muchas visitas-, Pensaba casarse contigo antes de saber que tenía motivos para sentirse culpable. Adoptó la decisión cuando te llevó al castillo de Akasuna.

Y el mes precedente, un día en que Sakura estaba especialmente deprimida. Mebuki apareció con otra revelación.

-Te ama. Me lo dijo él mismo cuando se lo pregunté.

-Madre -se quejó Sakura horrorizada-, ¿Cómo pudiste preguntarle eso?

-Porque deseaba saberlo. Tú ciertamente nunca te molestaste en preguntar.

-Es claro que no -replicó hoscamente Sakura-, Si un hombre no puede decirlo por propia iniciativa, sin la necesidad de arrancarle la declaración,..

-No eso se trata querida, después le pregunté sí te lo había dicho, y respondió que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Su madre no era una persona capaz de mentir en eso... pero Sasuke sí. Era capaz de decir a una madre exactamente lo que ella deseaba escuchar. Ese hombre bien podía utilizar recursos mezquinos, y astutos.

Pero eso nada significaba para ella. No estaba dispuesta a ceder y casarse, con ese hombre, incluso si él conseguía demostrarle que no estaba muerta por dentro, como había creído antes, y que su corazón aún aceleraba los latidos cuando él estaba cerca, aunque ella aún podía desear el cuerpo de Sasuke, ¡incluso en su estado! Pero el despertar de sus propios deseos no cambiaba la situación. Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer de nuevo el papel de la tonta, y a exponer su corazón a más sufrimiento.

Ahora, estaba sentada en el hueco de la ventana de su habitación. Era la señora de Tanzaku, pero habría preferido la familiaridad de su antiguo dormitorio cuando regresó allí, en lugar de la habitación mucho más amplia.

Acarició el asiento con su almohadón, sonriendo complacida porque era mucho más agradable que los bancos duros de las ventanas en las habitaciones de Sasuke. Por supuesto, él tenía dos ventanas y ella sólo esa; y en la de Sasuke había vidrio, un artículo que era muy caro, y en cambio el vidrio de Sakura se había quebrado durante uno de los últimos asedios. Ahora contaba únicamente con un delgado lienzo que cubría el hueco y a través del cual ella apenas conseguía ver; además, un extremo se había soltado y se movía impulsado por el viento de abril, y así ella podía entrever el camino que se acercaba a la entrada principal del castillo. Ese camino aún estaba vacío, excepto un mercader con su carreta de mercancías.

No era la primera vez que destrozaban la ventana. La propia Sakura la había destruido cuando tenía nueve años, en un accidente, y después no la habían reparado durante casi dos años. La ventana daba al contrafuerte, y estaba un piso más bajo que la torre. En el piso más alto estaba la capilla, y lo que ella ahora contemplaba era el techo de esta capilla, a un metro y medio bajo su ventana, aunque un poco hacia la izquierda, pues la pared frontal del contrafuerte estaba directamente debajo.

Sakura había saltado por esa ventana una vez, antes de que la reparasen, y había aterrizado exactamente en las almenas de un pie de ancho, y después había salvado los tres pies restantes, hasta el techo de la capilla. Lo había hecho para asustar a una doncella.

En efecto, había asustado a la muchacha, que había corrido directamente hacia Mebuki, gritando que Sakura estaba muerta, y que había caído por la ventana, aterrizando dos pisos más abajo. Sakura deseó haber muerto después de la reprimenda que recibió; además, la encerraron en su habitación durante... ahora no podía recordar cuánto tiempo había sido.

Sonrió con el recuerdo mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Su propia hija jamás haría nada tan absurdo. Sobre todo a causa de las barras de hierro que Sakura ordenaría instalar en sus ventanas. Pero ahora podía entender la cólera y el miedo de su madre. Podría haber muerto.

Un pequeño error de cálculo y habría caído al vacío...

-¿Soñando despierta, mi señora?

Sakura se inmovilizó. No podía ser. Pero al volverse, vio que en efecto era Sasori, que después de entrar por la puerta cerraba esta y caminaba hacia la joven.

-¿Cómo entraste en el castillo?

Él se echó a reír.

-Eso fue fácil. Hoy es el día de los mercaderes, cuando vienen de la ciudad para inducir a las señoras a separarse de unas pocas monedas. De modo que hoy soy un comerciante. Introducir un ejército es difícil, pero no lo es si se trata de un solo hombre.

-¿Todavía tienes un ejército digno de ese nombre?

Esa pregunta destruyó la fanfarronería regocijada.

-No, pero... ¡bendito sea Dios! -exclamó cuando estuvo bastante cerca y pudo ver el vientre redondo de Sakura-. De modo que funcionó.

La expresión calculadora se dibujó en la cara de Sasori, y ella casi pudo oír el tema exacto de sus pensamientos codiciosos.

-No dirás que es el hijo de Orochimaru. Yo lo negaré... y Sasuke Uchiha sabe a qué atenerse.

-En efecto -observó Sasori-. ¡Él te poseyó!

-¡Tú me entregaste a él! -gritó Sakura-. ¿O acaso olvidas que fue tu idea, tu codicia ... ?

-¡Calla! -gritó Sasori, volviendo nerviosamente los ojos hacia la puerta-. Poco importa a quién pertenece el niño, mientras yo pueda usarlo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Todavía pretendes reclamar la posesión del Sonido? ¿Cómo es posible tal cosa?

-Es necesario. No tengo nada más. Incluso ahora ese canalla ha sitiado mi última fortaleza. No puedo ir allí. Sakura, no tengo adónde ir.

Ella comprendió que Sasori deseaba que entendiese, y quizás simpatizara con él. Se preguntó si Sasuke lo había trastornado un poco con su persecución incesante. ¿O este era el efecto que la desesperación provocaba en un hombre?

Miró con suspicacia a Sasori.

-Esa no puede ser la razón por la cual viniste aquí, pues no sabías nada del niño, ¿Cuál es el propósito de tu visita, Sasori?

-Casarme contigo.

-¡Estás loco!

-No, has recuperado todas tus propiedades, y las controlas -dijo Sasori, tratando de explicar su razonamiento- Ahora es provechoso casarse contigo, pues el hombre que sea tu marido...

-Juré fidelidad a Sasuke -mintió Sakura- El no permitirá que me poseas.

-No puede detenerme. Que lo intente. Tendrá que volver a ocupar esos castillos que te devolvió, así como otras posesiones. Esta vez agotará sus propios recursos, y entonces podre vencerlo.

-Sasori, ¿por qué no puedes renunciar a todo esto? Perdiste, ¿Por qué no abandonas la región cuando aún puedes hacerlo? Márchate a la corte de Danzou, o alguna otra. Empieza de nuevo.

-Ahora que te tengo, nadie podrá decir que fui vencido.

-Pero tú no me tienes -dijo Sakura con voz serena- Si no me caso con Sasuke, a quien amo, Dios sabe que no me casaré contigo, a quien detesto. Prefiero saltar por esta ventana. ¿Tengo que demostrarlo?

-¡No digas tonterías! -exclamó Sasori furioso ante la amenaza de Sakura. y la revelación de que ella amaba a Sasuke. Pero en ese momento lo preocupaba más la amenaza, pues ella se había sentado muy cerca de esa ventana- Si... no quieres dormir conmigo, renunciaré a eso, pero tengo que casarme contigo. Ahora no tengo alternativa.

-No, hay alternativa -dijo Sasuke desde la puerta- Desenvaina tu espada y te lo demostraré.

Sakura se sobresaltó tanto con la aparición de Sasuke, que no pudo reaccionar cuando Sasori se aproximó a ella de un salto y apoyó una daga sobre el cuello de la joven.

-Suelta tu espada, Uchiha, o ella muere -ordenó Sasori, su voz casi exultante ante la visión del triunfo.

-¡Sasuke no lo aceptes!- gritó Sakura- Él no me matará.

Pero Sasuke no la escuchaba. Ya estaba soltando su espada. ¿Tan Fácilmente arriesgaba su vida? Caramba, a menos que...

-Ahora, ven aquí ordenó Sasori –los ojos de Sakura exhibieron una expresión de incredulidad cuando Sasuke avanzó un paso sin la más mínima vacilación. Parecía dispuesto a acercarse a Sasori y a permitir que lo matasen. No, eso no sucedería mientras ella aún pudiera hacer algo.

Sasori estaba cerca de Sakura, pero más próximo a la entrada del dormitorio. Su daga ni siquiera rozaba la piel de la joven, y tenía los ojos fijos en Sasuke.

Sakura recogió las rodillas y con un fuerte golpe lo envió hacia Sasuke, e inmediatamente pasó las piernas sobre el borde dé la ventana y se deslizó hacia afuera.

Oyó a los dos hombres que pronunciaban su nombre mientras ella tocaba con los pies el cuadrado liso de la muralla. Por Dios, había sido tan fácil cuando ella era más joven, -y no tan pesada-. Saltar el último metro hasta el techo de la capilla era imposible. Ella estaba acomodándose con cuidado sobre el borde de la muralla para salvar el resto de la distancia, cuando Sasori asomó la cabeza por la ventana y la vio.

-¡maldita seas, Sakura, casi me matas del gusto! -le gritó.

¿Casi? Por Dios, ¿cuándo ella tendría un poco de suerte?

Pero Sasori no continuó allí para continuar reprendiéndola. El ruido de las espadas que se entrechocaban en combate mortal llegó claramente a través de la ventana y Sakura comprendió qué era lo que había distraído a Sasori. De modo que los dos finalmente tenían la posibilidad de satisfacer el deseo de matarse uno al otro. Poco importaba que ella estuviese allí sentada sobre el borde de la muralla, con una caída de treinta o cuarenta metros a sus espaldas -bien, quizás veinticinco metros, pues el contrafuerte no era tan alto como la torre.

El calambre la sorprendió, y consiguió que su cuerpo se balanceara, y casi perdiese el equilibrio. Su corazón aceleró los latidos, y ella ya no quiso llegar hasta el techo, y saltó la distancia que aún le restaba. Hizo otro aterrizaje violento, y otro calambre fue su castigo. Se inclinó esta vez, conteniendo la respiración hasta que se calmó el dolor; pero entonces un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No, ahora no. No era posible que su hija decidiera nacer ahora.

Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y apoyó mejor los pies sobre el camino de piedra de sesenta centímetros de ancho que rodeaba el techo liso de madera de la capilla. Aunque se veía forzada a elevar la mirada para ver qué estaba sucediendo en su propia habitación, dudaba de que pudiese desandar camino sin ayuda. Descender la altura de tres pies era una cosa, regresar al borde estrecho y almenado otra muy distinta. Ella podía hacerlo, pero ahora estaba demasiado pesada y torpe para realizar la hazaña sin excesivo riesgo.

Estaba la gran puerta trampa del techo de la capilla, cerca de sus pies. Permitía que durante un ataque los hombres se apostaran allí para disparar flechas protegidos por las almenas. Caía unos seis o siete metros hasta la capilla, pero para usarla se necesitaba una escala. Era la única entrada a ese sector de las almenas fuera de la ventana del dormitorio de Sakura.

Ella sabía que ahora no tendría ninguna escala, pero de todos modos ella trató de llamarlo. Como había previsto, no hubo respuesta, de modo que Sakura se limitó a gritar -¡socorro!

Obtuvo más respuesta que la que esperaba. Un criado entró corriendo a la capilla, pero era sólo un jovencito, y lo único que hizo fue mirar asombrado a Sakura. Y antes de que ella pudiera decirle que trajese una escala, Sasori estaba descendiendo por el borde de la ventana, en la mano una espada.

-¡Apártate! -le gritó antes de saltar directamente hacia el camino junto a la almena.

Pero Sakura no se movió, paralizada por el temor de lo que podía significar la aparición de Sasori. Quizá Sasuke había muerto. Al aterrizar, Sasori chocó contra ella, no con mucha fuerza, pero sí la suficiente para desplazarla una corta distancia. Él ya estaba fatigado del combate con Sasuke. Se le dobló una de las piernas al aterrizar en el sendero de piedra, y Sasori cayó hacia el techo. Pero su rodilla entró exactamente por la abertura de la puerta trampa. Eso lo desequilibró todavía más, y quizá su cuerpo habría pasado directamente por el orificio, pero el vientre de Sasori chocó con fuerza contra el borde de la abertura, y eso retuvo allí su cuerpo. Se había lastimado, estaba sin aliento, y su espada había resbalado sobre el techo; de todos modos, pudo salir del orificio con bastante facilidad.

Y Sakura permaneció allí de pie, aturdida por el pensamiento de que Sasuke había muerto. No intentó empujar a Sasori hacia el orificio cuando aún podía hacerlo, y no trató de apoderarse de su espada y arrojarla al vacío. Permaneció allí, paralizada por el horror… y de pronto Sasuke aterrizó frente a ella.

Sakura gritó sobresaltada, retrocedió un poco más, y tocó la pared baja que tenía detrás. Él le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla, y después avanzó en busca de Sasori, que ya había recuperado su espada. El sentimiento de alivio de Sakura desapareció como consecuencia de otro acceso de dolor, no tan agudo como los restantes, pero más profundo, y por eso mismo peor. Sin embargo, ella no le hizo caso, y observó cómo los dos hombres se atacaban.

Avanzaron y retrocedieron en el reducido espacio. Sakura se apartó del camino cuanto era necesario, evitando la puerta trampa, que aún estaba abierta, así como las espadas que cortaban el aire. Soportó más dolores pero continuó ignorándolos. Finamente, el combate quedó limitado al área que estaba frente a la puerta trampa, y así pudo acercarse para descubrir qué evitaba que les prestasen ayuda. Había llegado esa ayuda. Había más criados debajo, agrupados alrededor del mantel del altar que sostenían entre todos, y uno le gritaba que saltase.

¡Estúpidos! Ella no era un peso liviano que podía confiar en el mantel del altar. Desgarraría en dos ese fino lienzo, si es que no lo arrancaba de las manos de los criados al caer. En cualquiera de los dos casos, ella acabaría tendida sobre el piso de piedra, probablemente muerta.

Pero de pronto ya no se vio obligada a elegir, pues los dos combatientes se acercaron repentinamente, Sasori tropezó con ella y le envió directamente al orificio. Sakura gritó cuando sintió que el piso había desaparecido bajo sus pies. Sasori se volvió y la aferró con el brazo libre, pero el peso agregado desequilibró al hombre, y él tuvo que soltar su espada y usar los dos brazos para evitar que Sakura desapareciera en el agujero. Sasori dio la espada a Sasuke para hacer esto, y su único pensamiento fue salvar a Sakura.

Sakura se aferró a él para salvar la vida, y estaba tan conmovida que no podía soltarlo incluso después que se apartó del orificio y pudo afirmar de nuevo los pies.

Sasuke, olvidado momentáneamente, reingresó en el cuadro.

-Akasuna apártate de ella.

La amenaza inherente que estas palabras expresaban, así como la punta de la espada que pasó sobre el hombro de Sakura para presionar el pecho de Sasori, eran el incentivo para lograr que Sasori hiciera lo que se le ordenaba. Pero Sasori no la liberó, y en cambio sus manos la sostuvieron con más fuerza, y Sakura lo conocía bastante bien como para saber la orientación de sus pensamientos.

-Él no creerá que estás dispuesto a amenazar mi vida después que acabas de salvarla –dijo a Sasori.

La expresión que esas palabras originaron en la cara de Sasuke era casi cómica a causa de la frustración. Sakura se volvió a tiempo para verla, y la disgustó el hecho de que ella misma lo interpretaba como acierto. Ciertamente, él no estaba dispuesto a admitir que Sasori huyera, ahora que lo tenía, pero matarlo en ese momento no era parte de su código caballeresco. Una vida salvada siempre merecía una recompensa justa. Pero aún consideraba despreciable a Sasori, lo mismo que Sakura. Si Sasuke tenía que perdonar, ¿no era mejor esperar a otra ocasión? ¿Perdonar? ¿Sasuke? ¿A caso el vengativo Uchiha había cambiado tanto?

Sí, había cambiado, pero eso no era algo que lo complacía. Su fiero rezongo no fue muy elegante mientras bajaba la espada.

-Te concedo la vida, pero no debes molestarla más.

Sasori nunca había sido un hombre que se negara a aprovechar una auténtica oportunidad.

-Devuélveme también Akasuna.

Sakura contuvo una exclamación ante la audacia de Sasori.

-¡No, Sasuke, no aceptes! El no merece...

-Sakura, yo decidiré lo que vale tu vida -la Interrumpió Sasuke-. En realidad, un castillo...o cien castillos... no pueden compararse con lo que tú significas para mí.

No era muy romántico que la comparasen con edificios de piedra, pero lo que importaba era el significado que se escondía en las palabras, y que fue suficiente para obligarla a callar, el tiempo necesario para que Sasuke dijese a Sasori.

-Tendrás que jurarme vasallaje.

Sasori no vaciló, divertido antes la ironía implícita en el hecho de que Sasuke jurase protegerlo a él.

-De acuerdo. Y en cuanto a Sakura...

La espada se elevó de nuevo, peligrosamente.

-Sakura será mi esposa cuando me acepte. En cualquier caso, nunca volverá a depender de ti Akasuna, no me tientes para que cambie de idea. Toma lo que ofrezco y considérate afortunado porque ya no reclamo una venganza absoluta.

Aquí, Sakura quedó en libertad y se entregó inmediatamente a los brazos de Sasuke. El fuerte apretón le provocó otro gesto de dolor, lo cual a su vez le recordó que ya no disponía de tiempo para más charla.

-Si ustedes dos han terminado, mi hija querría nacer ahora, Sasuke, y no aquí, junto a las almenas.-Los dos hombres la miraron regocijados, de modo que ella agregó en voz bastante más fuerte- ¡ahora, Sasuke! Y obtuvo mejores resultados. En verdad, fue una reacción de pánico. Ciertamente, los hombres a menudo eran inútiles...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Que te ha parecido este capítulo?

Espero que te haya gustado

Recuerda que tu opinión me hace muy feliz :D

Anaid


	48. Chapter 48

**.**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**History © Johanna Lindsey**

**Adaptation by Anaiid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO FINAL**

-¿Y por qué esa cara? -quiso saber Ino mientras depositaba la niña en los brazos de Sakura-. Trabajaste bien, preciosa. Es una verdadera belleza, una verdadera...

-El deseaba un barón- rezongó Sakura, aunque no pudo mantener esa expresión agria apenas contempló a la preciosa niña de cabellos negros. -¿Crees que la aceptará?

Ino sonreía.

-No es posible que sigas diciendo eso, estoy segura de que la amará y tú también lo sabes. Mira cuántos meses obligaste a sufrir a ese hombre. Yo lo he compadecido tanto.

-No es cierto -replicó Sakura-. Fuiste la única que no intentó inducirme a cambiar de actitud.

-Sólo porque conozco tu obstinación, y sabía que insistiendo contigo te aferrarías más a tu posición. Era inútil razonar contigo acerca de este asunto. Tenías que descubrir por ti misma que ese hombre te ama. Pero, ¿era necesario que lo obligases a esperar hasta el último minuto para concederle tu mano?

-¿Esperar? -dijo incrédula Sakura-. No fue a buscar a la partera, ¡trajo al sacerdote! Y ninguno quiso retirarse hasta que no me arrancaron el "si'. Eso fue chantaje. Eso fue.

-Pura obstinación de tu parte. Sabías que te casarías con él. Solamente quisiste que sufriera hasta el fin mismo.

Sakura apretó con fuerza los labios. Ultimamente discutir con Ino era completamente inútil. Por supuesto, su actitud era mera obstinación. El hombre había estado dispuesto a morir por ella. Ningún rencor podía sostenerse frente a eso.

-¿Dónde está mi esposo?

-Esperando afuera el momento de ver a su hija. ¿Se la muestro, o tú misma lo harás?

Sin esperar respuesta, Ino caminó hacia la puerta para dar paso a Sasuke. Y entonces él se acercó, y miró a Sakura con tanta calidez y orgullo en los ojos que el último resto de animosidad se disipó. Después de todo, ella lo amaba. Sakura lo había percibido claramente de tantos modos diferentes mucho antes de separarse de él, que era inútil continuar negándolo.

Sonrió tímidamente a Sasuke.

-¿Qué te parece?

Sasuke ni siquiera había mirado todavía a la niña. Lo hizo ahora, pero sus ojos volvieron enseguida a ella, y la mirada tenía atisbos de humor.

-¿Confío en que su aspecto mejorará con el tiempo?

Ella miró alarmada a su hija, pero pronto sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

-Su aspecto nada tiene de malo. Es natural que muestre la piel enrojecida y arrugada.

-¿Qué fue de la hija que esperabas darme?

La sonrisa se desdibujó de su rostro con rapidez.

-Creo que finalmente tuve suerte... pero ese deseo especial no me llena tanto como esperaba. Sé cuánto querías un barón. Lo siento.

-¿Pero qué dices? Es perfecta. –Dijo el con una sonrisa que garantizaba la honestidad en sus palabras. Después se sentó sobre la cama y sorprendió a Sakura con un beso.-Gracias.

Ella se sorprendió ante ese comentario. De modo que el sexo del bebe nunca había sido importante. Suspiro aliviada y el regocijo llegó justo después.

-No fue tan difícil... bien, quizás un poco.

-No, te agradezco porque aceptaste casarte conmigo.

Ella se sonrojó, y después sonrió.

-Oh, -dijo ella, impregnada de sentimientos tan cálidos, que casi deseaba echarse a reír-. En realidad, eso fue... un placer.

El le dio otro beso, ahora no tan tierno.

-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?

-No, pero si jamás vuelves a encerrarme en tú mazmorra.

-Ya no la tengo. Ordené destruirla después que viniste aquí, a Tanzaku.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Era un recordatorio insoportable de lo que yo había hecho.

-Pero Sasuke, tenías razón. Incluso yo puedo...

-No me vengas con excusas... ¿O tan pronto olvidaste las palabras que me arrojaste a la cara?

Hablaba en serio, pero había también cierto acento de burla.

-Muy bien, gruñe un poco más si quieres. Pero mi opinión es que arruinaste una buena mazmorra.

El comentario arrancó una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-Quizá tuve excesiva prisa. Pero siempre puedo ordenar que la reconstruyan.

-Será mejor que no hagas eso, mi señor -advirtió Sakura con fingida fiereza.

-Entonces, si vuelvo a gemir la necesidad de encerrarte en mi dormitorio, me ocuparé de quedar encerrado contigo.

-Bien, a eso no me opondré,

-¿Eres todavía una mujer descarada?

-Por lo que veo, no te inquieta mucho mi descaro

-No, no me inquieta.

-¿Y me amas?

-En efecto, te amo.

-No lo digas como si estuvieras dándome gusto, sí, Sasuke, me amas. ¿Cómo puedes evitarlo si...?

-En efecto, te amo, Sakura.

Eso sonaba mucho mejor, tanto mejor que ella lo acercó para darle otro beso.

Después, murmuró suavemente:

-Sasuke, me alegro de que fueras tú. Me alegro tanto.

Él recordó esas palabras, enunciadas mucho tiempo atrás, y reconoció al fin:

-Lo mismo digo, Sakura. Lo mismo digo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

Hola ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

Realmente decidir el sexo del bebe fue un verdadero calvario pues sus comentarios me incitaban a la duda una y otra vez xD Sin embargo, he decidido llevar la historia tal y como pensaba desde un inicio. El sexo del bebe nunca fue importante, o al menos, dejó de serlo en el momento en que ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos.

Así que ahora tenemos a una hermosa Sarada.

¿Y ahora que ha nacido Sarada será este el final? No, hare una secuela de la historia más adelante. Pero eso no será sino hasta un mes o quizás un poquito más. Para este proyecto estaré abierta a todas sus ideas. Pienso hacerlos parte activa de la historia y trabajar con ustedes. Algo más íntimo, una historia de todos y para todos.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos. No se alcanzan a imaginar cuan feliz me han hecho. Publicar esta historia ha sido una experiencia definitivamente única.

Anaid.

_**Este no es el final, es un tan solo un nuevo comienzo.**_


End file.
